Or get off the pot
by Mercaba
Summary: A mistake is made and a decision made that has long reaching ramifications for all the residents
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer

And here we go again with another new story. I wanted to hold off on this one till 'Stars' got finished but the idea refused to leave my brain. Hope you enjoy. Writing nothing but comedy leaves me feeling typecast and bored so this will mostly be serious.

X-X

Or Get Off the Pot

Chapter – 1

It was the only place you could tell what it was if you walked in blindfolded and your ears plugged. The smell of stale beer mingled with the scent of perfume and cologne with a pinch of bathroom vomit. Music so loud it made your body vibrate as it made long distance conversation neigh impossible as the beats assailed the body. Feet sticking to the dirty and alcohol soaked ground. Kitsune loved this bar, it was the only one she could ever get Keitaro to go with her too.

Nursing what was actually her third drink to many, Kitsune tried her best to keep the party girl image afloat lest she suffer the wrath of a would be 'white knight' hoping to save her from her panty's. Life hadn't changed much for the self-employed writer, not that she wanted it to, but she was growing listless and anxious. The ordeal with Keitaro and Motoko's sister was a week in the past, and already Naru was punishing the 'pervert' for his transgressions.

Pounding the last of her rum and coke, its sweet taste masking the potent booze, Kitsune raised her finger to signal her quasi-friend behind the counter that she wanted another. She didn't even need to talk to Sakura anymore, the bartender already knew what Kitsune's poison of choice was. "Damn it Naru, can't you just either admit you love him or tell him to fuck off?" she slurred as she waited for her drink.

Watching the comedy between Naru and Keitaro had lost the charm it held once Kitsune started noticing something about herself. With each punch or dwindling sword slash, the ol' Fox started cringing and flinching herself. She didn't want the dope to get hurt anymore, she didn't want him to suffer. She realized she was genuinely falling for the lovable dork. But she would act on it, not while Naru was in the picture, she wasn't the type of girl to steal her best friends man.

The problem was Naru still venomantly denounced having any feelings for him, and yet he continued to persist in his seeking her hand. So everything sat in a holding pattern waiting for Naru to either accept or reject Keitaro or for him to stop aiming for the firebrand. Kitsune was waiting with bated breath for that day to come. But as of three hours ago, Naru had yet again launched the man through the door for tripping on some spilled ice and cupping her breast.

"Girl does…doesn't know what she's doing anymore," Kitsune muttered as Sakura handed her the last drink she'd have for the night. It amazed the writer when she finally realized her feelings for the landlord went beyond friendship, she hardly thought he was her type when he first moved in. But the kindness, understanding, and selflessness he demonstrated secretly inched him into her heart. "Damn it Kei-chan why can't you open your eyes!" she yelled and spilled a tiny portion of her drink.

"W-what did you say?" the man to Kitsune's right asked as he heard his name called out loudly. Keiichi Yamamoto wasn't having a good day. He got into a terrible fight with his girlfriend over her flirting with some of the guys in the lacrosse club. They hadn't technically broken up, but he had stormed off and then he eventually found himself in this dark and rundown bar. "You called my name didn't you?" his drunken mind had surely heard her calling him but he couldn't recall knowing a woman this beautiful before.

Swiveling on her barstool, she grabbed the man's arm to keep from falling off as her balance wasn't at its best. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw those brown eyes staring back at her from behind that raggedy mop of brown hair and thick glasses. "Kei-chan you came here without me? Na-chan punishing you again?" she batted playfully at his chest and let her fingers slip down his chest. She couldn't help but flirt with him, playfully and she'd never go to far without his consent and abandonment of his feelings for Naru. "She give you a boo-boo?" she giggled.

His higher brain functions shut down thanks to the scotch and tequila shots he'd taken, Keiichi just blushed as the woman caressed him. "We-we had a fight," he managed to say. He tried desperately to remember who this woman was and why she was being so forward with him. The darker side of his brain just wanted revenge against Natsumi. She had flirted with those men and now it was his turn to flirt with this woman. "I think it might finally be over this time, I'm tired of all the shit she puts me through just because she thinks I can't get anyone better," he almost fell off his stool when the strange woman cupped his face with her hands.

Sleep sounded so wonderful in Kitsune's mind. She was having troubles standing, her thoughts were running around in circles as the man she preserved to be as Keitaro danced a merry jig in her mind. Bringing her face closer to his, a moment of panic lanced her brain, for a moment she thought Keitaro had gotten a little uglier and skinnier, but a burp and a near vomit later she pushed it off as just the booze making her see things. Her accent came through heavier as she spoke, "Ah've been waiten ages ta hear ya say that darlin'."

Images of his girlfriend's face faded as warm lips and an uninvited tongue slipped into his mouth. This woman, this Venus was French kissing him in this rink-a-dink pup! With Natsumi being stingy with sex, Keiichi would take what he could get. Had he been sober it would have been a different story, but alcohol makes fools of even the best of men. Gently breaking away from the woman who tasted of cheep liquor, "Want to take off?"

Sliding off the well worn leather backless stool, Kitsune's arm wrapped around the man's waist, more to keep from falling than for affection, and kissed his cheek. She couldn't believe it! Keitaro finally gave up on Naru and she had been there to catch him! It was to good to be true! Stepping out into the night air, a brief sobering thought wafted unwanted into her head. _Are you sure about this? _The warmth of the arm around her shoulder quelled that thought as they started walking. "No silly, the dorm is this way, don't you remember that?" Kitsune pulled on the man's arm as he had started off going the wrong direction. "You drank to much Kei-chan if you don't remember this," she felt that chill again and ignored it.

Keiichi just turned his brain off and let Kitsune direct him. Walking up the steps to an old but quant looking dorm, he obliged the woman's want for silence. He felt his pants tighten as he watched the lovely peach shaped rump ascend a set of stairs as the woman pulled his hand. When the door to her room shut and he took her close off, he almost went off in his pants. The woman had lovely breasts, a trim waist, and thighs that wouldn't quit. Natsumi had nothing on this woman.

"Ya just going ta stare at me tiger, ol' Kitsune is getting a mighty bit shy," Kitsune cooed as she basked in the dream. Despite what people might have thought about her, Kitsune was a little nervous about losing her virginity, but if it was Keitaro she knew she'd be in gentle hands. Watching him disrobe, she was a little disappointed at the size, smaller than she thought it'd be after the few peeks she had at it. But when he touched her, that didn't matter.

X-X

His sleep rudely interrupted by sounds he had only heard coming at very low volumes from the VCR when the dorm was empty, Keitaro sat up on his futon. "What is going on?" he moaned while stretching. The clock next to his futon proudly stated it was three twenty-five, and the amorous sounds were coming from the south wall that lead to Kitsune's room. "I knew I should have went with her today," Keitaro quickly rolled out of his futon and slipped a shirt on.

His plans for the evening had unfortunately been destroyed when the girl of his dreams yet again failed to listen to him and sent him flying across the city. He hadn't meant to grope her, but it was either his hand or face plant into her as he fell, he opted for the one that allowed him to live. Originally, the plan was to go out drinking with Kitsune as the girl appeared more depressed than normal. He enjoyed hanging out with the flirty but kind woman. So whenever she looked like she did during supper he went out drinking with her, and the next day she was all better. But she had already left by the time he managed to get home, and he didn't know which bar she went to.

Looking up as the all to familiar sound of wood grinding against wood signified Naru was moving the dividing plank. "What are you doing down there pervert? You'll wake the whole dorm up with that filth…wait?" Naru's anger dissipated the moment she saw Keitaro wasn't doing anything wrong. Sliding down the hole, her earlier anger at the man she couldn't accept her feelings for was displaced as she heard the sounds better. "Is that coming from…" could Kitsune actually be…was it possible?

"I don't know what's going on but I think we better check," Keitaro replied as he headed for the door. Not turning on any lights, not wanting to call any unnecessary attention, Keitaro moved relying on his memory of his room. He heard Naru stumble and mutter to herself about the clutter of his room, but he'd worry about apologizing to her later. "I just hope whatever it is doesn't wake Shinobu or Suu," he didn't want to have that type of talk this early in the morning.

Tiptoeing into the hallway, the duo stealthily moved towards Kitsune's door, only to hear Mokoto's open and the pajama clad sword-mistress rushing out. "Urashima what foul thing are you up to this early in the morning!" her voice echoed loudly in the wooden hallway, her sword reflecting what little moonlight reached it. "I never thought you'd be so brazen as to…Naru-sempai?" like Naru the warrior lost her thunder upon realization that she yet again got things wrong.

Holding her finger in front of her lips, Naru shushed the ebony haired beauty. "We don't know what's going on either. I thought it was this pervert too," she poked Keitaro in the side. Not noticing how Keitaro's head sank as he was again miscast as a degenerate, Naru misplaced Motoko's shameful expression as one of camaraderie. "We're going to check out Kitsune's room, I suggest you keep that thing of yours ready," she nodded towards Motoko's blade.

Clutching the hilt of the Hina-blade tighter, Motoko was more inline with Kitsune's feelings than Naru. Her miscalculations and misplaced anger at Keitaro made her ashamed of herself. He had nearly married her for a lie she perpetrated, faced the strongest warrior of the Shinmeryuu style, and cared for her during countless problems all out of selflessness. And yet she had done it again, rushed to judge without fully understanding, assuming the kind man was something he wasn't. Her sister would disown her if the truth regarding her treatment of the man she had come to more than just accept.

"Quiet now," Keitaro whispered as he cracked the door open and was temporarily blinded by the light streaming out of Kitsune's room. A trickle of blood dropped from his nose as he was given a perfect view of Kitsune perched on top of some random man. Her legs spread wide giving the trio a view of her flower fully penetrated as she moaned and pounded down. Shutting the door, he waited for his breathing to regulate, "Shit…what do we do?"

Naru and Motoko were speechless at the scene they had just seen. Both had taken sex-ed, but never saw the act in progress. Naru had always been to interested in studying to get into Tokyo-U to be interested in the act, while Motoko had her sword training. Neither could deny the strange sensation they felt, much akin to Keitaro, as arousal by seeing and hearing the moans and groans of the pair filled their ears. All three panicked however when another door opened and the two youngest tenets of the dorm joined the fray.

Rubbing at her eyes, Shinobu all-but dragged the half sleeping Su with her. "What's going on? Why is everybody up?" Her dream about Keitaro taking her on a picnic took a strange turn when the odd sounds permeated her dream. "Is that Kitsune-sempai?" Shinobu pointed at the door the trio were still paralyzed by.

His brain firing quicker than the two females hunched behind him, Keitaro stood up and nearly bowled the girls over. "K-Kitsune is playing a game with a new friend of hers, and we're about to tell them to quiet down so you can sleep," his hands waved frantically. Needing to either shut the amorous pair up, or get the children away from them, Keitaro was almost in a frenzy.

"Oh! A game? I wanna play too! It sounds like they're having a really good time!" Su said waking up at the sound of potential fun. "I can bring my new mecha-tama and we can all play together!" her head full of new and inventive ways to blast her surrogate-big brother into the upper ionosphere.

Feeling more than seeing the disapproving glances of Naru and Motoko, Keitaro continued to perpetuate his lie. "Its-it's more of a two person game, Su-chan. But I have a great idea. Why don't we all go to Naru's room and have a slumber party on the floor!" He turned to Naru and nodded pleadingly. He had to hope she'd get the idea, that of moving the girls further away from Kitsune and her new friend and masking the sound. "I'll talk to Kitsune and her friend about the volume, alright?" this time he looked pleadingly at Motoko.

Scooping up Su before she could throw the door to Kitsune's room open, Motoko shouldered the girl. "That is an excellent idea, Urashima. The four of us will heed your advice. It has been more than awhile since we bonded has it not Su-chan?" Motoko was dragging Naru as she herded the younger girls up the stairs and away from the infuriating sounds. She had wanted to rush in and punish the vile male, but with Kitsune on top…it didn't look possible that it was an unwelcome advance. She'd have to meditate on this.

Alone in the hallway, Keitaro's hand stalled on the edge of Kitsune's door, he was to afraid of opening it again. He didn't mind if Kitsune got a boyfriend, she was free to do whatever she wanted. But to bring him into the dorm and have sex with him so loudly, that was something he hadn't expected or wanted. His thoughts broken by one loud scream, and then silence.

The silence lasted for several hours, a brave look inside the room found the pair sleeping. Turning off the light, Keitaro stayed outside the room waiting for one to wake and need to use the facilities. He'd have to get the man out without Naru or Motoko seeing him, or they'd have a murder.

X-X

Sitting facing the door to Kitsune's room, Keitaro waited for four hours before someone finally roused. The morning sun was slowly stretching its way towards his tired form, but Keitaro had a duty to perform. He hadn't expected to ever need to do such, but he had to inform one of his tenants to not make so much noise while coupling. When the door slid open and he found himself face to face with the man, Keitaro stood up and extended his hand. Whispering, "Best to keep quiet, the other tenants aren't to happy with what last nights little show." Seeing the man, shirt and jeans rushed on sloppily, "third door on your right," he pointed to the restroom.

Walking on unsteady legs, Keiichi's head was vibrating with pain and his stomach ached to release its contents. Waking up to the woman he vaguely remembered meeting in the bar, he couldn't even be sure what her name was. It was only the pain to his crotch that informed him that his drunken binge had in fact ended with him getting lucky. Finding the bathroom, and more importantly the toilet, the confused man proceeded to unleash the contents of his stomach into the porcelain bowl.

"I feel so bad right now," Keiichi moaned as he wiped a little of the mess off his face and flushed it down. His skull felt as if beetles were inside it and crawling around picking at the tastier bits. "Wish I could remember things better…woman was fucking hot," but all he really remembered was she kept saying 'Kei-chan' over and over again. Fumbling back out of the room, he saw that man again, the manager most likely. "Um hi, Keiichi Yamamoto…man this is awkward," he mumbled as he shook Keitaro's hand.

Nodding in agreement, Keitaro lead Keiichi down the stairs and into the common room. "Keitaro Urashima, manager here at the dorm," he didn't want to give the impression he was kicking Kitsune's boyfriend out, but he had to move fast. Heading towards the door, "So you been seeing Kitsune for a long time? Didn't even know she had a boyfriend," he mused yet kept his eyes on the stairs hoping nobody heard them talking.

"Boyfriend!?" Keiichi almost yelped, "No-no I just met her at the bar last night actually." Talking to another man about it, Keiichi felt a small bout of pride. He'd never scored a woman at a bar before, let along a looker like the one he had. "I got really drunk last night…I actually forgot her name until you mentioned it," men could relate right? Surely this man wasn't going to be upset that he banged one of the tenants.

Keiichi was far from correct.

Hissing out loudly, Keitaro was beside himself. If this had been Kitsune's boyfriend things could have been over looked, but some random stranger was a different matter. "I don't want to feel like I'm rushing you out or anything, but…" he said as he handed the man a piece of paper and a pencil Keitaro thought he heard movement upstairs. It was about time for Motoko to do her morning practice. "This is an all-girls dorm and the tenants aren't the most accepting of men, especially ones they heard doing things to a friend of theirs. So if you'd just write your phone number down…"

Starting to scrawl his number, envisioning dumping Natsumi for the vision upstairs, Keiichi dropped the pencil as realization hit him. He hadn't used a condom, they had gone at it for what felt like ages. That girl could be pregnant, and he had just gotten into college! Ripping up the piece of paper, Keiichi swallowed his pride and handed back the scraps. "Sorry, but I can't do this," he started moving to the door.

Hearing more steps, Keitaro was getting frazzled. "What do you mean you can't? I just need you to write your phone number down so she can call you. I mean you're not just going to…to have sex with her and run are you?" the incredulous nature of his comment was inferred in his voice. It wasn't fair to Kitsune for some guy to just 'fuck and run' she deserved far better than that!

Motoko's trained hearing picked up everything that was being said, her hand held the hilt of the Hina-blade tightly. She had expected the man to flee, but even she hadn't expected the rushed nature. _Wouldn't a male that had done that to Kitsune-sempai want to try again? _Wasn't that the nature of perversion? But for now she'd listen to Keitaro and this man neigh this beast talk.

Opening the door, Keiichi tried to shrug off Keitaro's hand but found it impossible. "I'm sorry, but no. I didn't use protection! If that girl is pregnant, I'm sorry but I can't let that hurt my future! I have a girlfriend! I just got into college! I can't let some bar slut ruin my chances…" the air left his lungs as pain exploded in his stomach from a blow he hadn't even. Falling to his knees, Keiichi looked up at the frowning manager.

Kneeling down to gaze in the wretch's face, "I'm sorry, I'm generally opposed to violence in any form." Keitaro remembered practically nothing of his former training in the Urashima style of fighting, but he did recall the lighting jab. "But I will not tolerate somebody saying such a terrible thing about one of the tenants of my dorm. As I cannot force you to owe up to what you may or may not have done, I cannot force you to do anything. But leave now or I'll let the others know what you said." Lifting up his shirt, Keitaro showed the man a little secret of his. "They don't take kindly to preserved perverts," he hoped the man got the connection.

Almost vomiting at the sight, Keiichi was horrified. The man that struck him so hard with no noticeable movement was covered in dark blotches and lines of red pain. "F-fuck…" he sputtered out as he crawled out the door and out of the lives of the Hinata residents' lives forever.

Tucking his shirt back in, Keitaro would keep his secret wounds to himself. He did heal fast, but that didn't mean he didn't feel the pain. "I'm going back to bed," he yawned and headed up the stairs to his room, missing Motoko as she hid from him.

X-X

Wandering the halls of the dorm in a daze, Naru tried desperately to place together the events of the previous night. Kitsune was flirty at times, but she'd never done anything so brazen before, and Naru was left wondering if she had missed a change in her friend. Keitaro was no help, as usual, having went to sleep. Motoko, Shinobu, and Su were off at school, and Mutsumi had a morning class leaving her alone with her thoughts. Well, not really alone. "Morning, Kitsune," Naru said haltingly as she entered the kitchen to find Kitsune sitting at the table.

Holding her aching head, Kitsune had already shed her tears for her own stupidity. Waking up just before Keiichi did, she saw the truth of what she let herself believe. The truth was sobering, but it didn't stop the hangover. "Not so loud, Naru, I have a jackhammer playing classical music in my head right now," she sipped at her coffee hoping it would dim the pain.

Pulling out a bottle of aspirin from the drawer Shinobu kept them in, Naru set them in front of Kitsune. "H-how are you feeling? I see your boyfriend left already," Naru was amazed Kitsune kept her relationship a secret for so long. Her friend wasn't the best at not blabbing things, so the fact Kitsune had a man she'd gone so far with was amazing. "Don't know how you kept that a secret from us for so long, you two were really loud last night" she poured herself a cup of coffee.

Shuddering, Kitsune felt the pure disgust she felt for herself rising again. "He's not my boyfriend, Naru. I don't even know his full name," oh how that fact made the fox feel horrible. "He was a mistake, I wasn't feeling to chipper yesterday and drank a lot more than I should have. I thought something had happened that didn't, and now I feel stupid," the urge to joke and play was gone leaving Kitsune a different person in Naru's eyes.

Setting her cup down hard, spilling some of the black fluid on the table, Naru's gasp was palpable. "You didn't know him? Kitsune I…I know you like to mess with guys and all, but I'm shocked!" Naru didn't want to say it but she was disappointed in her friend. "You know how men are, I mean look at Keitaro, you have to be careful around them or…"

Slamming her palms against the table, the pain of her hangover coupled with the shame she felt fueled Kitsune. "Oh shut up Naru. Seriously it's not all your fault, but a small part of what happened last night is because of you!" anger at herself was misplaced with her frustrations with Naru's abuse of her position with Keitaro. "And before you say anything don't forget I'm the one that just lost her virginity to some lucky bastard I saw at a bar," she covered her eyes with her hands to keep the agonizing light out.

Temper flaring, Naru huffed and crossed her arms angrily. "How is it partially my fault you dragged some drunken pervert into your room!" the fact Kitsune had been a virgin actually shocked Naru. Her typical defenses lowering, Naru was never one to take criticism or others unflattering opinions well, "You're just looking at somebody to blame is all."

"I wish it was true, but as much as I realize it was mostly my stupidity, I know in my fucking heart it's based on your attitude that it happened!" Kitsune hurled back. Blindly reaching for her cup she knocked it over and spilled the contents on the table. "GOD DAMN IT!" she raged as her fumbling made a mess. Feeling the tears coming back, she fought valiantly to contain them. "I know you don't mean it, Naru, but-but oh shit…do you want know why I brought that guy up here?" her voice hitched and paused as she tried to control the dueling forces in her.

The late morning air was crisp as the wind came through an open window, but Naru didn't notice it. Her friend sat broken and depressed in front of her, and blamed her partially for the pain that was felt. Her temper not extinguished but dulled. Fixing Kitsune's cup, Naru grabbed a towel to sop up the mess. "Why did you bring him here?" her tone was harsher than she wanted it to be, but her smoldering anger would allow for nothing else.

Throwing her head back and opening her eyes wide, Kitsune captivated Naru with her sincerity. "Because he answered to Kei-chan and said he was tired of how Na-chan treated him and that he was done with her. Because he looked like a geeky nerd with thick glasses and messy dark brown hair," she ran her hand under her nose and covered it in mucus. Her eyes red from her early morning cry, Kitsune was through hiding her feelings. "Because I thought it was Keitaro, Naru. I thought it was him and he was tired of you knocking him back. I love him Naru, but I won't get in your way!"

Keitaro?! It all came back to that damn fool? Kitsune was suffering because of Keitaro? That was all Naru's mind could see, all she heard was it was Keitaro's fault Kitsune had thrown a once in a lifetime event away on some drunken man. "G-get in my way? What are you talking about, Kitsune? It's that idiot that is always following me around like a lost puppy! He said he loved me, not the other way around!" She never did respond to his declaration of love. She wasn't ready yet, she didn't know how she felt, or if her feelings were genuine love or just confusion.

Grabbing the corrected but empty cup, Kitsune hurled it at a wall and smashed it. "THAT!" she screamed, "That is what I'm talking about Naru! That is why part of this is your damn fault!" her shoulders hitched and deflated. "That wishy-washy attitude of yours! You know he loves you, but you don't say SHIT back to him! You just keep dragging him around like a damn dog. Giving him a good sharp tug if he starts to wander, but never truly giving him anything!" Kitsune seethed.

Suddenly on the defensive, Naru shot back in her chair and backed away from the now angry girl. "What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything like that, and I don't see how you can blame me for what happened to you because of that?" Kitsune was starting to scare Naru, saying things she didn't want to hear, didn't want to accept. Once she was ready, once she was sure, she'd tell Keitaro what she really felt, but not a moment before.

"What I'm saying Naru is shit or get off the fucking pot!" oh how her head throbbed but Kitsune was to far gone to care now. The floodgates had been breached and now she was letting all her pent up emotions flow. "Everybody sees that Keitaro loves you, but you haven't done a damn thing. Just toying with him, but not telling him to bugger off. If you actually said 'I don't see you that way, and never will' he'd get the idea and move on. Then he'd be free game again, but no. You keep hinting at maybe yes or maybe no, never giving him or us a solid answer!"

Getting off her chair, Naru grabbed the broom and dustpan and started cleaning up the broken mess. "You're just angry and venting, Kitsune. I'm not doing that to Keitaro, I've never done anything like that," she lied knowing full well she had. She knew he confessed, knew she was waiting to know how she felt before replying. But she wouldn't be forced into things. "And I know you don't actually love that idiot, you're to good for him" she went to the old standby of criticizing him.

Laughter, something she didn't think herself capable of at the moment, erupted from her mouth like a raging torrent. "Me not good enough for him!? Sorry honey, but you got it backwards! And not to burst your 'we all hate Keitaro' bubble, but I'm not the only one that feels this way!" It was time to make Naru understand. The previous nights events were a prelude to a storm if things didn't change, and Naru was the fulcrum.

Before Naru could contradict, Kitsune went right into things. "Mutsumi loves him more than life itself, and if that girl tried for his heart he'd be hers. Motoko, our man hating sword woman, is writing fluff fuck-fiction about the brave warrior maiden getting ravished by a very Keitaro-esque handyman. We all know Shinobu would take him any day of the week, and if you wait long enough and she ages to an appropriate form she will. Hell even Su has moments when I wonder if it's not just her seeing him as a brother and actually a man!"

Hearing all these truths coming at her at once, Naru took her normal escape route. "I don't like him like that so you all can have him! He's an annoying pest and a pervert! I just feel sorry for him, and that's why I haven't told him to piss off alright?" Even as she said the words she didn't fully believe them. At times she wanted to throttle the man, and yet at others she wanted to kiss him. He was so confusing, but she thought she'd have time to sort it out.

"Then tell him now, Naru. Somebody will catch him when he falls, but this shit can't go on! You can't keep dragging him around when others would gladly take what you don't seem to want!" sliding out of her chair, the noise it made against the ground made her head explode in fresh agony. "Because, I'm sorry to say, what happened yesterday will only get worse. And somebody will slip and call his name out and then that will be interesting." Legs wobbly she headed back towards her room, "Tell him today, Naru. If you know about what happened, I'm sure he does. Things will be getting confusing soon, and I think its time things moved on from this stalemate they've been in."

Brushing the last of the debris onto the pan, Naru's head sank low. "I don't love him…I'd know it if I did right?" All the soul searching and thinking hadn't equated into an answer yet, but shouldn't love be easy and clear to see? He was a great friend, she wouldn't lie about that, but did she love him? "I-I don't know…"

X-X

The day had been discomfited to say the least. Nobody wanted to bring up the events of the previous night, but they were all thinking about it. Kitsune was taking a day off of drinking in retrospect to what it caused. Naru was confused and angry, most at Keitaro for causing such distress. Motoko was musing over the act she had witnessed, and secretly re-evaluating her writings. Keitaro was unsure what to say to Kitsune regarding the wayward man that had literally abandoned her to whatever fate might provide. But the most confused were Shinobu and Su.

They asked over supper what game Kitsune had played with her friend, and if they could play it too. The table didn't field that question very well, Kitsune said that in time they'd explain the game to them, but not tonight. After the meal was eaten, everybody went their separate ways, and that lead to Keitaro and Naru once again huddled under a kotestu studying or at least giving their best impression of study.

After trying fruitlessly for two hours to focus on his mathematics, Keitaro threw in the towel. "Did you talk to Kitsune about last night?" he didn't lift his head from the book, not wanting to meet Naru's gaze. She had been unnecessarily harsh with him for the better part of the day, but still allowed him in to study with her. Being this close to her and alone with her was one of the better parts of his day.

"Yeah, what about the guy she was with, did you talk to him before he left?" Naru asked sounding bored. She too opted to avoid eye contact with the study-buddy. Her head filled with conflicting notions and warring wants versus old opinions. "Nobody saw him leaving, but you never did come up to my room last night. It upset Shinobu," her barb wasn't meant to hurt but she couldn't help it.

Flipping the page idly, not even looking at the text, Keitaro just basked in the warmth of Naru's room. It just felt like her, a mixture of cute things and collegiate level books, a sweet harmony of the girl's personality. "I waited outside the door waiting for one of them to show their heads. They fell asleep right after you four went upstairs anyway. Few hours later Keiichi came out and well…things didn't go well," he'd not inform Naru of the rest unless necessary.

It was, as Naru was quick to learn as much about the man Kitsune thought was Keitaro. "He say anything about what happened? Kitsune didn't say much about it," her pencil was going over the same marks again and again making them bleed through the pages. Just thinking of Kitsune's argument sent hot gouts of anger flushing through Naru's system. It wasn't possible she was leading Keitaro on! She wasn't that type of girl!

"Just that they got really drunk, and Kitsune made some advances on him," the words felt alien and distasteful coming out of his mouth. "When I asked for his phone number, well let's just say that we won't be hearing from him ever again," Keitaro's faith in men was much akin to Naru and Motoko's at that moment. The gall of the man to throw Kitsune away like a used tissue, going to far as to cheat on his girlfriend but still ignoring the potential consequences was maddening. "So what did Kitsune have to say?" he hoped it was better.

Shutting her book, Naru reclined backward onto her hands, "Roughly the same. She's been having a hard time of things lately so I think this is an isolated incident." Kitsune's warning that it was only going to get worse erupted like a flare in her memory. "Say…Keitaro…about your confession to me," she started haltingly as her resolve to take Kitsune's advice into consideration.

Finally broken from his mock study, the one-time ronin gazed up at the woman he adored. "Y-yeah?" he had played this moment over in his mind time and time again. Going over every possible scenario that it might take, he had many different ways it could go. They ranged from her angrily shouting to them cementing their relationship right on top of the kotetsu. Swallowing hard, "What about it?"

Love was supposed to be easy to see, so if she didn't see it clearly now it wasn't there right? Her confusion and anger boiled over, "Look…I like you Keitaro, you're a wonderful guy and a great friend," Naru started. When she started again she missed Keitaro mouthing the next word she said perfectly, "But I don't think we'd make a good couple. We're just too different. I know you love me…but I don't love you like that," she rushed to her conclusion without knowing exactly how she felt. Wanting so badly to prove Kitsune wrong, prove she wasn't complicating things by drawing things out longer than necessary, she spoke without knowing her true feelings. "I want for us to stay friends, but…I'm not going to see you the same as you see me. We both made it into Tokyo-U together…so promised met, but that's all their will be" she offered a sympathetic shoulder shake to the man.

His world crumbled. She rejected him, after coming so close, she rejected him. His head dropped as he stood up. It wasn't the worst case scenario, she still wanted to be friends, but it wasn't the best case either. "I-I see…t-thanks for finally letting me know, Naru," he shambled over to the lid to his room. "Think I'm going to have a lie down now, you can finish without me," he dropped down into his room without waiting for a reply. He just hurt, not on the outside but his heart was shattered. Grabbing his blanket he pulled it over his head and used his pillow to muffle his sobs, no reason to make her feel guilty.

There, she finally did it, let him down. Had to admit she thought she did it gently enough. But why did she feel that she did the wrong thing after seeing him shuffle off? Was she regretting it? She still felt confused, so it couldn't be love right? It wasn't like how she felt with Seta, that was love and not a crush…wasn't it?

She wasn't so sure anymore, but what was done was done. She had cut the cord that Kitsune insisted existed, and set Keitaro free from the love that would never be between them. She'd not go on dates with that man, never hold him, never touch him, never see him smile only at her, never know what his love felt like.

When the tears came, Naru realized just how badly she had been mistaken. But it was to late now, the damage was done, and tomorrow would bring a new form of war to the dorms. It would only take minutes for the other girls to learn what she had done, and that Keitaro was now truly up for grabs.

X-X

Notes

Sorry but I just could never stand Naru. She was a mean spirited person for a lot of the show, coupled with a few soft spots. She did love him, given that they get married in the canon, but not in this story. I've got plans for Kei and Naru, but romantic ones not so much.

Hope ya enjoyed and realize this will be a more mature story. I like having a non-comedy to work on from time to time.

Later!


	2. Chapter 2

Well this is late due to Easter but family holidays can't be missed or I'd never hear the end of things. Being the shut-in that I am I typically avoid those things, but free booze is free booze

X-X

Or Get Off the Pot

Chapter – 2

Staring at his door, Keitaro let out a ragged sigh. For two full days he avoided the girls, and the connotations of Naru's rejection. He still fulfilled his duties, waiting for everybody to leave or doing them in the late of night, but he couldn't hide forever. His heart, while still damaged, was mending. His premiere solace was that Naru still wanted to be friends, and that at least was something. If she had said she hated him, that she never wanted anything to do with him again that would have been too much.

"But if I keep hiding in here they'll either think I'm doing something perverted or get worried," he mumbled as he pushed his glasses on tighter. The girls meant well, he admitted, but he did resent the constant allegations of perversion. "Miss Shinobu's supper too," his stomach grumbled in agreement. Opening the door that he used to hide from the eyes of his tenants Keitaro unknowingly stepped out into an almost empty dorm.

As he walked along the floors, taking stock of what he needed to buy to continue his repairs and cleaning, he couldn't help but notice the stillness. "What happened while I was hiding?" he asked the flying turtle that landed on his shoulder. Tama, while a wonderful girl to talk to, wasn't really capable of talking back. She would 'myu' but only Mutsumi and Suu seemed to know what that meant.

Stopping in the kitchen after he had finished his assessment, mostly cleaning supplies for the onsen, Keitaro fixed himself some leftovers. "I'll ask her if she…" he mused over a cup of tea. He'd ask Naru if she wanted the hole fixed, it seemed only right to ask now that they were officially never to be a couple. His head lowered, and he gritted his teeth as the bitter fluid seared down his throat. "I'm not going to cry about this anymore! So what if she doesn't want to date me…other fish…damn it," his attempts to ride himself of his feelings had been not entirely successful.

Watching a few birds perched on the windowsill, he washed his dishes and forced the unpleasant feelings to pass. "Guess geeks really don't get the girls in the end do they," he whined as he finished drying and headed to the front door. In hindsight he had to admit it was an even loftier goal than Tokyo-U. An attractive, smart, and passionate woman would do a lot better than the manager of a girls' dorm. Pulling the door open he heard rustling behind him and for a moment his heart betrayed him and he hoped it was Naru.

"Keitaro? Well hun, I never expected to see you sneaking out like this," Kitsune greeted the man. Clad in a light windbreaker, Kitsune had an early morning appointment with a doctor just to make sure she hadn't followed the family path. "You avoiding me too?" she wouldn't have thought less of him if he was.

Confusion was the first thing that ransacked Keitaro's depressed mind. "Oh it's you, Kitsune. No, I'm not avoiding you, why would I?" he half fibbed. He wasn't avoiding her personally he was avoiding all contact with the fairer sex. Sliding his shoes on, "I was just about to go out for some supplies, looks like you're heading out to, want to…walk together?" he offered not knowing where to really start. He had to talk to her about her little friend, but was to embarrassed.

Kneeling down to put her own shoes on, Kitsune batted at Keitaro playfully as he held the door open for her. "Fibber, I haven't seen you since…well I haven't seen you in days," her voice was genuinely happy to see the man. He could always bring a smile to her face with that goofy grin of his. When the sweet smelling but cold wind hit her, she pulled her jacket closer to sealed. "Everybody is either avoiding me, angry at me, or looking at me like I'm the damn anti-Christ since that night," and she didn't feel to happy about it personally either.

Following along Kitsune down the every lengthening stairs, Keitaro's nature made him feel ashamed of himself. "I wasn't avoiding you, personally Kitsune, things that happened the day after weren't to kind to me," he confessed hoping it made the party girl at least feel as if she hadn't been abandoned. He'd hate if his own weakness caused others to suffer. "Mind if I ask where you're off to this early?" he tried small talk.

Wrapping an arm around the lovably lug's neck, Kitsune pulled him in for a hug. "You goof, you don't have to take this so personally. If you had issues you had issues, just glad I have somebody in my corner," she sighed. It was so quick that things could change. One night she's happily watching her best friend trounce the guy she was having feelings for, the next she's the outcast.

Blushing and panicking a little at the contact, suspecting a physical blow at any moment, Keitaro escaped the gentle touch. "You'll always have a place with us at the dorm, no matter what happens," he meant it with every fiber of his being. Even if the girls' odd friendship with him soured he'd never evict them. "What you do is fine, just as long as you don't trouble the others…so next time keep it quiet ok? I don't want to be the one to explain things to Shinobu or Suu, because Naru or Motoko would kill me," he drew a line under his neck with his finger.

"Yeah, you mentioning anything sexual to those prudes would likely be the final straw with them," Kitsune said through clenched teeth. "I mean if you can accept and forgive me for one damn night, an accident no less, why can't my best friend talk to me about it?" Kitsune seethed as emotions swelled in her. Naru, her best friend, had been avoiding her as if she had a damn STD, and the ice-bitch with the butter knife looked at her as if she was about to explode into a damn tentacle beast!

Rounding the corner at the end of the stairs, Keitaro gazed at the myriad of hustling and bustling people. "Have to admit though, neither of them are too comfortable with the idea," not that he was any better. Keitaro was a man however, and the idea of sex for a man was a trifle different. "For what it is worth though I had planned on going out with you that night, had Naru not sent me across town," he didn't know what he meant by that but he wanted Kitsune to know the truth of the night.

Slapping Keitaro's back, Kitsune felt like crying despite the smile on her face. Had Naru not hit the poor guy none of that night would have happened. "You truly are one of a kind, Kei-chan," she slipped but covered it with a playful slap on the butt. He was still Naru's man, and she wouldn't let him know she cared. "Wish you had gone out with me that night too…would have made life a lot easier for all of us, but no crying over broken walls," her eye peeked open a little to see how the man reacted to the subtle sexual comment.

It flew over his head. "I guess that is a way of looking at it, and I'm sure in time Naru and Motoko will get over things," they were getting better with the idea of men. Coming to a halt at the stop light, Keitaro tapped his foot as he waited for the 'walk' sign. "Next time you want to go out, how about I go with you this time? I feel like I could use a good solid drink after…" he had his feelings returned unwanted.

"It's a date, Keitaro, but be careful or Naru might get jealous," Kitsune teased as she headed down the road away from the man. The doctor's office wasn't in the same direction Keitaro was apparently heading, a shame as the conversation was a breath of fresh air. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to attend to something," she turned her back and almost didn't hear what Keitaro said, but when she did her body froze.

"Naru rejected me, that's why I was hiding from everybody," Keitaro admitted thankful that nobody else was around except Kitsune. "I have to admit she was kind about it, let me down real softly. Said she still wants to be friends, and I guess that's the best a guy like me can hope for," his self-depreciation was on full tilt. "Oh…you never did say what you had planned for today," he turned to see that she hadn't moved. If Naru was avoiding her, Keitaro fathomed his little bombshell was news to her as well.

Her mind and body didn't know what to make of it. Naru had taken the kindest man she had ever known and tossed him. She cut the chain that was used to keep the man at her beck and call. What a stupid, stupid woman. But now wasn't the time for romance, she couldn't put Keitaro in the place to be a father if she was pregnant. "I'm on my way to a doctor. I want to get checked out and see if…see if I'm pregnant," she was ashamed, so ashamed of her stupidity. A guy she couldn't remember might have changed her life forever.

"Oh, well…that doesn't change things with me, if it helps. You'll always be welcome at the dorm even if you are…I'll help as much as I can," he offered the potential mother. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Kitsune, not after seeing the slime that caused it run off fearing for his own happiness. "Never think you'll have to deal with things alone, ok Kitsune?" he offered.

Turning back around and offering Keitaro a glimpse of her fully opened eyes, Kitsune smiled warmly at him. "Tell you want, if I come home tonight with a bottle of whisky it means I'm not a mom, but if I come home with a book I'll be asking for a bigger room," she'd never been so moved before. A man willing to take in a single mother for no reason other than kindness, god was too unkind to Keitaro.

"I'll drink to that, but…don't they have pills to prevent that," Keitaro asked trying to remember some of the things he had heard on television about pregnancy. "B-birth control or something like that?" such topics made the man nervous, he didn't like talking about sexual things with women. It was to likely to get him hurt.

Turning back around and heading down the street, waving back to Keitaro, Kitsune hid her face. "They do make them and I do take them, never know," she quipped as she did often wonder if Keitaro might change his mind and she wanted to be ready. "But as my mother was so fond of reminding me before I left, 'I'm living proof that birth control can fail'."

Kitsune didn't say another word and walked off leaving Keitaro confused and saddened by her comment. It didn't take him long to realize he had asked a bad question, and he'd have to ask forgiveness for stirring up bad memories.

X-X

Sitting down in the crowded commissary, setting her salad next to her bottled water, Naru wasn't looking forward to the upcoming conversation with Mutsumi. With Keitaro nowhere in sight, Naru was certain the Okinawaan would ask where he was and that would open up leagues of dialogue Naru wasn't sure she herself knew. "So how did differential equations go?" she could hope to steer the conversation.

Palm to cheek and eyes closed, Mutsumi's brain was full of the flowers and rainbows it usually was. "Ara ara, is that the class I had today?" she asked with genuine confusion. She understood everything the professor taught, but the actual class was momentarily being blocked in her mind. "Well whatever it was, it went wonderfully," she sipped on her diet soda as she spoke.

A drop of sweat trickled down Naru's cheek as she tried to fathom if Mutsumi was joking or not. "Well, that's good to hear. Introduction to teaching isn't as much of a waste class as I thought it would be," she groaned. Initially she thought the class would be easy, now she wasn't so sure. It didn't help that her mind kept replaying the scene in her room from days ago. That broken and dejected look Keitaro had, the feeling that she made a mistake, and the realization that she had ended something before it truly began.

Scanning the busy dining area, Mutsumi hoped to see that familiar mop of brown hair, and the man she loved along with it. "Isn't Kei-kun with you today? I haven't seen him in awhile," she asked forlorn. He was one of her two best friends, and she'd never admit it he was a little ahead of Naru if push came to shove. "I thought he was able to walk again," she quipped to herself.

Chewing slowly on the bit of lettuce in her mouth, Naru gave herself as much time to formulate the perfect response as possible. Hoping that Mutsumi's scatter brain would move to a different topic, Naru was disappointed when the peaceful girl's attention refused to wane. "He didn't come today, he's been keeping away from all of us for the last few days," she didn't want to admit it was her fault, but she knew it was. "That idiot better not keep that up or Shinobu will start to think she did something wrong," her anger was misdirected.

Swirling her can in her hand, Mutsumi's eyes widened in shock as she spoke, "Something bad didn't happen did it? Did Motoko's sister come back and demand he marry her after all?" Not that being married to Keitaro was a bad thing, Mutsumi had her hopes that Naru would lower the walls and accept her true feelings. But if Motoko made him happy it was fine, Naru would find another man to love. "It would be a shame if I missed the wedding, I'd have loved to give him away!" her smile was radiant as ever.

Not wanting to correct Mutsumi on all the things she was wrong about, Naru let the whole wedding daydream slide. "No, actually it involves his confession to me," Naru stalled a little as Mutsumi dropped her can and it spilled all over the table. If Naru couldn't tell Mutsumi, she couldn't tell anybody. "I rejected him. I was a gentle as I could, I still want to be his friend, but I don't…don't think I-we could love each other," she didn't sound convincing even to herself.

The sticky table was the farthest thing from Mutsumi's mind, which had been blown to perfect clarity. "Na-chan, why would you do that to him and to yourself?" Mutsumi saw knew Naru felt or at least believed she did. To cast Keitaro off, a person Mutsumi cherished, was almost impossible to conceive. "You two are my best friends, and I know you care deeply for each other," she would honor the promise she made to Naru to let her have him.

Picking at the dish, her appetite gone, Naru couldn't look at Mutsumi. "I didn't feel that way. It doesn't…didn't feel like love and you should KNOW if you're in love right? So I told him I wanted to stay friends and nothing more," she tried to defend her actions. She didn't want Kitsune's words to be true, that she was just stringing Keitaro along at her whim. Only bad girls did that, and Naru didn't want to be counted in their number. "I would have known…wouldn't I have?" she pleaded.

Palm back to cheek, "You really are an idiot aren't you Na-chan?" her voice was honeyed and sweet. Wasn't it a foolish thing to do and apply rational thought to emotions? The two aspects of life were at odds, and only a blithering idiot would try to make sense of it. "Emotions don't work according to laws or plans, they are what they are…and you cared for him," Mutsumi's tone dipped into forlorn.

Not wanting to accept that fact, Naru slammed her fist on the table, "But that means…I couldn't have been! It…I would have," her voice stalled and her shoulders sagged. It was true, that feeling she had after Keitaro walked away was reality. But now she had to owe up to it, "What do I do now? I can't just go back to him and say 'Forget what I said yesterday' because I'm still not sure what I want!?" and that would be exactly the thing Kitsune had been describing. Her putting a leash around Keitaro's neck and giving it a good solid tug.

"Ara, ara this sounds like the episode of Liddo-kun and friends! Liddo-kun asked a girl to be his girlfriend and she rejected him, but then she killed all the other girls Liddo-kun know so he'd not have any other options!" Mutsumi giggled at the perceived memory of her favorite childhood show. To kind to tell Naru the truth, Mutsumi suspected that things could never go back to what they were. Even if Naru tried to fix her statement, the wedge in Keitaro's heart was already in place. He would have tried moving on by now, and to go back on her words would devastate him. "Maybe you should do what you said, and become his friend," Mutsumi said from experience.

Watching as some of the more jock-like men started to come over with paper towels and tissues to mop up Mutsumi's mess, Naru just balled her hands. Did she even deserve to call herself Keitaro's friend after toying with him? "I can try, if he's willing," she said honestly. They had been great friends, all three of them, and with his forgiving nature Naru could hope to hold a small part of his attention even if only in friendship.

As the men came and none-to-subtly hit on the two girls as they cleaned the mess, Mutsumi's mind kicked on. Naru was no longer going to be with Keitaro, she had made her decision and that was that. Mutsumi knew Naru was to stubborn to go back now, but that meant the promise was null and void now wasn't it? As one of the boys asked her to go out drinking, and Naru subsequently slapped the man hard enough to drop him, Mutsumi was smiling widely at the potential.

X-X

The tiny bell tinkled as she opened the door to the tea house, but Motoko hardly registered it. Her mind was accosted with strange and alien thoughts unbecoming of a warrior. Waiting for Haruka to seat her, Motoko just watched the late afternoon patrons sipping on tea and feasting on numerous baked goods. Most of the cliental were elderly, but a few were teenagers that she occasionally saw at school. Once Haruka was able to attend her she asked, "Is now a bad time for me to have a tea? You don't look terribly busy."

Having been dorm mother long enough to really get to know the girls, Haruka was able to place the look on Motoko's face. "Take one of the two chair tables in the back, I'll bring you the usual in a few minutes," the world wary adult stated. Motoko had issues that she needed to talk about, and Haruka knew the modest and proud woman wouldn't just come out and ask. She'd see to the few customers that needed attention then bring the stoic teenager a cup of tea and a fresh roll.

Nodding lightly to Haruka, Motoko casually headed to the back of the serving area. Noticing not one but two boys at a table were pointing at her, leering, and smiling insipid grins she could only imagine the perverse things they were talking about. "Men, such a world of difference exists between the good and bad," she groaned. Were they mocking her traditional garb, or expressing wishes to see her taken out of it?

Images of Kitsune and that male flashed across her minds eye again. Such things were happening more and more common, making training harder and harder. It was an aspect of life she had avoided, afraid it would strike her like a coiled viper. All her life she repeated the mantra that sex was dirty, wrong, and unpleasant. But those sounds coming from Kitsune, the look on her face as she grinded across that man…maybe it wasn't wholly unpleasant.

_Especially if it were Keitaro doing such things to you._

That was another unfortunate thought that had ingrained itself deeply into Motoko's psyche. Taking to the concept of man and woman relations as a warrior would, Motoko tried to understand it so she could attack it more effectively. Her stories stemmed from her endeavor to better understand her enemy, men. But after going back and re-reading some of them, the belly fire that now accompanied her readings was most perplexing, she saw a change in them.

Originally the men were swordsmen or soldiers like her father. Not that her father was a bad man, the men in the story often were violent and attempted to take what should be given. But lately she saw that the man had become gentler, kinder, softer, and very much like her insufferable dorm manager. The other change was it was the woman seeking the man's attention and not the other. It was the warrior woman, that she intended to be her, that initiated everything.

Drumming her fingers across the table, Motoko couldn't help but feel slightly ashamed of herself. _Such feelings are wrong. If I were to have found him doing the same using my image I would have accused him of perversion. _But she didn't feel perverted. She felt longing, that was true, but it wasn't dirty or wrong. Her feelings confused her, she hated them because she couldn't fight against them, they had won and she was in their sway.

Kitsune's perky breasts gyrating in circles, her moans of bliss as her head lolled back, Motoko couldn't forget that image. She had dreamed of it, only it was Keitaro and her. The slickness of her undergarments shamed her the most, because she didn't fully understand why. She didn't necessarily want to bed the man, but the thought wasn't unpleasant, if he was dedicated to her and only her.

But he followed after Naru, and while given the chances before refused her. Yes, another moment of shame in her life. She had offered herself as a woman to that man in a moment of weakness, and the man she continually accused of being a pervert saved her from herself. Was it just a fixation or crush, or was it actually the beginning of something greater that she felt.

Surprising the teenager, Haruka set the cup and kettle down with an audible clink followed by the plate with Motoko's favorite roll. "Looks like you could use a little bite to eat as well," Haruka offered a slim grin. She didn't smoke in the tea house, but she did keep her filtered friend in her mouth. Taking a seat across from the woman she was positive was blushing faintly, Haruka was genuinely intrigued at what could have caused such a change. "So what is on your mind?" she asked getting comfortable.

Broken from her meditation, Motoko panicked ever so slightly and scanned the sales floor. The afternoon sun beamed in with its heavy red hinted glory, the table of boys had left, and the air about the room was still and quiet. "Do I look as confused as I feel?" she sheepishly asked. Damn Keitaro for making her so weak, but again it didn't feel wrong!

Leaning back against the aged wooden chair, Haruka relaxed as best she could. "You don't live with people as long as I have and not pick up a few tells from them," Haruka winked hoping to calm the girl more. Motoko, in Haruka's opinion, had a serious issue relaxing. "I have some time before the supper rush comes, so why don't we have a small chat? Things ok up at the dorm?" she asked. She had meant to go up more often to check on Keitaro, but the teahouse required a lot of attention.

Pouring herself a cup of tea, the heat and steam coated her hand soothingly, Motoko winced. "Things have become confusing due to some unpleasantness that Kitsune caused," Motoko tiptoed around the topic. She didn't know what to think of Kitsune at the moment. Bringing a random guy up just to have sex with was unsightly, but what if it had been an accident. She wanted to better understand her reaction to the event before talking to the girl, so Motoko had avoided her. "She brought a man to her room, they both were drunk, and…" Motoko rolled her hand hoping Haruka filled in the gaps.

Hissing softly, Haruka's eyes widened and her smoke dangled on her lower lip. That was one issue that Haruka could have happily avoided if the gods were kind. "How many people found out about this little visit, and do you know if she's seeing this man?" Haruka could hope it wasn't a quick fling. The girls could do what they wanted, there weren't any set rules about such things, but common courtesy was needed.

Taking a small nibble of the roll, washing it down with tea, Motoko shook her head. "Urashima was quick thinking enough to divert Shinobu and Suu from seeing or hearing things they weren't old enough for," Motoko admitted. His quick thinking saved all of them from a headache nobody wanted to deal with. "As for _the male,_" her words would have chilled any man, "He fled in the morning and overhead Urashima's conversation with him. He will not return."

Her right palm covered her eyes and held her head up. "Class-A fuck up that is," Haruka ground her teeth. She had feared Kitsune's drinking would cause a problem, and she got what she asked for. "Well at least the kids didn't see anything, but I'm thinking they'll start asking questions now so be ready for some tough answers," Shinobu was about that age for entering adulthood and Suu wasn't that far behind. "So I'm guessing you're confused at what you saw too?" Haruka accurately pegged Motoko.

"That is part of it," Motoko replied setting the cup down. "I always thought the act was an unsightly event, but I shamefully have to admit it has not left my mind," having avoided it so long the seeds that had been planted were growing wildly. "Another issue was after that male accused Kitsune of having no morals…Urashima some how brought the knave to his knees without me being able to see how. Was he trained in martial arts?" Keitaro's love tap was a shocker to Motoko. She had never seen the man lash out at anything, but the accusation made towards Kitsune brought one.

Fixing her smoke, Haruka patted Motoko on the shoulder. "With how you lived your life till now I knew this day would come. You can't avoid something forever, and once you're forced to see it you have to make choices about it. I'm hardly the woman for that talk though, Naru or most likely Kitsune would be better women to talk to about that," Haruka was to old for 'girl talk' about sex with teenagers. "As for Keitaro, he had promise but was to kind hearted for the task. Once we had another heir to the family style he bowed out," Kanako filled the role Keitaro was to kind to fill.

Finishing her tea, Motoko thoughtfully gazed into the empty cup. "I have treated Kitsune shamefully after what occurred. I was-am confused at what I saw, I would not feel right asking her such questions," Motoko sagely wilted in her seat. A warrior running from a confrontation, a warrior with frazzled emotions…she was a poor warrior.

Hearing a few chimes from her door, Haruka got out of her seat. "Well you could always ask Naru, or it could be a way to try and apologize to Kitsune. I'm betting she isn't feeling to happy right now, and if you showed some interest it might help her to feel better," Haruka just hoped things didn't get worse. Keitaro would never survive things if they did. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have other customers," Haruka went to greet her guests and found Motoko's table empty upon returning.

X-X

Staring across the table at Naru, Keitaro suppressed the rattled sigh that threatened to escape his lips. With Shinobu and Suu at the table, any 'adult' talk was going to be shelved for the time. Sampling the cooking, Keitaro did relish the taste. "Sorry for being so busy the last few days, I really missed your food Shinobu-chan," he grinned stupidly at the timid girl.

Blushing at the praise, the girl panicked a trifle. "It-it-it's ok Sempai, I was just concerned is all. I didn't know you had a lot of studying to catch up on," she waved her arms frantically. While Suu had been fixated on the game Kitsune had played, Shinobu was more concerned with the absence of her beloved Sempai. "I'm g-glad that you're done though," she eeped out as she regained motor control.

Shoveling large quantities of food into the apparent bottomless pit of a stomach, Suu nodded in agreement. "Shinobu was freaking out when you didn't show up. I bet you were off playing that game Kitsune discovered weren't you!" Suu had to know what was so fun that it was being kept secret. Kitsune sounded like she was having such an awesome time that Suu just had to find out what it was. "We should all play it together tonight! I wanna play it too!" she chimed as she handed Shinobu her empty food bowl for a refill.

Her face turning pale, Motoko slammed her chopsticks on the table. "Urashima you better not have been…" her shrill yell lost its power as both Shinobu and Suu turned to look at her. They didn't know what 'the game' was, and jumping to the conclusion that Keitaro had been off having sex was silly. Coughing lightly, Motoko picked up her utensils, "I apologize Urashima, I don't know what came over me."

His own capillaries flaring, Keitaro just waved off the almost accusation. "It-it's nothing. Things are just a little off, aren't they?" he stated. Swirling his food around in the bowl, Keitaro's mind suddenly was assaulted by the 'game' that Suu so innocently mentioned. He did occasionally fantasize about making love to the woman of his dreams, Naru had the staring role but his mind would wander. Dabbing at his nose, masking his action as cleaning mucus, he was secretly checking for blood.

Not having much appetite, Naru mostly pretended to eat. Her head was still so confused with what she had done. "You better not be playing that game if you know what's good for you. I mean Kitsune still hasn't returned from her trip to the doctor so that can only mean…" she let her voice trail off knowing Keitaro would pick up on the meaning. Was it the idea of him being perverted or the idea of him with a woman not her that was making her depressed?

Suu's eyes widened as her fixation with Kitsune's nocturnal activity heightened. "It's so fun it makes you go to the doctor!? You have to teach us this! Shinobu and I can play it all the time! Keitaro can show us how can't he? PLEASE!!" she begged jumping up and down at the table. A sign of a true genius, Suu's brain didn't work like a normal person's. She would become heavily fixated on concepts and ideas and nothing could sway her from it.

Dabbing his nose again, Keitaro quickly moved to counter the wholesome but misguided child. "It's not a game you can play until you get older, Suu-chan. Now I think it would be for the best if we changed topics?" he turned to Motoko and Naru. The comment about Kitsune had rung true in Keitaro's head. The girl was terribly late, and that likely wasn't a good thing. He himself didn't want to be a father just yet, so Naru's veiled threat did cause pause for concern.

Her own mind riddled with Suu's unintentional comments about sex, Motoko slid away from the table. "I agree with Urashima, Suu-chan, you are far too young for that type of…game," her tone harsher than intended. Why did he have to say it was a game!? It only made Suu more interested, but at the time she was too thunderstruck to think so she couldn't really blame him. "The food was excellent as usual, Shinobu-chan, but now I must retire for the evening. I have much I need to meditate on," with a slight nod of her head the confused swordswoman went to her room.

Gathering up the plates, it was her turn to wash, Naru favored Keitaro with a small upturn of her lips. "Yeah he's right girls you're a wee bit to young for that. So why don't you go play a video game or something instead. I'm sure its more fun that what Kitsune did, and a lot safer," she saw how he was hurting, and Naru did feel responsible. He had been so brave and honest in telling her his feelings. And how did she respond to that? With uncertainty and eventually denying him. She just wished she knew if it had been the right thing to do.

"This isn't over yet! Detective Suu with her stalwart assistant Shinobu will solve this case just you watch!" Suu bellowed as she put her foot on the table. Unintentionally flashing the two adults her choice in panty's, Suu was bound and determined to find out what they were hiding. Grabbing Shinobu's hand she almost sang, "Let's go to my room and get some tools!" Dragging the flailing body of Shinobu behind her, Suu began her noble quest!

"Naru…about Kitsune…are you really avoiding her?" Keitaro asked as Naru continued to stack dishes. "I spoke to her this morning and she seemed really down, maybe you could talk to her a bit?" his selflessness overcame his reluctance to speak to the girl forever out of his grasp.

Her heart was racing, but she didn't know what to say. "I was, am, just a little overwhelmed with the whole thing. I never thought she'd do something like that, and I know it was an accident, but I feel that she…that she took a step in life without me," Naru sighed. Kitsune was now a 'woman' and Naru was still a child. The rightness or wrongness of it was suspect, but Naru's real anger swelled from the fact that Kitsune had changed and in so forced an action out of her that she regretted.

Pulling his legs out from under the table, Keitaro headed towards the living room. "I think we all are, but she more than any of us. So if you get the chance," he simply stopped talking and walked off. Talking to Naru was to hard at the moment. He got out most of what he wanted and Naru was smart enough to fill in the rest. Being in the same room with her, breathing her scent, it reminded him so much of his feelings. But he would be the bigger man and know when to move on. She said 'no' and he was going to respect that.

Moving towards the stairs, Keitaro felt like having a post supper lie down, when a heavy thud against the door distracted him. "Hello? Somebody there?" he called out as he went to open the door. The moment he turned the handle the door flew open and Kitsune tumbled into his arms. "Kitsune!?" he gasped as she wrapped one arm around his waist.

Holding a half empty bottle of whisky in her left hand, Kitsune gazed up at the man holding her. "Hey prince charming…I have good news!" she had meant to wait until getting back to open the bottle, but the relief was to palpable. "I didn't follow my mother's path in life just yet!" she slurred and took another swig from her bottle. "Now be a dear and help me to the couch the world is spinning ah bit to much for me," she giggled.

Hoisting Kitsune up, and draping her arm around his shoulder, Keitaro too was smiling. He was just as overjoyed as Kitsune that her little accident didn't cause a lifetime of complications. "You need to cut down on the drinking," he said with full sincerity as he almost dragged the semi-sleeping woman to the couch and helped her to lie down. "I'll get you a glass of water, just try not to move around a lot," he rushed off to the kitchen and a stunned Naru to fulfill said assistance.

By the time he returned, Kitsune was already asleep. Covering her with a nearby blanket, Keitaro paused to gaze upon her. Even asleep on a couch she was sexy as hell. But as he turned to leave for his room, Keitaro heard a sleep murmur that left him more than bewildered.

"Love you"

X-X

Notes

Just setting the stage and clearing up the aftermath. I may go dark with my stories, but this one isn't going to get that bad. No unwed mother Kitsune.

Later!

Mercaba


	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer

Not much on this end of the internet other than ACEN in two weeks. Hope you're all doing well.

X-X

Or Get off the Pot

Chapter – 3

Sitting around the breakfast table, Keitaro could feel the air in the room get heavier the moment Kitsune sat down. She had chosen to set right next to him and teased him with a light kiss to the cheek as she did. "G-Good morning Kitsune, sleep well?" he managed to rasp out as the other girls gazed on in various degrees of shock. He had written off, mostly, Kitsune's little word-bomb as the effects of the booze, but it still played in his mind.

Loving the reaction from Motoko and Naru, Kitsune was tempted to kiss Keitaro again. "Well I'll admit I hit the bottle to hard yesterday, but after the good news from the doctor I couldn't help myself," she eyed Naru as she spoke. Kitsune could at times be bitter, and when she was for all intensive purposes abandoned by her best friend, it left a very unpleasant taste in her mouth. "What about you, sugar? You look like you're about to faint," she batted at his arm.

"Urashima, control yourself! There are children present!" Motoko yelped at Kitsune's display. While it was Kitsune causing the fuss, Motoko couldn't bring herself to accuse a woman of wrongdoing. Keitaro should have been firmer and more objective to the flirting nature Kitsune was emanating. "It-it is wrong to set such a disgraceful example for them," she tried covering as Kitsune's gaze turned to her.

Well into her fifth post-breakfast banana, Suu's head tilted to the side questioningly. "What is wrong with that? My momma's do that to daddy every morning, isn't it just a greeting?" Suu asked confused. Her parents, and Mol-Mol as a whole, were fairly keen on public displays of affection. If you liked somebody or something why not let others know it? Making one of her trademarked leaps of ideas, Suu's eyes widened and she pointed at the two, "You two played that game together last night didn't you!?"

Dropping her cup on the table, coffee spilling over her food, Naru's face paled. "You bastard! Not even a week after I turn you down you're already chasing after somebody el…se," Naru stopped as her brain caught up with her lips. She had seen Keitaro carrying the unconscious Kitsune to her room last night, and she spied a look on him sleeping from the whole. It was impossible for what Suu had said to happen, and yet she didn't stop to think.

"N-Naru-sempai are you alright?" Shinobu asked as she came back with paper towels. Her frenzied brain was trying to accept what she had just heard. _Naru turned Sempai down! That means that he's going to stop…that he and I could…_ Her face a lovely pink hue, Shinobu was already envisioning Keitaro sweeping her off her feet and carrying her off as he had Kitsune the night before. "And what do you mean 'chasing' after somebody?" she asked as another small pain crept into her stomach.

Sipping her coffee, Kitsune leaned over the table and leered at her friend. "Yeah Naru, pray-tell what are you talking about? I'm just teasing the lug here, and you get all huffy?" Kitsune wanted a little vengeance. Naru was still her best friend, but in Kitsune's mind two wrongs did make a right in certain situations. "And as Suu-chan so elegantly stated, it was all just a greeting and reward for all our charming manager has done for me," Kitsune's tone softened.

Helping Shinobu to clean the mess she created, Naru could feel a returning friend. Guilt was creeping back into her and making itself at home. "I'm fine Shinobu-chan, just didn't get much sleep last night. No Suu I wasn't playing the game," Naru fired off as she saw the excitable foreigner's mouth open. "And what I meant," she glared at Kitsune, "was…nothing. I'm just a little testy right now. Sorry Keitaro," she dipped her head slightly and pulled back from the table.

His heart beating fast, Keitaro didn't know what to make of the scene playing out before him. Naru's accusation left him confused. Since she rejected him, wasn't he supposed to move on, or did she want him to stay alone forever? The two girls, friends, still appeared upset with each other, and the minor fracas only seemed to show more fractures in the friendship than it showed it mending. "N-Naru are you sure you're alright?" he asked his friend with genuine concern.

Watching, mesmerized, as Kitsune and Naru balefully gazed at one another across the table, Motoko didn't know what to do. "U-Urashima is what Naru-sempai said true?" her tone, much like her mind, was unreadable. She was asking if it was true that Naru rejected him. If that was true, technically that meant he was now unattached.

"Yeah it is true, Motoko, I guess besides ignoring her best friend she was avoiding all of you as well," Kitsune answered for the man. "Naru wants more out of life, she wants the world, but you know what? I'm glad for her, go Naru get what you deserve," she hissed. A wonderful idea came to her mind, wonderfully wicked. She was going to drive the wedge between Keitaro and Naru deeper, they could be friends but Kitsune would NOT allow a reversal of Naru's position. "Kentaro's been snooping around you at school right? Said so yourself in the baths last week. Isn't that the type you want? Rich, handsome, and willing to give you all you wanted?" Kitsune also thought the man was a pig, but let Naru simmer in the soup she made.

A lance pierced his heart deeper at Kitsune's little tidbit of knowledge. Patting her shoulder, Keitaro aimed to calm the girl, but also give himself a way out of the room. "Kitsune, I think it would be best if you showed me the place in your room where the breeze is getting in. You can eat after that, and I really need to get started with repairs for the day," he sniffed back hard. Naru was free to do whatever she wanted, and since she was officially out of his reach forever that meant dating whoever she wanted. It just hurt to hear she was contemplating others while his confession had still been on the table.

Standing up, taking Keitaro's offered hand, Kitsune fired one last scoff at her friend. "Why thank you, Kei-chan, glad to know I have somebody in this place that cares about me. I mean it's not like my best friend just abandoned me after I had a life altering experience!" she sheathed. Her body pulsated with rage, but she didn't have an outlet for it. Keitaro saved her again though from making her little joke from doing irreparable damage. Once they were out of the room, she put her hand to her face and asked, "I went to far didn't I?"

Nodding as he followed behind her, his eyes straying a bit south of the border at the hypnotic sway of the lovely peach, Keitaro had to agree. "Your teasing was a bit much for her right now, me too for that matter. I almost choked when you kissed my cheek…so um…could you not tease me to much right now? I think both Naru and I are a little testy. But is it true? Was she thinking about Kentaro like that?" he could help but ask. He had to know, was his confession doomed from the start?

Wanting to tell Keitaro that she hadn't been teasing him, that she genuinely cared, she didn't want her confession to be stemmed from an argument with Naru. Leading Keitaro into her room, she gestured to the window sill where they both could see the blinds blowing. "Y-yeah Keitaro she did say something like that. I don't know her feelings about the guy, but she did say he was snooping around her again," she wouldn't lie but she could say things that Naru had tried hiding. "And thanks for stopping me back there from going to far," she fell back into her futon.

Running his finger across a slim break in the wall, Keitaro sighed heavily. So it wasn't as bad as he initially thought, but that didn't make the fact any less painful. He'd have to sit and watch as Naru did find somebody eventually. He'd watch her fall in love with some other guy, and he'd be alone. "I'll get some caulk and fix this, and don't mention it Kitsune. I'd hate to see your friendship ruined because of what happened," his shoulders sank as he left the room and headed to get his tools.

X-X

Watching the other students running around and simply enjoying the reprieve from study, Shinobu dabbed her forehead with a cloth. "I wonder if I'm getting sick or something," she mused as she picked at her lunch without much appetite. Her stomach ached and she felt feverish, but it wasn't a major distraction. "Did you want my lunch, I'm not that hungry?" she asked the one classmate that she was on better terms with.

Aya's nose wrinkled up and she shook her head, "If I eat much more I'll get fat." The red-head hated to admit it, but she'd been gaining a bit more weight than she wanted to. "Any reason you look so happy today?" Aya asked leaning over on the table to get a better look at Shinobu's face. Shinobu was just too cute in Aya's eyes, and the teen knew someday her friend was going to be a real heart breaker.

Blushing ever so slightly, Shinobu fumbled her hands over each other and averted her eyes. "Well I don't know if I should feel happy about what I am so I'm a little upset with myself," she mumbled. It was wrong to feel good about Keitaro being rejected by Naru, she could see it upset him. But if Naru turned him down it meant he was available! "You know my dorm's manager right?" she asked hoping Aya remembered Keitaro from one of the few times she visited the dorm.

Popping a piece of broccoli into her mouth, Aya tried to recall the man. "He was then nerdy looking guy with thick glasses right? The one that tripped and touched that brunette's chest right?" Aya asked picturing the scene. It was a standard Keitaro incident with Keitaro tripping on a power cord and planting his hand on Naru's left breast. "What about him?" Aya asked knowing that Shinobu had more than a pacing fancy for him. Shinobu talked enough about Keitaro to show she was a little enamored.

"He is NOT nerdy looking!" Shinobu shouted suddenly and unexpectedly angry at the comment. A rush of heat permeated her body as Aya quickly waved her hands defensively at her. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, just feeling a little icky today is all. And yeah that is Sempai," Shinobu tried to smooth things over. Taking a sip of her milk, she had heard drinking milk would make her breasts grow, she turned her head at the sound of a loud ruckus. Suu was coming.

Thinking she knew what Shinobu's problem was, she had the same a month ago and would likely again in a week or so, Aya let the event slide. "It's no biggie, anyway what about that guy?" Aya questioned as she spied over Shinobu's shoulder to see Suu flying towards them on one of her inventions. Aya liked Suu almost as much as she liked Shinobu, but some of Suu's excited energy made it harder to get to know the girl.

Feeling more depressed with herself for enjoying Keitaro's suffering, Shinobu felt a stinging sensation in her eye. "Well, the girl he confessed to rejected him. And while he's upset about it, I'm glad. Naru-sempai is always treating him so badly, and I just…I just think he can do better," Shinobu said with full conviction. She would have died of happiness if it was her, but Shinobu like Mutsumi wanted Keitaro happy.

Before Aya could comment on Shinobu's strange confession, Suu crashed the party literally. Flying her hover rider into the table, Suu proceeded to send the girls' lunches scatting across the floor. "Oops, sorry about that I haven't worked out the speed controls yet," Suu announced with a mighty smile that made being upset with her impossible. Helping her friends clean up the mess, Suu leaned in close to Shinobu's ear, "I learned more about the game Kitsune played the other day!"

"Game? What game?" Aya asked as she brushed some stray rice off her uniform. Being observant, Aya had noticed Suu was quieter than normal the past few days. She watched Suu going from girl to girl asking questions in secret, but didn't want to pry. "Why didn't you tell me about this Shinobu?" Aya giggled and tickled Shinobu's side.

Squirming against the two front assault, Suu's face was pressed so close and now Aya's tickling, Shinobu fought to escape. "S-Suu is fixated on some game Kitsune-sempai played in her room a few nights ago. She sounded like she was having a lot of fun, but sounded really winded too. Like she was playing that game where you step in tune to music," Shinobu squirmed away from the onslaught. "I didn't say anything because I didn't think it mattered, not angry are you?" Shinobu had so few friends due to her timid personality she'd hate to lose Aya.

"Of course not, but now I'm interested, what did you learn Suu-chan?" Aya quipped as her excitement bubbled over. Adult games were always so interesting to teenagers, it offered a glimpse into the future where they got to have all the fun adults did.

Waving the two co-conspirators in closer, Suu donned her Sherlock Holmes hat and proceeded to put her mock-pipe into her mouth. "I asked the older girls and they had a lot of answers for me. They said what Kitsune was doing was sex! They didn't say what it was other than it's what a guy and a girl do to have a lot of fun together," Suu's excitement was contagious. She had heard the word before, but didn't know what it entailed. Back in Mol-Mol she had once asked her sister Amalla about it only to see her sister run away.

Gasping loudly, Shinobu pulled away from the other two girls. "Isn't that the thing they talk about in movies and television all the time? What couples do with one another?" Shinobu's face was alight. Like the other two, Shinobu hadn't been enlightened on the facts of life yet, so was mesmerized by the mystery. "So you're saying Kitsune-sempai was having sex with somebody that night…but we never saw a guy," and she had seen Keitaro so it couldn't have been him.

Grinning from ear to ear, Suu was proud of her sleuthing skills. "I asked them about that too…apparently you can do it by yourself! They didn't tell me how, but we can ask Keitaro when we get home all about it! They can't keep the fun to themselves anymore!" Suu beamed. Everything was falling into place and nobody would stand in her way! She was going to learn what exactly happened, and then she'd have all the fun too! But first, "Oh you're not eating? Can I have it?"

Sliding the now messy lunch box to Suu, Shinobu smiled softly. "Go ahead, I wasn't hungry and I hate wasting food," she admitted. Her stomach didn't hurt as much anymore, replaced with a strange warmness and an odd giddy sensation. Sex. It was a strange word, had strange powers over children that didn't know about it. She fantasized about it, without knowing what it was. But if people who loved each other had it, she could imagine Keitaro and her doing it!

"I'll ask my sister about it when I get home today too," Aya added to the forum. "She's had a boyfriend for two years now, so I'm sure she knows about it," Aya hoped to help Suu and Shinobu in their quest. Checking her watch, lunch was almost over, she stood up, "Well we better get going back to class or the teacher will really be upset."

Pouring Shinobu's lunch into her mouth, Suu handed the empty box back and patted her stomach contently. Spitting out bits of food, "This will teach them from trying to hide things from us!" The innocence of childhood was rushing Suu and Shinobu towards the realization of life and the reality of things. The age of hormones and puberty was coming upon them, and Suu was rushing towards it with reckless abandon.

X-X

Her fingers danced furiously over her keyboard. Words streamed from her brain reverberating with the clacking of each key. Her brain was burning, and Kitsune loved it! The sensation she got whenever she had a good idea for a story or article was such a rush, and her recent changes in life fueled her artistic side like never before. "And done!" she cheered as she finished what was to be her best piece to date. Leaning back in her chair, the afternoon sun poured through her window surprised her, it had been noon when she started. A knock on her door further jostled her mind, "Doors open, come on in," she assumed it was Keitaro.

Sliding the door open, Motoko could see the shock on Kitsune's face as she entered. The sword maiden couldn't refute that her previous actions did cast her in a poor light, but Motoko was going to correct this. "Is now a bad time? I have been listing to you type, and when you said you were done I thought…" Motoko felt fear when looking at Kitsune. Not fear of being disliked, but a fear of life she refused to accept.

Spinning in her chair, Kitsune pointed at her futon, "Have a seat. Looks to me like you have something you want to say to me." While Naru was expected to have come to her aid, Kitsune couldn't hold Motoko to the same standards. Kitsune didn't now Motoko nearly as well as she did Naru, and as such couldn't hold a grudge against her. But with her self-admission of liking Keitaro, Kitsune was going to try and help the man in all ways. "So what brings you to the fox den?" she asked as she turned back to her article.

Eying the mattress with disdain, Motoko considered sitting on the floor rather than the contaminated fabric. It was on that futon that Kitsune had performed the deed that left Motoko's mind so disquieted. Taking a deep breath, Motoko sat down as instructed, doing so as a start to repairing the damage she had done. "For starters, I wish to apologize to you for my actions lately. Upon seeing you and that…male…together I will admit I was confused," she set her sword, Keitaro's blade, at her side and shut her eyes waiting for Kitsune's reply.

Her hand reaching for a water bottle, Kitsune stalled at hearing Motoko. "Apologize? Wow, have to admit I didn't expect that coming from you," the fox smiled warmly and finished her journey towards fluid intake. Taking a mighty drink, Kitsune wiped the runoff on the back of her hand. "Before I answer I have to ask you this. Keitaro isn't putting you up to this is he? Trying to smoothing things out between everybody?" she wouldn't have put it past him.

Her mighty ebon hair twirled as she shook her head, "No, Urashima did not request this. I have found myself ashamed of my actions and came to you to seek your forgiveness. Your actions are your own, and while I may not agree with what you have done, I have no reason to treat you differently." She knew when she was wrong, and Motoko didn't like how she felt regarding Kitsune.

Turning back to Motoko, Kitsune for a moment lost her ability to speak. Seeing Motoko bathed in the sun's light was a captivating sight. The black tresses captured the light and shimmered majestically, the way Motoko's garb hugged against her body gave Kitsune a glimpse of the ample figure beneath, and Kitsune recognized Motoko as a rival. "Well I'll forgive you, on the condition that you try thinking more before you act. Not just in relation to my throwing my virginity to the wind, but with your 'pervert punishment' as well," it was a small step towards repaying Keitaro's kindness.

The stoic warrior softened for a moment and smiled in relief. "I believe I can do as such. I regret my hasty actions at times, so that request goes along with my own wishes," Motoko wiggled a little as the next issue she wished to know popped in her mind. "May I inquire on to something else?" she asked the writer. Seeing Kitsune roll her hand over her voice lost its majesty as she asked, "W-what was it like?"

Stunned, Kitsune pinched her cheek to insure she was awake and not dreaming this surreal event. "Are you asking me what it was like to have sex?" she couldn't believe it. The man hater, the woman that thought an accidental grope was paramount to sexual assault was asking her what it felt like to actually do the deed! Motoko's shuffling answered the question for her, "Well I don't know how good it felt, memory is hazy as hell from that night. All I can really remember is walking was a real bitch the next day. My dear Kei-chan's battering ram destroyed the front gate as he pillaged the castle," she joked.

Her eyes fluttered at the rather whimsical explanation of the events, Motoko coughed loudly as the shock worked through her. "That was somewhat poetic way of saying the man defiled you. But I must say if you are still in pain I have some salves you might use," though Motoko wouldn't help in the application of it as that wasn't something a warrior wanted to touch. "How do you feel…emotionally about the events with the male?" she couldn't stand to say his name. While Keitaro was a man growing in standards in her mind, the other was a wretch that wasn't worthy of a name.

Smacking her stomach lightly, Kitsune chuckled. "I'm fine now, a dip in the onsen was like heaven. And I wasn't defiled or violated or any thing else. Even though it was a mistake I walked down that path voluntarily. Emotionally however," Kitsune's head craned back and she gazed up at the ceiling. "That still hurts. I felt stupid the first day, horrified of being pregnant the next, and now with how things are with Naru and me a little lost," she confessed.

"You two did seem rather animated this morning over breakfast. Had Urashima not acted things might have escalated," Motoko was loath to admit again she was in Keitaro's debt. Anybody could see a brewing fight, but she only watched while Keitaro doused the flames of hostility. "If it is not too much to ask, could I inquire as to why you…why did you do such an act with a stranger?" her mind kept going back to sex. It wasn't that she wanted to have it, but it was an annoying itch she couldn't get ride of.

Finishing her water bottle, Kitsune wanted a drink so bad now but she was going to try and scale back. "For a prude you like asking me about sex, Motoko-chan. But then again who else are you going to ask, Naru sure isn't getting any," Kitsune spat out. Sighing, Kitsune was to far vested into the conversation to back out now, and if she couldn't admit it to another girl she'd be just like Naru and running from it. "I thought the guy at the bar was Keitaro," Kitsune saw the subtle change in Motoko's demeanor from interest to shock.

Nobody wanted to know they had a rival for the person they might love.

"Urashima, but a woman of your qualities could have any number of better men," Motoko tried deflecting. Nobody would confuse Motoko for a woman with a lot of experience judging men on their virtues. "W-why would you wish to engage him in such acts?" her mind filled again with the mental projection of Keitaro claiming her the way the stranger had Kitsune.

Patting Motoko's shoulder, Kitsune opened one eye fully and bore down on the would-be samurai. "Keitaro is a man that none of us are worthy of, and you know that my dear writer," she slipped Motoko the hint. Kitsune wasn't going to hide her feelings much longer, and she wasn't going to let Motoko sneak up on her unprepared. Expose Motoko and get the battle started in earnest rather than inefficient subterfuge. "And while he isn't the softest on the eyes, even you have to admit he can be cute at times," she grinned sheepishly.

Having her secret so painfully exposed, Motoko didn't know what to do. Kitsune was holding all the cards, and Motoko wasn't skilled in mental combat as the fox was. "I see my stories have more than me as a reader. I admit that part of me is confused by this because of that. I will not lie, as you know the truth that my feelings regarding Urashima have changed over time and yes he can be…cute...at times. Though I do not know the true depth of my feelings," she lowered her head. "Might I ask what you thought of my stories?" she asked as any author wants to know how their stories are received.

Reclining back in her chair, Kitsune was stunned at the admission. She had thought Motoko would deny it, cover up her feelings as Naru had, but no. Motoko was going to be a legitimate threat. "Well they started off being really robotic. I doubt anybody had sex like you wrote. But after the protagonist changed it became pretty steamy, more so than I thought you capable of. Though I have to question why none of the 'noble sword maidens' were ever virgins," Kitsune recalled never reading of bloody sheets.

Releasing a breath she hadn't voluntarily kept, Motoko adjusted her legs as they started going numb. "That is because I will never know what that feels like," Motoko clenched the Hina blade tightly. "All women of the Aoyama clan, upon aging enough that it will not be a threat, have their hymen ruptured by the matriarch of the clan. Being trained in the art we cannot allow for an accidental tear to cause an accident in battle," but as her sister confessed it did take something away from their feminine side. It was the price to pay for honoring the ancient ways.

"Damn that sucks," Kitsune slipped out. Ancient ways were abolished because they were stupid. A feeling of sadness overwhelmed Kitsune upon hearing Motoko's little narration. She had dreamed as a younger girl of giving herself to the man she loved, not some drunken fool, but she at least could dream. Motoko had that dream taken from her because of family tradition she was born into. "I guess things are never as easy as we think they are, are they?" she asked the woman before her. A woman Kitsune saw in a new light.

Getting to her feet, grabbing her beloved sword, Motoko turned her back to Kitsune. "No, it never is a simple matter. Again I wish to apologize for my actions, and I wish you well," but she would not wish her luck with Keitaro. Motoko had her own plans for Keitaro and it would start with her asking if he wanted to train with her in the mornings. During the battle with her sister he proved very capable, and she could use that as a guise to getting to know him better, and to know her own feelings.

X-X

Supper was strange, Keitaro thought. Kitsune grabbed her plate and retreated to her room to eat in peace. Afterward Motoko abruptly fled the group leaving just the younger girls and Naru with him at the table. He was getting better at talking to Naru again, but he doubted it would be anytime soon that they returned to the natural way of talking. Once he finished his tour of duty on dishes he retired to the common room with one of his study aides only to have Naru plop down on the couch to watch television.

The atmosphere was thick, but not wholly unpleasant. The peace was not to last long however, as Suu came into the room with Shinobu in tow. Suu's expression promised horrible things to those that knew her, she was bouncing on her feet and her eyes wide and showing excitement. It was a bad day to be in her path. "Keitaro! Shinobu and I have a question for you! Naru can help you answer if you need help or don't know all the details!" she proudly announced as she sat down at the foot of the chair Keitaro occupied.

Absently gazing at Naru as the college student flipped from a cooking show to a drama, Shinobu sat down next to Suu. "If you're not busy that is, Sempai. Suu-Suu has something she wants to know," she gushed. She wanted to know too, it was something of a mystery amongst the other students, but she was to shy to ask herself. Sex was one of those topics she was afraid of, and with only Aya and Suu talking to her at school the issue never came up till now. The darker recesses of her mind kept reminding her that in two months her class was up for sexual education, not something she looked forward to. That and an embarrassing call from her mother warned her that any day now she could have her first visit with adulthood.

Shutting his book and putting it on the stand by the chair, Keitaro should have known better than to agree to anything from Suu when she looked like she did. "Sure, what's on your minds?" he never wanted to push them aside. They were charming young women, and Keitaro always wanted to help when he could, but this time it wasn't a smart move.

Turning to Shinobu, Suu nodded quickly before facing Keitaro with that lovable yet insane smile. "What is sex really?" she asked innocently enough. Suu had her own beliefs but never substantiated it. It was never something she cared to know about before, so she paid it no mind. When she had her sex-ed class she made a mecha-tama as it was more enjoyable for her. Plus if it wasn't for Motoko forcing her, she would never use a tampon for her monthlies. The moment the question left her lips however, Suu could see Keitaro's complexion change from normal to ghastly pale and his eyes darted around the room finally settling on Naru.

"W-w-why are you asking about that for?" Keitaro screeched out in tones typically reserved for women. He knew Naru heard the question, the remote falling to the ground was evidence enough of that, but her reaction was unreadable. "D-did somebody put you up to asking me that? It-it-it's not something you should be asking me about, right Naru?" he pleaded to the only other adult in the room.

Swiveling on the couch to face the teenagers and the man, Naru's face was a blank slate. "Yes, why are you asking HIM about such things, Suu-chan? He hasn't been doing things with you has he?" she could feel her anger growing. It was unreasonable, likely a misunderstanding, but Naru couldn't contain herself. She envisioned Keitaro doing something unsightly to Shinobu or Suu and them hearing the word for it and coming back to him. Cracking her knuckles she slide down closer to Keitaro's end.

"No he hasn't, but nobody else answers my questions besides him, so why shouldn't I ask him?" Suu stated plainly. Keitaro was always going out of his way to help her, and Suu loved the man like he was truly family. He played with her, answered her crazy questions, and let her play with toys that most nations would pay millions for. "I asked the girls at school about games adults play at night and they said it was sex! So I want to know what it is so Shinobu and I can play it, I'd even want to with Keitaro!" Her parents had sex and they loved each other, why couldn't Keitaro and she?

Acting again before her mind had the chance to tell her not to, Naru launched into action. "YOU PERVERT!" she roared as she applied fist to face and sent the poor man bouncing out of the dorm and into the night sky! Her fist smoking, Naru turned back to the newly formed teenagers, "Never, and I mean never do such a thing with that pervert. Do you hear me? If he tries it you kick him right between the legs and yell for one of us, understand?" Naru put a hand on each girls shoulder.

Her hand formed a fist as she brushed off Naru's hand. "Naru-sempai why did you hit Sempai for what Suu said? We just want to know more about this besides gossip! That was such a mean thing to do," she finally did it! She stood up to the abuse her beloved Sempai received for things that weren't his fault. Tears forming in her eyes, "Suu-chan asked him because we knew he would try and help us, if we asked you I bet you'd have brushed us off or told us the same thing the other kids say!" she half-shouted.

Realization dawned to late again in Naru's mind as Shinobu's simple words rang like church bells. Shinobu was right, whenever Suu asked her bizarre questions the other girls and she brushed her off or told Suu they were busy. Keitaro however tried answering them. Suu didn't know what she was saying regarding sex, hence the question, and yet she launched him again. She was no better than before, abusing the man she said she wanted to be friends with. Keitaro deserved better than her, and she knew somebody that would fit the bill, as much as she was reluctant to facilitate Mutsumi into action.

Her body shuddered, Naru reached in and hugged the reluctant Shinobu. At first she felt Shinobu resisting and fighting back, but eventually the blunette relented. "I'm sorry, Shinobu. I really am. I just heard Suu-chan's question and then her statement about Keitaro and I couldn't stop myself," Naru felt herself starting to tear up. "You know we act this way because we want to make sure you're safe. If Keitaro was doing something to you and we didn't stop him we'd never forgive ourselves," but that didn't let Naru off the hook for attacking.

Suu's finger was pulling down her lip as she watched Keitaro get punted and Naru's admission. "Was I not supposed to ask about it? Was I bad?" she didn't want Keitaro to get hurt. He was invincible, but she didn't like seeing the unneeded punishments of her beloved quasi-brother. "I didn't mean to do wrong," she looked like a scolded kitten. She was just enthralled by her new passion, albeit a strange one. It was finally a topic Suu wanted to know more about, and thought Keitaro would be a great starting place.

Bringing Suu into the hug, Naru clutched their heads closer to hers. "No Suu-chan you didn't, and we'll fill in the gaps about it for you two, but just not right now alright?" she apologized as she hugged the teenagers. So much of Keitaro's punishments came due to Shinobu and Suu. Everybody wanted the younger girls to have the best lives possible, and they feared something traumatic happening to them. Naru knew Keitaro would never hurt the girls if he could help it, but the fear was so paralyzing that she couldn't help it. She feared for herself and the others, and that fear was unwarranted with Keitaro but she just couldn't think some times.

Wrapping her slender fingers around Naru's waist, Shinobu could tell that Naru meant well this time, unlike the others. "Naru-sempai, just try thinking next time please? Sempai doesn't deserve what happens to him, so please…" she buried her face in Naru's hair and just let the moment continue. It was time to put a stop to the abuse. Calling a spade a spade meant accepting the truth that Keitaro was being abused by the hands of the residents of the dorm. If Naru was serious about making sure those who lived at Hinata were safe and protected that wish had to extend to Keitaro as well.

Eventually Keitaro walked back through the door with his goofy smile on his face and found the girls still hugging. "I take it things have been smoothed over?" he asked having forgiven Naru for the punch. He had to admit Suu had presented a loaded gun with her statements, and he couldn't fault Naru for her lapse in judgment. Keitaro had expected Shinobu one day to ask Naru or Kitsune about the topic, but for it to come from Suu puzzled the man. But then again Suu was never one to shy from shocking anybody.

Pulling away from the two teenagers for a moment, Naru turned to face Keitaro while still holding the girls. "Yeah and I'm sorry, Keitaro. Sorry for a lot of things, and we can talk about it later. But yeah I'm sorry for so much," she turned back to the girls and with one last umph let go of them and got up. She would try her best to make amends for her aggressive nature, but it would take time and likely more love taps.

X-X

Notes

As you can see I'm not going for the standard 'lets hide our emotions from everybody' story because I don't think life works that way. People are more open about things when they want something. Hope that makes sense…oh well hope you enjoyed.

LATER!

PS

I've gotten a few PM's about Shinobu and Suu not knowing about sex being confusing. I was going to address it in later chapters but I'll put a small blurb here. I'm using the ages from the Manga meaning Shinobu just turned 13 and Suu…well Suu's brain doesn't work normally. So if it bothers you, sorry it is going to be address, if not…you'll get to see the results later anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimer

More of this one…have to admit I'm liking how this one is going and I hope you do too.

X-X

Or Get Off the Pot

Chapter – 4

The morning dew clung to his shoes and dampened the lower part of his work sweat pants, but Keitaro hardly noticed. A chill breeze whisked around his head causing his breath to come out in steamy clouds, but still Keitaro didn't notice. All Keitaro noticed was Motoko staring intently at him as he strode out into her sacred training arena. "A-are you sure you want to do this Motoko-chan? I mean after that ordeal with your sister I would have thought you'd not want to have me train with you," he managed to irk out. Motoko was mesmerizing with the rising sun behind her, the young man was captivated.

Closing her eyes, Motoko drew the Hina blade and captured the early rays with its mirrored edge. "It is because of that time, and I admit to spying, seeing you deal with that male Kitsune brought home that prompted this," she could barely hear her own voice over the pounding in her chest. It was daunting how much courage it took to slip Keitaro the note under his door the night before about training. But she had to get to know him better, she had to fully understand the feelings he stirred in her mind and body. "I see you took my wardrobe suggestions," she finally opened her eyes and still the goofy man mad her stomach loosen.

Tugging at the elastic band around his waist, Keitaro's dopy grin matched his feelings. "I remember it wasn't to easy to move in the jeans, so yeah I did," he confessed light heartedly. Training with Motoko to beat Tsuruko, even in the leg cast, had been hell on his skin as the friction rubbed him raw. "Oh before we start I guess I should ask you what you are doing tonight," Keitaro rubbed at his nose embarrassed.

Eyes going wide, Motoko's mind took leaps and bounds of thought. Was he going to ask her out on a date? If he was, was she ready for that? A light pink hue adorning her stoic features, Motoko coughed into her hand to mask her unbalanced nature. "I have my studies, I'll be taking the entrance exams shortly. But besides that I have nothing pressing on my schedule, why-why do you ask?" her tone hinted slightly to excitement.

Stretching his legs and shoulders, Keitaro watched the birds flying absently as the tried to think of the best way to breach the subject. After the flight last night, and the subsequent sending off the bed of the teenagers, Naru and Keitaro sat and worked out a plan. Naru called Shinobu's mother for certain details, and after it was decided that it was time for 'the talk' with the two girls. "T-tonight Naru and Kitsune are going to give 'the talk' to Shinobu and Suu, and I was hoping you'd be there too," he wasn't going to be, he wasn't that suicidal.

Nearly dropping her new cherished blade, Motoko gasped and covered her open mouth with her hand. "Oh is see," her disappointment wasn't to great, she admitted she shouldn't have expected a man she had wronged so often to suddenly wish to spend time with her. "As a friend of Suu-chan, I shall be there to insure Kitsune-sempai does not fill her mind with unnecessary details," Motoko didn't like the idea of Suu being lead by Kitsune's stories. "Will you also be there for this event?" Motoko took several steps closer to Keitaro judging his intentions by his body language.

Waving his hands frantically, Keitaro yelped, "No-no-no! I don't think it would be wise for me to be present for that. I-I-I'm going to be going out for awhile when it comes time for that." He wanted a drink, a good solid drink to help chase away the pain. He was lonely, desperately and painfully lonely. His hopes of eventually wooing Naru had kept the loneliness at bay, but now with that dream gone it came back in with crushing familiarity.

Sheathing her blade, Motoko smiled warmly at her pupil and set the sheath down. "Again you show wisdom without knowing it. This is a special time for those girls, Suu-chan finally becoming interested enough to ask is a surprise though," Motoko chuckled. Knowing Suu better than the other residents, Motoko had intimate knowledge of how Suu's brain worked. Motoko accepted that to Suu, if it wasn't interesting it wasn't worth knowing. "Are you ready to begin?" the sword maiden asked casually as she approached the man.

Something in how she spoke hit Keitaro as mildly erotic, and the man shifted his body to mask the small tent in his pants. "W-what did you want to do first?" he couldn't keep the crispiness out of his voice. Since his rejection Keitaro's blinders had come off, and he was noticing just how lovely the other women he lived with were. It also made for some rather spicy dreams that had resulted in a messy wake up. "M-my leg is better so I guess we can do more than we did last time," he hoped she didn't feel the same way about his questions as he did hers or he suspected Motoko wouldn't react the same way.

Shocking Keitaro a smidgen, Motoko gently took off his glasses and set them next to her blade. Standing so close to him, she could smell him despite the early morning scents trailing around them. Kitsune was right, at times he really could be cute, but now it wasn't boyish cuteness she saw but a handsome man. "I believe first I would like to see you demonstrate that blow you used against that male. I shall admit to never seeing the move itself only the effects and I wish to gauge how potent it is," she said simply as she dropped into a defensive stance.

"You want me to punch you!" Keitaro shrieked. He had abandoned the family style because he hated the idea of hurting people. "I can't punch you Motoko-chan, I might hurt you!" he flubbed as he panicked. The guy that fucked and ran deserved the pain for insinuating Kitsune was a woman of loose morals, but despite everything she had done to him, Motoko didn't deserve such pain. "Can't I punch a dummy or something?" he begged.

Giggling slightly, her laughter she saw caused Keitaro to pause, Motoko shook her head. "If I had such a dummy yes, but as I do not such cannot be done," she rolled her hand as she spoke. Bouncing on her heels, her energy was increasing with each moment she stood in close proximity to Keitaro. "Regardless, I am a trained warrior, Keitaro. You will not hit me let along hurt me, or do you believe you are stronger than I am?" her voice took an edge. If Keitaro looked down on her for being a woman, then Motoko was going to have to teach him the err of his ways.

Wincing at the way Motoko's words and body shifted from friendly to angry, Keitaro wasn't liking this. "I know you're stronger than me…I just don't like the idea of punching at my f-friends is all," he hoped he could call Motoko a friend. He had no illusions that the girls and he had an odd relationship, but he had hope. He drew back his fist upon seeing Motoko again take a defensive position. "Here it comes," he stated reluctantly and punched.

Side-stepping the feeble attempt at a blow, Motoko lightly smacked Keitaro on the back of the head. "That is not the attack and you know it Urashima. Now attack me seriously, or I will take it as an affront to my person and dispense justice," she threatened. Such a light touch and yet her hand still felt warm from it. It hadn't always been this way between her and this accursed man. He swam in the sea of her mind, she was captivated by how he made her feel! Knowing Naru was no longer going to steal him had opened doors in her mind she had thought were closed forever.

"Now come at me as if I were that man that said such terrible things about Kitsune-sempai. Come at me as if I were an intruder intending to defile all of us tenets," Motoko bellowed hoping to goad Keitaro into punching. The light played on his face, Motoko felt her heart shift. It wasn't infatuation, it wasn't a crush, it was love. She knew it then, standing with him in the early morning, she felt the reality crushing down.

Then she felt Keitaro's fist crushing into her abdomen without even seeing him move, and then she saw white.

Eyes fluttering open, the first thing she saw was Keitaro's face hovering over hers. A dream! She was having a dream again about this damn man! "Keitaro," she murmured softly. Her head was nestled between his legs in a makeshift pillow. It was this damn dream again, only now she was cursed because she knew the truth. She dreamt of Keitaro taking her in her training field because she longed for it. Seeing his face coming in closer, knowing he'd kiss her, Motoko acted first and sealed his lips with her own.

Keitaro's eyes popped open as his heart lurched in his chest. Motoko was kissing him, it was a caste kiss, but she was still doing it. As the feather light touch faded, he panicked. "I'm so sorry Motoko-chan I didn't mean to hit you! You said you could block it…but when I hit you and you fell…I'm so sorry!" Keitaro tried not to move and jostle the head he was currently hosting.

Her mind cleared instantly as the dream took a noticeably different turn. Sitting up so quickly she nearly collided with Keitaro's, Motoko got to her feet so fast she almost fell over forward. "You…knocked me out?" Motoko scrambled for her blade. She had kissed him, it wasn't a dream, she kissed him! And it tasted better than any dream would. "I…it is late we should head in for breakfast," Motoko said as she all but ran leaving the confused landlord tracing his own lips as she fled.

X-X

Walking into the dining room, Keitaro was amazed to see that the food was actually not finished yet. Spending more than an hour fanning and nursing the unconscious Motoko, Keitaro had been well aware of the sounds coming from inside the dorm. He heard the opening of doors, the few casual conversations, during all of which he feared somebody would come out before Motoko woke and accuse him of assaulting her. In short it was a normal morning, mean Shinobu should have had food ready for them. With Motoko nowhere in sight, a good thing at the moment for him, Keitaro took his seat and shared a confused look with Kitsune.

"Don't ask me hun, I don't know what the deal is," the fox answered the unasked question. "And what is with the outfit, trying for a new look or something?" Kitsune joked but did help herself to a hidden glance at the goods. She wasn't disappointed, whether Keitaro knew it or not the man was proudly letting the personal flag fly, and Kitsune didn't mind the view.

Tugging on the dirty shirt, Keitaro just shrugged. "Motoko-chan asked me if I wanted to train with her again. Since I don't get much exercise I thought I'd take her up on the offer," he replied honestly. "Shinobu isn't sick is she?" he asked hearing sounds coming from the kitchen. "We could put off that talk if she isn't feeling well," he offered wanting to postpone that little event as long as possible.

Reclining in her seat, offering Keitaro a glance at her non-bra covered chest through her shirt, Kitsune wasn't liking what she heard. "Ah so the man-hater is trying to make you more masculine? That sounds rather off coming from her, but maybe she's trying to change you," she said offhanded. Motoko was making a move and before she had! Kitsune wasn't one to take things in stride so she was going to match the sword woman blow for blow. "As for Shinobu, I heard her moving around earlier and I'm don't think she's sick so we are still go for tonight. Sucks though as I'd rather go out with you instead of this," she pawed at the man.

Her hand on his chest, a tease he suspected, felt wonderful. Being so rare to be touched kindly and not suddenly bruised, Keitaro let the fox have her moment. Her words however forced him to relieve the memory of her sleep words. It wasn't a real confession, but it struck a cord in Keitaro, he had so longed to hear a woman say they loved him. "Y-yeah I'm not to keen on going out alone either, I might give my friends a call and see if they want to go out with me," he hadn't had a guys night out in ages.

Joining the duo at the table, Naru half spied Kitsune pulling her hand away from Keitaro and she groaned. In Naru's mind, Kitsune was just playing Keitaro for more money or a rent extension. Regardless of the confession, Naru refused to accept the fact that Kitsune's feelings were genuine. "Breakfast isn't ready yet?" she said announcing her arrival. When Kitsune didn't move away from her more than friendly position next to Keitaro, Naru's eyebrow twitched.

Bringing the plates of food out, Shinobu kept her eyes downcast as she set the steaming plates down. "Sorry about being late this morning," Shinobu could hardly muster the ability to talk. It was a rude awakening, very rude. A pleasant dream turned a nightmare as a crimson sea washed over her and drowned her. When she opened her eyes, her bedding was stained. She was a woman now. Hiding the fact from the others she spent the majority of the morning rushing her stained sheets to the wash. This wasn't what she thought adulthood would be like.

Always trying to be keen on the emotional states of his tenants, Keitaro saw the warning signs of depression clearly. Taking his plate from Shinobu's hands, "No worries, we're just a little spoiled I guess." He ruffled Shinobu's hair and gently prodded her charming face to meet his gaze. She seemed fine, a little sullen but he attributed that to the events of the past night. "You ok?" he tried gently.

Noticing just as Keitaro had, Naru chimed in too hoping her love tap hadn't still been making Shinobu sad. "You excited about tonight? I know I was a little excited when my parents said they were going to go over this stuff with me," Naru had been a different child up until her parents separated. Catching sight of the concern on Keitaro's face, Naru bit back regret. He was a great guy, and she had chewed him up and spit him out. _I have to make it up to him. I'll see if I can get Mutsumi to go out with him tonight._

"I'm fine, Sempai, and I'm a little excited I guess Naru-sempai," Shinobu tried sounding more upbeat as she sat. Her body felt horrible, but worse than the physical pain was the shame. Her mother had warned her about this, said that it could happen at any time and to be prepared. But the idea of using a pad was silly and she felt funny trying to use a tampon so opted to go to sleep without it. Big mistake, but if nobody found out maybe just maybe things would be better.

Joining the rest of diners, Motoko with Suu on her back sat down at the table. Refusing to look at Keitaro, her mind to frazzled at the fact she had actually kissed him thinking it was a dream. "I apologize about being distracted during our test Urashima, tomorrow I will test you again and this time I will not disgrace myself by letting you strike me," she knew the other girls were listening and prayed Keitaro didn't mention the kiss.

Motoko had nothing to worry about as Suu opened her mouth and ruined Shinobu's small hopes. "Oi, Shinobu were did you get those strawberries last night? You shouldn't eat those in bed or you'll stain the sheets again, I saw you trying to hide the evidence this morning!" Suu chirped out misunderstanding just what she had seen. As the small conversation died upon her words Suu saw a horrified expression cresting Shinobu's poor face. "Did you want to keep that a secret? I'm sorry," Suu didn't know why Shinobu wanted to hide that fact, but owed up to making a mistake.

Kitsune and Naru however dropped their cutlery and rushed to Shinobu's side. It was Naru that spoke, "Did it happen last night, Shinobu-chan?" The call to Shinobu's mother had been more enlightening than Naru wanted to know. According to the info from the call, Shinobu was over due for the right of passage, a trait she shared with her mother. The other little tidbit of knowledge was that Shinobu was slated for her sex-ed class in just under two months. Helping the now crying fledgling woman out of her chair, Naru lead the girl out of the room and to the bathroom with Kitsune.

"Did I…miss something?" Keitaro asked in genuine confusion. Turning from Motoko to Suu, he could make a few guesses but those tended to result in him being severely hurt. The latest of his encounters with pain hadn't healed fully yet and he wasn't looking for another blow to compound the issue. "Suu-chan what did you see this morning?" he asked trying not to hear Shinobu's sobs echoing through the dorm.

Having lost her appetite, Suu sulked at her place and pushed her food away. "I saw Shinobu dragging her sheets out of her room. They had some red stains on them so I thought she was eating strawberries in bed, I didn't mean to make her cry," Suu was on the verge herself as she could still hear the mournful wails reverberating. Suu loved Shinobu like a sister, and making her sister cry wasn't a nice thing to do. "I didn't know," Suu said forlorn reality hit her and she recognized what exactly she did.

Patting Keitaro's shoulder, Motoko took it upon herself to fill in the clueless man that was partially responsible for just how hard Shinobu was taking things. "Shinobu-chan is a woman now, Urashima. And as Suu-chan unfortunately outed that secret in front of you, she took it hard," Motoko excused herself from the table and joined the other women in consoling the now red-eyed Shinobu.

X-X

His day went fairly normally after the bizarre start it had. After the sounds from the bathroom smoothed out and vanished, Keitaro quickly finished his meal and left the room to allow the girls more time to talk to Shinobu without a man around. They didn't ask him to do this, but Keitaro felt it best to do. He busied himself with repairs and cleaning for the majority of the morning. After he ate a sparse lunch, he studied in his room. With Kitsune off turning in some article he was alone in the dorm. He took the solitude as a godsend to relieve some of his built up stress.

Shinobu was the first of his tenants to return, and no surprise she saw him and bolted to her room. Close behind, one might think stalking, Suu came in and headed to the living room. Apparently a friend of theirs talked to her sister about the facts of life and shared a few tasty tidbits. Suu's little admission made Keitaro all the more happy to be skipping out on the session between the girls. When Naru came back from her last class of the day, the girl that used to set his heart aflame dropped a bomb on him. Mutsumi was going to meet him for his time away from the dorm. Why Naru had set it up, Keitaro could only dream. He spent the rest of the afternoon preparing for what could have passed for a date.

Leaving the dorm early, Keitaro could feel an odd energy in the hallways of the dorm. Things were changing and moving in ways he could not comprehend. Motoko was bashfully avoiding him, Kitsune was teasing him more and more, not that he minded it as long as he could have his private time to relief the tension she created. And with Naru no longer an option, Keitaro was starting to feel again, but he was confused as to who caused it more. "Oh you're early, I was expecting you for an hour or so," Keitaro quipped as he passed the teahouse only to find Mutsumi heading for him.

Smiling her bubbly grin, flashing those pearly whites, Mutsumi hand was to her cheek. "Silly the girl is supposed to get to the spot early for the date and say that she wasn't waiting long," Mutsumi explained. It saddened the melon lover that Naru had missed her chance at happiness, but Mutsumi couldn't let Keitaro be hurt either. "So what will we be doing on our date?" she asked as she linked arms with him. His body was warm, as warmed as she always imagined it would be.

Scratching at the side of nose, Keitaro tried not to notice how Mutsumi's breast was pressing against his arm. "I don't know…I really haven't dated before you know," he was a tad morose. His life had been studying and pining after Naru for so long he hadn't really thought about being in a relationship. He was always trying to fix what was wrong about himself to please Naru more, that the idea of going on a date with her actually scared him. "How about we get some food, see a movie or take a walk in the park, and maybe hit a bar?" he had planned on just hitting a bar with his guy friends but that changed when Naru said his evening plans changed.

Hugging his arm harder, also aware that her breast was rubbing against Keitaro's arm, Mutsumi hoped he enjoyed it as much as she did. Sensation was something Mutsumi knew in spades, her body hypersensitive to touch she was basking in every subtle gesture. "That sounds like a lovely idea! Ara ara where should we eat?" she quipped as she put her finger to her lower lip in contemplation.

While his clothing passed for casual, a button up shirt and slacks, Keitaro noticed Mutsumi went the extra mile and was in a fancy sleeveless black dress with a dark purple shawl. "Well a restaurant I guess, it would be a shame to waste your dress on some fast food joint," Keitaro just hoped he had the money for it. Money wasn't something he often worried about, the bills were covered by the rents and all his needs were generally free.

Tittering at the compliment, Mutsumi hummed happily to herself. A nice date with Keitaro, a dream she had never allowed herself to have. Keitaro had been given to Naru, and Mutsumi was just like Keitaro when it came to promises. "How about we have beef bowls!" Mutsumi gushed as the pair passed an unassuming spot. It was classical junk food, and totally against what Keitaro just said. But Mutsumi knew Keitaro better than anybody, and she knew herself. And they both loved the food, so she dragged the protesting man through the doors and found a seat.

The meal was brief but enjoyable. Keitaro asked how Mutsumi was enjoying her classes, asked how life was treating her, and was pleased with her answers. She was his friend, his best friend, and Keitaro wanted her happy. Mutsumi did the same, she asked how the dorm was, how the girls were, and recited incorrect episodes of 'Liddo-kun and friends' to him. During the meal however, Keitaro would occasionally feel her leg brush up against his and be painfully reminded of how beautiful she was. The fact that the waiter nearly spilled a their bowls when Mutsumi accidentally leaned to far over and gave a fantastic view of her cleavage made Keitaro more aware of how Mutsumi affected a room. All the men, even those with dates, were stealing glances at the woman and glared jealously at him.

Walking out of the restaurant, the sun now setting on one of the strangest days of his life, Keitaro let out a gut buster of a belch. "Sorry about that, but beef bowls give me a little gas," he apologized with a very red face. Here he was with a beauty and yet he was acting like a goof! But he couldn't help it, being with Mutsumi felt natural that he didn't act his nervous self when he was around other girls. "Did you enjoy the meal? It wasn't fancy but still…" his need to know she enjoyed it was paramount.

Matching Keitaro's belch with a slightly louder one, Mutsumi dapped her lips with the napkin the waiter secretly gave her. "Delicious, oh look that waiter gave me his phone number and a hotel address! Want to go?" she asked and handed Keitaro the napkin. Such things were always happening to her, she didn't know why let alone care. Men were oddities that Mutsumi cared little for beyond simple pleasantries, well those that weren't Keitaro.

Tearing up the napkin, Keitaro balked, "Mutsumi-chan he was asking you to go to a love motel! He…right in front of me too!" Keitaro was astonished at how candid Mutsumi was about the whole thing. "Does that happen a lot to you? Are you asked out a lot?" he couldn't help but ask. She was very easy on the eyes, her personality was perky, and yet she was single.

Linking her arm with his again, Mutsumi guided the panicking man towards the shopping arcade. "Several times a day usually," she said in her standard 'nothing phases me' tone. "Sometimes more, and sometimes they give me a key or something, I forget because it doesn't matter," her voice hinted at something somber. Men were so quick to say they 'loved' her if it meant getting into her pants. She wasn't that oblivious to the world around her.

Walking down avenues he often avoided, Keitaro pulled at his collar, "Mutsumi-chan, why are we going down this street?" He pointed at the women's clothing stores and blushed as they passed a store of undergarments at which Mutsumi stopped walking. "And about those men…" he couldn't help but feel inferior. He knew he didn't have much in ways of strength or chiseled looks, and he was far below a woman like Mutsumi so he was glad she allowed him to be friends. He often wondered however if they'd be friends now if they hadn't been friends in childhood.

Opening the door to the boutique, forcing Keitaro to comply with her wishes, Mutsumi could feel Keitaro evaluating himself. "Silly we're getting Shinobu-chan a gift for becoming a woman today! Na-chan was so worried about it today at lunch, but it's a beautiful thing really," Mutsumi cooed as she strolled down the aisles of cotton, lace, and silk creations. "It is something that only happens once in a woman's life, after all. Silly Kei-chan for not thinking of this," she tittered again and squeezed his arm.

Paling a little, Keitaro was stunned at the fact that he hadn't thought to get the young cook a gift. "How stupid of me, I was so wrapped up in what Motoko-chan did that I must have let the idea slip…" he instantly regretting his statement as he found Mutsumi's smiling face near inches from his own now with a look of expectation.

"Kei-chan is stupid, but then again that's why I love you," she pressed his nose like it was a button and turned back to the silk sets. "And what did Motoko-chan do that got you all flustered that you forgot about your lovely Shinobu-chan?" Mutsumi didn't let her anxiety show. The date was a lovely event so far, but Mutsumi knew the other girls loved Keitaro as well. Maybe one of them finally got over their self doubt and made a move. It would be sad for this to be the first and last date they had, but Mutsumi would let Keitaro do whatever he wished.

Recounting the whole ordeal up to him laying Motoko out flat with his jab, Keitaro saw the leering eyes of the other women in the shop. One fellow man glanced at him with a look of shared sympathy as his girlfriend dragged him around. "And when she came too she kissed me, she must have thought it was a dream or something or I was somebody else," he had no reason to think the sword maiden would ever voluntarily kiss him.

Grabbing a pink set she figured would either fit Shinobu now or eventually, Mutsumi's hand stalled a moment. "Silly Kei-chan, Motoko-chan likes you, just like that episode of Liddo-kun. In it Liddo-kun one of his friends sleep walks into his room and they had sex only to have her wake up during it and pretend to still be sleeping!" Mutsumi never noticed the odd glances she was getting. If she did see them, she wouldn't have cared anyway.

His brain officially fried, Keitaro didn't have the ability to correct Mutsumi on all the things wrong with her statement. Standing before the older woman behind the counter, the woman's face had the illusion of care but Keitaro could tell the woman wanted both Mutsumi and him out of her store. Paying for Shinobu's gift he thanked the woman and they stepped out into the night. "Wow we were in there a lot longer than I expected, the lights are already on." he said hoping the girls chat was over by now.

Heading to a nearby bar, the duo quickly entered and joined the other patrons in imbibing. The two drank and chatted about life, the universe, and everything. Mutsumi noticed a few women giving Keitaro a strange once over, wondering just how rich he had to be to score a woman like Mutsumi. Several men tried talking to Mutsumi, despite the fact Keitaro was sitting next to her, she paid them no mind. After several hours of shared company the two again hit the night streets.

Checking her watch, Mutsumi let out a sigh before smiling and nodding at Keitaro. She had a test to study for and her lunch to make for the next day. "I guess it would be best if we did head back," my how the time got away from them. Just strolling around the shopping arcade had been a lovely date and the conversation had been perfect in her mind. Slipping her arm down she opted to hold Keitaro's hand rather than hug is arm. "My you have rough fingers Kei-chan," she commented.

"Lots of hard work at the dorm took its toll I guess," Keitaro provided. Having her hold his hand was odd. It registered with him that Mutsumi was strange when it came to touching and kissing so he tried to play it off. "Y-yours are very soft," he complimented. His mind, tired and slightly on the 'needy' side provided a nice mental image of just what such soft hands could do if things had been different. Banishing such lewd thoughts, "Did you need anything else as we headed back? Grocery store or something like that?" he didn't want the day to end. It was a breath of fresh air to be out with a woman and not having accusations of him being evil.

Breaking Keitaro's hopes, Mutsumi shook her head, "Nope I have everything I need for the week already. The sales on Sunday are the best!" Her smile cut through Keitaro's potential regret. Lapsing into a comfortable silence, Mutsumi leaned against Keitaro as they walked and was grateful he didn't comment or stop her. Why Naru suggested this Mutsumi no longer cared, she was just going to take the small happiness life had given her.

"Miss! Miss!" a voice called from behind the walking pair. Tapping the move vivacious woman he'd ever met on the shoulder, Tokuto Ichimaru couldn't just let her walk out of his life. When she turned to face him, that whelp of a man on her arm could see what was coming. "Miss I couldn't help but see you with your…friend here and I just had to ask you for your name," Tokuto applied every charm he had. He had spied the woman leaving the bar and couldn't help but follow.

Seeing the man in his fine business suit, slicked back hair, and expensive sunglasses hanging from his collar, Mutsumi smiled politely. "Otohime Mutsumi, pleased to met you," she said politely enough and turned back to continue walking. He was just another random man that she didn't really feel the need to talk to. Others would take his place as she moved through life, others that didn't matter.

Tapping her other shoulder, Tokuto this time stepped between Keitaro and Mutsumi. "Sorry I didn't mean to offend you, it's just a woman as charming as yourself shouldn't be forced to go home without a proper escort," he was richer, smarter, and stronger than the man she was with. Not a bad man by trade, Tokuto was just rather spoiled since birth. Having wealthy parents provided him with opportunities that others didn't have. And when it came to women he had played the field over his twenty-three years of life, and wasn't accustomed to failing.

Trying to get back to Mutsumi's side, Keitaro tried sidestepping the intimidating man. Keitaro didn't 'fear' the man, but he feared what the man represented. "Sir, I'm taking her home, I don't want to sound rude but…" Keitaro was cut off as the man turned to him and smiled. It was a friendly smile but it spoke strangely to Keitaro. The smile said 'look buddy I know you're trying to keep your girl, but you'll lose her to me or somebody like me so give up.'

Patting Keitaro's shoulder, Tokuto identified with Keitaro. "No offense my friend, but if somebody attacked you two I don't think you'd be able to defend this lovely flower," Tokuto was well trained in martial arts. "And I wasn't suggesting you go home alone either, I would just accompany the two of you," he played nice. Men like this meek man were a dime a dozen, they just didn't have the balls to man up when needed. "So may I?" he asked turned back to Mutsumi.

True to form, "No, Kei-chan is more than enough to keep me safe. You're very insecure man if you can't see that?" Mutsumi's tone wasn't hurtful and her smile was just as radiant as ever. But the result was the same as if she kicked him in the crotch. "Kei-chan shall we continue home?" she asked extending her hand.

Disbelief written all over his face, Tokuto couldn't comprehend the rejection. "Are you serious miss? What if somebody attacked you and tried to rape or mug you two? Do you think he could put up a fight to…" he was genuinely concerned for Mutsumi's health. The town wasn't overrun with crime, but some women just screamed out to the lesser men to make them do bad things.

Her hand moved quickly, Mutsumi pressed softly against her would-be defenders check and watched him fall to the ground. "Ara ara what makes you think I need defending at all silly?" she again extended her arm to Keitaro leaving the 'white knight' crumpled on the ground. After they were a good block away from the man who was only then standing up, Mutsumi answered the question Keitaro was about to ask. "Pressure points are such fun things, momma was very wise to teach me them. Their can paralyze, hurt, or cause wonderfully good feelings," and the good were reserved for two very special friends.

X-X

It was well past midnight when Shinobu stole herself into the bathroom. Her mind and body were playing games with her now. The talk with the older girls had altered Shinobu's view of several things, some good and some bad. One shocking thing was the fact that Suu actually knew almost everything they were told, the strange foreigner had just hoped there was more to it than reality.

Placing her ear to the door, Shinobu listened so intently for any sounds that she actually started sweating. Thankfully she had not woken anybody, or if she did they didn't follow her to see what she was up to. The day had just been a big hit and miss. Her mother called her to make sure she was ok, to make sure she had all the essentials for the change in her life, and to say that she was still loved. After her mother called her father called and the conversation played out the same.

But then their was Aya, Suu, and the talk. Aya's sister had given her a less extensive version of what later Shinobu and Suu got, but it was evident that Aya was a lot more interested in the issue than Shinobu now was. Suu, lovably yet spastic Suu, had nearly nagged Shinobu to tears begging for forgiveness for the unintentional humiliation.

"Sempai was going to find out eventually anyway, I guess it could have been worse," Shinobu sighed. With such a big deal being made about it their wasn't hope that he wouldn't have learned. "Plus he got me a gift," she smiled adoringly at the tiny paper bag she was cradling against her chest. Pulling the silky gift out, a gift that earned Keitaro a big slap from Naru, Shinobu set it on the sink and stared at it. Her first 'adult' set of undergarments.

Slowly disrobing, always listening for shuffling or footsteps, the young lady was beyond skittish. Though despite the fear she couldn't wait to try on her new gift. Standing before the mirror, she frowned at the body looking back at her. Her self esteem issues kept her from seeing the beauty staring back at her, all she saw were the flaws and areas for improvement. "My breast are small, I've got a tummy, and I think I'm breaking out in pimples. No wonder Sempai doesn't look at me like I do him," she suddenly felt like crying.

But not now, not when she had her gift. It brightened her day when he handed her they flimsy package with his trademark sappy smile. She didn't know what to make of it at first, but so overcome with emotion she kissed his cheek anyway. Motoko looked ready to attack, but thankfully the warrior restrained herself.

Sliding her arms through the loops of the bra, Shinobu marveled at the sensation of silk compared to cotton. "It's so slick!" she tittered before finishing putting it on. Sliding the other half up her legs, she brushed against something accidentally. Her mind seared with another of Suu's questions that got answered. "So that's why it feels odd to touch it…that's what mas…master…" she couldn't finish her statement but she didn't need too.

Kitsune had been the woman to field that answer as Motoko and Naru just balked and turned to the resident fox for help. Whether the other girls did what Kitsune said or not, Kitsune had been extensive in the ins, outs, and accessories that could be employed to scratch the itch.

"Mom said it's not dirty to experiment as its my body," Shinobu whispered but lost the urge just as quickly as it came. Too many firsts already for the day, and she wasn't wanting another. Images of Keitaro coming into the room and catching her was a very effective cold shower. But with her new found knowledge of just what sex was, and what it entailed it made her stomach quiver and her head light. "He would…" she gulped just thinking it.

Standing in her present, Shinobu admired the cute yet functional design of it. "Sempai got this for me…all for me," she blushed and smiled. Childhood was ending, being replaced with adulthood. Some good things were lost yet replaced with new things. 'Making Love' was no longer a fantasy but a cold hard fact, the ideals she had about the event lost a lot of its luster as the magic was replaced with reality. Her body now would become fertile and flush itself, but with that she could experience whole new levels of life.

A tear came to her eyes and she wiped it away. She wasn't sure if she was ready to be an adult, but as long as her Sempai was there to help her over the rough patches she'd gladly walk the road. She wouldn't be alone.

Reaching to unfasten her bra, her hand stopped and she shook her head. No, she was gong to sleep in it tonight. Putting her pajama top and pants back on, she nodded to the other her in the mirror. "We have to be strong and help Sempai as he helps us. Be there for him as he's here for us. We have to make him happy, don't we?" she giggled as she half wished the mirror version of her would reply. It didn't, not that she was expecting it to.

Turning off the light, Shinobu tiptoed back to her room and laid back down. The world was going to have a new Shinobu Maehara in the morning, and Keitaro was going to receive as many blessings as Shinobu could provide. Be it stopping Naru from hurting him, Kitsune from conning him, or Sarah from blackmailing him. Clutching her teddy bear, she wasn't ready to give that up yet, Shinobu fell soundly asleep comforted by her resolve.

X-X

Notes

Hope that Shinobu part at the end wasn't over the top. Trying to make this realistic, but some people might be creeped out by some of this. Hope ya enjoyed it

Later!

Mercaba


	5. Chapter 5

Standard Disclaimer

Time for some more Hina! Hope you all had a festive 4th of July and saw some fireworks or had a chance to blow up a small portion of Earth.

X-X

Or Get Off the Pot

Chapter – 5

A week after Shinobu's rather dramatic entrance into the world of adulthood, the confines of the dorm were starting to see a shift in the dynamics. Each morning Keitaro and Motoko would have some sort of practice while keeping their mouths shut about the incidental kiss. Shinobu was making good on the promise she made to herself to better help Keitaro, which took the form so far of her shouting out the names of the other girls before they could punish the man for an accident. The resident fox was slowly building up Keitaro's comfort levels with her, ready to pounce at the opportune time. And Naru and Keitaro just went with the new flow.

Pushing open the front door, Kitsune could hardly contain her excitement. Her latest work was not only accepted but garnered her an additional three piece deal! The successful publishing had earned her far more money that the occasional success with the ponies ever had. Now with enough finances, Kitsune was ready to make her move on Keitaro and prove she wasn't doing it just for the financial windfall. About to call out his name, she noticed she wasn't alone in the living room. "Motoko," she said causally to her rival.

A small yelp escaped the stoic woman's lips as she shut her leather bound book and placed it on her lap with her hands on top of it. "Kitsune-sempai, I wasn't expecting you to come home so early," she looked away from the flirty woman. The television droned on about stock prices and a cold front moving in. Motoko made the mental reminder to tell Keitaro to dress warmer for the morning's next spar. "Shinobu said supper will be slightly later as her friend Aya is over and they are planning a 'sleep over'," Motoko voice was laden with confusion.

Looking up the stairs at the young girl's room, and Kitsune smiled and shook her head gently. "She's changed so much since she's been here. I would never have suspected that meek and timid girl capable of being what we see now," Kitsune sounded proud. Moving to the couch adjacent to Motoko's chair, she fox wanted to see what Motoko was writing. "What about Naru and the others? I assume Suu and Sarah are with Shinobu," she rolled her hand over as she spoke.

Fingers tightening around the bindings of her journal, Motoko felt the strain but didn't relax them. "Otohime-sempai, Naru-sempai, and Urashima are studying right now, and yes Suu-chan and Sarah-chan are helping with the girls' plans," Motoko's face darkened with a hint of jealousy. She had witnessed Mutsumi effortlessly kiss Keitaro's cheek upon arrival and how simply she grabbed his arm as they ascended the stairs. Everything looked friendly enough, but suspicious made everything take on darker and more sinister edges.

Wincing slightly, Kitsune let out a long drawn out hiss. Mutsumi was a real contender, but Kitsune wasn't as worried about the buxom lass as she was Motoko. For whatever reason, Kitsune noticed, Mutsumi didn't act on the feelings everybody besides Keitaro could see. It was as if she were waiting for Keitaro to make the first move, and if he did Kitsune never had a chance. "So they've been up there for how long and Naru hasn't sent him flying yet?" she half smiled but the dark hint to her voice betrayed her fears.

"Shinobu's actions in stopping her…our acts of punishing Urashima are starting to take hold. I find myself, so I assume Naru-sempai is as well, looking around and seeing what caused him to grope, fall on, or otherwise touch somebody before attacking," Motoko's head reclined back into the chair and gazed up and the wooden ceiling. Her grip lessened as her tone changed from neutral to regret, "And so far he has done nothing voluntarily. Everything was accidental."

Slowly, inch by inch, Kitsune silently moved closer to Motoko with outstretched hands. "Makes you wonder how many of the past times you guys sent him flying were just as accidental," Kitsune couldn't stop herself from twisting the knife. Her own teasing caused a lot of the problems in the past, her penchant for mischief often sent Keitaro into what he thought was an empty onsen only to have Naru or Motoko in it. Kitsune regretted her past. "But I guess we can all be trained, as long as we have Shinobu as our whistle blower," she relented.

Eyes closing, reality was never as pretty when past faults were strewn up and thrown around, Motoko groaned. Grinding her ebony locks against the backing of the chair, "All of us except Shinobu-chan are guilty of acts of unnecessary aggression. But I for one will no longer do as such." Turning to Kitsune a moment to late to prevent what followed, Motoko's expression turned from whimsical contemplation to fright and shock as Kitsune lunged.

Diving in with her left hand outstretched, Mitsune's thumb and forefinger latched onto the corner of Motoko's journal just as she was spotted. Pulling back as hard as she could, just in case Motoko's grip re-established itself, Kitsune flew back against the couch and the book bounced off her nose. "Ouch," she moaned getting to her feet and putting the coffee table between her and the now standing sword maiden. "Sorry but you were trying to hide this so badly I have to see what you wrote," she explained opening the bookmarked page.

"Kitsune-sempai, you have no right to read my stories unless I let you, so give that back," Motoko said hotly. Circling endlessly around the table, her hands periodically reaching for her purloined article, her face was burning red. A frantic energy was evident in her movements marked by the lack of fluidity that she usually possessed. Clumsy grabs, stumbling footfalls, and a breathless gasping voice.

With her back to Motoko, Kitsune held the book high above her head as she found the signs of fresh ink on paper. "Lets see what you've been up to all alone down here with your pen and your pad," she spared her pursuer a quick over the shoulder glance. Clearing her throat to better recite the lines, Kitsune didn't know what really to expect, but if Motoko was so adamant in retrieving the book it had to be good and juicy, and the fox did love causing mischief on occasion.

"The novice moved closer to his sensei, his training garb slashed across the chest revealing a more muscular chest than Moka expected. She had long suspected he was far stronger than he let on, but seeing was believing. 'Sensei I've found a move that can defeat you,' the man said softly.

'We shall see', the stoic woman said sharply, not betraying the swirl of emotion her unexpected protégé stirred in her. She prepared for a sudden blow and swing of the training blade, but Kenta dropped the wooden implement and rushed her. He wrapped her arms around her shoulders and smothered her lips with his rough ones.

The pair slowly descended to the ground, one of Kenta's hands moved to Moka's breast and grop…'

Snatching her story back, Motoko hugged the journal against her chest as if it were her child. "NO MORE!" she pleaded in a shrill yell that most would have thought her incapable of. Hunched over her journal, Motoko kneeled close to the ground and turned her fierce gaze at Kitsune. "That was uncalled for, even for one such as you to do, Kitsune. This is private, and yet you took it and started reciting it! What if somebody else were to hear it?" she nearly growled at the affront to her person.

Shrugging, Kitsune just smiled her knowing smile and headed towards the kitchen. "Heard that Moka likes being fondled by her student? Is that art imitating life or are you hoping its life imitating art?" Kitsune had no illusions about the nature of Motoko's store. Motoko wasn't angry for Kitsune reading her story, the journal was left out enough that anybody that wanted to read it could. As a fellow writer, Kitsune knew Motoko WANTED her stories read. What got Motoko riled up, Kitsune suspected, was the subject was close to home. "So tell me, has he touched you while you two pretend to be training? Has he touched you down there too? Or is that the sequel?" Kitsune mocked.

Standing up tall and proud, Motoko flicked her head and sent her hair over her shoulder. "We are not pretending to practice, Urashima is showing an aptitude I did not suspect he was capable of. And I do NOT wish for this story to be played out in real life. The bond between master and pupil is…" Motoko would have continued to defend herself had Kitsune not put up her hand.

"Lie all you want Moka, but the proof is in the pudding as they say, and the look on your face when you were writing that says otherwise," the fox said simply as she strolled through the door towards the kitchen. She felt a smidgen hungry and a snack was in order to hold her off till supper. Her fingers gripped the doorframe and she pulled her head back in for a parting barb, "If I hadn't shown up I bet you'd have retreated to your room for research."

Hurling the only thing she had access too, ironically enough, Motoko pitched her journal at Kitsune's head. "Get out of here!" Motoko seethed. The missile missed its target and sent a few pages free from the spine of the book, and her bookmark was lost under a bookshelf. Taking several large breaths after Kitsune had vanished a second and final time, Motoko gathered her book and the pages she could find and retreated to the safety of her room.

X-X

Sitting in Naru's room again, studying with her again, just being around her again was confusing for Keitaro. Absently flipping through his book he asked, "So how have you…been lately? We haven't really talked much lately." He suspected she had been avoiding him, much like he avoided her. He had moved on, but old memories, old feelings would never die. They'd forever torment him with 'what if's and 'maybe's.

Eyes coming up from her book, her attempts to study were derailed exactly like Keitaro's, Naru grinned softly. "We haven't talked much have we. We'll need to rectify that, because I do want to still be friends," she shut her book and reclined on her palms. Mutsumi had left the room to visit the bathroom, and that gave Naru time to poke Keitaro in the direction she hoped he went. "Things at the university have been alright. A little boring, but at least classes are going well. What about you, heard you've been talking with Seta lately," she quipped.

The vice on his heart relaxed ever so slightly. Her smile was still as breathtaking as ever, but he accepted his role in her life. "Yeah, I think I'm starting to like the idea of archeology," he admitted. Before meeting Seta and becoming the professors part time assistant, Keitaro had no real direction in his schooling. That changed upon his time working. "How are things on…on the social front? Kentaro try asking you out again?" he dreaded the day she said yes, but it was something he had to accept.

Thumbing her nose at Keitaro, Naru actually laughed at the question. Something had changed in their dynamic once the option of dating was squashed. "He did, the little spore, and I sent him packing, just like the other guys that hit on Mutsumi or me," she was opening up to her friend in ways her previous emotions prevented. Leaning on the kotetsu, Naru winked at the man, "Mutsumi gets hit on almost constantly, but I think she's waiting for YOU to ask her out."

As much as it hurt to lose her as a potential life mate, Keitaro was enjoying the new friendly atmosphere Naru and she shared. Knowing she was out of reach, he changed his way of dealing with her, and he felt she did the same. It was a reconnection between old friends. Reclining away from her, "That's just silly talk, Naru. Mutsumi can do so much better than me that it isn't even funny." His date with the lovely woman from Okinawa was still a high point in his life, but he knew she was out of his league, playing her own game.

Sitting up straight, Naru's fist crashed down on the table and made one of her plush toys fall over. "Don't do that! Don't berate yourself, Keitaro!" their shared usage of forenames still took some getting used to as the word lingered pregnant in the air. "I know what we've done to you since you moved in…might have made you think poorly of yourself, but it's not true. You're a great guy Keitaro, and I think Mutsumi really cares for you. So why not see where that leads?" Naru turned her softer eyes to the man.

Turning back to his studies, Keitaro didn't want to continue talking about Mutsumi and his potential relationship. "It's a lost cause Naru. If you could have seen the sheer number of guys that were looking at her when we went out the other night you'd not say this. They were smarter, cooler, more attractive, and all around better than me. If I wasn't a childhood I doubt she'd even talk to me," he explained as he found his place in his textbook.

Scoffing, Naru's eyebrows hardened and she crossed her arms and legs. "Do you think she's that shallow, Keitaro? Do you honestly think your looks or intelligence mean anything to her?" Naru shot out. A foreign tremble entered her voice, masking it with uncertainty, "Do you think she's that superficial of a woman? Because if you do think that then you don't deserve her after all. As for the childhood friendship…I'm thinking she'd still care about you if she just met you now."

Keitaro tried to envision Mutsumi as judging him by his looks, hell he couldn't picture her judging anybody for any reason. Naru had a point, but that still didn't ease Keitaro's conscious. "She wouldn't, I know that. But how about this then…am I worthy of anybody?" he looked up with near tears in his eyes. "What have I done with my life to make me worthy of Mutsumi or anybody for that matter? I mean…if I've failed the exam three times, abandoned my family's heritage, ran away from home to the dorm…I don't think I'm half the things you're trying to tell me I am," his shoulders slumped over as the full weight of his depression hit him.

For a change, Naru's mouth failed to provide her with the words she needed and wanted to say. Eyes wide in shock and surprise at hearing depth and sincerity of sadness Keitaro never before departed. She tried to think of consoling words, something or anything to counter what he had said. She couldn't, her jaw clenched tightly and lines of strain creased her brow, but her mouth failed to convey anything.

Sliding the door open to Naru's room, Mutsumi joined the duo as she slide a folded piece of paper into her pocket. A forlorn look adorned her otherwise lovely face. Her lime green dress, chosen to accent Keitaro's typical causal clothing, hung limply on her sides. "Did I interrupt something, you two were so animated earlier?" Mutsumi asked as her fingers went over the page in her pocket again and again.

Shaking his head softly at Naru, Keitaro put on a false face of happiness. "I was just stuck on a problem is all," he didn't want to worry or burden the girls with his problems. He had to face his demons and slay them himself, or it wouldn't mean anything. It had always been his nature to face his problems alone, because he assumed that was how he would always be, alone. "What did you have there? Another note from some guy you met on campus?" Keitaro pointed at Mutsumi's hand that caressed her pocket.

Palm to hand Mutsumi giggled, "No silly, I threw that out already," she confessed. Forcing her hand to pick up her book, Mutsumi paid her pocket one last fearful glance before opening back to her page. "And this is nothing…nothing for you to be concerned about anything. Just something I found on the ground that I'll take care of later," she smiled lovingly at Keitaro and started reading.

With trembling and shaking fingers, the silent Naru joined the others in reading. She would from time to time look at Keitaro and open her mouth only to close it again. He would ask a few questions, but Naru couldn't answer them so Mutsumi did. She watched as they sat closer to each other, but a gap was always present, and it was evident that it was Keitaro keeping the amorous woman away and likely subconsciously.

After an hour of study, Keitaro closed his book and stood up. "Well since Shinobu-chan has friends over, I think I'll order us in some food for supper. Kitsune hasn't been hitting me up for money so I have more than enough for a big meal. Any requests?" he asked pulling out his wallet and heading to the door.

"Anything would be fine, Kei-chan" Mutsumi replied looking away from her book. "Na-chan, anything fine for you?" she asked the quiet girl.

Naru nodded, and Keitaro left to make an order.

X-X

Adjusting her towel, Kitsune took a deep breath and remembered why doing so around the onsen was a bad idea. The pungent smell of sulfur wracked her lungs and brought about a series of muffled coughs. It would do no good to get heard now, she had a plan and the element of surprise was essential. Dabbing her eyes with the bottom corner of her towel, Kitsune inched closer to the door to the baths. Keitaro was there swabbing down and cleaning up for them again, it was a shame they never let him use the onsen.

"Alright girl you can do this, just like all the times I did it as a joke…only this time you want him to notice me for different reasons," she said to herself as she again tightened the towel. She wanted to shock him with her body, but not break him with to much skin, Kitsune guessed correctly that Keitaro was a little weak for women. "I'm so STIFF," she said aloud as she walked through the door with her arms stretched above her head.

True to form, Keitaro's body froze at the sound of intrusion. Facing away from the woman, his body went ridged, "Ki-Ki-Kitsune, didn't you see the sign? I'm cleaning in here!" he panicked and winced waiting for whatever girl was with Kitsune to launch him out of the building. When the accompanying shout didn't occur, the man risked a beating to glance at the door, he dropped the mop he was holding. She was a vision…of different stock and breed than Motoko or Mutsumi, but no mistaking the beauty that the fox's sexy body possessed.

Playfully covering herself with her hands, "Oh no! Keitaro is in here…I should call out help or pervert or something," Kitsune joked. Watching him cringe inward, Kitsune was appalled at how Keitaro's abuse conditioned him. "Just kidding, Kei-chan, I knew you were in here, hence the towel," she reassured him and slipped in a 'chan' to put him further at ease. She was amazed at how he melted at such a simple term of endearment, as if he was starving for it.

His eyes doing an unintentional scan of Kitsune's towel clad form, Keitaro spun back around to look at the dividing fence. "W-why would you do something like that? Do you want me to get hurt, Kitsune-chan?' his warbling voice echoed in the expansive bath area. "Did you take my sign down too?" he had to know.

"You're safe big guy, I actually wanted to talk to you, and that's why I put on this little play," Kitsune said with as much sincerity as she could muster. After reading Motoko's little story adding fear, and with her financial boon, it was time to act. "Naru and Motoko are seeing Mutsumi home and Suu is forcing the other girls to play some game. We're free to talk…but I won't talk to your back," her voice held a tinge of finality.

Robotically, Keitaro turned around, the heat and fog from the bath condensed on his glasses. "W-what is going on Kitsune…you don't need money or anything do you?" he asked confused. He had heard the news over the supper of pizza that Kitsune had some victory with her latest submission. His eyes pointed skyward, his peripheral vision was gifted with the sight of Kitsune swaying over to him.

Gently placing her hands on both sides of Keitaro's face, Kitsune pulled the big lummox's head down to face her. "I'll get to that, but first why aren't you looking at me, Keitaro?" she had a Cheshire grin. Not a victim of low self-esteem, Kitsune knew she was attractive and was able to get Keitaro's attention. "I know they're not gargantuan like those melons on Mutsumi, but I have confidence in my babies," she squeezed her biceps making her bust smush together.

His tongue lolled as his eyes popped painfully open. "I-I-I didn't want to offend you is all. C-Could you please tell me what you want so-so I can go?" he stammered and huffed out as Kitsune's fingers traced down his face to his shoulders. Pulling back ever so slightly, his body was unable to escape as Kitsune's hands were firmly holding him in place.

"This is going to sound strange, Keitaro, but I want you to believe me," Kitsune said and opened her eyes wide. It wasn't time for playing, it wasn't time for games, it was time for honesty. "I want to go on a date with you Keitaro. You and me tomorrow at a nice restaurant and maybe something else afterward," she squeezed his shoulders harder. It was hard to say her feelings. So long had she hidden behind the mask of party girl, of not caring about anything, that now that it mattered her body found it an ill fitting glove.

Putting a finger to Keitaro's lips to keep him from talking, Kitsune just smiled honestly at him. "I know I haven't always been honest with you. I know that I've caused you a lot of problems, and flirted my way into your wallet a lot. But I wanted to say that stops now," she inched in closer to the man. She feared rejection but feared losing him even more. "I want to treat you tomorrow, because…because…" she found her courage waning…that big lovable mug was so close with his soulful brown eyes and concerned expression.

"Because I think I might love you, Keitaro. I'm not sure, I know its something, and I want to know if its real or not…if you're willing," Kitsune gushed in one sudden burst of emotion. She saw Motoko or Mutsumi standing with him as she did, but she did not seem them floundering or hesitating, and that fear propelled her. Kissing his cheek lightly, "I'm not tricking you, or lying, this is my honest feelings. Keitaro, would you be willing to at least go out with me tomorrow?" she closed her eyes again more to keep him from seeing her eyes go red if she was rejected.

His hands fell to his sides and his jaw opened ever so slightly as Kitsune's grip lessened. "I'd be honored," he said so softly it was almost inaudible. "I…I should leave you to your bath now," he added with more gusto as he sidestepped the woman and all but ran out of the onsen and into the dorm proper.

A warmth spread through Kitsune's body at Keitaro's hushed acceptance of her simple request. He hadn't said he loved her, hadn't done anything but accept a simple date, but it moved her and gave her hope. "Run Keitaro…because when I catch you your running days are over," she let the towel drop and favored herself a nice fantasy as she climbed into the onsen. It was that night again, only it really was Keitaro and not that stranger. Before she knew it she had 'accidentally' popped a finger in…oh well nobody was going to hear her.

X-X

On her hands and knees, Motoko crawled from one corner of the living room to the other at a frantic pace. _Damn Kitsune! Damn her for making me throw my journal and now I'm missing a page!_ The stoic swords woman was trying to find the one missing page to one of her stories, and it was a real mother of a page. _If anybody finds it, there is no way they won't know that…_ Said page was 'the breaking' of the story's female lead by the temple's handyman.

As much as Motoko wanted to maintain her anger at Kitsune for stealing her book earlier and reading aloud the passage, her anger was more internal. She was running from her fears and problems rather than face them. Kitsune had done nothing that Motoko didn't in some sense want. Stories weren't meant to be read, and Motoko did enjoy the fact Kitsune had read them and offered honest critiquing.

What infuriated Motoko was how right Kitsune had been. Her current work was a work of hopeful non-fiction. Ever since that damnable kiss, Motoko couldn't concentrate on anything other than her feelings, and wanting to recapture that moment. They hadn't talked about it, hell they hadn't talked about anything really besides pointless topics, both to afraid to breech the issue.

Her heart and head were confused about a great many things, but one thing was certain. Motoko did NOT want Keitaro to learn of her feelings by reading a sex scene that thinly veiled her as the ravished woman at his hands. That was defiantly not the romantic and hopeful event that would cement them together forever… "I must stop thinking such things. I have hardly the right to assume such things," she muttered as she reached under the couch hoping to find the paper.

She felt something…it was a sheet of paper…her heart leapt in her chest as she pulled it out. "Oh spirits help me," she moaned as she pulled a flier out from under the couch for a new boutique opening that had occurred to months ago. Her body froze upon hearing heavy steps coming down the stairs. Her trained ears told her it was male, meaning Keitaro was coming. With humiliating fear, Motoko turned and paled, "W-what do you have there?" she flapped seeing Keitaro with a paper in his hands.

Slowly and carefully, Keitaro descended the stairs, his movement stopped and his head twisted upon Motoko's words vibrating in the late evening. "Oh, Motoko-chan, what are you doing on the floor?" he scratched confusingly at his cheek. Taking a step back as Motoko leapt to her feet and rushed at him, he covered his face with his arms protecting his softer pieces.

Stealing the sheet of paper from Keitaro's left hand, up she couldn't help but feel sickened by, in defense. "I lost something earlier today, and it is something very important," she confessed vaguely. Reading the sheet, Motoko's spirits dropped again as she read Keitaro's 'to-do' list. A small thievish part of her had hoped Keitaro HAD found her missing page, and had come to talk about it. Handing back the list, "Sorry about frightening you, but this is very important to me."

Slowly, very slowly, Keitaro lowered his defenses and reclaimed his tasks for tomorrow. "I know how it feels to lose something important, so no worries," he forgave effortlessly. Following closely behind Motoko as the woman retreated back to the living room and to her searching, he asked, "Did you want some help looking for it?"

Head hung low, her hair obscured her vision. "I have searched this whole floor time and time again. I have to accept that it is lost," Motoko just prayed it was Kitsune that found it as anybody else would make for an even more humiliating display. Kneeling Motoko couldn't help but notice Keitaro looked off, sad, and she didn't care much for that. "You appear perturbed, is their something on your mind?" she could offer assistance in any way she could.

Turning on the television, Keitaro flipped to the late movie which was just starting. "I'm just a little depressed is all. Things with Naru got me thinking about my life and all the things I failed at," he confessed. Dropping the remote on the coffee table gently, "I'll be fine in a day or so. I'm sure you know, that once a thought gets in your head it just won't leave," his voice was laden with remorse.

"Oh, before I forget the weather tomorrow will be chill so dress warmer for our training," Motoko remembered to convey after Keitaro turned the television on. "As for your 'failings', haven't you overcome all of them?" she asked fugitively. It was strange to see this man, typically a bastion of warmth and support, looking defeated and sad. _Will I look as he does after he rejects me?_ But before she could get rejected she had to ask, and her warriors spirit called her a coward for not doing so.

Looking over at the beautiful woman, Keitaro forgot for a moment what she was referring to. "I guess…I guess I did get a lot of them done, just a few others…the ones I would have like to have succeeded at," he trailed off and rolled his hand over. Straining his ear to the side as a loud creak from the upstairs singled somebody was moving, he watched the stairs for the new addition that never came. "But never mind that, I don't want to bother you with my little problems. I'll be fine soon enough, and thanks for the heads up," he sounded sincere.

He was doing it again! He was putting his problems off to help her, to keep her from having to deal with his problems. "Urashima…Keitaro, you said the other day that we were friends did you not?" she asked. Seeing him nod she continued, "Friends tell one another their problems, as you are hiding your problems from me either you lied about your wish to be friends or you should tell me what troubles you."

Turning slightly to better face Motoko, Keitaro had the bashful look of a child caught raiding the cookie jar. "You're right, I just didn't want to be a burden. And it isn't much more than what I said really. I just don't think…don't think I deserve a lot of the good things that happen to me is all. And I got thinking that maybe that is why Naru rejected me, is that I'm not worthy of a woman's love or affection." His head sunk low after his admission.

Sucking in her breath, Motoko was stunned. Keitaro was showing a great deal more depth than she had expected. Maybe it was because she was his teacher now that he opened up to her, and that warmed her heart that he trusted her to this extent. "Everybody is worthy of affection if they honorably seek it," but that doubt in her voice mirrored her own thoughts. Didn't she fear talking to Keitaro about that kiss because she had the same thoughts?

"Am I honorably seeking it thought?" He asked turning to Motoko with large wet eyes.

Drawing her hand up to her chin, Motoko closed her eyes and hummed as she thought. She had to be careful with her comments less she talk more about herself rather than Keitaro. "You are an honorable man, Keitaro, despite what I originally thought of you," she opened her eyes and saw him smiling back. "Now if I might ask a question of you in the same vein," she looked away hoping her face wasn't red as the heat made her think it was. "If you DID have another woman you liked…one that didn't know of your affections. What would you do?" she asked and peeked one eye at Keitaro.

Leaning back in the couch, his body language was much lighter as the stress lines around his eyes receded. "I'd tell her a lot faster than I did last time. The time I wasted worrying about making the perfect time to tell Naru…all it did was make things worse. I was kept trying to find the ideal time or spot, and all it did was make me worry and fret," he nodded looking over Motoko's head, lost in his memories. "And now…it still hurts but at least I know the truth. I'm getting over the pain, and Naru and I are better friends now that the concept is gone."

That was NOT what Motoko wanted to hear, as it was the exact opposite of her plan. She, like Keitaro in the past, was hoping to find the most suitable time to confess her feelings. Maybe after a incident training, ending with either Keitaro or her on top of the other, she would kiss him again and confess to liking him. But what Keitaro was saying, if she understood him, was that now was the time, now was the place, and she wasn't sure if she could do it.

Kitsune wouldn't balk like this, Mutsumi wouldn't be so far away from Keitaro, Motoko thought. Kitsune would just tell Keitaro that he was her man, Mutsumi would be holding his hand or something even more daring as the girl was oft to do. But here Motoko sat, the 'skilled warrior' afraid of a man she could easily dispatch. "Keitaro…" she said with an uncertainty that didn't do her justice.

His attention diverted from the movie, a comedy he had seen before, Keitaro gave Motoko his full attention. Adjusting his glasses, they always seemed to slip when he sat on the couch, "Something else Motoko-chan?"

She didn't want to lose him before she had a chance, not like with Naru before. Motoko had to try! "I believe that I might…be developing feelings for you…beyond the teacher student level we have now," she felt a weight leaving her shoulders. With the weight gone her tongue was giving flight to act. "I have been meditating on it for a long time, I fought against such thoughts, tried to prevent them as I have wronged you and feel I do not deserve to feel this way. But I shall not lie to you or myself any longer. I, Motoko Aoyama, confess to having feelings for you, Keitaro Urashima," her lips puffed out and her chest hammered.

Keitaro's reaction was far from anything Motoko could have expected. Getting on his knees, right before her, Keitaro put a hand on her shoulder, and with his other hand wiped a tear away. "I…thank you…Motoko-chan. Mutsumi…Kitsune…and…you…I'm not worthy of you affection but I accept it…will you let me…think about this?" he pleaded like a man before a gun.

All Motoko could do was nod. Something happened between Keitaro and her two rivals, something she hadn't planned for. Did they confess too? If they had he hadn't accepted or he would have said so. Motoko had no fears of Keitaro double timing her, he was to honest and caring to act as such. Leaning in, Motoko kissed the cheek that Kitsune did not, pulling back after the minute contact, "Take all the time you need. But, not to try and tip the balance, if you would like…maybe sometime…we could…go out so we can get to know each other better," she bashfully flirted.

"M-maybe," he replied with his eyes big and red, threatening tears of sadness or joy it wasn't known. Without a further word, Keitaro got to his feet and left Motoko there to reap the whirlwind of her courage. She had done it, she had told Keitaro her feelings, and now the ball was in his court. But that did not mean the battle was over, the other girls wouldn't sit back and wait for Keitaro to come to them, they'd make plans and try and win him over. And that meant Motoko would have to as well…but who could she talk to about being feminine or about winning a man's heart.

Then as if by a thunderbolt striking her, "I can talk to Tsuruko!" Getting to her feet, Motoko rushed to the phone to make what was to be the first of many calls to her elder sister for advice.

X-X

Author notes

I couldn't put it off any longer, I know it's a little cliché to have multiple confessions one after another, but I think it fits this story AND moves the plot ahead in a reasonable manner.

Hope ya enjoy. OH and for those of you that don't read my Eva stories. I have a work of fiction on FictionPress under the mercaba name called 'the long walk' I'd really like for you to read it and comment.

Later!

Mercaba


	6. Chapter 6

Standard Disclaimer

Ew the pool hasn't been cleaned or had chemicals put in it for a few days and now its all…just ew. Anyway this story is up on the docket for today and I hope you're ready for it.

X-X

Or Get Off the Pot

Chapter – 6

It wouldn't be a stretch of the imagination to envision Keitaro being off his stride as he gazed across the lawn at his opponent. The cold fall air was sucked in and expelled in huge puffs, but his mind wasn't on martial arts, it was on feelings. Motoko's words the previous night continued to reverberate in his head warring with the knowledge that he was supposed to fight this woman. How could he attack, even in practice, a woman that might care for him?

Seeing her opponent distracted, Motoko's honed skills took over and she leapt at the chance. Darting in close to the man, Motoko spun around, unintentionally rubbing her derriere against his groin, grabbed his limp arm, and flipped him over her shoulder to the ground. "If you are not concentrating you will not be able to improve, K-Keitaro," her tone wasn't the harsh task master it had been the day before.

Gazing up at the beauty standing above him, Keitaro bashfully averted his eyes from the view Motoko didn't know she was offering. _So she does where white panties. _He tucked that tidbit of knowledge away in his mental safe for later. Taking her extended hand, he pulled himself back to his feet. "Sorry, just a little hard to concentrate after our talk yesterday. I know this is only a spar, but…" he trailed off fearful of Motoko's reaction.

"You cannot attack me because of my feelings for you?" Motoko parroted. Turning to face the inn, Motoko's hand went to her chest and grasped the fabric. "While that is a noble sentiment, if you cannot so much as protect yourself due to my feelings then our training has ended," she took two large strides away from her pupil. "Is that what you are trying tell me, Keitaro, that you wish to end this morning ritual?" she gazed over her shoulder at the stunned man.

Almost running to Motoko's side, Keitaro's eyes were wide with panic and his hands flailed about madly. "No-no-no! I'll try harder, and I don't want to stop this. It's great exercise, and I…well…we never spent much time together before this…I sort of like it," he rubbed the back of his head nervously. Maybe he said to much, exposed too much of his inner feelings regarding his teacher, but Keitaro really did enjoy his time with Motoko. Even if it did often involve him getting a sound beating.

Picking up her cherished blade, Motoko smiled secretly to herself as she did. "Be that as it may, I believe today we'll end early. Your mind clearly isn't focused on sparring. But I will not lie, mine isn't as well," sure turned with an uncertainty that seemed out of place on the graceful warrior. "I'll go so far as to say I agree with everything you said. I found myself less willing to harm you after my confession," she shuffled her feet and mumbled.

She was so cute! Her bashfulness and uncertainty just melted Keitaro's heart and he wanted to hug her. Knowing he'd get propelled out of the time zone if he did, though, kept the man's desires at bay. "I…I've something I need to tell you, Motoko-chan, and I hope it doesn't upset you to much," he forced his lips to comply with his head. One fumbling hand reached out to Motoko's shoulder, and damned if she didn't flinch when his hand made contact.

"Y-you're going to reject my feelings…I understand," Motoko said instantly with crushing sadness. Her face fell, eyes already beginning to moisten, she couldn't break free of the feather light hold Keitaro was administering. Her shoulders sagged, her knees weakened, and she began to sway. "With how I treated you in the past I could hardly expect you to forgive me let alone respond to my feelings," she turned her face away from that dopy yet attractive face.

His body froze, the confession he had sat unspoken on his tongue at Motoko's sudden shift. He could have worded his initial statement better, but he hadn't expected her to leap to such beliefs so quickly, and so dramatically. She actually loved him! He couldn't believe it! Motoko Aoyama was in love with him, her reaction was the same as his when Naru rejected him! "No-no-no Motoko-chan, that's not what I was going to say," her bounce back from near tears to wide-eyed joy nearly made Keitaro think it had all been an act.

With her free hand, Motoko dabbed at her eyes to clear anything that had the audacity to remain. "Are you taking joy in causing me panic, Keitaro? Please though…continue," she swallowed hard and finally did break free of the calloused hand she had written about so many times in the past.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Keitaro proved himself a man of outstanding moral integrity. "Kitsune asked me out on a date tonight, and I accepted. It was before you confessed, but she did the same. I don't want you to think I'm 'playing the field' or anything. But…" he shrugged not knowing how to continue. He felt it was wrong to try and hide it. They weren't a couple, and Kitsune had shown interest as well so he didn't think it was wrong, just felt Motoko had the right to know.

Nodding to herself, Motoko spun on her heels and set her eyes on the rising sun. "As you and I are not lovers or in a serious relationship, what you and Kitsune do is of course your business," her tone was weak borderline frightened. "I do thank you for being honest with me, however might I make one small request of you?" the hitch in her voice was so out of place it didn't suit the stoic and emotionless guise she oft kept.

Relieved that she hadn't lashed out at him or called him a pervert, Keitaro relaxed his body. "Sure, Motoko-chan, anything you want," he replied as he always would with a willingness to help his friends. He was still so amazed at what he saw, unbridled emotion on the woman he initially thought wanted him dead. Never in his wildest dreams, well the ones that didn't result in him waking up a soiled mess, would he have thought Motoko would show the love she just had.

"Be careful with such comments, Keitaro, or you might be trapped into something you don't want," Motoko criticized. Her hand clenched Keitaro's blade tighter, her knuckles popping from the force, she didn't take her eyes off the blazing orb in the sky. "All I ask is that you do not make a choice in who owns your heart until you have at least one date with myself. I know it is selfish and unbecoming, but I do not wish to lose you without being offered an attempt at winning your heart for myself. Can you do that for me?" such tenderness and softness of voice almost made it impossible to hear.

Dumbstruck, Keitaro nodded to Motoko's request as he stared at the back of her head. It was a simple request, but at that moment he didn't know what to say or how to react. He was being asked not to choose Kitsune until after Motoko was able to try her hand. "I will wait…give you a-a-a chance," he finally forced out of his shell-shocked lips. He just stood their as Motoko walked off without another word. He followed her shapely hips all the way to the door before falling down into the dewy grass.

Laying down upon the moisten lawn, the footfalls of the morning spar still imprinted in the ground, Keitaro let out a long whistle. Life had such a strange way of playing with him it seemed. Naru shot him down, leaving him terribly depressed and contemplating his life and his worth. He thought he'd never find love, be destined to live life alone, but almost as if God itself smiled upon him, two wonderful women confess to liking him.

Keitaro instantly thought of Mutsumi, a possible third woman, but squashed that thought. Unless she told him of her feelings, he'd not believe it. She was different, she was kind, and Keitaro wouldn't ruin their friendship for anything, so until it became clear she did have such feelings he'd not presume. But it was certain that Motoko's feelings were genuine, he'd learn of Kitsune's later in the day. Secretly he still wasn't sure if he deserved such emotion, his battered ego still protected itself, but he was peeking thought the shell that Naru's rejection caused.

"Maybe I…maybe things can get better," he mused as Tama flew over to him and landed on his chest. Picking the turtle up and smiling at the lovable reptile, "I know you love me Tama so don't worry, I won't let anybody take that from you." He smiled at the turtle that appeared to be smiling back at him. But now he had some serious thinking to do. Motoko loved him, Kitsune was a maybe, and that meant he'd have to make a choice. Somebody would be happy, and somebody would be crushed as he had been.

He just hoped…prayed that Mutsumi didn't truly feel the same as either of his tenants, because crushing two women when he eventually made his decision…he cringed at the idea. "I don't want to hurt anybody, but I don't have a choice in that do it?" he asked Tama.

Tama's flippers waggled about trying to pantomime an answer, Tama was loyal to Mutsumi so she had hoped to get Keitaro to accept the melon lover's feelings.

X-X

Her day hadn't gone as smoothly as she wanted, but Kitsune was generally pleased with herself. Standing before the mirror in the bathroom, she tried various hairstyles as she attempted to maximize her appeal. Motoko had the gall to tell her that Keitaro promised not to make a choice until after he had one date with the swordswoman, that ticked Kitsune off a smidgen. Sure she wasn't expecting Keitaro to fall madly in love with her from just one date, so she wasn't mad at him. She actually thought it was a very caring thing he did, give Motoko hope rather than crush her then and there.

"And she will be crushed, I will NOT lose to her," Kitsune said to her reflection. Running the brush through her hair, her normal style was good enough, short hair did have its limitations she relented. She began applying some eye shadow. "Are you three going to hide behind the door all night or are you going to come in?" she called out to the spy's she heard behind the door.

Bursting into the bathroom, her energy level as high as always, Suu rushed to the sink and Kitsune's side. "What ya doing? Your date isn't for like an hour or something!" the foreigner asked while rubbing her face against Kitsune's cream colored evening gown. "Oh it's all silky and smooth!" she giggled.

Gently pushing Suu away, "Down girl, you'll make me poke my eye out," Kitsune couldn't help but smile. Suu had that effect on people, and while Kitsune feared being the girl's sleeping partner, she couldn't imagine life without the spastic girl around. "And I'm just staking the odds in my favor is all, you'll do the same once you discover boys and dating," she applied a little more to her eyelashes giving them a hefty darkness.

"But why get all dolled up for the dork? I mean he's nothing like poppa or anything so it's just a big waste," Sarah claimed as she sat on the laundry hamper. "Now if he was like poppa I could see you wanting to get all pretty and stuff, but the dork is…a dork!" Sarah sagely bobbed her head.

Lightly rapping Sarah on the head, Shinobu scolded, "Sempai is NOT a dork! You need to stop labeling him that. He takes care of you, gives you a place to stay, and yet you keep making fun of him. That's being very rude." Shinobu's stern visage stayed firm when assaulted with Sarah's 'scolded kitten' retaliation, and in the end won out.

Rifling through her bag of cosmetics, Kitsune couldn't make a decision on what color lipstick would be best. "Shinobu is right, Sarah, Keitaro might look a little bit like a dork, but he's a good guy. Your father on the other hand is more a dork than Keitaro," she found her favorite shade of red and popped the cap off. "And I'm getting 'dolled up' as you claim because I'm not the only one that thinks so. So I'm going to knock Keitaro's socks off," she applied the ruby red makeup and smacked her lips together.

Hopping from Kitsune to Shinobu, Suu balanced herself on the smaller girl's shoulders and clung to the door to keep the weight off. "Are you going to have sex with him? That is what adults do right when they want to show how much they like somebody," Suu asked innocently enough. "You guys said so during that talk we had. Guys and girls have sex to show they love each other, just like my moms and dad do," she continued.

"Suu!" Shinobu yelped as she tried to keep from falling over due to the sudden acrobatic intrusion. Gripping the ledge of the counter for support, "You shouldn't ask questions like that! It's personal…right?" she couldn't keep the blush off her face. Wobbling as Suu jumped off her, Shinobu almost fell over. "Kitsune-sempai and Sempai are just going out for a meal," the young chef hinted at nervousness maybe even jealousy.

Zipping up her bag of beauty accessories, Kitsune grinned at herself. She did look damn sexy, even if she had to think so herself. "I won't strike anything for possibly happening. Sure we're just going out for supper, maybe dancing after if I can get that goof to not fall on me every two seconds. As for the mommy/daddy dance? Have to wait and see what the night brings," she playfully smacked her own rump. She wouldn't lie to herself about the idea.

If things did get hot and sweaty, if Keitaro did fall for her, Motoko's request be damned, she was not against going to a love motel. It would be safer for Keitaro than doing the deed back at the inn where somebody would invariably walk in. it was unlikely, as much as they called him a pervert, Kitsune knew Keitaro was a gentleman and unlikely to screw on the first date. Second or third however, well Kitsune was a modern girl, and seeing how the damage had already been done, she wouldn't mind making dreams into reality.

Sarah on the other hand, wasn't so keen on the idea. "That's gross! You'd actually let him touch you like that?" Sticking her tongue out for emphasis, Sarah was almost visibly sickened at what she was hearing. Jumping off the hamper, "I can't see what somebody like you could see in such a loser," thus said she vacated the room, hot faced and stomping.

"I think Sarah likes Keitaro and is jealous of you," Suu mentioned as she did a hand stand. "She's always talking about Keitaro and playing fun games with him," being somebody that kicked Keitaro to show her own love, Suu mistook Sarah's vase smashing as just an act of endearment. "And would it be bad if we had sex with Keitaro? I mean I love him and so does Shinobu, would that be wrong of us?" she earned a near fainting from Shinobu for her statement.

Holding her perfume a good two inches from her neck, Kitsune almost dropped the expensive bottle. "Suu-chan, if you say that again when Naru or Motoko around you'll get the poor guy killed. And yes it is wrong of you. He's a grown man and you're still children, no offense," her voice was almost broken due to shock. Suu could be to honest for her own good, and to naive too for Kitsune's mind to take. Spraying the liquid on her neck and behind her ears, Kitsune took some calming breaths. "I know you're just excited because we talked about it, but seriously Suu-chan keep the sex talk to a down low, alright? You wouldn't want to see Keitaro hurt because of something you said right?" she added a frown to her repertoire.

Eyes downcast, Suu nodded slowly, "No I don't want him to get hurt, and I'll stop talking about it. But when we get older can we…" she started to ask but was silenced by Kitsune putting a hand on her shoulder and shaking her head. "Boring," was all Suu said before chasing off after Sarah.

"You really do care for him don't you?" Shinobu sheepishly asked. It was akin to awe and bitter jealousy being in Kitsune's presence. "This isn't just some game or con this time…is it," she averted her gaze, opted to watch the sun setting through the window.

Kitsune knew that look, empathized with the young girl. Shinobu was so clearly in love with Keitaro, her feelings so pure, that Kitsune was covetous. But the girl was just to young, even if Keitaro could overlook her age, nobody else would. "I don't know if my feelings are as strong as yours, but I do think he's something special and I want to see if I can be part of that," she wouldn't patronize the girl. Sticking an arm out, "How do I smell?"

Breathing in the perfume, it tickled the young teen's nose resulting in a sneeze. "It's a little strong, but I like it," she admitted against her wishes. "Just be good to Sempai, alright?" she pleaded.

"Hey kiddo, its not like he's marrying me tonight, but I'll be as good to him as he allows, I promise," Kitsune felt a little bitter. Why couldn't she be as honest as Shinobu? And if Shinobu was a few years older, at a more acceptable age, Kitsune had no doubt Keitaro would have taken Shinobu over Motoko and herself. "Now no more tears alright? You've got a big job ahead of you keeping us all in line. Keitaro's protector shouldn't be seen like this," she did reach out and hug the girl.

Life wasn't fair, life wasn't about giving people what they wanted as it rarely happened. Shinobu was learning that lesson now, it was a bitter pill but the spoonful of sugar did help the medicine go down. Hugging back, Shinobu kept her sorrow at bay. Keitaro would never be hers he would always see her as a sister, never a woman. Kitsune didn't have that; Kitsune could try to earn his love. Shinobu had to give up that wish, had to make peace with her life and all its inherent cruelty. But in learning what she did, she could get what happiness she could.

X-X

She never had this nervousness before, but Naru just couldn't get herself to pull the plank back. Below her, she could hear Keitaro getting ready for his date with Kitsune, he had told her at lunch in the university, but she still couldn't wrap her brain around it. To make matters worse, Mutsumi had heard it too, yet didn't do anything but smile and say 'that's wonderful'. It was infuriating to Naru how laid back Mutsumi was about the whole thing.

"Girl could just snatch him up if she tried at all, but no! I have to be the one to gift wrap him and hand him to her or it'd never happen," she huffed. Pacing back and forth across her room, Liddo-kun in her arms, Naru so wanted to just sit the two together and tell Keitaro point blank that Mutsumi loved him so she could confirm it. But Kitsune was her best friend too, and it was hard to go against that for Mutsumi. Only in Naru's mind, Mutsumi and Keitaro were a better fit.

Dropping onto her futon, Naru hugged the toy so hard it nearly burst a seam. "Why do emotions have to make things so confusing," she moaned and flopped to her side. Not everybody could be happy with the want was so limiting. "And Mu-chan was acting odd today," Naru bitterly said to herself. Naru spied the aloof girl multiple times reading a piece of notebook paper. No matter how many times she asked about it though, Mutsumi would hide it and say she was studying.

"This sucks," she girl sagely stated as she got to her feet. "Keitaro you better be decent down there or I'm going to punch you so hard you'll travel through time!" she stated more in play than reality. The urge to punish the pervert had almost vanished from her mind, now that Shinobu trained her to stop and look before acting. Sliding the plank over, she dropped down into Keitaro's room with the ease that only practice can do.

Without missing a beat, Keitaro turned to the ex-woman of his dreams. "Do I look good in this?" he didn't sound too sure of himself. In a ruffled shirt with a big red bowtie, he looked every ounce the dork he was often stated at being.

That urge to hit Keitaro came back, but Naru just shook her fist at him instead. "You look like an idiot, you're not serious I hope," she had to hope he wasn't that stupid. He looked like a complete buffoon. Yet it was so in keeping with his character that Naru found herself giggling. "Did you want me to pick out your clothing for you? Kitsune deserves a date that doesn't get her laughed out of the restaurant," she stated already moving towards Keitaro's small stash of clothing.

Pulling off the tie, Keitaro just sighed, "It's not like I have a lot of practice at this. It's not like you and I ever went on actual dates, and that night out with Mutsumi was so sudden I just wore casual." Following close behind Naru, he couldn't help but smell the mellow and soft scent coming off her. "You don't mind helping do you?" he peeked at her hoping she didn't find his small collection of 'personal relief magazines'.

_So he moved them from under his futon to his closet, and seems he's got something of a breast fetish. _Naru made the mental quip as she did in fact find Keitaro's two articles of pornography. Counting to ten in her head, she kept herself from over acting. It was natural, men had urges, hell even she had urges, its not like the vibrator she had never got used. Kitsune's not quite joke gift on her eighteenth birthday did every so often get used.

Picking out a black and grey heavy short sleeved shirt and black khaki pants, she tossed them to the man behind her. "I wouldn't be down here if I didn't want to help you. And I was right in thinking you needed it," she watched as Keitaro slid the top on over his undershirt. Was he always that attractive and she had just missed it, or was it the appeal of forbidden fruit that made him stand out more?

Taking his wallet out of his jeans and dropping it to the ground, it made a thick thwack when it bounced, he grabbed his two bottles of cologne. "Thanks for helping, which do you think I should use?" he handed the bottles over. "And what should I talk to her about? Kitsune and I haven't really spent a great deal of time together, but I don't want to offend her and say something or ask something that would upset her," he flubbed.

Sniffing both bottles, liking both she handed Keitaro the bottle she thought looked nicer. "You're thinking to hard about this. The purpose of a date is to get to know somebody better isn't it? So just talk about whatever, find out if she's your type, she'll be doing the same. As long as you don't get perverted on her and start asking her about her sizes or something equally stupid you'll do fine," she couldn't believe it. She was actually trying to help him with Kitsune, wasn't she supposed to sabotage this for Mutsumi's sake?

But she couldn't. Not out of respect for Kitsune or even her hope to get Mutsumi at Keitaro's side, but because she wanted Keitaro happy. If she tricked him, gave him bad advice, or some other subterfuge it would only hurt him in the end. She didn't want that, so she'd help him. "How are you feeling, Keitaro? I know I shouldn't ask, but yesterday you shocked me with how you asked if you were worthy of affection. I wasn't prepared to hear that, sorry," she sat down at his small table and idly played with a coin.

Applying the cologne, Keitaro did enjoy the smell that Kanako had picked for him. "I thought a lot about it today. I'm feeling a lot better, but worried at the same time if you can believe that," he admitted and took a seat across from her. "I still wonder if I deserve anybodies feelings, but I won't deny it. That would be selling them short, and I won't do that. So…all I have to do is better myself to the point where I DO feel as if I earned their respect if not love," he stated with a definitive strength.

Moved, Naru was honestly moved by the resolve she saw radiating from Keitaro. _I really missed a fine one. _But the past was the past, and she saw he had moved on. They were friends now, and friends they would always remain, just friends. "Glad to hear it, you don't do depressed well. Was afraid you'd run away and we'd have to hunt you down. And I do not want to get lost in the desert again, though finding Nyamo again would be nice," she pushed herself up and off the ground. Jumping up and catching the side of the hole, she pulled herself back into her room. "Finish getting changed, Romeo, your Juliet will be ready to go soon," she sealed the hole before he could respond.

She didn't know if she liked what the change had brought. Unknown to her, she was feeling the same as Shinobu. Keitaro was never going to think of her the way she wanted. But unlike Shinobu, Naru had only herself to blame, not fate. "Whoever gets him, I hope they make each other happy," she sniffed back hard and felt like sleeping.

X-X

The beat playing in the small club was eclectic and pounded loudly, but Kitsune loved it anyway. The meal had cost a pretty penny, but she stayed firm when Keitaro asked if he could pay instead. She hadn't left as big a tip as she should have, but the waiter had the gall to hit on her and mock Keitaro at the same time when it came time to pay. He had eaten a Spartan meal while she splurged, it was her own money so why not. She had a single glass of red wine, she wanted to be sober and enjoy the evening.

After they walked out of the restaurant, a three star, they took a leisurely stroll around the park and eventually ended up at the dance club. It took some finagling, and a promise she wouldn't smack him if he fell against her, but in the end they hit the dance floor. He was such a goober, but a lovable one that despite his lack of moves they danced until they were sweating. When he did stumble, which was a lot less than she expected, Kitsune got a rush when his hands would touch her. Twice he groped her breast, once her left buttocks, and several shoulder and sides were gently and accidentally caressed.

All in all it was a wonderful evening, but they had to take a seat for a breather, Keitaro forced her to let him buy them some drinks, non-alcoholic, and catch their breaths. Sipping on the fruit juice Keitaro bought for her, "Motoko's training must be having an effect on you. You're not nearly as uncoordinated as you used to be," she batted her eyelashes at the smiling yet winded man.

Not so much as sitting but sprawled on his seat, Keitaro pounded his drink in one gulp. "I guess, but you're something else. I don't know HOW you can move like that out there, its something else," his tone was reverent. "And I don't know if you noticed, but you've caught more than a few guys eyes out there," his eyes did a shameful pan over Kitsune in her alluring attire.

"I know that hun, but I'm your date Kei-chan, so they can look all they want, but only you can touch," Kitsune teased and pawed at Keitaro's arm. Oh how she loved seeing him got excited and bothered by her flirtations. Her worries about being bored with him, that actually spending time with him would destroy her illusionary version of him in her mind were baseless. He wasn't the most skilled charmer, but Kitsune didn't want that in a man. She wanted Keitaro. Honest, caring, occasionally funny, occasionally frantic, and never boring. "You've got a few lookers too, but they can't have you," she reclined in her seat and popped off her shoes.

Sparing the dance floor a quick glance, Keitaro did in fact see two women looking at him. They weren't the bells of the ball, but they were far from ugly stepsisters. "I think they're more interested in why a beauty like you would be with me. I bet they think I'm rich and you're my trophy wife," he smiled sheepishly. Popping one of the ice cubes from his glass into his mouth he crewed it.

Scooting around the semi-circled booth, Kitsune snuggled up close to Keitaro's side. "Well if I'm the trophy wife I need to act my part don't I?" she nuzzled against his neck and saw the same two girls Keitaro had. Her tactic was as open and transparent as the glass her drink came in. 'He's mine so don't you try anything.' It was unfair, teasing Keitaro as she was, but this was war and Kitsune had the guns to bear. "So what do you want to do next?" she pulled back from the man but sat less than a foot away.

A trickle of sweat oozed down the side of his face, his glasses fogged up and his breath was raspy. "D-did you want to dance some more? It is getting late though so maybe we s-should head back home?" he was off his stride, Kitsune's actions had struck a vital and deep spot.

His reaction wasn't lost on Kitsune either, and she loved it. _Oh you liked that didn't you? Liked having me close to you. _Which was exactly why she did it. "I'm getting a little tired, so unless you wanted to stay I guess we could go back," she half pouted. No trip to the Love Hotel tonight, but in a way Kitsune liked it better that way. No need to rush, not as long as Keitaro was thinking of her. Poking Keitaro to get the man moving, she wrapped her arm around his, and let him lead her out of the club. "You're a lot more interesting than I ever thought you'd be Kei-chan," she admitted once they were out in the night air.

Breathing in deeply, rubbing at his ears, Keitaro blushed. "I have to admit there is so much more depth to you than I thought too, Kitsune," he confessed as he stuffed his free hand into his pocket. Walking in silence for a good block, he would occasionally flex is arm as Kitsune's grip remained warm and inviting.

She liked that, liked how he had steered the conversation during the course of the night. It had been a whirlwind of reveals for both of them. She learned about Keitaro's family and business, was shocked to learn Keitaro had an adopted sister. Revealing why she got into writing, her friendship with Naru in school, and her first crush on the same man Naru cared for had opened avenues of conversation that kept them talking and gabbing all night.

One sour point was garnered on each side of the field, but was quickly smoothed over. Kitsune made the first foul by asking why Keitaro stopped training in martial arts with his family, but allowed Motoko to train him. Keitaro's mistaken question came as the pair walked from the restaurant to the club, he asked how her family was. Kitsune avoided the question completely. Her mother made it clear her entire life that she was an unwanted child, Kitsune did not want the evening ruined by thinking about that bitch that had the audacity to be her mother.

It wasn't a perfect date, but Kitsune did learn one thing. She was one hundred percent certain that she loved Keitaro. It wasn't a doubt anymore, it wasn't a crush like with Seta, it wasn't just a rebound from her lost virginity. Walking up the stairs towards the inn, Kitsune stopped and in doing so stopped Keitaro.

"Something wrong, Kitsune?" he asked instantly seeing a troubled look on her face. Freeing himself from her hold, he gently grabbed her shoulders. A cold wind blew and ruffled his hair and he saw her shiver. "Kitsune?" he asked again after a few pregnant moments of silence.

She didn't want the date to end. Once they got to the top of the stairs it's was back to being uncertain about the future. Motoko and Mutsumi weren't just going to sit back and let her steal Keitaro from them. She was going to have to be ready for whatever came from it. Be it Keitaro chosen her or somebody else, she would have to accept it. But right now, after learning the truth of her own heart, she didn't want to think about it.

Leaning in, Keitaro giving her the golden opportunity, Kitsune stole her first kiss from Keitaro. Her tongue slid in effortlessly as his shock opened his mouth. He wasn't a bad kisser, was Kitsune's first reaction. He was damn good she realized as the kiss deepened. Her arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer, she felt his little friend poking her, which was a nice barometer that he liked it too. How long it lasted, Kitsune would never be able to know, time stood still.

But eventually it did end; she couldn't help but giggle at seeing her lipstick smeared on his face. Reaching into her purse she pulled out a tissue and handed it to him. "Clean up or you'll go flying, lover boy. And for a good night kiss, you get an A+," she kissed his cheek again applying more of her lipstick, and left the man speechless on the stairs.

The battle hadn't been decided yet, but she had made a huge stride in claiming the territory that was Keitaro's heart. It was a blitzkrieg attempt at gaining as much ground as she could before the others entered the battle earnestly. Was she ready for it? No, but nobody ever is truly ready for matters of the heart. Tomorrow would be another day, and she was going to go at it with as much gusto as possible. Because to the winner went the spoils, and it was well worth fighting for.

X-X

Notes

Lil short but I like ending the chapter after the date. I was going to have a scene with Naru talking to Motoko but it would detract from the feelings I wanted this chapter to end with. Hope you enjoyed this. Kitsune is always fun to write, she was such a blank slate in the manga, with so little past given to her, that I keep reinventing her in my stories.

Anyway, have a wonderful rest of summer, its already August so its running out ;_;

Oh and I'm playing Starcraft 2 like half of this planet so if you get into a match with Zentrodie don't crush me to quickly…I'm not to good

LATER!

Mercaba


	7. Chapter 7

Standard Disclaimer

Well the pool is closed and one of my primary time wasters/exercise methods is gone for another year. Sucks, but that's life I suppose. Work is going well, trying to get back in the flow of writing again. Anyway hope you're up for more of this little ditty.

X-X

Or get off the pot

Chapter – 7

Cleaning the last of the morning dishes, Naru drew her forehand against her head and smeared it with dirty water. "And I was doing so good about not making a mess too," she giggled as she grabbed a towel to dry off. It wasn't her turn to do the dishes, but she had set things into motion that she felt necessary. She had to talk to Kitsune about the date with Keitaro and was hoping the girl had fallen out of love with Keitaro. Wishful thinking yes, but it would make supporting Mutsumi a lot easier to not worry about stabbing Kitsune in the back.

With the younger girls and Motoko off at school, Naru only had to find a reason to ship Keitaro off to insure nobody walked in or spied on the hopeful heart to heart. Mutsumi had provided that little reason very handily. Having 'accidentally' misplaced one of the Okinawaan's books, Naru tasked the landlord to return it. It was simple, elegant, and killed two birds with one stone.

"Just hope she didn't drink to much last night. Last thing I need is for her to have a hangover or get sick on me," Naru mused tossing the dirty towel in with the others. She had all morning to get to this little chat since her only class for the day was in the afternoon. But like most things Naru wanted to get it started and finished as quickly as possible.

The dorm had been all up in a buzz after Keitaro and Kitsune left the night before, but oddly nobody talked about the little event over breakfast. Motoko, Naru noticed, was looking paler and hardly ate. Knowing the sword woman's schedule ran a week before her own, Naru doubted Motoko wanted to hear anything other than a universal cramp cure was found. Keitaro had shocked her in appearing a lot happier, but tightlipped. And Kitsune…hadn't immerged from her room.

Heading back to the kitchen, Naru brewed up a pot of coffee and filled a thermos with the tasty American import. It would make Kitsune a lot easier to talk to if she fueled the girl's brain with caffeine. "I just hope she saw something in him she didn't like, or something," she spun the cap on the two serving container. Everything would be a lot easier for her if Kitsune stopped caring in that vein.

Ascending the steps to the rooms, Naru lightly rapped on the frame to her best friend's door and waited. "Kitsune, are you awake and decent?" she called through the door after hearing something akin to movement. Pulling the door open, Naru's gasp was palpable. She almost didn't believe what she was seeing, but it was true. Kitsune was at her computer already and typing. "You…not feeling well or something?" she asked while walking over.

Startled from her chore, Kitsune stared blank-faced at Naru for a moment as if not really understanding. Looking back at her computer and seeing the time, she belted out laughing. "Wow no wonder I feel so hungry! I've been writing this article all night and I guess I zoned out," she patted the cushion next to her. "And if you have coffee with you I'll call you lover right her and now," she joked noticing the shine behind Naru's back.

"Sorry but I'm not a lesbian despite what the guys I reject at university might say about me," Naru added and handed over her opening peace offering. Taking the offered seat, Naru couldn't help but spy the document on Kitsune's screen. It was a rare day for Naru to see Kitsune on her old laptop, but it was always a good thing. Honest money beat horse betting any day, and Naru liked Kitsune's articles on fashion. "So what's got you so worked up you skipped breakfast? Shinobu wrapped it and put it in the fridge for you, by the way," Naru continued trying to grasp the meaning of the article.

Saving the document, Kitsune unscrewed the cap on the thermos and took a healthy inhale. "I love that smell!" she cooed. "And it's not really the article that's got me all bouncy, but the events tied to it," she gushed and shut the screen down. "It's a review of the restaurant and dance club from last night. I wanted to get this written while all the memories were still there and fresh in my mind. Guess I just lost track of time," she knocked her fist against her head in jest.

It was too vague to be of use, but Naru wasn't sure she liked how this was starting. Either Keitaro made such an insurmountable ass of himself that Kitsune was about to burst open with giggle fits, or Naru's life just got harder. "So the date was something was it? Keitaro didn't say a word about it during breakfast. Don't know if it had anything to do with Motoko canceling their practice this morning, or him just being a jerk about keeping secrets," Naru mock scowled.

Hissing as the hot beverage burned its way down her throat, Kitsune crawled over to her futon and plopped down on it. "It was…something alright," the Fox gave Naru a leery unsure look. "Are you sure you want to hear about it?" she chose her words carefully.

"Of course I want to hear how my friends first date in ages went! And you better not leave out any details to protect that little pervert," Naru was feeling even more like she shouldn't press. Kitsune was obviously trying to shield her from something, and that something dealt with Keitaro. So again only two options existed, and one she didn't even think was a real option anymore. "So spill so we can plan his punishment," she crossed her arms and leaned against Kitsune's dresser.

Falling back on her mattress, Kitsune gazed up at her ceiling with a blissful look of revelry. "I won't say it was perfect, but I loved just about every moment of it. Aside from me asking about why he's training with Motoko, him asking about my mom, and the dick waiter that tried to hit on me it was the ideal," she rolled over on her stomach, propped herself up on her elbows and studied Naru's reactions carefully. "And I won't say I'm head over heels in love or that he is, but I can seriously say I want more dates…more and more dates with him," she said with fully open eyes.

Coldness and bitterness swept inside Naru's body, her arms burst out in gooseflesh. It just had to be this way didn't it. "That's great! I was worried that goober would have ruined it, but I guess he gets a gold star," Naru did honestly try to sound like she believed it. It was perfect for Kitsune, but what about Mutsumi? Who should she honestly support? Best friend or childhood friend? "He didn't do anything perverted did he?" Naru couldn't help but ask.

"He made me give him a hand-job at the dance club and fired it off in my drink, gave it that extra zing though," Kitsune said straight faced. When Naru fell over and almost hit her head on the dresser, Kitsune face planted into her mattress. Rolling off the bed, she quickly saw to Naru's safety before laughing again. "Wow you can be to gullible at times, Na-chan," she wiped a tear from her eye. "And nothing intentional, he bumped me a few times on the dance floor but that was it. Oh unless you consider him getting me all hot and bothered with the goodnight kiss…you won't believe this but he's an excellent kisser," she confessed.

Defiantly not what she wanted to hear, no way good sir. She had hoped Keitaro had bombed or DID do something perverted. But no, he was a very ideal male in most regards. Her secret hope that Keitaro and Mutsumi shared that annoying trait of being to blatant that he'd push her off. But no, this was karmic retribution for all the punches, names, and other general hatred she had slung at Keitaro since she met him.

But laying on Kitsune's floor, staring at the woman she grew up with, Naru not only heard but saw the truth staring back at her. Even if Kitsune didn't admit it, Naru saw that her friend genuinely loved Keitaro just as Mutsumi did…just as she should have. "He better have a good explanation for that…guys shouldn't just be 'good' kissers without practice," Naru tried to restore her earlier passion but it had died. Kitsune's openness had doused Naru's resolve to do anything.

Finishing her coffee, Kitsune just shrugged. "Some people are naturally good at some things, maybe this is his hidden talent," she offered and pulled out some fresh clothing. "Think I'll take a dip in the onsen before breakfast. I should be able to finish one of those reviews and send it off to the editor soon. I'm starting to think that this is the path I should take and not the eternal leech," she pulled out a white cotton bra, stared at it, and tossed it back in favor of a pink silk one. "Keitaro deserves somebody that isn't a dreg on societies tit or a drunken gambler," she said softly as she pushed the drawer back in.

"Mind if I join you? I could use a good soak right about now," Naru asked and reached up at Kitsune. Receiving the help up she wanted, Naru just didn't know where to stand now. Kitsune was trying to better herself…and it was partially due to Keitaro! Just how big a fish did she throw away! No matter, she could see that particular fish had its single days numbered. It was fate.

X-X

Being on the college campus made Keitaro's already good day better in some way. Seeing all the people moving about, the finely manicured grounds, and just the bustling of life reminded him why he had tried so hard to get into this university. Added to his joy was he was off to see his best friend, have a bite to eat with her, and help her in some small way by returning her study aid. With book in hand and his head full of bliss from how well his previous night's date went, Keitaro strolled into the commissary and the table they used.

"Afternoon Mu-chan," Keitaro called out waving the book at the oblivious girl. He could see several men glaring at him as they spied Mutsumi from a distance. One of them would eventually steal her heart, Keitaro had no doubt. Somebody that Mutsumi actually saw and loved, he would not accept that she felt that way about him though. _Mutsumi's been trying to get me together with Naru so long, how COULD she do that if she so much as liked me?_

Dabbing her lips with a napkin, the watermelon she was eating for a pre-lunch snack dribbled down her chin, she returned the wave. "Oh Kei-kun you have my book! But why didn't Na-chan just bring it when she came to class?" she quipped. Sliding further down the bench, Mutsumi patted the seat she had just relinquished. "She can be so flighty some times can't she?" she popped a stray seed into her mouth with a smile.

Blinking rapidly, Keitaro chose the wise course of action and didn't comment on Mutsumi calling anybody flighty. Climbing into the bench, the warmth and its source had not been lost on the man, Keitaro finagled his legs under the table without hitting his dining companion. "So how are classes going today? Must be good cause you're all smiles?" he commented on. Was she really happy or just his mind was projecting his feelings onto others. But he couldn't help it! The dateless wonder wasn't so dateless anymore!

Pulling out her lunchbox, Mutsumi stared at it, turned to Keitaro, and back to her box. Taking the first layer off she slide it over to Keitaro, "Silly Kei-kun forgot his lunch didn't he. You're just as dense as ever." Placing the study aid into her bag, Mutsumi's eyes fell upon a slip of paper and her smile lost a degree of luster and honesty. "Ara-ara I think it's you that is having a good day? Did something happen?" a hint of anxiety tinged the air.

Knowing Mutsumi had a bottomless hole for a stomach, the landlord was tempted to not eat the provided lunch. Scratching at the back of his head, Keitaro just lost himself in those warm and caring orbs gazing back at him and resigned himself to the meal. He couldn't do anything to hurt her even if he wanted. "Well actually yes, something did happen last night that I never thought would! The date I went on with Kitsune…it went well! Can you believe it? I actually had a successful date with somebody!" his felt like cheering for himself. Maybe the gods could be kind after all.

"A-A-Ara that's wonderful Kei-kun! Tell me all about it," Mutsumi's chopsticks fell from her hands. Scooping them back up she kept her eyes on her food, her long slender fingers clenched tightly to the tiny plastic utensils. "You seem very happy about it, I-I'm so glad to hear it," she added.

Digging into Mutsumi's provided lunch, Keitaro let the sweet memories wash over him. "It wasn't anything special or anything really. We went to a restaurant and out dancing after. I was so worried I'd be all thumbs and all on her or something, but no! I guess it's all the training from Motoko-chan. This is excellent as always by the way," he continued stuffing his face with gusto. So wrapped up in his recounting and meal, Keitaro failed to notice how Mutsumi's head and shoulders would sulk more and more.

Setting her chopsticks down next to her untouched food she asked, "Was there a goodnight kiss for your princess?" A small hic escaped her lips as she spoke. Leaning over her box of food, she saw peculiar color changes in it in the size of small droplet sized circles.

Rubbing his finger under his nose, Keitaro wasn't sure it was a good thing to 'kiss and tell', but he didn't want to hide anything from Mutsumi. "She said I got an A+ for it," he said hushed and giddily. Finishing the food he handed the box to Mutsumi, and saw something he had never seen before. Mutsumi was hunched over her uneaten lunch and not moving, not smiling, not being 'Mutsumi'. Reaching out tentatively for her shoulder another thing happened that he'd never encountered before, she shrugged his hand off. "Mu-chan?" terror seized him as that hateful bud of understanding sprouted.

"Silly Kei-kun…silly silly Kei-kun, you shouldn't touch girl's so casually or somebody might think bad things," Mutsumi gushed. Blinking through that odd moisture, her vision cleared only slightly, but seeing her favorite thing in the world did help. But seeing Keitaro shocked and afraid didn't do any good for her. Taking the empty box from his limp hand, "Goody you ate it all," she commented.

She was crying, oh fucking hell she was crying! Mutsumi never cried! Mutsumi was always happy! Why would she be crying? What did he say that might have made her cry? Keitaro's frazzled brain tried to remember what he had been talking about just moments ago, but found his thoughts a jumbled mess in the shape of Mutsumi's doe eyed tears. Stupidly the only thing he could say was, "You're crying."

Pulling out the same cloth she used to clean off the watermelon, it smelled so much like the fruit, Mutsumi tapped it to her face. "I'm not crying silly, you…you go on about your date," she hitched and shuddered. When Keitaro's strong hands grabbed her shoulders again, she didn't move to free herself. "Kei-kun what are you?" she tried to ask.

Drawing the girl into an impromptu hug, Keitaro didn't even know himself what he was doing. He just couldn't let her keep crying like that. "Why didn't you tell me? Here I am going on like some lovesick fool and all this time you've…" he trailed off. He could feel her fingers clinging to his shirt, but she said nothing. He was an ass, a stupid unforgivable ass! She did love him, all of Naru's hinting and telling him was true. Yet despite that he went on about how Kitsune kissed him, and Motoko was training him. _Why don't I finish her off by stabbing her heart and eating it right her? _

Around him, Keitaro could see a great number of would-be white knights just waiting for Keitaro to show he had nefarious intents. Mutsumi was something of an idol, and her she was sobbing due to something he had done. Keitaro had made many students very angry. But to hell with them! This was his business, this was her business, and they could take their good intentions and sit on them.

Gently, ever so gently as if she was the finest china, Keitaro pushed Mutsumi far enough away to get a good look at her face. The tears were gone, replaced by a confused and reluctant scowl. "Why did you let me go on and on about this if you…if it would hurt you like that?" he had to know. The truth was out, as much as he had hoped to the contrary, he had three women to chose from, meaning he'd hurt two rather than one with his choice.

"I wanted you happy, with whoever you chose," Mutsumi sniffed hard and wiped her nose on Keitaro's shirt. Drawing in closer, inhaling his smell, Mutsumi rested her head on his shoulder. "I promised Na-chan that she could have you, but then she rejected you. I-I thought I was ok with you choosing somebody else," she sniffed again and her hand trailed down Keitaro's back. Fainting against him, her body went lack and blissful oblivion came.

Scooping up the unconscious anemic, Keitaro carried her like a bride, grabbing her bag with his left hand. "Taking the easy way out for now huh?" he wasn't sure if he was upset or happy at that. They'd talk again once she woke up in the nurse's office, and Keitaro would accept all the things he feared. He kissed her forehead as he laid her down on the bed in the station, and sat at her bedside till she woke an hour later.

She tried pushing the idea off as just being a dream, but Keitaro wouldn't let her hurt herself like that anymore. In the end she confessed, to loving Keitaro since before he tried claiming Naru's heart. It wasn't what he wanted to hear, it just upped the problems he had exponentially. Three women, three special and unique women, and he had to choose one of them.

The gods were never kind.

X-X

With their lunches eaten, Shinobu and Aya sat chatting in the classroom waiting for the eventual return of the doldrums of teaching. "You should have seen Kitsune-san, she looked so pretty last night," Shinobu's eyes became starry and dreamy. She would never have said it to the fox herself, but Shinobu had been mystified by the way the adult primped and prepped herself. "I could never use make-up like she does," the timid cook relented.

With her head on her desk, Aya looked sleepy from to much food on chill day. "You don't need make-up, Shinobu. You're complexion is good, your lips are pink already, and well…you're pretty," Aya's smile was infectious. "And I know a few boys have been talking about you toooo," she drawled out teasingly.

Cutely scrunching her face, Shinobu balled her fists and pumped them. "Don't say things like that," she didn't believe a word of it. She wasn't attractive, boys wouldn't want to date her, she was going to be a spinster or something. Because if she was attractive then Keitaro would have over looked her age. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she got a sudden burst of self-consciousness from Aya's wide eyed stare.

"You…don't believe me?" Aya asked incredulously. Sitting up and rubbing at her eyes, Aya just sat there mystified. "Shinobu-chan, you're in the top five of the class on looks! You can't tell me you honestly don't know this? As for the boys I'm still shocked you've not been asked out yet," Aya's tone hinted at something akin to jealousy.

When confronted with something she didn't understand, Shinobu went to her standard back-up plan, she panicked. "You-you can't really mean that! I'm not on…a-a-a you're just fibbing!" she flailed her arms and weaved back and forth in her seat. It was a world shaker to hear such outlandish stories! She was pretty? What about her pimples? Her stubbly underarms, and all the other illusionary imperfections she saw in herself.

Eyes widening, Aya saw motion behind Shinobu's head. A trio of guys were standing in the doorway, two pushing the third and pointing in her direction. "Don't look now Shinobu but I do think Ikari is being propelled in your direction with the intent to ask you out," Aya's shrill voice was hardly contained. Tried her best to calm Shinobu down, Aya's face was giddy with excitement and anticipation. She could see the boy finally and on unsteady legs heading their way. "Calm down Shinobu-chan! He's coming!" she hissed.

Taking deep breaths to calm herself, Shinobu wasn't ready for any of this. Too many new things to hear and accept, even if she didn't want to. Boys asked girls out to get to know them, to see if they were suitable together, and then he'd want to…if things went well…he'd expect eventually to…Shinobu almost fainted dead away. She had never thought much about boys, well not before she became a woman and learned the facts of life. Now she did notice she'd let her eyes wander to the male half of the student body. Some she saw were cute, others 'hunky', and more than a few she just didn't care for.

The boy walking towards her now, his face fearful yet determined, Shinobu had to admit she had liked more than most. She didn't know the boy at all, why would she since she never talked to boys outside of Keitaro. But wasn't that the point of dating? Were they compatible, would they like each other that way, and could they in the end…her face flushed deep red with thinking a few dozen steps to far down the road.

"Maehara-san?" the boy squeaked out as he stood rail stiff before her. "I-I-I'm Ikari Shinji from class 2-B…and I uh…" he stalled and turned back to the door seeking an escape route. Closing his eyes and drawing such a huge breath his chest puffed out comically for a moment. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date with me this weekend," his head bowed down as if he was asking her parents for her hand in marriage.

For a full minute Shinobu just stared at the top of the boy's head, he wasn't moving until she said yes or no. He was in the same grade as her, he was attractive she'd admit, and he was interested in her? Why would he be interested in her? She heard the rumors about the transfer student, heard more than one girl comment they'd like to try dating him, but here he was asking her out. Was it all just a cruel joke? Getting her to accept the date only to be stood up or left alone…or what if Naru was right and all men were perverts and all he wanted was…

NO! Naru was wrong! Shinobu's sudden zeal was fired by that one overpowering thought. Naru said Keitaro was a pervert, but Keitaro wasn't a pervert! But Keitaro was forever out of her grasp…but this boy…Once her face returned to its non-pink colored hue, Shinobu giggled a little at the sheer improbability of events. "Ikari-san, what time will I be meeting you?" she felt that courage rising up in her! Maybe this was a mistake, but it was her mistake to make! Nothing would happen in her life unless she was willing to make changes. She wasn't happy with the timid mousy girl she had been, and with her standing up for Keitaro at the dorm, she found this wasn't nearly as scary as an upset Naru or Motoko.

The boy nearly fell over at the acceptance of his offer. "H-How about n-noon at the station?" he offered hopefully. Standing back up straight, he wobbled as the blood rushed to his head making him dizzy.

"That would be fine," Shinobu smiled bashfully. This Ikari boy was very cute when he smiled, and he was beaming a million-watt one right at her. Her accepting his offer made him THAT happy? Maybe, maybe there was a little truth in what Aya was saying. Waving as the boy all but ran off to rejoin his friends who were congratulating him for having the courage to ask Shinobu out, Shinobu saw Aya clapping softly. "W-what are you doing?" Shinobu couldn't help but ask.

"You, I'm clapping for you! You've changed so much recently that I'm just so proud of you," Aya meant ever word of it. "I thought you'd be hung up on that guy at your dorm forever, but you just accepted a date from a boy you don't really know! I'm so jealous!" Aya squealed and swayed in her seat. "Just wait till Suu-chan hears about this!" Aya said innocently enough.

Feeling more than a little embarrassed at Aya's actions, Shinobu drew in on herself a little. She was changing, growing in ways she thought impossible for her. Favoring herself a secret smile, Shinobu didn't know if it was all good or not, but for now she'd go with the flow.

X-X

"I yield! I yield!" Kazuma's shrieked out and threw his bokken to the ground. On one knee and sweating profusely, the head of the male division surrendered completely to his opponent.

Not even winded, Motoko huffed disappointedly at her challenger and walked the side of the large open room. She had expected so much more from the male, he was her equivalent in name only it seemed. She felt vexed and frustrated, but had no outlet. Whenever it was her time of the month she got a lot more vicious in her attacks, hence she cancelled the morning spar with Keitaro less she bludgeon him and scare him off.

Taking the offered towel, not needed but appreciated, from one of the girls that oft followed her around Motoko wiped her stoic features. "Thank you Sakura, but I hardly need it today. I had expected so much more from Kazuma than the sorry excuse of a match he offered," she bemoaned and bounced the tip of her bokken off the ground. It echoed despite the sounds of the other combatants still dueling.

Gathering the marred towel, Sakura followed the beaten male rejoining his pack with his tail between his legs. "Nobody can challenge you Aoyama-san," the awe was never absent from her face. "Compared to you, we're all armatures," she handed a bottle of water to her mentor.

Parched if nothing else, Motoko did partake in the offered beverage. "I have been practicing well before any of you even thought of holding a blade," Motoko didn't resent her family linage. It made her who she was, and she was proud of that. It was the after affects of her self imposed conditioning to judge males that shamed her. Checking the clock on the wall, the swords woman thought it best to begin heading home. "As I won't get the challenge I want here today I think I will take my leave," she handed the half empty bottle back to Sakura.

"If you don't mind, can I go with you to the station?" the girl, a full foot shorter than Motoko with short brown hair and matching eyes was attractive in a plain sort of way, asked. Tossing her gear and the bottle into her sports bag, Sakura was ready to go even before Motoko even heard the question.

Used to suck ups, the Aoyama family was often sought for its ancient prestige, Motoko was only a trifle annoyed at the girl. "I cannot tell you one way or the other what to do, but if you wish I wouldn't mind the conversation," Motoko said breathlessly. It had come from Tsuruko that she should try talking to girls her own age about updated courtship rituals. As Tsuruko's wedding had been arranged, the older Aoyama had only limited knowledge in courtship. Sending Motoko a small collection of make-up and talked in general how she made her husband happy, Tsuruko's advice had been helpful but not overwhelmingly so.

Shouldering her bag, Sakura took Motoko's comment as a glowing offer of camaraderie. "Good! I've been wanting to talk to you for awhile now, but we never really get the chance anymore," she opened the door to the training hall for Motoko and followed closely after. Walking in silence until they cleared the schoolyard, Sakura finally stated her concern. "You've been acting differently as of late, Aoyama-san, and I was wondering if something was up," the girl's words were timid and afraid of committing a sacrilege.

Her pace, crisp and strong, stopped as Motoko weighed what she had just heard in her mind. Yes she had to admit to the outsiders she would have appeared to change a great deal in her mannerisms. "What do you mean I have been acting differently?" Motoko's eyelids have crest giving her more than a menacing appearance.

Waving her hands frantically, Sakura flubbed "It's nothing bad Aoyama-san! Its just you seem happier but less…focused is all. And you're skill seems to be even more polished and beautiful! I was just wondering what, if anything, happened lately to cause this?" Cringing away from her idol, Sakura started walking again but at a fraction of the speed.

Well what changed in her was as obvious as it was annoying to her. Her heart finally rebelled against her mind and took root in the idea of a man. Motoko's mind was now thinking of ways to gain Keitaro's favor faster than those others vying for it. Her having an actual sparing partner in the morning was also a wonderful thing, teaching Keitaro helped her to find the flaws in her own style. But happier? Was she happier now?

Yes. Straight answer was defiantly yes. It was frustrating and nerve wracking to accept that she hadn't garnered Keitaro's affections, but knowing he was going to give her the chance elevated her heart to levels she never knew before. Having something to fight for gave her purpose in her previously purposeless life. She was to be the heir to the Shinmei-ryu style and that was to be here life. That fact alone meant schooling was a moot point, her carrier would be to teach the future generations…but why didn't that fact bring her the happiness it used to?

Earlier in her life, pre-Keitaro, knowing she was the heir gave her purpose to improve and strive for. But after seeing Keitaro fighting and clawing his way into university made Motoko wish for it as well. If that weak and flawed male could achieve something nobody thought him possible, then wasn't it equally possible for Motoko to achieve the impossible? Find love, find happiness her own happiness, and live the life of a normal woman if she so chose? A future not predestined for her, but one of her own making and modeling. Yes that was something that gave her hope, happiness, and purpose.

"Yes, Sakura, something did happen to make me into the woman you see now. It is a private matter," Motoko continued walking behind the girl. Her image as a stone-cold man hater was best to keep up for now, less she complicate things. "I have had my eyes opened to new alternatives and paths of life I thought were barred to me. And as I take in all this new information I find I am both exhilarated and terrified by what it means," Motoko stopped at the edge of the train platform.

Setting her bag down, Sakura checked her watch and saw it was still five or six minutes before the train would show. "Well if you ever need somebody to talk to about it," she grabbed a pencil from her pocket and a swatch of paper. Scribbling on it, "You can call me whenever you want and I'd be more than willing to help," she handed her phone number over with a genuine smile.

_Would you still feel that way if you knew the reason I've changed is that I'm in love?_ Motoko didn't know what to think of the girls that followed her and agreed with her previous 'hate all men' ideology. She had been wrong, and as such so were they. Pocketing the number, "I might take you up on that some night." Taking a seat, Motoko waited in silence for the train that would take her home. She had precious little time to act as Kitsune had already score the first blow. Well Motoko wasn't going to sit back and hand what she wanted over. It was time to strike.

X-X

Staring at his pieces, only two left and of them only one hadn't been hit, Keitaro couldn't believe he was being soundly trounced by Suu. Battleship wasn't his favorite board game, but Suu got her megalomaniac kick from it so he played it with her. If it kept her from creating actual weapons of mass disintegration he'd be all for board games. "A2," he quipped as he watched Motoko entering the room and sitting on the couch.

She had been quiet at supper, not that Keitaro minded as his own mood had been shattered by Mutsumi's reluctant confession. Thankfully Kitsune had been off turning in one of her stories so that kept the drama on a down low. But he could feel Motoko looking at him as he played, she was going to do something and do it soon.

"Miss! You'll never get my submarine!" Suu cheered at her tiny plastic navy. "Damn the torpedoes and fire at F-4! Goodbye destroyer!" Suu had an odd glint in her eye that only came when something was being destroyed.

"Hit…sunk, B6" Keitaro's head hung down yet he grinned regardless. How Suu got so happy about such simple things was beyond him, but thank the gods for it. Her personality was down right virulent and he found his own mood recovering. "So how was school today, Shinobu and you were quiet at supper. Did something happen?" he just prayed Suu didn't question somebody and raise all sorts of red-flags at the school.

Her cute face drew up in a fierce scowl, "No my battleship! I'll get you for that you vicious pirate! Fire all cannons at C8" Suu jabbed her piece with the red damage marker and reclined back and smiled a toothy grin at Motoko who returned one. "Nothing really happened except Shinobu's got a date on Sunday…I love dates they're so tasty," a trickle of drool escaped the foreigner's lips. Fruit was always appetizing.

Whether it was the fact he had essentially just lost to Suu or her little news bomb, Keitaro wasn't to sure, but he was sure that for a moment time stopped. Such a simple little statement seemed to reverberate in his skull like some fat bee that bounced off the walls "Suu…did you just say…oh and hit." Keitaro instinctively turned to Motoko to see how the stalwart proponent of men being questionable was taking the news. Oddly she seemed to not have heard, or didn't care.

"YES! Another victory for the great Mol-Mol navy!" Suu cheered and jumped up for a victory handstand. Walking on her hands with her wide childlike smile, "And yeah some guy named Ikari is taking her to a movie. I asked if she wanted my mecha-tama to come for defense but she was against it," Suu flipped back over and started putting the pieces of the game away. "Do you think they'll…" Suu aborted her question and sealed the game pieces. "Thanks for playing with me again!" she chimed hopped on Keitaro and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek before bounding off up the stairs.

Shinobu was going out on a date? Keitaro just shuffled to the chair next to the occupied couch and collapsed into it. She was old enough to start dating, but he wasn't sure he liked the idea of it. Wasn't she supposed to be the cute little girl forever? Couldn't he forbid her from aging or something else preposterous like that? "What do you make of it?" he asked turning to the still silent Motoko.

"Excuse me?" Motoko shook her head as Keitaro's question broke her from some deeper thought. "Oh the game? I assume you took defeat in stride," Motoko's complexion hinted at embarrassment for zoning out.

"Not the game, the date, what do you think about the date?" Keitaro asked flipping off the television. It was something he would have thought Motoko would have objected. She had been so vehement about men up until just recently that Keitaro expected fireworks and threats of disembowelment for anybody that looked at the newest member of the fraternity of women.

Her cheeks reddened more as she covered her mouth with her fist. "I was going to ask you about that today actually. I believe Sunday would be best for our date. An expo is going on at the museum and it's half price day at the aquarium," Motoko stated simply enough and proudly proclaimed who would wear the pants in the relationship if it ever did blossom.

His body felt like it was replaced with water as he oozed out of the chair in confusion. "Date…our date? I was talking about this date that Shinobu is going to go out on! Didn't you hear Suu-chan?" he bellowed as he solidified and retook his seat.

Giving Keitaro the show he had expected, Motoko shot to her feet and stomped hard as she approached Keitaro. Grabbing him by the collar, "You are taking Shinobu out on a date? What nonsense is this! She is but a child compared to you!" In a mere second her body went lax and Keitaro fell back into his seat. "Oh spirits what have I…I am sorry Keitaro, I leapt to the wrong conclusion," she sat quickly and shielded her face from his.

His body was tense as fright and anxiety rippled through his body. The scars and bruises were finally almost all gone, and his conditioned responses were lessoning, but in that moment the wrath he saw in Motoko's face was terrifying in its familiarity. "That…that's ok Motoko-chan, you weren't paying full attention at the time anyway. It's just Suu-chan said Shinobu has a date on Sunday, but if you wanted out date to be then that's fine with me too," he had hoped she'd have turned to see his acceptance yet she didn't.

He also didn't mind that she was actively planning the date, it made things easier for him if nothing else. "I have to admit though I'm nervous about our little Shinobu-chan going off on dates on her own at thirteen, seems so young," he felt his age creeping in even though he wasn't old in any regard. "Or maybe I just got a late start into this whole thing," he forced a laugh as the atmosphere continued to remain thick and oppressive.

"I thank you, Keitaro for humoring me in my request. And yes I too feel apprehensive about Shinobu-chan's first steps into social norms. But she is smarter than we believe and her strength of character is growing daily, so we must have faith in her," her somber yet stoic voice lingered like a mist in the room. Getting to her feet, Motoko took several steps to the door. "Again I apologize for my brashness, you are as always to forgiving," a finality was present almost reluctance. "I shall retire for the evening as I had only wished to ask if you were free this weekend and you took care of that yourself. Goodnight," she left without waiting for his reply.

It was good she left, as Keitaro has no reply, could think of nothing to say really. He saw her upset at her actions, and that was more an apology then he used to get. She was trying to get better, and he admitted that hearing Shinobu and Date in one sentence would unnerve anybody at Hinata. Turning the television back on, the news was saying it was going to be a colder week, Keitaro just sighed. Mutsumi, Kitsune, and Motoko…they were all trying to get what the wanted and striving to improve themselves.

Well it was time he returned the favor and improved himself too. While he couldn't take Seta up on the trip to America, he could take over the job on campus while the professor was away. Reaching for the phone on the stand between the chair and couch, Keitaro took the first step towards reaching his own self-fulfillment and sounder financial standing.

X-X

Notes

Little on the depressing side but I believe that's how Mutsumi would react…never admitting it unless under direct confrontation and denying it all the way. As for the whole Shinobu thing I just want to show her as maturing and taking a few steps out towards adolescence…the whole running gag of it being Shinji is just that a running gag that calls back to my Eva/Love Hina cross over 'Out of Disaster' so don't expect a whole lot of things regarding that.

Hope you enjoyed your labor day and have a good fall!

Later

Mercaba


	8. Chapter 8

Standard Disclaimer

Sorry for the delay again, but I got sucked up in Dead Rising 2. Played it from start to finish over Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. It was frustrating at times, but I recommend it regardless. I was also a lil ticked off as my car cost me 630 to repair tires and a new rim…grr. Oh well, Enjoy

X-X

Or Get Off the Pot

Chapter – 8

Pushing her basket of clothing onto the provided bins, Naru flexed her shoulder and looked back at the dividing curtain. No Kitsune today it seemed, but Mutsumi hadn't visited in a few days so that was good enough. Had Keitaro not told her about Mutsumi's little show after he stupidly went off on his date, Naru wouldn't have learned about the girl's confession either. But that did give Mutsumi a valid excuse for not visiting like she normally did.

"You didn't fall asleep in there did you?" Naru called out to the bathing area. The afternoon sun was already creeping in under the curtain, but they still had plenty of time before the younger girls got home. It was so sudden that it was shocking how the battle lines were drawn so quickly after Kitsune's date. Naru wondered how Motoko's date tomorrow would add to the already tense atmosphere.

A lazy yet chipper drawl wafted over the sulfurous air, "I'm fine, are you still waiting for Kitsune-chan?" A splash accompanied the words and a few 'Ara ara's but nothing to denote the girl had been harmed.

Walking towards the onsen, Naru wasn't sure if this new atmosphere was good or not. With Kitsune and Motoko in open conflict over Keitaro, things changed so quickly. The nightly baths with all the females in attendance ended. Motoko and Kitsune, from what Naru saw, avoided each other as much as possibly. That is, unless Keitaro was around, then it was business as usual. It was only when the man was absent that the fangs were bared.

That left Naru to choose one of them to side as well, Motoko hadn't a chance in that regard. So to avoid any further unpleasantness, Kitsune, Naru, and if Mutsumi opted to join bathed in the afternoon, and the younger cleaned at nights due to schedules. It wasn't a bad thing, but the openness had gone. She could only hope that once the choice was made things went back if only slightly to how they had been before.

It was a funny sight to see, though, whenever Kitsune or Motoko had Keitaro alone how the other would find some excuse to barge in. Kitsune could be found writing her stories on the veranda overlooking Motoko's sparing area whenever the weather was good. The whole dorm was amazed at how Motoko took a sudden zeal in television whenever Kitsune forced Keitaro to watch a show as well. It was tense, it was harried, but it wasn't going to last forever.

Pulling back the curtain and taking a full blast of sun to the eyes, Naru shielded her vision with her hand. "I hoped she would have joined us, but I guess it's just the two of us," Naru smiled as she half lied. What had happened to force Mutsumi to confess, and why did that keep the girl away from Keitaro. Naru had to know. Sliding herself into the soothing waters, Naru inhaled that rancid yet wonderful aroma. "It's funny how you get used to this smell so much that you start to like it," she tittered and doused herself with a little water.

Pushing her snuck in melon like a bobber, Mutsumi just smiled and giggled along. "I think the memories make it much more enjoyable than the smell," she eventually stated as the watermelon stopped its motions and came to a steady float. Closing her eyes, Mutsumi sank up to her ample chest in the water, her chocolate main becoming drenched in moments. "Ara ara I've missed this so," she moaned pleasurably.

"You wouldn't have to miss it, if you came over more," Naru spied at the girl with one eye open. Her mind was in flux, but Naru knew she had to make some choice regarding Kitsune and Mutsumi. Standing on the fence and doing nothing helped nobody, but with just this small decision Naru was starting to understand why Keitaro had lied to himself about the Okinawaan. Sliding along the lip of the bath she saddled up along side her childhood friend, "Why have you been avoiding this place?"

Slipping further in, her face dunking under for a moment, as her foot slipped, Mutsumi came up coughing. "N-Na-chan I haven't been avoiding the dorm. I-I've been busy is all," she reached for her fruit and floated it above her midsection. Coughing up a little more water, "Silly Kei-kun needs to get better tasting water…oh a wine broth would be lovely!"

Oh how hard it was to suppress the urge to scream. Mutsumi's comment had been so off putting that it nearly made Naru forget the original intent of her question. That's when Naru understood that Mutsumi had hoped for that! "The younger girls would get drunk off the smell," she couldn't help but reply. Switching sides of the bath in the narrow alcove they sat, Naru was staring at Mutsumi squarely in the eye. "And you know you wouldn't be here right now if I hadn't 'slipped' and said Keitaro was going to be at the University for whatever business Seta is setting up for him," Naru waited for the retort.

Naru had to wait three minutes before Mutsumi graced her with a voice. The girl just played with the ball of fruit with a perplexing combination of fear, hate, and uncertainty marring her beautiful features. "I'm afraid of talking to Kei-kun," she finally admitted. "Afraid he'll see all my actions as just being something to make him choose me over somebody else," she flipped the melon and watched the stalk spin.

After seeing Kitsune and Motoko being a little more eager to help Keitaro, Naru could see Mutsumi's side slightly. "What is wrong if he does? You can't put the genie back in the bottle, Mu-chan. He knows know, and you can't go back to the time where he didn't," Naru was amazed at how she kept her voice level and neutral. "Hiding it from him for me…I don't know why you did but I'm glad you did regardless of how it ended. But…why hide it from them?" she extended her arm towards the dorm. "You don't promise them like you promised me," Naru, like everybody, didn't want to hurt Mutsumi, but she had to make the girl open her eyes.

Slapping the fruit down, it bounced down and up making wide ripples, Mutsumi smiled at the action which fought with her scowl. "Na-chan is so stupid at times it's funny," Mutsumi chided. "I couldn't live without Na-chan or Kei-kun in my life in someway, so if my love for him drives a spike between us when he chooses one of those two…I…I don't know what I'd do," she hugged the green ball to her chest. "Kei-kun is going to make the choice that makes him happiest, and I have to accept who that is," she drifted the melon across to Naru.

Catching the bobbing fruit, Naru couldn't stop herself from seeing the melon as Mutsumi's emotions. The girl was always passing her feelings around, sharing them with others, but not this time damn it! Pushing the fruit back, "What if that girl is you, Mutsumi? I don't know what's going on in Keitaro's mind, but I know you don't know it either. What if, just what if the girl he really wants is you, but you keep pushing him towards other girls?" Naru offered.

Sitting up in the water, droplets falling off her exposed flesh, Mutsumi's eyes were wide with confusion and unexpectedness. "What if…I was…but Motoko-chan and Kitsune-chan? I can't stand in their way of happiness," Mutsumi caught the projectile.

"Then do it for Keitaro, Mutsumi, just go on a date with him to see how things work out," Naru wasn't feeling much like a soak anymore. It was painful to see Mutsumi self deprecate herself for the good of everybody. But what made it worse, was Naru felt angry at it. "I'm not saying in the end you'll end up with him, but at least the two of you will know whether or not you've made the right choice. Isn't that better than living with the doubt all your life? Hell I'm betting Motoko and Kitsune would rather know they earned his affections than having the fear that they would have lost to you IF you had done something," Naru said hotly. "I swear the two of you are so similar! Only you have a vagina and he has a…a…" she trailed off.

Giggling Mutsumi covered her mouth, "Kei-kun has a penis Na-chan, you can be so childish at times. It's just a word." Mutsumi could only watch on as Naru got up briskly and headed for the edge of the bath. "Na-chan?" she echoed as the girl splashed about.

Her damn temper, always with the temper. Naru knew Mutsumi had valid reasons, hell it was her personality to give rather than receive, but Naru was upset regardless. Plus the childish insult hurt despite not having any ill intentions. Grabbing her towel, "I think I hear the phone, I'll be right back," she fibbed and got out of the water and wrapped herself. If Mutsumi wasn't going to even try, Naru wasn't going to back that horse. But Naru didn't want to back Kitsune either. So, she was going to back Keitaro. Help him make the most informed decision he could, and let those girls do what they would.

Briskly throwing the curtain aside Naru reached for her bin only to feel a hand grab her wrist. For a moment she panicked, thought it was Keitaro finally snapping and she balled her fist. Whipping her head to the side, a snide comment on the tip of her tongue, Naru slipped and fell when it was Kitsune's face she saw. "Ow…you couldn't have said something rather than scare the life out of me could you?" Naru didn't want to know how much eavesdropping Kitsune had just done.

"And here I worried you'd side with her over me," Kitsune helped Naru back to her feet and handed her another towel. "I can't say I'd care if Mutsumi never learned how she'd fair with Keitaro, I'll keep him happy enough to make all other girls an after thought," Kitsune's eyes were on that dividing cloth, fierce and piercing eyes of a huntresses sizing up her opponent. "I heard it all, Naru, walked in right as you walked out, but…you're right. Keitaro would never let this slide now that he knows," stripping off her top, Kitsune grabbed a towel of her own and made ready to bathe.

Naru witnessed the conviction and felt closer to Kitsune despite the backlash her comments could have caused. "I'll be back after I get some ice for my head," she quipped as she stepped back into the dorm proper. Kitsune was her best friend as she'd always be, this Keitaro business wasn't going to spoil that now. Mutsumi was always be that off and weird friend too, but then again Mutsumi was Keitaro's best friend not hers. This wasn't finished, but Naru's part in that particular battle was over. Mutsumi was going to have to make a choice on whether to act or not, Naru wasn't going to force things.

X-X

Second thoughts, doubts, making a big mistake, call it what you will, Shinobu was having it in spades. Two hours from now she was going to leave for her first un-chaperoned date and her brain was about fried already. Sitting in her room, clad in a svelte white skirt with matching sleeveless top and a light purple shawl, Shinobu felt a little like throwing up. Maybe she was in to big a hurry to grow up, or just nerves, but all signs pointed to nervous breakdown.

"Oh! You need to add more of the blue stuff to your eyes! It looks so cool!" Suu exclaimed as she pranced around the room. Applying more makeup to Shinobu's prone body, Suu stuck her tongue out as she concentrated. "You look so pretty! I wanna eat you up," she gushed as she fell back and admired her artistic creation.

Her head felt heavy with all of Suu's efforts to make her more appealing. "I don't know Suu-chan, my face feels odd. I don't know if this is such a good idea anymore. I think I might call him and call this off," Shinobu squeaked. She didn't know the number, but no matter she'd just call information or something. She'd say she had cramps, or was sick, or something ANYTHING to get out of this. Oh why did she accept this! Stupid Aya for goading her into it.

Leaping behind Shinobu, Suu wrapped her legs and arms around the girl sitting on the bed. "You can't be serious! Shinobu said she was looking forward to this all week! I can go with ya if you're afraid," Suu rubbed her head against Shinobu's and when she pulled her head back had a dainty white stain on her face. "It'd be so much fun! But I don't have a date too…can we share?" she put her finger to her lower lip and looked up as she thought.

Her arms flailing, Shinobu wasn't expecting or wanting the physical contact. "Suu-chan that's not how d-dates work!" she explained. How a date really went, Shinobu hadn't the foggiest either. Though television and novels were good enough source of info to let her know two girls and one boy did not make for a normal date. "I can't do this…I'm not ready yet," she sulked.

Opening the door to Shinobu's room, Naru and Kitsune burst in with wide smiles of untapped excitement. "How is our best girl today?" the chorused as the eagerly hunted for the lovely young woman. Naru's face dropped and her momentum stopped dead once she saw the girl, the Fox however fell to her knees.

Peels of laughter rocking her body, Kitsune fell to her side. "Oh…oh Shinobu-chan I-I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't laugh but…" Despite her claims to the contrary, Kitsune continued to laugh for a good two minutes. While still under the giggle fits, she popped a small mirror out of her wallet, made for just this purpose, and flashed the young woman her face. "I'm betting this is Suu's doing…should have her help Motoko for her date too," Kitsune finally started getting herself under control.

Rushing to Shinobu's side, Naru had a packet of wetnaps out and was already cleaning off the poor girl's face. "Don't mind her, Shinobu-chan, Kitsune's been off since yesterday's bath with Mutsumi," Naru fired patent pending death glare at her friend. Tossing not one but three used napkins into Shinobu's garbage tin, Naru finally pulled back with a satisfied smirk. "There, nice fresh pallet to work with. How you feeling kiddo?" she asked with heartfelt sincerity.

Almost ready to cry, and not in joy, Shinobu was not taking Kitsune's enjoyment well. Her stomach was queasy, her heart beating rapidly, and all she saw was her date going straight down the toilet. "I don't want to go anymore. This isn't something I can do," she balled her fists on her thighs and fixed her gaze on them. "I can't do this," she whimpered.

Hopping back to her feet, Kitsune couldn't help but hug the sulking teenager. "Sorry hun, I didn't mean bad by laughing. It's just…well we kind of expected it to turn out like that, but seeing it just broke my funny bone," she kissed Shinobu's cheek lightly. "Forgive us?" she extended a hand containing a small vial of lipstick.

Taking the shade, a light pink, Naru popped the top off and held Shinobu's head gently. "Yeah, we wanted to stop and make sure you were still ok with his. A little pre-fight jitters isn't unexpected. Hell I almost clobbered Keitaro on the time we did go on a date, so what you feel is normal," Naru added to Kitsune's apology. Appling a thin covering to Shinobu's lower lip she added, "Go like this." Making a few lip smacking motions, Naru slowly pulled back from the girl. After Shinobu parroted the action she ruffled the girl's head with a, "Good girl."

Good…Shinobu and good weren't even on the same hemisphere right now. Her face felt a hell of a lot lighter after the theatrical mess was removed, but still her pride was full of so many holes it was as it if it was used for target practice. With Suu whimpering in the corner and the concerned yet hopeful faces of Kitsune and Naru barreling over her, what choice did she have though?

Then she saw the mirror in Kitsune's hand again, and her breath stopped. "Is-is that me?" she gasped taking the tiny reflective device from Kitsune's hand. She looked…mature. Such a small amount of color just seemed to change her so much. It was a miracle, but she couldn't refute it. "A-are you sure this is a good idea for me to do this?" she handed Kitsune back the mirror.

"Only you can say that hun," Kitsune stashed her mirror back in her wallet. Plopping down on the bed, still warm from Suu, Kitsune wrapped an arm around Shinobu's shoulders. "If you really have doubts about this, Naru or I could tag along, we'd hide behind you. Keep an eye out just to make sure your little boy doesn't do anything that'd make you uncomfortable," Kitsune turned to Naru and got a head shake.

Making a small round of Shinobu's room, taking in the sights of the girl's dwelling, Naru's head rolled to the side. "Not like we have anything going on today. With Keitaro and Motoko taking off this place will be dead. I haven't seen a movie in ages, and if it'd make you more comfortable to know that we'd at least be nearby," Naru trailed off and scooped up one of Shinobu's teddy bears' and hugged it.

"Can I come too," Suu pleaded as she dove at Shinobu's feet groveling. Her hands groping Shinobu's calf, the foreigner's grip was unweaving. "I'll keep really quiet! You won't even know we're there!" she continued to beg.

It started with a hic and ended with an outright cry, but it wasn't bad. "Sure you can come…thanks so much. I-I-I wanted to be grown up…I thought I could do this, no I WANT to do this, but I'm just so nervous!" Shinobu confessed. For all their problems and issues, this was her family and they cared about her. This boy he might be a boyfriend or just a one-time-wonder, but she wanted to try despite her fear.

Drawing Shinobu to her chest, Naru rested her head atop the blue mop. "Sssh, Sshh, its only natural to feel this way at the start. No rush, no hurry, and we're proud of you for going through with this," Naru knelt down and dapped Shinobu's eyes. "Glad we didn't get you eyeliner or mascara or it'd be running like crazy right now," she giggled and hugged Shinobu again.

Maybe it was a mistake to go on this date, but with her friends encouraging her Shinobu wasn't going to back out of it. Her fear was nearly crippling, but nearly wasn't enough to stop her. This was her choice, she made it, and she was going to see it through. But it felt oh so good, a warm blanket of happiness, to know she didn't have to face it alone.

X-X

Her fingers dripped into the water of the small pond as the boat slowly floated by. Why Motoko had insisted on the small excursion was merely an escape method. Memories of Keitaro and Mutsumi once on a boat such as this wafted by, but more to the point it allowed the kendoist to be away from those bothering other people. With the weather slightly more chill, she was glad she opted for jeans and a grey sweatshirt as her adornment. Sexy wasn't in her vocabulary, she didn't have the clothing for it, but practical was.

The pair had left the dorm a good half hour before Shinobu was to leave, not that Motoko even spoke to the young girl that day. She was too wrapped up in her own self consciousness and fears to worry about Shinobu's today. As they walked to the museum from the train station, all Motoko saw were couples doing things she had never thought of doing. Envious and jealous of how open and carefree those other men and women were, she stole glances at the oblivious man to her side and wondered 'what would he do if I tried something like that?'

"The trees look really nice from out here," Keitaro huffed out as he let the paddles fall to the side. The plastic oars were attached to the boat so they didn't float away, they just hung on their loops back and forth as the current dictated. "Glad we checked the weather though. It's colder out on the water than on the land, d-don't you think?" he ventured to ask.

Broken from her mental block, she'd just seen a woman's head dip below the lip of another boat and her date recline with a wide smile, Motoko coughed into her fist. "Y-yes, I've always thought form should follow function in clothing. Though my traditional garb didn't seem appropriate for our outing," she smiled weakly. Small talk would be the death of her! Why couldn't she be as open and flirty as Kitsune was on a normal day! At this rate she should just give up and let the more skilled socialite take the prize.

His smile faulted only a smidgen as Motoko returned her gaze to the other boats. Reclaiming the oars he resumed his chore of paddling. "I was thinking, w-would you like to stop for some sushi or something before we head back from the aquarium? It'd be my treat since you've covered everything else," a small fear eeked into his tone, he tried to cover it well, but to trained ears it was as if he was crying.

Hopeless, just plain hopeless. Her head swung back and she saw that forced grin, saw him trying to appear happy for her, but he wasn't. The question was why. Was she boring? If this was a dojo she'd show him exciting, but this was a different type of battle that she'd never practiced for yet jumped into the ring with a master such as Kitsune. "I would be honored if you'd wish to prolong this date. You don't…you don't seem to be very happy at the moment though, and it just started," she shrugged her shoulders noncommittally. "I cannot fault you though, we've been alone for a whole two hours and we've only now started talking," she confessed.

His hands held the oars, but they stopped movie. A few fall leaves blew across the lake and spiraled around Motoko as Keitaro fought to think of words to say. "I…I'll not lie. I am having fun, but I'm worried you're not. I keep seeing you watching the other couples…is that what you want me to act like?" he asked. Letting go of one oar he scratched at his head as crimson crept in. "I've never been on many dates, and I didn't want to be to forward," he continued to make them circle in the water with his one handed rowing.

Eyes fluttering rapidly, Motoko's hand drew close to her chest. Was he just as worried as she was about this? "And here I was under the impression that it was I that should be acting like those other women," she relaxed her vice like grip on her heart. "It is no secret that I have, issues, with my feminine side, but I was so under prepared to see how open and close those other couples were. Is-is that normal?" she leaned closer to the man in her boat. The size of the small rowboat was even more apparent.

Forgoing his attempt at building muscles in his right arm, Keitaro let the other oar slip again. "Normal for them yes, normal for us I doubt it," he chuckled a little. "I've never had close female friends before moving to Hinata, and I take it you didn't have many male friends. But I think…for us…you and I how we act during our spars should fit us fine. We don't have to act like them, because we're NOT them," he nodded to his own logic.

"So I should attack you with my sword and fling you to the ground?" Motoko's eyelids half closed. When he put up his arms over his face, Motoko stop her laughter. "It was a joke, Keitaro, a joke. I don't even have my sword with me, or should I say your sword," she couldn't believe herself but she reached out and ran her fingers down his arm. It was clad in his own sweatshirt but she still got that connection. "And if you are alright with me as I am, than I again thank you. I don't believe I could act like those other women, at least not in public," her features colored as she caught sight of the man in the boat again, his hands resting on a bobbing object.

Suppressing a small shudder, the wind or her touch Motoko would never know, Keitaro adjusted his glasses with a dopy grin on his face. "You had me going there for a moment," he waggled his finger at her. "But this is the Motoko-chan I like, not worried, no fear, fear doesn't suit you, be who you want to be, be who you are, and I'll be who I am too," he puffed out his chest in a mock display of manliness. But as soon as his bravado came it deflated as he rubbed his nose, "Because I would rather know the real you and not the person might try to pretend to be."

And to think she considered this man to be a total fool when she first met him. While not book smart, Motoko acknowledged Keitaro's prowess in understanding the human mind. "Agreed, I love you as you are, and would not take to you if you tried being like those other males," the word left her lips like a disease. It was true though, what she loved about Keitaro was his genuine personality. He wasn't pompous or proud, he didn't gloat or boast, he was kind and honest. In a moment of unimaginable bravery, Motoko leaned forward and cupped Keitaro's face. "Even if you never come to love me as I do you, I would rather you know the real me," she closed her eyes and bowed.

When she felt lips press against hers, Motoko nearly shoved Keitaro off of the boat. Her eyes opened full wide and saw the geeky man kissing her. While she hadn't actually been offering the man a kiss with her closeness, she allowed it. Eyes wafting back to closed, she lost herself in the moment. It was chaste, it was soft, but it was memorable. Real human contact was far more stimulating than she thought, her stories were in for a real charge.

Breaking away from Motoko, Keitaro took his standard action. He panicked as if the world were ending and it was his fault. "Oh-oh Motoko-chan I'm-I'm sorry! It was just…you were so close and…blushing like that you were adorable…I…I…I'm s-s-s-sorry!" he leapt back, nearly impossible for being in the boat, and bowed low to her.

Waiting for the shaking boat to stop its rocking, Motoko just let her mind digest what she had just heard. He found her adorable? He had kissed her! That meant she had a damn shot after all! He wanted to learn about her, the real her, and not some imitation. Fears of not living up to some other woman were dashed in twain. Relief, sweet and soothing relief came flooding in. It wasn't an accolade of love in any way, but it was a show of affection. Meaning Kitsune hadn't won yet, and Motoko's resolve to not throw in the towel was bolstered.

"If you had done this when we first met I would have skinned you alive, but now I thank you and hope you have something better planned for later," Motoko's hand rubbed the back of Keitaro's head. He jerked back, that smile warming the cockles of her heart, she reciprocated. "Not the best start of a date I will assume, but you are correct in that we are not normal people, are we?" she reached out for him. His hand was warm and rough just as she often wrote about. "Shall we move on to the museum now?" she offered.

With gusto, Keitaro paddled back to shore and escorted Motoko to their next destination. Unless mandatory, Motoko kept Keitaro's hand in hers, searing the sensation into her mind if this proved to be the only date. So much did she learn about him as they wandered together. The many of the displays were lost on them as they looked only at each other as they shared moments. Careful with her questions, nothing to probing, Motoko found herself liking the man more and more, her heart light yet pounding.

The aquarium and restaurant were just the same as the museum. Learning, liking, and enjoying the others company. To hell if she did it wrong, she wasn't some floozy, or air-headed co-ed, she was a proud warrior and he was a handyman. An odd couple yes, but Motoko knew she could, if given the chance, live out the rest of her life happy with him at her side. Judging by his aura and smile, Motoko knew she scored a great deal of points with the man as well.

But as all good things, the date had to end. It was far earlier than Kitsune's date ended, just after seven o'clock but she did have school to prepare for. Motoko's goodnight kiss…well…it wasn't as deep as Kitsune's nor as skilled, but it made her weak in the knees. She fell against him, his breath caressing her ears, something that caused her eyes to fog over and a small stain to form. It wasn't a lie when she wrote about that weakness in herself after all. After they separated, she tore away from the man and sealed herself in her room, to embarrassed to talk to him or even see him until she calmed down.

Not the best date, but Motoko wanted more. Wanted to learn more, understand more about him and herself, and she was aiming to get it.

X-X

Hanging heavily on the push broom, Keitaro sighed at the sight of all the onsen left to clean. It helped to calm his mind, and he hadn't gotten the chance to clean it before the date, Keitaro's body was protesting the late night errand. No matter, the minute pain was a great deterrent from thinking about what he should have been. What did he think of his first date with Motoko, and he accepted his fate that it was indeed the first and not the last.

Where Kitsune had been dominant and leading in her date, Motoko was similar to him in not knowing what to do. So the experience was totally different. Before their little chat on the boat about being themselves and not representatives, Keitaro was thinking things wouldn't have worked out between them. That initial impression was, she was a great teacher but she doesn't seem to care about me beyond that. Well after his on the spot comment, things shifted.

They opened up to one another on a personal level, the masks taken away. He couldn't have hid his true self from Kitsune's onslaught of questions, movement, and pleasant teasing. Motoko however, well both of them had successfully appeared bored with the other until that magic moment. The date did suffer from a distinct fear of offended each other, unlike Kitsune where feathers were ruffled. Bad, not at all, but he didn't learn nearly as much about Motoko as he did Kitsune.

What he did learn was more of a confirmation of facts than anything groundbreaking or new. He checked the boxes in his mind concerning Motoko's taste in music, traditional koto, her stance on family and tradition, and her fears about her femininity. That shook Keitaro's beliefs a little. Motoko, the stoic and brave warrior, was terrified of how she appeared as an actual woman. Not surprising based on how she was raised and lived, and Keitaro actually found that fact about her charming and cute.

Yes, Motoko was a darling woman just in a very different way than Kitsune was. Which was better? The hell if Keitaro knew but he was going to have to make a choice eventually and that didn't even factor Mutsumi into the mix, if the girl ever took the plunge and tried.

Gazing out at the half-moon lingering behind a cloudy sky, Keitaro had hoped that this date with Motoko would have opened his eyes to his dilemma. He prayed that Motoko would either wow him so much that Kitsune was an after thought, or be so mismatched that neither of them could conceive of a relationship between them working. Nope, not with Keitaro's luck. He could see equal happiness with either woman, just in very different ways.

"Why can't life be easy?" he moaned as he started swabbing the ground around the onsen again. The bristles screeched as he tore at the caked on dirt and grime and in the end the ground was clean. "It's only a matter of time before she asks too," his head bobbed down before ping-ponging back up. How would Mutsumi stack up against those two lovely ladies? Just to make his life complete, he half suspected she'd fit in perfectly.

Propping the broom against the wall, its standard place when not in use, Keitaro's breath hitched as two hands covered his eyes. He knew who it was doing it, as he felt a very gracious bust pressed against his back. "Evening Kitsune-chan," he said as he grabbed at the dainty wrists and pulled them down. Spinning around, her wrists still in hands, Keitaro were not disappointed. "What brings you to the onsen this late at night?" he was tired but sounded happy enough. He hadn't seen any resident since Motoko and he arrived, and feared he was being ignored.

Leaning in against Keitaro's chest, Kitsune favored herself a kiss to his cheek. "Just figured I'd check in on my favorite manager," she cooed as she coiled in against him then spun outward breaking his grip. With a graceful pirouette, she stood before him at the lip of the onsen. "You don't have to say how the date went, Kei-chan, I saw Motoko rushing to her room and that grin on her face told me enough," her smile didn't lose any of its luster. "But that just means when I win that heart of yours for myself the victory will be all the more satisfying," she peeked at him with one open eye.

His immaturity showed wonderfully as he blushed at the brief kiss and contact. "S-sorry…I know it's not fair to anybody. I-I-I-" he flubbed under her gaze. He couldn't help but feel bad, felt like he was egging these women on, but he didn't want to rush and make everybody unhappy for his unripe decision.

With her hands behind her back, Kitsune bucked as she walked around the edge of the bath, the vapors wafting around her body. "No need to apologize Kei-baby, I know this isn't just as hard on you as it is on us. Naru filled me in on that little thought earlier. Nobody wants you to make a chose the wrong person, or we'd all just get hurt in the end," she looked over her shoulder at him and winked. "Just don't make us wait to long alright, you're no playboy," she hiked up her slacks and sat with her supple legs in the water.

Nodding, he couldn't say how much hearing her talk relieved a dirty feeling he had. "Thanks for understanding," he knelt by the pool and draped his aching hands into the water. "This feels so nice," he spied Kitsune for a moment. The baths were wonderful on pained skin, it was a shame he couldn't use them. That was the price he paid, but his tub wasn't that unpleasant. It also kept the girls from seeing the lasting effects of their mistakes. Sniffing in that stench, "So how did Shinobu-chan's date go?"

Leaning back, propped up by her hands, Kitsune let out a long whistle. "It didn't go," she confessed and kicked her feet in the water. The splash almost hit her target, but Keitaro was just a smidge out of reach. Noticing Keitaro's face scrunching up, a sign of anger, Kitsune clicked her tongue. "Now don't be jumping to conclusions, that's Motoko's job," she admonished. "Sure at the time we thought the lil bastard stood up our girl, she was so brave by the way. So we took her to the movie ourselves, Suu, Naru, and I. Then we got some food, came home and found the phone ringing off the hook," she snickered.

He had wanted to see Shinobu off and wish her luck, but Motoko's schedule had been ironclad and he too afraid to question it. "What happened, and why did you three go with her?" he stood and moved further out of Kitsune's splash range. A deep yawn rippled down his body to his spine. Something in Kitsune's open nature was seductive in how sucked him in.

Pulling her legs out of the bath, Kitsune got to her feet and set her hands squarely on her hips. "Turns out the boy's guardian got really sick and he had to get her to the hospital. By the time he got back he was already an hour late, we had left, and then he spent the rest of the day calling. Once he got a hold of her the two talked for over two hours, it was so cute," Kitsune puckered her lips and kissed the air. "As for why we went, Shinobu's bravery was just about gone and she'd have canceled if we hadn't. I was tempted to ask you, but that wouldn't have been fair," she sneered as if not liking the venue of fair play.

Heading for the door, passing dangerously close to Kitsune, Keitaro feared/hoped she'd latch onto his arm. When she didn't, he felt just a trifle sad. "She really has changed a lot in the last few months, but going out on her first date alone was a bit of a stretch," he admitted as he scratched his nose. "This boy better make it up to her though," he's jaw was firmly set as he turned off the lights to the onsen.

Leaping onto Keitaro's back ala Suu, Kitsune wrapped her arms around his neck to hoist herself up. "Oh now I see why Suu-chan does this so often, your back is a very comfy place," she whispered into his ear as he carried her along. "And if I didn't know you better I'd say you sound almost jealous of that boy," she added.

Kitsune wasn't playing fair, and Keitaro was at his wits end. So unused to female contact, he almost fell over at first but miraculously recovered quick enough to keep going forward. "Not jealous, protective I guess. She's just like Kanako used to be, I guess I just see her as a little sister," he confessed. Linking his hands together behind his back, he felt Kitsune lower her firm and toned rump onto it relieving some of the strain on his neck.

Oh yes, Kitsune was nothing like Motoko, but it wasn't as if Motoko could play the sexy card. It was rarer, but during their spars, up close and panting, Motoko could be just as alluring as Kitsune was right now. Thinking of cold water, ice burgs, and Motoko's sword if she saw this, Keitaro managed to keep his libido from throwing caution to the wind. Turning off lights as he walked, he eventually made his way to Kitsune's door. "This is your stop me-lady," he bowed, and not intentionally felt that bust spread across his back.

Rolling off Keitaro's back, Kitsune patted his cheek. "If I were a woman of lesser morals I'd give you a tip that'd unbalance that scale of a heart of yours," she tugged on Keitaro's pocket playfully. Sliding the door open with her foot, she came pressed her forehead against Keitaro's' before darting into her room.

Standing there for a few moments, Keitaro just shivered at the none-to-subtle come on. Spunky and seductive or solemn, refined, and beautiful? He wasn't going to have an answer tonight, only some very tight slacks and no way of releasing that tension that wouldn't make him feel bad after. A very perplexing day indeed.

X-X

Notes

I know the Motoko/Keitaro date was a bit off, but that was the point. Both of them are dating novices and likely terrified of offending the other. Both would try to act how they THOUGHT a date should go. After they broke that dam it would have just been a very standard yet boring date to write/read about.

No matter, hope you enjoyed this and continue to support it as I go deeper into the minds and reasons of our favorite band of man hating women and the manager who loves them.

Later

Meraba


	9. Chapter 9

Standard Disclaimer

Had a good Halloween. Saw some nice costumes and even better decorations, hope you did the same. Work is work, gets good then gets bad but I guess that's how it is for everybody. My cat seems to be going crazy, don't know if I should take her to the vet or not. Oh well, hope you enjoy

X-X

Or Get Off the Pot

Chapter – 9

Morning meditation used to be a bastion of calm in the tumultuous storm that was Motoko's life. Such no longer appeared to be the case. Two days post her first date with Keitaro and her morning reprieve had been invaded twice. Scenario after scenario played across her mind as she tried to sharpen her senses. Now that was a mixed bag. She could hear, smell, even taste all manner of dreams in her mind. Some of those went the way of her writings leaving her breathing heavy and crimsoned face.

As good has its counterpart, some of her hypothetical were not of the positive light. Like the vision she just had that broke her from her Zen-like state. Motoko had seen a vision of that night months ago that started everything, only it was Keitaro and Kitsune this time. She had watched it, heard their passionate voices, and saw her utter defeat. When her eyes opened after that little ditty, she had found crescent shaped cuts in her palm.

"Spirits what is wrong with me?" the sword maiden asked aloud gazing up at the lofty clouds. They had no answers for her save a chilling blow that ruffled her clothing. "She will be the death of me if I cannot control my thoughts," she bit her finger as she got off the ground and corrected her displayed garments. Kitsune had scored a powerful point against her last night, and Motoko reasoned that was why her spirit could not focus.

It had taken place in the den the night before, but Motoko could see every moment with her writer's eye. She could hypothesize what lead both Keitaro and Kitsune to that couch, Kitsune pulled Keitaro over and resting his head on her lap. Likely he had yawned, it was late and the children off to bed as she should have been, so Kitsune would have thought she was in the clear. Finding Kitsune hovering over Keitaro's head after she collected a glass of water, Motoko found herself a lot more awake then she expected.

For five minutes the samurai spied the duo just gazing at each other and talking softly. It was biennial things, but they so comfortable around one another. Could she do the same? Motoko didn't know if she could. In utter privacy it was a maybe, but with the threat of somebody else coming in…Motoko would never be able to. Thankfully Naru had happened into the room making the pair separate, and that allowed Motoko to go to bed without fears.

Gathering her cherished new blade, Motoko took a swing downward with it without it making a sound. "Fears, to think I would be so hindered by something I claimed I would never have," the disgust filled her mouth with the nauseating concept. Hearing footfalls coming behind her, she relaxed her tense shoulders and sighed lightly. He was still coming, he was in his sweatpants, so she had not lost yet. "You are late, are you ready to make amends for that?" she asked sheathing the blade with a clink.

Trying to hide his yawn, Keitaro rotated his arms stretching them out in preparation. "I had to be quiet this morning. Everybody is still sleeping this morning, and I didn't want to risk waking anybody," he confessed. Tossing his towel over to the one Motoko brought out for herself, he bent over and grabbed the bokken she had prepared for him. "Didn't keep you long, though, did I?" he gave the wooden blade a clumsy swing.

Grabbing her own well notched sword, Motoko's head swayed sending her ebony tresses to the four winds. "I found my meditation took longer today. Spirits wouldn't allow me to center," she strolled the distance between Keitaro and her swiftly. If everybody was asleep, that meant Kitsune wouldn't be spying on them this morning. Maybe that damn late night movie session was a gift in disguise. "I believe today we will forgo blade training and focus on grappling. A warrior must be able to adapt in the case she is disarmed," Motoko's body shivered as she made her decision.

Looking between the instrument in his hand to his sensei, Keitaro just shrugged and set it back down. "So I'm going to get a lot of grass stains on my pants today huh?" he said with a small laugh. Stretching his back, several large pops emanating from the ordeal, he yawned again. "So what are your plans today?" he quipped as he got into a defensive stance.

Yes, this was truly how they interacted best, Motoko fathomed. Open, honest, and without airs or pretenses. If she could harness this atmosphere away from the training yard she would have nothing to fear. Lunging in at Keitaro's exposed left, she was shocked when he counted with a back step. "You've improved," she congratulated. "As for today I have an examination to study for. Yourself?" she asked accompanied with a leg sweep.

Jumping over the toned leg, Keitaro fumbled and pitched toward his teacher. Arms spiraling around, he accidentally found himself grabbing Motoko's arm to steady himself. Acting on ingrained instincts from previous lessons, he flipped the girl to the ground. "Wow," he uttered breathlessly, "Guess I can get lucky from time to time." He offered her his hand to pulled her back up. "And I've got to see Seta before he leaves for America today. I start my job working for his department tomorrow," he looked down to see Motoko still holding his hand.

Take action! _He said it himself, fear does not suit me!_ Motoko steeled her resolve as she felt that course hand in hers. He had actually scored the first blow today, but she was going to win today via underhanded tactics. Flipping Keitaro over her shoulder, Motoko quickly pounced him. It was a move she wrote several times, but wondered how well it would work in reality. Sitting on his stomach, Motoko hovered over him. "You need be careful with your words, Keitaro. 'Getting lucky' can be misconstrued in many ways," her voice was cold and threatening.

Head wobbling, Keitaro's eyes remained unfocused. "I uh I meant that I didn't mean to…that I knocked you down wasn't based on skill," he fumbled with his words. As his senses settled from the blow, his eyes widened as a realization hit him. "This is a trick!" he yelped as Motoko made her move.

With her master plan exposed so quickly, Motoko went right for the coup de grace. With such force that she pushed Keitaro's head back against the ground, she stole her third kiss from the man. Wrapping her hands around his head to keep him stationary, she felt him melt into it. Yes, she would be the dominating force in the relationship if it ever came, but judging from the peculiar sensation pressing against her rump, he didn't mind.

Moaning into his mouth as she pressed her advantage, Motoko couldn't believe the drastic change in her life. When she first met this man, had she even suspected he was stimulated she'd have attacked him. Now she was judging her act of seduction as successful since she felt it rubbing against her in the precise area it was to be used for. A very strange shift in life indeed, but she found herself basking in it not running.

Pulling her tongue out of his mouth, a silver line of spittle connected them for several long moments, Motoko confidence drained as the reality of what she did just hit her. "K-Keitaro, does that not equate to 'getting lucky' too?" she couldn't believe it! She took advantage of her training and her position as teacher to steal a very nice exchange with the man she loved. Her sister would either congratulate her or kicked her out of the dojo.

Groaning as Motoko shuffled backward, unintentionally sending his little friend in a bad direction, he wiped the saliva off his face. "Y-yes it does, Motoko-chan. W-will you do that every time I score a point?" he stupidly asked as Motoko laid on his chest. His arms instantly went to wrap around her waist.

She could hear his heart beating, and it was jack hammering in his chest. "Only if it is only with me, Keitaro, only if it is just me," she closed her eyes as fatigue rushed in from nowhere. So what if she took some liberties with her status and skills, he enjoyed it as did she. But she would not be 'the other woman' if Keitaro chose Kitsune, she was not that type of person. His arms around her, it felt just as calming as she thought it would. Her fears ebbed from her, peace was found here, peace and tranquility.

Hearing his light snoring, Motoko peeked at the man she was on top of, another incredible life change. He was sleeping with such an easygoing expression on his face, that Motoko couldn't help but laugh. "You will never be a great warrior, my Kei-chan, you are incapable of hurting people on purpose," she snuggled closer to him. Letting his warmth eat away at the morning chill, Motoko gave up on practicing today. They were alone, only when alone could she be this way. So she was going to savor ever iota.

X-X

Walking across the quad towards the school, Shinobu had an extra skip to her step. "So are you feeling better now?" she leaned forward a little to get a better look at Aya's face. Today had started good and just kept moving like a wonderful day. Keitaro really liked the breakfast she made, even the stoic Motoko poured on the compliments. She had gotten a very good grade on the mock-test she took. And she just felt good! Didn't hurt that she had spent a good two hours on the phone last night.

Patting her stomach, Aya nodded with a wink. "It was a bad weekend, I couldn't leave the bed on Sunday. But it was just the flu, and I'm over it," she wagged her satchel at another girl that jogged past them. "No Suu-chan today?" Aya asked looking around for the spastic foreigner.

Well maybe something bad did happen today, but with Suu it wasn't so much as bad as expected. Scratching her cheek, embarrassed for Suu since the girl never seemed to take anything seriously, she managed "Suu-chan was getting a talking too from Naru-sempai when I let. So she might be a little late." The incident today was Suu asking Motoko and Keitaro if they had sex on their date. Suu's brain was set to that one topic and everybody was trying to find a new issue for her to focus on.

With a downcast hint to her, Aya uttered a brief, "Oh. Well hope it isn't too bad for her." Grabbing her satchel's handle with both hands, Aya let the case bounce off her knees, each hit enunciated with a flip-flop. "Sooooo," she drawled out, "How did the date go on Sunday?" Aya's face was marred with excitement and anticipation.

A skip and a stomp on the ground later, Shinobu nearly tumbled from the brain derailment. "It uh…auuu….it didn't happen," she squealed. Waffling in a panic state, Shinobu nearly struck her friend with her chaotic movements. "He couldn't make it that day, but-but-but he called me and we talked a whole lot, and he called me again yesterday," she spouted as if her words were water going over the falls.

Gently patting Shinobu's shoulder, Aya frantically looked at the passing students nervously. "C-calm down Shinobu-chan! You're making a scene," she shushed the panicking girl. Waiting for Shinobu to take several steadying breaths, Aya continued. "What brought that about, Shinobu-chan?" Aya's concern reached out.

Passing a few of the other girls in their class, Shinobu caught their jealous frowns and heard more than one off-color comment about her. Taking her seat for the start of the day, "Well you were so excited about this date, and I was so nervous, I just thought you'd be disappointed in how things went. I-I almost canceled, but as it turns out it was for nothing," she confessed. The other girls' jealousy didn't faze her today no Shinobu didn't give a hoot about their pettiness.

Grabbing her books from her bag, Aya's face scrunched up in thought. "Yeah I guess I did put a lot of pressure on you about that, didn't I? I guess I just really wanted it to go good for you. And, selfishly, I envied you for getting a date before I did," Aya stuck her tongue out in mock anger before opening her book. "So if the date was a bomb, why do you look like a cat that ate her favorite cream?" she asked genuinely amused.

Blushing softly, Shinobu found the patterns in the woodwork of her desk a great thing to examine. "Well, like I said earlier, we didn't go out on a date, but he did call," she idly flipped through her textbook. It wasn't as if he said anything profound, they talked about cooking half the time. But he was so nice over the phone, they shared a lot in common, and Shinobu felt a small spark. "We talked a lot since then, but we haven't really met," she didn't know if that was good or bad. The comfort level on the phone was evident since he wasn't actually there and she could hang up at anytime. If she were alone with him though…

Her lips stuck out slightly as she bobbed her head, but Aya said nothing. Spinning in her seat to face Shinobu, the girl put one hand on Shinobu's. "That my dear, Shinobu," Aya started in a deep and serious tone, "Is how a couple is born." She broke from her faux seriousness into a toothy grin. "I'm so happy for you, both I should say since you're a mighty fine catch," Aya gave Shinobu the thumb's up.

Flustered again, Shinobu knocked her book off her desk. "I-I don't know why you say that, but thank you, Aya. I think you'd be a better one than me though," Shinobu couldn't help but say. Why Aya would say such things when Aya was cuter, had more friends, and could tie those damn cherry stems with her tongue when Shinobu couldn't was beyond her. So maybe Shinobu wouldn't be a good kisser, if that little test meant anything, but that wasn't what was important. "And I'm not sure he wants to d-date me, but if nothing else w-we'll be friends," and Shinobu would be happy with that.

"Oh don't be that way, girl," Aya cheered on. "You've got the ear of one of the most popular boys right now, don't go the friend route! At least try dating him before sending him to the reject pile," Aya's expression soured a moment. "Don't make a mistake because you're worried how the other girls will treat you. Suu and I will make them sorry if they try and guilt you out of this," Aya picked up her pencil and started scribbling on a piece of paper.

Startled at the shift in Aya's attitude, Shinobu didn't know what to say in response. How the other girls would react if she did start dating, Shinobu wouldn't lie and say she didn't think about it. But after sticking up for Keitaro more at the dorm, Shinobu found she had a voice that others would listen to. She wasn't made of glass anymore, and she wasn't going to let people she didn't know make her change her mind.

Grabbing her own pencil, Shinobu started drawing on her notebook. Another gift from Keitaro, Shinobu found herself enjoying drawing more and more and developing a small skill for it. Nowhere near as good as Keitaro now, Shinobu was going to keep playing at it for awhile, well until it became boring. When the class representative started signaled the start of class she had a rough drawing of Suu and Aya standing over a pile of girls, their arms upraised in victory.

Their promises of help were nice, but Shinobu didn't think she'd need it anymore. The first half of the day went quickly, Shinobu mostly daydreamed as the lecture was a little to complex for her so she drifted in and out of it. Eventually lunch came…and her beau came to her to eat lunch with her.

Oh and ask her to be his girlfriend.

She told him she had to think about it…but the light kiss to his cheek gave him a lot of hope.

X-X

Slamming the door behind her, Naru's hair and clothing were in complete disarray. Bracing herself against the door as the wind threatened to force the tiny latch open, she locked the door before any further damage could get done. "We're in for one hell of a storm," she grunted as she took her jacket off and hung it with the others. "Anybody home," she rattled off along with kicking her shoes amid the pile.

Fluffing her hair back over her shoulder, Naru smoothed out her sweatshirt while she made her way to the living room. A project in her teaching course went over the allotment of time, the guys screwing around didn't help, so the temperamental girl was in a slightly sour mood. "Hello? I know I'm a little late, but I know SOMEBODY should be home," she flopped onto the couch and tossed her bag on the nearby chair.

Knowing the younger girls were either in their rooms, traveling in the hidden passages in the dorm, or palling around, Naru was more concerned about the two older women. "He said he was going to talk to her today, it's in her court now to make a move," Naru didn't mean to set up the meeting quite so secretively, but things just worked out to arrange Keitaro to see Mutsumi again. Turning on the television, Naru scratched at her stomach. It was unladylike, but who would know?

"Thought I heard the door," Kitsune called out flowing into the room. Coming to a halt, "Did I interrupt something? Your face is awfully red," Kitsune teased. Grabbing Naru's bag by the handle, the resident writer dropped it to the ground so she could have a seat. "Nothing naughty on the tely and you don't have the clicker in hand so…maybe I'm just seeing things," she cooed with an added edge to it.

Not going to tell her best friend that she was doing something she'd have yelled at Keitaro about, Naru just snorted and downplayed it. "Judging by the slur in your voice I'm betting its Mr. Sake talking," Naru could smell a hint of the drink on Kitsune's breath. But since the girl had been really good lately about writing and not gambling, Naru let it slide. A strong rattling of the window behind her, Naru frowned, "Keitaro's in for one hell of a storm. Hope he gets somewhere safe before it hits." Turning to Kitsune, Naru almost didn't ask the other concern of hers, "Motoko home already?"

Head falling back against the plush chair, Kitsune's arms sprawled across the back with a grunt. "You had to go and bring up that little liar didn't you? Yeah she's here and skulking around like the fibber she is…rotten little," her words degraded into an unrecognizable slur.

It was a rare day indeed to hear Motoko and Liar in the same statement other than 'Motoko said Keitaro…' so Naru's curiosity was peeked. Finding a nice show about new fashion, not her favorite but it was something to fill the room with noise. "Something happen today that I wasn't aware of, something at breakfast?" having left early to cram for a math final Naru had only grabbed a slice of bread before rushing out the door that morning. Her stomach rattled off a gong in response to remembering that little fact.

Striding into the room with the dignified pose that was beaten into her over countless years practicing, Motoko scowled at the Fox. "Do tell, Kitsune-san, how am I a liar and a fibber in your eyes?" she accused in a neutral tone as she took the other free chair at Naru's other side. Clearing her voice, "You were so loud I heard you in the kitchen and felt the need to further understand your…feelings."

Hissing in slightly, Naru was in exactly the position she hoped never to be in. Between the two openly battling women was a battlefield that nobody wanted. Keitaro never saw any of this, Naru suspected the girls didn't want to make Keitaro feel rushed in his decision so they hid it from him. Watching as Kitsune's head lolled to the side, catching the Fox's eye opening ever so slightly, Naru winced. But it was best to stay quiet and see what happened before dowsing any fires that didn't really concern her.

Lurching forward, Kitsune bent over her knees and grabbed at her ankles, keeping her face steadily locked on Motoko's stoic visage. "Simply put you're not training Keitaro to be a better fighter, to be in better shape, hell you're not training Keitaro at all! I saw you two this morning, or to be precise I saw you smothering him on the ground," Kitsune spat out as harshly as she could. "What a noble and s-sagely samurai you are, spouting off male hate one moment and drai humpings one the next," she slurred as her accent slithered in more.

Grabbing at her chest, Motoko shot forward yet remained seated, "That was not intentional! And you know I've been training him as you've been spying on us almost every morning! I was shocked to not see you THIS morning!" Motoko's eyes sparked with a growing fire. "But I should have expected you to be hiding in the shadows, afraid that if anybody has any time with him without you around he might not be swayed by your flirtations," the sword woman shut her eyes and reclined back in her chair.

"So you admit something DID happen today!" Kitsune rocked back and clenched the armrest tightly. "Don't ya school hava code uh' ethics o' sometin?" she belched as her face growing flush with emotion and alcohol. Reaching out and grabbing Naru's hand, Kitsune gave the captured arm a good tug, "Don…Don't ya agree Na-chan! Teachers shouldn't be shagging their students. It's ah violation or sumpin," she nodded to her own logic and had every indication she expected Naru to agree.

Stomping her foot, a vein prevalent in her forehead, Motoko's voice was hard and powerful. "All I did was act upon my emotions as anybody would. I am not his teacher, but his sparing partner. And unlike you, I am not willing to degrade myself hoping to win his heart on mere sex appeal," she let her words echo in the room. "Naru-sempai can attest to your actions last night regarding somebody's head being someplace that most would deem inappropriate for a 'friendly' encounter," Motoko spied her enemy yet trembled discretely.

Getting to her feet, throwing Naru's hand aside, Kitsune marched straight to Motoko's chair. "So who was hiding in the dark, eh? Sounds like ya should take ya own medicine, hun," Kitsune tried to glare down the ebon haired warrior. "And if I heard ya right, you's trying to make me out ta be a slut o' something?" the Fox's finger jutted out and poked Motoko's shoulder.

Slowly, painfully slow, Naru watched as Motoko got up. Fear of an outright brawl was building in Naru's mind. But both had valid arguments, and neither were playing by any rulebooks of fair play. Seeing Keitaro's head so close to something it shouldn't have been had almost sent Naru into a rage last night. But hearing that Motoko was laying on Keitaro when they should have been training, added to it Motoko confessed something HAD happened, Naru didn't know who more in the right was. There they stood though, Motoko standing a good ten centimeters over Kitsune, yet Kitsune's more pronounced bust pressed against and overshadowed the bound Motoko.

"I said no such thing, yet it makes one think. Spirits, I am surprised you haven't tried bedding him to make him chose you over…" Motoko's dialogue was cut short as a slap stopped her. Kitsune's hand was over extended which allowed the interrupted warrior a retaliatory backhand that sent the girl stumbling back. "Do not like the sound of that do you? Maybe I did overstep my bounds, though you did strike first," Motoko's fist shook at her side.

Her head weaved in a small circle, "Uh-yeah ah did, and since ya don't have ya lil poking stick I wager I can do it again." Kitsune drew her fists up and held them out menacingly. "With all the dithering ya likely been doing while reading ya smut stories about Kei-chan I bet ya to weak to stand against me," she drew her thumb under her nose and without another word sent a balled fist at Motoko's face.

Naru just watched as Motoko allowed Kitsune to hit her. It wasn't a great mystery that Motoko could have easily beat Kitsune down in a moment. Sword or no, Motoko was trained and Kitsune was drunk. Yet Naru just watched as Motoko let Kitsune get one good solid punch in. Then, Motoko just turned to the equally stunned Kitsune and smiled. In that moment Naru understood, and saw the same realization dawn on Kitsune.

Not only had Motoko reeled in her temper to lash out at others, she now had a wound to prove that Kitsune had struck out at her. And more important a witness to testify that it had occurred.

"Again I say I apologize for my crash comment, you are no women of ill repute, yet when push comes to shove…" Motoko shrugged and walked off to tend her bleeding lip.

Her body pulsated with energy as she grabbed the television guide and slammed it down. "FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK! She fucking tricked me! Damn that bitch!" Kitsune seethed. "Naw I gotta confess ta Kei-chan or she'll twist it inta something bad…damn it! I need ta quit drinking or this will all get fucked up," Kitsune turned and latched onto Naru and hugged the woman tightly. Her head reeling back, Kitsune's complexion paled, "Think…I'm gonna be sick."

Naru just batted Kitsune's back. "Take deep breaths and don't puke on me. Anyway he'll understand. Both Motoko and you are tense, we all know that," Naru tried to sooth her friend. Problem was if things kept going, if the decision wasn't made soon, things wouldn't stop at one punch. What if the kid gloves came off regarding each other and Keitaro? What if…what if they did try using sex to get him to choose them over the other? Naru didn't like that one little bit.

X-X

With the automatic door shutting behind them, Keitaro stomped his feet and rattled his jacket to knock as much water off. A king mother of a storm had hit during the 'was it a date or just supper' evening with Mutsumi. Keitaro hadn't expected it really, he had just seen the girl walking down the quad after he finished filling out the paperwork for his work study. They got to talking, both were hungry, and then the headed off for some food. Knowing she loved him, and he wouldn't lie she was a permanent fixture in his heart, made the dinner slightly uncomfortable.

While Mutsumi was her typical aloof self, much improved from the crying mess he had seen her last time, he was beside himself. That was until she set her fingers to his cheek, smiled, and told him to relax. It was a magic spell, must have been as it worked like a charm. After that brief contact he was his goofy and happy self, just like she was. He could relax around Mutsumi in ways he couldn't with any other living human. They connected in some strange way. He feared what would happen though, if he didn't choose her. Would that connection break? Would the trio of childhood friends break up?

Well he was nowhere near a decision that night, Mutsumi proving that life did hate him as she was, as expected, nearly a perfect match for him like the other two. Things however went peculiar as they went to leave the modest dining establishment. The storm hit, and it wasn't showing any signs of ending before dawn. Radio broadcasts stated the trains were down, traffic had slowed to a crawl, and they had no way of getting back to their homes. But they did see an option, as loath as Keitaro was to take it Mutsumi had no qualms at all. God he envied her on occasion for being so open and carefree.

Walking up to the desk, Keitaro spied Mutsumi wandering around the parlor 'ooh'ing and 'aah'ing at everything. "Uh…Hi…I'd…we'd…like a…until the…" his face burnt crimson as the woman behind the counter's smile just grew and grew. They had to have found a love motel didn't they, they couldn't have found anything closer that would let them stay for the night! "Do you charge by the hour or…oh this is so embarrassing," he muttered and rubbed his thumb and forefinger against the bridge of his nose.

The teller, a middle aged woman by the name of Mion Maebara, outright laughed at Keitaro's flustering. "Manager said that due to the storm we're charging a flat fee for the whole night. Don't want our customers tying one on then getting lost in the storm, only three thousand yen," she turned to her computer and started typing. "Will you and your lovely…wow she's stacked…sorry, lady, be staying with us tonight?" the green haired woman's harsh laughter petered off into a gentle chuckle.

Pulling out his wallet, Keitaro wasn't sure if he was being mocked or not. Grabbing a wad of bills, he handed them over to the attractive yet peculiar woman. "Y-yeah we'll be staying. I wouldn't want her getting sick or something due to the rain," he found himself locked on Mutsumi. She was so oblivious to everything about her at times, yet right now she was fully in control of herself. He marveled at how everything was so fascinating to her, she practically danced from statue to statue, mostly of Greek design.

"You two are mighty young, you going to need some rubber friends tonight?" Mion asked as she printed out the necessary paperwork. "Look like a cute couple, she's defiantly somebody you'd bring home to momma. Hell even this old man is envious of her looks," Mion gestured down at her own ample form. "I'll throw in a few energy drinks to, no charge," she winked at Keitaro and handed him the forms.

Dropping the pen to the ground, Keitaro bumped his head against the counter as he went down to grab it. "Ow…ow," he whined and captured the illusive plastic scrawling device. Filling out not only his name but Mutsumi's as well, he tried to correct the clerk, "We-we're not really a couple…not yet…maybe…I don't know. It's so complicated right now," though the idea of sleeping with Mutsumi had came to his mind before. He suspected Kitsune would be a devil in the sack, Motoko would be meat and potatoes, but Mutsumi was a mystery. She was so loving, quick to kiss things, but would that translate into something else? The man knew it was a little perverse to think of the women that liked him like that, but sex was a part of a relationship. If one part falls the whole house could fall.

Printing out a receipt, Mion handed it and the change to her customer. With a shrug, "Well don't wait to long to make your choice kiddo. I almost lost my husband to another girl…my sister if you can believe it. Kei-chan has a thing for green-haired women. That doll over there won't be single forever, or whoever else might be in your sights." Spying across the room, Mion took out a small bag and handed it to Keitaro along with the room key. "Our little secret if things do get a little steamy up there, never know," she winked again.

Taking the plastic card and the bag, Keitaro squeezed his nose to keep any potential blood from spilling. Without saying another word to the teller, he linked arms with Mutsumi and lead her to the elevator. "So-sorry that took so long, the teller was having a bit of a misunderstanding. But due to the storm they're going to let us stay until it passes or the morning," he'd had to fib a bit. If the storm ended early, Keitaro was not going to keep Mutsumi at this type of place. "Were you bored?" he asked and hit the button for the eight floor.

Weaving back and forth, the lovely woman tugged at her dripping shirt. "Ara-ara it was lovely down there so I was enjoying it. And I've always wanted to come to one of these places! It's just like that episode of Liddo-kun where he and a female friend go to one and nine months latter Liddo-kun was a poppa!" Mutsumi giggled. Standing close to Keitaro, dangerously close, she playfully kissed his cheek. "Sorry, but you look so cute when you're flustered," she said yet her smile lost some of its luster.

This was going to be a long night, a very long and confusing night, Keitaro just knew it. He knew she was prone to kissing things, but now…now he had to wonder a little if the kiss meant more than just a friendly peck. The door chimed their floor and again the man escorted his fine lady down the hall. "I really doubt," he said finally, "That there was an episode like that. Kids would ask way too many questions to their parents about it," though he could picture it clear as day, just as she could. It was another trait that they shared, the ability to envision any strange assembly of acts regarding that damn show.

Taking the key from Keitaro's hand, and snagging the gift bag as well, Mutsumi skipped a few feet ahead of Keitaro and unlocked the door. "Ara, you might be right, but it would have made a darling episode, don't you think?" she tapped the key to her cheek, pondered a moment then stepped in. Flipping on the light switch, Mutsumi stopped in her tracks and clasped her hands together, "It's so pretty in here!"

That could mean any number of horrors, Keitaro thought as he braced himself for whatever Mutsumi had seen. Stepping in and shutting the door, Keitaro's jaw dropped. "This is a penthouse suite!" he boggled at the expansive room. Television mounted into the wall, large bed next to the window overlooking the city, finely maintained plush white carpet, and a comfortable looking set of chairs. Defiantly not what he was expecting a room in a hotel like this to look like. "I'd never have thought it'd be so nice in here," he marveled. Seeing Mutsumi starting to strip he about fell over, "Mu-Mu-Mu-chan what are you doing?"

Finishing pulling off her top, still clad in her plain cotton bra, Mutsumi tittered as a few droplets of water tickled her face. "I'm going to take a shower silly, look we have a bathroom over there. I wouldn't want to get sick, and we can let our clothing dry," she said simply. "Oh don't these robes look simply perfect?" she cooed as she scooped up a white robe and held it against herself. Hiding her mouth and nose bashfully behind it, "You don't mind if I go first do you?"

Slapping his face hard, Keitaro had to banish such impure thoughts from his mind. Thoughts of walking in on her, thoughts of what she looked like sans skirt and bra, and thoughts of how kiss. "G-go ahead Mu-chan, I'll just dry off with one of the towels, t-take your time," he babbled as he gently yet deliberately lead her to the bathroom and shut the door. "Oh man…this is…I don't know what this is," he grabbed a towel from the stake and a robe for himself.

Waiting a few moments for the water to start, Keitaro slowly took his shirt off. The evidence of his past abuse was still present in the form of discolored blotches of skin, nasty red lines, and indentations from fist and sword alike. They never hurt, well except for when he first got them, but it wasn't something he wanted anybody to see. People would overreact to it, and since new blows were very few and far between his skin was clearing up. A few more weeks and maybe he wouldn't have to hide as much.

Taking his shirt and slacks off, keeping his boxers on though as nothing was going to get him totally nude today, he started drying himself off. "We're back to how we were before her confession…well…we're closer really," he muttered as he dried his hair. The towel wrapped around his head tightly. It took a lot of effort over dinner to get her to re-admit it, and when she did he just held her hand and smiled. No animosity could exist between them it seemed. "Well…while she still has a chance she feels like this, what if…" he muttered.

And heard the door open behind him. His body froze mid-motion, the towel falling to his shoulder through his limp fingers. She had come out early, he could still hear the shower running in the bathroom. Exposure, no way to hide it, damn it he was careless. "Mu-Mu-chan I can explain!" he started as he turned robotically to see her. Oh shit…tears again…this time they were unshed but glistening against her cheeks.

"What did they do to you Kei-chan? What did they do?" was all Mutsumi said as she slowly sauntered over to the man. Her own towel fell to the wayside revealing her in her full and natural glory. Easily drawing the prone man into a hug, Mutsumi showed no sign of hesitation of pressing her naked flesh against his. "Poor, poor Kei-chan, what did they do to you?" she muttered again and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

It took Keitaro a few moments to regain his motor control, but eventually he did return the hug. "It's not what you think, Mu-chan. I never felt much pain, it only looks bad, really," he felt her trembling against him. This was exactly what he didn't want. Pity. He was disgusted by the idea of making the girls' pity or feel bad about this. They had reasons, reasons they were overcoming. If he had to look nasty for awhile for them to grow as humans, it was a small price. And as time could attest they had persevered and matured.

Mutsumi didn't believe it, nor did she release Keitaro until he promised to tell her if anybody ever hit him again. After the awkwardness of her backing away from him and falling down, spread eagle, Keitaro's nose exploding in a fount of blood, Mutsumi returned to the shower to finish her bathing. Once she got out, she insisted Keitaro take one of his own. He relented, more to get some additional private time with his thoughts.

It did him little good, his mind was to frazzled to think straight. Something shifted in Mutsumi as he could see. He could speculate that it was her changing her stance on whether to be passive or active in seeking his affections. Not good, but…a fair race was better than subversion. The hot water did help ease his mind, yet when he walked out to see Mutsumi on the bed, one leg jutting out of the robe as she watched television he wondered if it should have been a cold shower.

Insisting they share the bed, Keitaro and Mutsumi settled in for a very long and sleepless night for the landlord. They watched a few movies to pass the evening, only twice did they accidentally turn to an adult channel. Mutsumi nearly broke him when she said 'oh that looks really fun' when they stopped on a couple both performing orally on each other. With that scene fresh in his mind, the power went out…and they went to sleep. Mutsumi spooning him from behind, despite all his efforts to keep some space between them, she slept like a baby.

X-X

As Keitaro and Mutsumi made their way into the hotel, Haruka was putting out a cigarette. "Guess I'll close up shop early today," she shrugged without much care. Business earlier in the day more than made up for shutting down a few hours early so it wasn't a major loss. "Not like anybody is going to come in through this shit," she headed to the back of the shop to start putting up chairs. Idle thoughts about the dorm wafting through her head, Haruka debated going up to check on everybody.

The jingling of the door distracted the woman as she propped a tables chairs on top of it. "Sorry but I'm closing early tonight, don't know why you'd brave that storm for some tea either," Haruka called out without checking her late night patron.

"Fu-fu-fu, closing early is a sign of bad business isn't it?" Tsuruko chastised as shut the door behind her and spun the water off her umbrella. "But I'm not really here for tea, more of a chat before I head up those stairs," she drew her oversized umbrella closed and propped it against the wall before taking a seat at the nearest booth. "You don't mind me staying stopping by do you?" she reclined against the padded seat with a grin.

Feeling the urge to pull out another smoke, Haruka tossed her pack to the counter to stop herself. Joining her old friend at the table she asked, "Didn't expect to see you here again so soon. Not going to make more trouble like last time I hope?" Tsuruko was an image from her past that Haruka was unsure of. Her dealings in ages long gone were fun, but dangerous both physically and emotionally.

Grabbing the bottle of soy sauce off the table, Tsuruko balanced it in her hand. Eyeing Haruka through the dark glass of the bottle, "Oh! You thought that was my doing? I was only concerned about Motoko-han and her training. This time is more…personal." Setting the bottle back down, it clicked against the glass countertop.

Hearing the rattling of tree branches against the windows, Haruka made the mental reminder to have Keitaro trim them in the morning. "So your sister's training wasn't personal?" Haruka's eyebrow raised in suspect. "You're not here regarding Motoko's sudden confusion about men are you?" it had been awhile since they talked, but Haruka did remember Motoko's odd questions on the matter. Mostly it was due to the shock of Kitsune's sudden shocker that made her remember.

Adjusting her slipping attire, Tsuruko grimaced in annoyance. "When these things get wet they become powerfully itchy," she rubbed her back against the seat to scratch an itch. "And no, I'm here to have an affair on my soon to be ex-husband. Last I checked that cute little landlord was still single. I figure I can easily seduce him and move in. That way I can keep my eye on Motoko and have a heady young man again," she said without a muster of hesitation.

"If your sister knew your sense of humor was so off at times she'd never look at you the same way again," Haruka rolled her eyes in boredom. Just like Tsuruko to say the most off the wall comment to shock her, it has long since lost its ability. "What really brings you in, I thought the issue of succession was over with for now," Haruka oft did wonder if Tsuruko would have insisted on making Motoko and Keitaro wed if they failed to beat her. Then she remembered who she was thinking about and knew Tsuruko would have.

Pouting cutely Tsuruko snapped her fingers, "You know me to well, Haruka. I am here regarding Motoko-han, however." Crossing her legs, her knee embarrassingly bumped against the table. "My darling sister has been calling me lately regarding Manager-san. She is quite taken with him, but claims he's got his pick of the litter so to speak. So…I'm here to offer support. If things go well, well maybe the wedge between the Urashima and Aoyama might be healed, if not my poor sister might need a shoulder to cry on," Tsuruko shrugged her shoulders and scrunched her face. "So what do you think it will be?" she said off handedly.

"News to me, honestly. I don't try to pry into their lives much, unless they come to me for advice," Haruka said honestly. It was a surprise to learn her uncoordinated and often bumbling nephew was suddenly in such high demand. She'd have to talk to him about it. It was doubtful he knew about the animosity between clans, but she wasn't going to let somebody use that to impact his life. "Just don't tease them to much, they don't know you like I do and you might do more harm than good if you talk like you did when you first sat down," Haruka looked to her pack on the counter then back at her guest. "Talk about more personal matters?" she quipped.

"Delighted to," Tsuruko quickly answered and the pair lapsed into reminiscing about old times. They talked as the storm raged, and hardly noticed as the hours passed. It was good to get reacquainted, though Haruka couldn't suppress the fear that Tsuruko's sudden return was going to herald a change in things.

X-X

Notes

A lil sappy, a lil feisty. I hope ya enjoyed this one, and the speed of things moving. A few big bombs went off, and before you complain about Kitsune know that I'll address her condition and actions in next chapter. I've got some good plans, just hope you can hold off to see them

Later

Mercaba


	10. Chapter 10

Standard Disclaimer

Ugh, food poisoning isn't a fun thing to get and I got a bad case of it last week. Added to that WoW has another darned expansion and man I lost a lot of time. Christmas shopping is finished so that's good at least. About to start writing another original horror story, hope it turns out better than the one in put up on fictionpress.

X-X

Or Get Off the Pot

Chapter – 10

The first thing Kitsune was aware of when consciousness came over her was a terrifying sense of familiar. She was cold, her head hurt, throat sore, and her head felt as if a hive of angry killer bees took up roost in it. Opting to remain laying, she could feel half the futon mattress under her at least, she gathered what blankets she could. The one saving grace this time was no pain between her legs, and no stench of semen and other fluids marring the ground.

"I blacked out again," she croaked as she finally forced herself to sit up. The room spun and twirled about as her vision failed to center. A moment of vertigo, panic of vomit, but finally she had stability. Checking herself under the sheet, Kitsune found the source of her chill. She was clad only in her bra and panties, her clothing she found strewn about the room, likely cast off in a tizzy. "What I get for drinking like I used to, not used to it anymore," she could taste the foul aftermath of whatever she ate last night coming back up.

Getting to her feet, as wobbly as they might be, the woman kicked the cast off clothing to a pile before finding something fresh to put on. "Going to have to ask Naru if I did anything stupid, last thing I remember was," she turned to yet another acceptance letter. Four papers had published her articles in the past, after her recent success five more agreed to print her work.

To celebrate she had a drink, then another, but the old feeling of happiness didn't come with those heavy shots of bourbon and whisky. No, images of Motoko smothering Keitaro shot up at her. That damn kendo witch was actually making progress! Kitsune had no illusions of grandeur about herself. Motoko was a fine specimen of a woman, a fine catch if the woman could pull in on the whipping stick, which she was. Kitsune's main hope, the damn Amazon snapping was looking further and further from possible.

So she poured herself another drink…that was the last thing she remembered before the cold floor and rotten skull.

Giving her watch a quick glance she sneered at the idea that breakfast was soon to be served. "Not to hungry, but coffee would be heavenly," she smacked her jaw a few times to get the funky taste out. Tossing on a heavy sweatshirt and some jeans to confront the still frosty weather, the fearful woman took a mighty breath. "As long as I didn't make some clumsy pass at Kei-chan I should be fine. Last thing I need is to let my fear of that little girl make me…" she patted her stomach fearful of anything ever living inside that belly.

Slowly, unsteadily, making her way down the stairs and to the kitchen, Kitsune caught sight of Naru hanging up the phone. "Morning, telemarketer this early?" she asked as she grabbed her well used coffee mug. Pouring herself a steaming cup, odd how it was waiting for her this morning, she plopped down in her standard chair. "Something on my face? Don't tell me I did something stupid last night, did I?" she wasn't liking that wide eyed look of Naru's.

Leaning against the wall, Naru hissed as she nodded. "You don't remember do you?" rolling her eyes Naru bounced her head against her support. Not waiting the time for Kitsune to say anything, Naru just continued, "You got into a fight with Motoko. You said you saw Keitaro and her doing something out in the field, and she got defensive. She mentioned your little lap pillow, and stated she was waiting for you to try and use sex to get Keitaro."

Letting the hot mind clearing jet black coffee slide down her throat, Kitsune let that burn work its magic. She could hear Shinobu and Suu talking in the other room, setting the table, but the main threat was still unknown. "Well that could have been worse, a little war of words won't get things to out of shape," she set her half empty cup down. Leaning back in the chair, taking the front two legs off the floor, "I don't hear Keitaro, he still sleeping?"

Giving the door to the dining area a glance, Naru quickly moved to the chair next to Kitsune's. "That's not all, Kitsune. You slugged Motoko right in the face, and she didn't do a thing back. She said it was her 'punishment' for insinuating you were a…As for Keitaro he was the one on the phone, he's on his way home now. You missed one hell of a storm, apparently it knocked the trains out till just now." Naru patted Kitsune's shoulder softly before getting back up and heading to the door. "Feel up for something other than toast?" she half winced as she asked.

Oh mother of mercy what the hell did she do? Her fingers traced the rim of her cup, "Y-yeah I'll have some eggs, g-give me a moment would you?" If Naru had stuck around to hear her, Kitsune wasn't sure at all. How could she have done something so damn stupid as that! One of her saving graces was she wasn't the violent one! Motoko was the physical abuser of the two of them, not her! Well great, just another reason to give up drinking so much.

Pounding the last of her coffee, Kitsune heard Suu's excited shouting signaling Motoko's arrival at the table. "Maybe I'll wait for her to eat before I have mine," Kitsune scurried out of her chair and back towards the steps. It wasn't a retreat but a tactical move to regroup and plan. Depending on what Motoko did with the love tap, Kitsune might have a lot of explaining to do, or none at all. "Going to hide this breakfast out in my room, at least Kei-chan's not here to…" she stopped when she heard the knock on the door.

One rosy piece of shit this day was turning out to be.

"I'll get it!" Kitsune called out to the other tenants who likely heard the knock. Opening the door, her best smile on, "What you do forget your key…Tsuruko?" Kitsune's hand fell from the door and she immediately back peddled. Did she know? Was that it? What else but some odd family magic or curse, something that would bring that monster of a woman back so suddenly? "W-what do we owe the pleasure of you being back again…not going to make Keitaro marry your sister again are you?" she felt her throat clenching. Maybe that was it…a little sister double team to stack the deck her mind screamed.

Rushing into the room, her training garb in disarray, Motoko came calling, "Is that Keitaro...Sister!" The noble samurai warrior skidded on a rug and came crashing to the ground in a mighty heap. Getting back up to her hands and knees, Motoko glanced from Kitsune to Tsuruko, "What do I owe the honor of this visit?"

Fanning herself slowly, eyes mere slits, Tsuruko tittered lightly, "I was hoping to take a small vacation, and as I know Kyoto like the back of my hand I thought why not visit my dear Motoko-han?" Fluttering over the doorway, one hand pulling a wheeled suitcase, the woman didn't walk as she appeared to float across the room. "Judging from Konno-kun and your expression however, or am I to believe my presence is not wanted?" she opened her eye dangerously at her sister yet sounded as innocent as Shinobu.

Shutting the door behind the latest intrusion into her life, Kitsune fought back urge to agree with the statement. It didn't take a genius to see what was going on. Little sister was having problems and called big sister for help. Well fuck that! If Motoko was going to up the ante by bringing in outside help, well then maybe it was time for some of the riskier or more risqué ideas she had. "S-so how long will you be s-staying with us, its not free you know," Kitsune didn't flinch at the barb. Keitaro had too many people suckering him for this new woman to add to it.

Helping Motoko off the ground, Tsuruko gave Kitsune an appraising eye. "I shall not be freeloading Konno-kun, it would be rude to the man my sister fancies," she quipped in a sing-song voice. Dusting off Motoko's ruffled clothing, "Oh dear, did you bite your lip or something? It is awfully bruised, did Manager-san do that to you? That bad man mustn't hurt his partner," Tsuruko turned her trained senses to her sister.

"A-a-accident, sister, only an accident I'm sure," Motoko gave Kitsune a momentary look that gave up no reason for the deception. "Let me take your bag to my room, if you wish to stay we can sha…" Motoko's hands were already reaching for the handle of the carry-case.

Recapturing her sister's hand, Tsuruko clicked her tongue. "My-my you still think you can fib to me Motoko-han. That is a fist blow to your face, a woman's of Konno-kun's build if my eyes do not deceive," turning to Kitsune, Tsuruko bowed ever so slightly. "Whatever she did to cause to lash out, I apologize. Now tell me where is that cute little Manager-san anyway, as I'd like my own room, and I am willing to pay," Tsuruko grabbed her case herself as Motoko's frame appeared to lock up.

What was going on here, indeed unexpected of the sister, Kitsune wondered. "We got a call from Keitaro a little bit ago. Naru took it so she knows more, something about him being caught out in the storm?" whatever storm that was, Kitsune was glad to have slept through it. Watching as Motoko scrambled after her sister, Kitsune got an odd vibe. Tsuruko didn't have the feeling of somebody here to help Motoko after all. But then why would Tsuruko come, well Kitsune was going to keep an eye on her all the same.

X-X

Walking in the early morning light, Naru heard the faint tapping of Mutsumi's following footfalls. The storm had been worse than expected from the look of things. Trash bins over turned, large branches littering the ground, and several areas of broken streetlights along with one downed power line forced the pair to make a few course alterations. Naru didn't know what to say to Mutsumi, not after the anemic arrived WITH Keitaro that morning. The fact they would be coming together should have been announced as both Motoko and Kitsune weren't to pleased at seeing the pair together.

"Is it just me or does it smell worse than normal today?" Naru finally found her icebreaker. It was a mildew musk flittered with a sense of something rotten and it assailed her nose like an aggressive vagrant refusing to leave. "Normally it smells so good after it rains, but not today, right?" Naru tried prodding again. For some reason tough, Mutsumi wasn't speaking which was unlike the girl. Normally, at least for Naru, Mutsumi was a chatterbox of odds, ends, and imagined television shows.

Her dirty cloths balled in her hands, one of Naru's clean shirts and skirt adorning her body, Mutsumi strolled at a slow pace. "Ara-ara, likely it is all the upturned garbage soaked with water. Food rots faster when wet and exposed to the air silly," her voice lacked the sense of harmony and tranquility it had been infused with. Just her slow plodding, down turned head, and confused expression.

Well this wasn't getting her anyway, Naru realized. Something had happened between Keitaro and Mutsumi that was evident. Judging from the hint of sadness, Naru had a growing anger and a horrified idea blossoming in her head. If Keitaro and Mutsumi came to the inn together it was easy to see they had stayed together all night. Kitsune was down after her encounter with the hit-and-run vandal as he was now known. Was it possible? Did Keitaro take advantage of Mutsumi?

"So, how did…what did you two guys do yesterday?" Naru tried to come off as disinterested and just trying to fill air. Spotting exactly what Mutsumi mentioned, Naru stepped over a large pile of rotting food on the sidewalk. It had to be the case, Keitaro finally broke down and did something truly horrible! Why else would Mutsumi say nothing else after bidding Keitaro goodbye than 'Walk me to the station?'

Increasing in pace, almost skipping, Mutsumi's attitude unfurled like the sun coming out from behind the clouds. "It was wonderful!" she clasped her hands before her face and spun around like a ballerina. Tittering as she folded her fingers against each other, "He was so nervous at the start, Kei-kun is so cute when flustered. But the meal was great, and after he calmed down it was exactly what I dreamt of!" her spinning stopped and her hands fell to her side suddenly as she started walking again.

Questions and quandaries abound. Naru stopped her pursuit for a moment as Mutsumi's drastic upswing and downswing in energy threw her for a loop. "What about the storm, how did you guys make it through?" Naru's question hitched on her growing speculation. Keitaro had been proving to be such the opposite of her initial appraisal, to learn now that he did something to Mutsumi would be unforgivable. But…give him the benefit of the doubt or lean back on her prejudice was hard. "You two didn't say much this morning before you left," she wanted to believe in Keitaro, she truly did.

Scoping a random flower off the sidewalk, Mutsumi bounced off an old woman fixing her garbage cans. After helping the woman back up, Mutsumi slide the flower, a rose from a discarded bouquet, behind her ear. "We went to a love hotel, I've always wanted to go to one, and Kei-kun was even more flustered. You should have seen him Na-chan, he hit his head off the counter and everything," Mutsumi's laughter echoed in the open air.

No! NO! NO!NO!NO! This wasn't sounding good at all! Naru's fist clenched and her jaw tightened, but still she tried not to leap to conclusions again. "You two went to a love hotel, those places charge by the hour don't they?" Naru had to stall to calm down. "And why would you ever want to go to a dive like that? They must all be scummy," she stuck her tongue out and scrunched her face in disgust. Her mind was begging for some explanation for Mutsumi's sadness that did not involve Keitaro taking the woman in a love hotel of all places.

Starting the climb up to the station, Mutsumi stopped to turn back to Naru. Her face neutral, an alien expression for the girl, and for a moment an air of hostility even more alien to her welled up then dissipated. "Kei-kun said they had a storm special. And it was ever so darling inside! Ara-ara they even had 'Liddo-kun and Friends' on the television! Well that and those cute movies of people making love," Mutsumi's eyes unfocused and a faint rosy tint fell over her cheeks.

Ok, no more walking around the issue, Naru couldn't take it anymore. She had to know, had Keitaro been lying to everybody, covering up his perverted nature to get somebody to lower their guard? Following closely up the stairs, glad that nobody else was around, Naru didn't have to fear some other pervert over hearing and making assumptions. Keitaro was damn lucky he was off getting ready for his first day of his new job and not with them, or Naru would have decked him already.

"Did…did Keitaro do something to you Mutsumi? Did he force you or trick you into…is that why you're so sad?" Naru spoke slowly and directly. She hated feeling like this, after coming to believe she had been wrong about Keitaro all along. But things just added up in such a way that it was hard not to suspect. "He's been so good lately that I don't want to believe it, but if he did…if he's been deceiving us so help me I'll send him to America!" Naru's fist shook righteously before her face.

SMACK!

For a moment, Naru didn't know what happened. It wasn't a hard slap, more of a pressing of Mutsumi's hand to her face. But that hurt expression on Mutsumi's face, the FACT that Mutsumi had smacked her held more impact than the Okinawaan was capable of physically. "M-Mutsumi-chan, wh-what was that for?" Naru's hand traced the impact mark, funny how she didn't even feel a phantom sensation from the blow. Naru knew it though, Mutsumi was almost incapable of purposefully hurting anybody.

"I'm sorry Na-chan, but I couldn't…won't let you say such things about Kei-chan," Mutsumi was more hurt herself than Naru was by appearances. Rushing up the rest of the stairs, Mutsumi hurried to the terminal. "You haven't seen have you…Kei-chan's been hiding it from you, from all of you to spare you the hurt! I…I can't just let that continue! Not with how much I love him, Na-chan, I'm sorry!" Mutsumi sputtered as the damn broke.

As Mutsumi was as fast as Tama, Naru had no problem keeping pace, yet she wasn't sure she wanted to after hearing that little confession. Whatever happened last night between Keitaro and Mutsumi really affected the girl. "Mu-chan, tell me, tell me what's come over you to make you like this? Does it have ANYTHING to do with Keitaro?" Naru's guilt over her lapse in confidence was apparent enough even to herself. For that one moment, she was back to her old self, and that sickened her. Grabbing Mutsumi by the shoulders, "Tell me please!" she begged.

Fixing her disheveled hair, Mutsumi dabbed her eyes with one crooked finger. "Ara-ara I'm making a mess of myself! Silly silly me," she babbled as she pulled a handkerchief from her bag and blew her nose. Once she composed herself, she gently freed herself from Naru and gestured to the bench by the track. "Kei-chan was wonderful, Na-chan. He treated me exactly as I wanted the whole time. He never did a thing wrong, but when I went to take a shower I found what he had been hiding," she sat down and scooted over for Naru to sit.

For a moment, just for a moment, Naru felt primal fear. What could make Mutsumi, the girl of eternal sunshine so upset? Keitaro was the only thing that could phase the girl, but it was always positive, she radiated love for the dense idiot. If Keitaro had one brain cell capable of picking it up before, none of the business between Keitaro and other women would have happened. But something, something Keitaro hid, upset the girl so much as to lash out at others for insinuation a negative about him. Oh yes, Naru was terrified of what Mutsumi was going to say.

Blowing her nose again as Naru remained silent, Mutsumi giggled as she shuttered in her seat. "His body, Na-chan, I saw those ugly and horrible bruises all over his body. Bruises you and the others put on him," she spat the words out as if they were clogging her throat. They didn't just get spoken, they tumbled out drawn to reality and one of the perpetrators as if summoned. "He said they didn't hurt, but Kei-chan will lie to us to keep us from hurting from the consequences. The things you all did to him…I can't stand by any longer and let it happen. Kei-chan deserves more, deserves happiness without paying for it in bruises and cuts. Ara-ara…I'm going to insure it, even if I have to hurt those two in the process," Mutsumi looked up at the fence and the trees beyond, lost in her own inner world.

Bruises and cuts? Keitaro was immortal though! Suu was enough proof of that, that girl blew Keitaro up daily! But they never did check did they? Never did they look to see if that man who bounced back was ever actually hurt. No, they assumed that since he came back, smile on his face, that he was fine and dandy. But…oh…oh god no…all those times…every punch…every kick and slap…were left on his body. A signature of a girl to angry to love, and yet he did until she crushed his insides.

Naru vomited bile all over her clothing, Mutsumi handed her the handkerchief.

X-X

Right, right, fierce, no no…down sweep! Jump! Darn it! Shinobu frantically splayed her fingers across the small controller willing her virtual fighter into action. For what her spastic and hyperactive actions got her, she lost the round spectacularly. "Darn it, Suu-chan you're to good at these games for me," Shinobu pouted as she handed the controller over for Sarah's turn. Climbing over the assemblage of laying bodies in front of the television, Shinobu made her way to the den's couch.

"My how technology has advanced, the Spirits work in strange ways indeed," Tsuruko quipped as Shinobu sat next to her. Unfurling a cloth on the coffee table, the onetime heir to the Shinmei-ryuu style pointed at the cloth before drawing her blade and setting it on her lap. "Now Motoko-han, show me how you've continued to tend and care for that blade. To own a family's blade is to owe them a debt of honor," the woman's tone was flat yet demanding.

Grabbing her textbook, Shinobu casually peeked at the typically stoic Motoko flustered and worried. It did Shinobu's confidence a world of good to see somebody as perfect as Motoko fall into panics as she did. Opening the book to where she left off before it was her turn to get trounced by Suu, Shinobu groaned. "Kitsune-sempai, have you ever used algebra in your time outside of school?" she didn't want to procrastinate but math was hard!

Leaning against the wall in the corner, notebook and pencil in hand, Kitsune quickly glanced up from her pad. "Not a day in my life kiddo, but you have to get better at if. That is if you intend to go to Tokyo-U like your Sempai," Kitsune flashed a dazzling smile at the girl before passing over to Motoko and Tsuruko. "You failed your entrance exam right Motoko? Maybe you should have studied a little harder like Shinobu-chan here," she offered casually before turning back to her writing.

Dropping the cleaning solution she was about to apply to the Hina Blade, Motoko deftly caught the bottle before it hit the ground. "I do not wish to pass blame, but…I found my time before the exam a little bewitching. It was just before my date with Urashima and I am not skilled in the craft of seduction," Motoko didn't sound upset in the slightest. "But it is something we have in common. I will pass the next time without fail," she nodded as she fearfully began cleaning the blade.

Reading a bit on how to fix her problems, Shinobu found her attention split in three ways. The first and most hard to break was the television and its super idolized personification of the human form. The men were walking piles of muscle, rippling and shimmering, it made her brain a little fuzzy to think about it, but the women with their impossible busts and thighs sent sharp pains of inadequacy. Did her boyfriend, she accepted during the school day, want her to look like that? The second distraction was Kitsune and Motoko's very subtle back and forth of barbs. Oddly the third was the silent and still Naru who was in the chair next to the couch. Naru had said nothing since Keitaro returned from his first day of work, and Shinobu wanted to know why.

Drawing a cloth across her own blade, Tsuruko slashed the blade over the coffee table generating a fairly loud 'eep' from Motoko. "You failed your first entrance examination and thought not to tell me? Perhaps your training of Manager-san should take a sidestep while you put your priorities in line?" again Tsuruko didn't sound kind or harsh, just skillfully neutral. Sliding her blade back in it's sheath, Tsuruko put her finger to her chin, "Where is Manager-san anyway?"

As if summoned by the new visitor, Keitaro stopped in the doorway, mop and bucket in hand. "You need me for something Aoya…Tsuruko-san?" Keitaro quickly altered his statement as the woman fixed him with a fierce glare. Shuffling the cleaning implements in his hand, "I was about to clean the onsen, with this new job it'll be hard to keep things running without extra help soon."

"Keitaro, I…" Naru started to say, sitting up in her chair and leaning towards the man only to fall back into silence.

Cutting in before anybody could comment, Tsuruko just batted her hand playfully at Keitaro. Soothingly, "No need for you at the moment Manager-san, later though might we have a chat? I have a few issues I think you might help with, but it can wait until after supper," she turned back to her sister to continue reviewing the cleaning process.

Calling out as Keitaro walked away, his footfalls still evident, Kitsune was loud enough to be heard, "Clear up some time tomorrow Kei-chan! We're going drinking to celebrate your new job!" Falling back against her wall, Kitsune noticed Naru looking haunted at the door but just shrugged and returned to her work.

"Ha ha! Another victory under my belt! Who else can challenge the might Amazon! Oooh look at them bounce, up and down! Just like Mellon-girls!" Suu cheered her victory over Sarah with a handstand. Her actions interrupting anything anybody would have said in regards to Kitsune's blatant date setup.

Tossing the controller to the ground, Sarah got up and rushed past the dawdling Keitaro. "I'm done playing! Just call me when supper is ready, I'll eat it in my room," the American said hotly before stomping on Keitaro's foot and rushing off.

Hopping on his good foot, careful to not drop the broom to make things worse, Keitaro gave the girls an apologetic look. "She's not taking Seta's going to America without her well. And just say when you want to talk Tsuruko-san, I'm always available for my tenements, and while you stay here you are one," he gave her his dopy grin and headed off to fulfill his duties.

Setting her book down and hoping over the table, Shinobu recaptured the controller, this time for sure she would win! That is if she didn't get that funny tingle again when watching her fighter flex at the camera. "Sempai has been working hard for us and now he has a new job, I hope he doesn't burn himself out, auuu," she cried as she selected her fighter. She knew something was going on between Kitsune, Motoko, and Keitaro but beyond Keitaro being happy, Shinobu didn't care. She'd help him every way she could, let the other girls fight it out.

As the digital mayhem commenced, the telephone rang out its aged and startling tone. Grabbing it without so much a look, Kitsune cradled it to her ear as she wrote. "Oh so you're the…yeah…yeah…nothing nefarious planned I hope…not going to let you eat up our lil Shinobu-chan, and if you try you'll find this dorm is all about protecting our own cutie-pie," she cooed over the phone. Tossing the handheld to Shinobu, "Lover boy is on the phone for you," she winked.

Catching the phone, Shinobu held it for a second having forgotten what it was! He called her again, he said he might call if he had to run for groceries…call to see if she wanted to walk with him. Oh this was just delightful! "Hi!" she squealed over the phone, "I-I'd be glad to meet you there, at the grocery store down from the video store, sure!" Hanging up the phone after her small date was set, Shinobu stood up dropping her controller only to look at the phone horrified, "Oh no! I forgot to get supper prepared! I'll have to call him back and cancel!"

"Parish the thought child," Tsuruko admonished. Bundling up her cleaning tools, an odd smile wafting across her face, "I shall prepare the evenings repast as you go off to see your beau. What is life without having somebody to care for who cares about you? You run along now," her voice, a mixture of honey and something almost devious, filled the room.

Could Tsuruko cook? Well you'd have to ask Shinobu if she cared, and the answer would be 'no'. Shinobu had a date, sure it was just walking through a grocery store, but it was a date that she wasn't going to break! Gathering her school books she dashed to her room to put them away. Oh and put on just a little of the pink lipstick Kitsune gave her. She was ready now, and she was going to rock that boy's world!

X-X

If she had known her sister was going to insist she help cook, Motoko would have requested to tail Shinobu to make sure she was safe. Twenty minutes after the dorms typical chef ran off, celphone in tow in case of emergency, Motoko was in the kitchen knife in hand. A silver lining on the buffet of terror was Kitsune sagely was avoiding Tsuruko. Oh how Motoko wanted to do that right now. It wasn't that she feared her sister, well to a degree she always would, it was Motoko worried she'd disappoint.

Sitting Indian style on the table, banana in hand, Suu rocked back and forth watching the two Aoyama's. "I'm starting to really hate that guy that likes Shinobu," the foreigner quipped with uncharacteristic darkness. Pealing the banana, Suu tossed it up in the air, leaned her head back and opened her mouth to catch her pre-supper snack.

Deftly catching the falling fruit without looking, Tsuruko tossed it back amid the growing pile of Suu's attempted snacks. "You will spoil your appitite, little-one, best you not eat before I finish. Though I might not be as skilled as your Shinobu, I have made many a meal myself. Though making for more than one," she shrugged and pulled the packaging off the chicken. Drawing a blade from the wooden holder, she hefted the blade and balanced it carefully.

"Sister, I am not proficient at cooking, are you sure you really wish for me to help you?" Motoko held her breath after she asked. Her own blade, handed to her by Tsuruko earlier, was poised above a pile of vegetables, mostly carrots and celery. Something about how Tsuruko was talking, Motoko didn't know what to make of it or if to like it. Thoughts that her sister came to help her woo Keitaro was drizzling with each off comment. "Keitaro would be better to help you, he can cook, and you said you wanted to talk to…" Motoko stopped her attempt to escape the issue with one hard look from her sister.

Turning from stern to loving in the moment Motoko surrendered, Tsuruko started chopping the meat. A steady rhythm of metal to wood reverberated in the small room. "I shall have my talk with Manager-san later, it is a private matter so no peaking," Tsuruko poked Motoko's nose with her free hand. "As for your question young Suu, why are you so against this young man? Has he done something you know of that the naïve Maehara does not?" she set the knife down as she finished her question. Setting a pot under the faucet she turned up the plunger.

Moving to the floor, Suu proceeded to roll like a ball around the floor, bouncing off cabinets and walls without so much as slowing. She sounded more confused than upset when she said, "No, he's a nice guy, a lot like Keitaro! He even made me some food today! But…Shinobu is always talking with him, or eating with him, and even today she stopped playing games with me to go meet him! He's trying to steal Shinobu from us I can tell!"

Closing her eyes, Motoko winced as she nicked her finger with the blade. It didn't cut the skin, but it was close and hurt far worse than if she did draw blood. "Suu-chan, this boy isn't trying to steal Shinobu, it's just…well if they are going to date they want to know about each other. And if you like somebody you want to know more about them," Motoko tried again to mimic her sister's speed. Envisioning a combat like environment helped as she started to dice up the carrots into a small pile.

Dumping the cut up bird into the pot as it filled, Tsuruko let out a small set of laughs. "Hu-hu-hu is that what you feel about Manager-san as well? Is that why you are training him, or is it as you said a way for you to improve your own skill?" the splashing of the chicken overshadowed her soften words. "It is your life to live Motoko-han, but I want to know if you are sure of the path of with you walk and who you want to walk with," she flipped off the valve and the water slowed to a few drops.

"Why can't Shinobu just have sex with Keitaro? We all love him so what is the problem? I sad it before my daddy has both of my moms' so what is the deal? We stay together and happy and nobody has to leave!" Suu beamed as if she'd discovered the cure for cancer. Leaping to her feet, she rushed to Motoko's side and started tugging on the woman's clothing. "That way Kitsune and you can stop being so upset when he's not around and Melon lady can move in!" Suu's eyes and mouth were opened wide in impossible dimensions of bliss that only Suu could perform.

That time Motoko did cut her finger just a smidge and let out a few droplets of blood. "Suu-chan we told you! Mol-Mol is different than Japan. You might be used to the idea, but we never will be," she drew her finger to her lip and sucked. Her mouth exploded in the coppery yet salty taste of her own blood. "And sister, I am unsure, but I feel that if there is to be a man in my life, I want it to be him," she turned to see her sister handing her a bandage.

Pulling the wounded finger out of Motoko's mouth, Tsuruko wrapped the small cut. "If you are sure, I will not stand in your way. All I ask is you walk the path you are sure of, the spirits will see to the rest," she tied the cloth and took the cut carrots away from Motoko. Adding them to the growing pot of chicken soup, the trained warrior added more and more ingredients.

Watching as her sister cooked, Motoko was still perplexed. Something felt different about Tsuruko, she wasn't the same woman that almost forced a marriage. Tsuruko seemed sadder, more withdrawn, but also more familiar to her. Starting work on the celery, Motoko caught the back of Suu's ponytail drifting out of the room. "Suu-chan has suddenly decided she wanted to learn about sex, and for the last few months that's the only thing she can think of. We need to get her a new hobby," she tried to apologize.

Adding the last of the ingredients she was responsible for, Tsuruko just shrugged. "She is a little old to be so curious, but it is a big part of life, Motoko-han," she stated and moved the pot from the sink to the stove. Turning the heat on medium she made a few long strides towards the table. "I've found and read your journal, I spy the fox left it for me. That along with my long night talking with Haruka, I am to believe you've some strong feelings for that man. Just remember who you are, and what your choices mean for you," her somber voice was filled with vagueness.

Her knife continued cutting long after Tsuruko left the room. Motoko wasn't stupid, she knew that along with her personal honor she had family honor to uphold. Aoyama's married for life, no divorce to mar the family name. But she loved Keitaro, she felt he responded to it in kind! Tsuruko didn't need to mask her intentions that she was going to make a mistake with her affections for Keitaro. Firm, resolved, and determined Motoko wasn't going down without a fight. So Kitsune flaunted her little date tomorrow before everybody, well…Motoko was ready for some big steps too.

Maybe it was time…she had prepared her spirit t receive him, and if he was willing…well Motoko wanted to know his taste if only once before she lost him forever. If that was what the spirits held for her, she would know the taste of one man and only once, but if they were kind…well…there was that one thing her mother told her about the Aoyama female.

X-X

Staring out over the balcony, Keitaro tossed his clothing into the corner and let out a powerful yawn. It was bath time then hit the sack early, and then start the day all over again tomorrow. At least he wouldn't have to go to his new job tomorrow, it was going to be a lot more trying than he thought it would have been, but he liked it. Filling his barrel with hot water, the man spied the door again, he had locked it, but after Mutsumi's little discovery he was being extra careful.

"I have to make the decision soon, it's not fair to anybody for me to prolong it. But it's just so damn hard!" he ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Life was so much easier when it was just Naru being in his sights, but now he had to stop procrastinating. A date with Kitsune tomorrow, that would mean Motoko would be sniffing around to get something to make sure she wasn't being passed up. "And I can't blame them for it either! If I was in their place I'd be doing everything I could too!" he sat on his bench and reached for his towel.

To make matters worse, he was starting to see them in 'that light' too now. While he wasn't the pervert they made him out to be, Keitaro was a man. And after the Naru-glasses had been taken off, after he started sharing a timid embrace now and then, he wanted more. Kitsune and Mutsumi's sexy curves, Motoko's natural beauty, and their openness to him was really starting to take affect on his imagination.

"But this is reality and not some odd fiction, and if I start thinking like that I'm going to get myself killed," he muttered and gazed out over the veranda. The night was chill but not that bad, a warm front was moving in soon, maybe even an early spring. Looking down at his standing erection, "Down boy, down. I know you want something but you'll have to wait until I make up my mind." But if the girls pressed…could he say no? He sighed again knowing he wouldn't.

A soft click made Keitaro jerk, and looked back over his shoulder again. Tsuruko was standing there in naught but a towel. "W-Wha-" Keitaro about screamed and would have if the elder Aoyama hadn't covered his mouth with her hand. A hand he couldn't help but compare to the sister and found it equally as smooth and soft. Once it was removed, his heart still racing but his voice controlled, "Tsuruko-san! What are you doing in here? This is my bath area, the onsen is down stairs," he said stupidly.

Grabbing the towel from his prone hand, Tsuruko stole a glance at Keitaro's front before seating herself behind him. "Why silly Manager-san, I know where the onsen is, but I did say I wished to talk to you in private. And what is more private than the bath?" Tsuruko's hands started working up and down Keitaro's back with the cloth. "As an added perk we can wash each others backs," she leaned in close to the man's ear.

Bingo! Keitaro squirmed as Tsuruko's breath trailed down his skin and her hands skillfully worked the tension out of his back. "B-but if the others…what if your sister were to find out. I don't think they'd be…oooh that's nice," he tried to fight it, but it felt oh so nice to get this type of attention. It was nothing bad right? It was just two adults talking and bathing…nothing wrong at all. Shoulders sagging he relented, "So what did you want to talk about Tsuruko-san?"

Dropping her own towel, Tsuruko continued to apply more controlled force against the man before her. "Well starters why don't you tell me about those wounds you have. I saw blade marks, Motoko-han's. The fist marks I would say were Narusegawa. Most are old, but for Motoko-han to turn her blade on an innocent, it would require punishment of a severe kind," she again leaned in close and spoke softly, directly into Keitaro's ear.

If she was doing it intentionally Keitaro would have just died, but Tsuruko was working some odd magic on him. His brain wasn't able to focus, his thoughts drifting to odd venues found only in magazines that people hide under mattresses. "Don't…don't punish her. She's gotten a lot better since when I first moved in. And everything she did was to protect the younger girls from what she thought was a threat," he moaned out unintentionally. But then the towel stopped, and the wonderful sensation ceased.

Spinning around, Tsuruko clicked her tongue. "My you are an honest and caring young man. I can see why Motoko-han is so smitten with you. But it is my turn now, Manager-san," she dropped the towel on Keitaro's shoulder. "As for your request, I will accept it. But if she lashes out at you and I see it, I shall not hold back," she threatened as she pulled her hair over her shoulder to her front.

His body moved rigidly and haltingly, but he wasn't going to deny the woman he knew was capable of inhuman acts. Taking the towel, still folded as Tsuruko used it, he glanced down at the bulge at his waist, not good. "I-I-I'll try not to touch you in b-bad places," he stammered as he applied the cloth. Her skin was so hot to the touch, defiantly not good when his libido was strangely waking up. Up and down that alabaster back, one birth mark marred the otherwise perfect skin. "T-this ok?" he kept himself a safe distance away.

"A little more pressure, Manager-san," she glanced back at him and smiled. Pushing back against Keitaro's hands, she rubbed herself against them. "Much better, but now for the real reason I wanted to talk to you. Manager-san, what do you know of the Aoyama-clan and our style?" she asked with a little extra husk in her tone.

Unsure of the question, Keitaro paused is actions only to have Tsuruko buck against his hands. "Um, not much really. Motoko-chan talks a little bit about it during out training. Mostly it's an ancient clan, like my family she told me, that holds honor as its more important thing," he rattled off. Was she really getting off on this? He'd never been this close to a woman, let alone touch her like this, so he had to assume she was playing with him or he was imagining things.

Moaning lightly again she leaned forward as Keitaro's hand went lower accidentally. "Very nice Manager-san, and yes honor is our key to existence. An Aoyama is always honorable in all things. But the style requires an Aoyama to always lead it, it is our way. If, and I am not saying this to frighten you or force a decision, if you were to chose Motoko you would have to take her name, you would become an Aoyama as she cannot become an Urashima. Is this an issue for you?" she let out several ragged breaths.

Unsettled at the behavior of the woman before him, Keitaro couldn't refute it was having an effect on him too. Her breathing, her tone, everything about her was just working his buttons. "No, it wouldn't matter to me. I've never been one for the 'family style', and Kanako my sister has already been named successor so it doesn't matter…to…me" he stopped talking, brain functions shutting down as Tsuruko turned around.

Sitting unabashed before the man, Tsuruko tittered lightly. "You are so pure, Manager-san. To believe my sister thought you a pervert is quite funny," she cooed as she grabbed the edge of Keitaro's lap towel between to fingers. "Now for my last reason for coming to see you, and your honesty has alleviated my last fear about this," she tugged the towel and freed of from its confines and dropped it on the ground.

"T-Tsuruko-san I'm sorry! I didn't mean…it has a mind of its…don't…" Keitaro squealed as he sat naked before Motoko's sister. What was going on here? Tsuruko was a married woman, and she just pulled off his towel to flash her. It didn't help that he was ready and raring to go, but he couldn't be blamed for that. "T-this isn't what it looks like," he coved himself with his hands, only to have Tsuruko move his hands.

Gently wrapping her fingers around the freed unit, Tsuruko gave Keitaro a small nod. "Oh this is exactly what it looks like Manager-san. I have my reasons for this, in time I shall tell you, but suffice to say it has been a very long time since I've known the comforts of a man. I have longed for it, and after hearing from Motoko and thinking about things, well…" she gave two brief pumps. "Just as a warrior trains for the time he must face an enemy in combat, a lover must train to please their beloved, allow me to be your trainer," she pumped several more times.

Oh god…oh…oh god….Keitaro's mind was trying to restart. Trying to come up with something to say to make her stop, but he couldn't! It felt…beyond words compared to his own hand. Why was she doing this, so many why's came to his mind, but he couldn't voice any of them. Just pant and huff as she continued her steady rhythm. "T-Tsuruko-san…we shouldn't…you shouldn't…" he finally tried to speak.

Dodging to the side as Keitaro let go, Tsuruko again nodded. "Manager-san, I believe it is my turn now, yes?" she grabbed his hand and guided it closer to her flower. "As I said this is purely training for the woman you do eventually chose. And I will explain myself in due time, but it would spoil the mood I'm afraid," she shuddered as she inserted his fingers. "This will b-be as far as we go tonight, Manager-san. If you wish to continue training, well…my room is next to yours," she stopped guiding Keitaro's actions and let him take over.

This was unreal, it was impossible, but it was really happening. He was…his fingers were…reality was so much better than fiction at times! He'd force her, if such were possible, to explain herself about all of this. Taking her up on her other offer, his brain wasn't able to think about that, not now anyway. To much was happening for him to think about what would bring a married woman to him and exchange such…

As she came, drenching his hand, Keitaro saw a look of such unparalleled joy on that woman's face, that at the moment it didn't matter. She left just as quietly as she had entered, leaving Keitaro to his forgotten barrel and his thoughts. Life had just changed again for him, but for the better or worse was yet to be known.

X-X

Notes

Ok…that last bit…I WILL explain it and it won't be something stupid. I'm trying to write believable people, not crazy so bear with me and have faith. Trying to pick up the pace a bit, throw in some new types of events to spice this story up and keep things moving.

Hope you enjoyed it and again have faith in my regarding Tsuruko.

Later

Mercaba


	11. Chapter 11

Standard Disclaimer

Something about this story makes me want to take writing chapters slower. Typically I spend all day Sunday writing the chapters and posting them that day. This story however, I write a scene a day, allowing for more time per scene…I don't know why, sorry for that but its just how it is. As for the idea requests for a cross over, keep 'um coming. I know a great many shows so the options are very diverse.

X-X

Or Get Off the Pot

Chapter – 11

A quick dart in, the clang of metal against metal, and the back peddling out, Motoko knew this dance perfectly. Her partner however, knew it better than her, and that forced the young woman to play defensively. Flowing colors of red, white, and black danced around the warmer than normal morning. Tsuruko was not making things easy for her, but Motoko found she was a closer match than before.

"How has your first week of vacation been, sister?" Motoko asked as she slowly circled around her opponent. It had been a very strange week for her to say the least. Having Tsuruko around kept her on edge, always watching and making sure to be extra cautious just in case Tsuruko was about. Work on the Keitaro front had been…very confusion both pleasantly and not so. "You have been spending a great deal of time with Keitaro, are you still judging him?" she darted in for a quick side slash.

Merely standing still, letting Motoko do all the hard work, Tsuruko deftly deflected the incoming attack and jabbed in to force a retreat. "Fu-fu-fu it has been a very enjoyable week so far, far more than I had hoped," she covered her mouth with her sleeve. "As for Manager-san, we enjoy each others company. I do not judge him, nor him me, we simply enjoy our time, but fear not. I do not aim to steal him from you," the woman sang before finally striking out.

With Keitaro working at the university, Motoko found his energy for early sparing was gone, meaning he wasn't watching or listening now. Overextending herself on deflecting the oncoming slash, Motoko felt a foot squarely placed in her stomach and then the hard ground greeted her. Defeated yet again, at least she didn't have to see Keitaro's disappointed face. But why…why was Tsuruko spending such time with Keitaro, time she insisted be personal and private.

Taking the offered hand, Motoko dusted herself off as she stood. Sheathing the Hina blade, "He hasn't done something to offend you though has he? At times, Keitaro has been known to be rather odd." Not that she minded anymore, it was one of his more endearing qualities in her heart. Dabbing herself with a towel, Motoko grimaced as she noticed Tsuruko had no signs of exertion at all.

Setting her own blade aside, Tsuruko fanned herself playfully. "He is not a charmer in the typical sense, but he has many fine qualities," Tsuruko nodded to some internal thought left unspoken. Making a wide gesture towards the path to the front of the inn, "Come, we need to meet with the delivery man at the front steps soon." Reaching out unexpectedly, Tsuruko gave her sister a brief hug.

Well her sister was happier for whatever reason, Motoko reasoned. Maybe her sister really just needed a vacation, as a lot of the darker aspects Tsuruko had when she first arrived had evaporated. Following close behind, Motoko's cheeks held a small red hint of embarrassment, "You never mentioned a package, why would you have something shipped here?"

Seeming to float down the steps, Tsuruko stole a glance over her should back at Motoko. "You shall see, but fear not, it is a good thing. Now tell me about your study session with Manager-san last night, you two were alone for an awfully long time," her eyes closed to dangerous slits of fore knowledge.

Ah yes, last nights study session, Keitaro's attempt to apologize for missing the sparing. He was such a dear man, working two jobs and still being upset with himself for not being able to spend as much time with her as before. "Well he helped me with some of…my issues with English, actually," well it had started with that, and his tongue was involved. Oh spirits it was so marvelous and yet frustrating, he had to choose soon and she prayed it was her.

Spinning around and yet continuing her descent without slowing in speed, Tsuruko's smile was mischievous. "Did you forget my room is underneath yours? I will not say I was spying on you, but I do believe I heard something that was not meant for my ears," all spoken in low conspiratorial tones.

Damn she did make to much noise after all! But she could hardly be expected to keep in her lusty moan after what Keitaro had done. It had started at her own hand, Kitsune had a shit eating grin on all week after her bar-date with Keitaro, so Motoko had to up the pace. So she kissed him, rubbed against him through his jeans, but when he took over…when he took control she was powerless before him. She had initially thought he was going to touch her most delicate of delicates…but then he strayed south. Her face burnt just at remembering the dirty pleasure that came from his lone finger and tongue, so dirty…yet so unexpectedly lovely.

Eyes going wide, Tsuruko's mouth made a perfect 'O' as she tittered. "So Manager-san and you shared a tender moment? I hope that he is not playing you young women as his personal toys," she spun back around and finished the descent of stairs. "But if my Motoko-han was the initiate then I can allow his infidelity, for now," she leaned against the stonework.

"I-I-I started it…and he was adamant at first that I not. He said he didn't want to…want to lead anybody on, but I know I just know Kitsune and he did something together," Motoko clenched her hands and teeth. Damn fox was always a step ahead, always willing to got that extra step that Motoko was afraid to. Well jokes on Kitsune, she doubted Keitaro stuck his tongue up that drunkard's rear. Her body was all a flutter just remembering it, her first taste of womanhood, and her first orgasm not self induced. Leaning next to Tsuruko, "Do-do we need to discuss this further, it was…wonderful, but confusing."

Humming a small song to herself, Tsuruko twirled her hair around a finger. "But sisters need to share these stories. It might help to end the confusion if you spoke about it. Or are you ashamed of those noises you made, those pleas you made to him to continue, to go further that he denied," Tsuruko whispered softly into Motoko's ear, some things were private even when spoken aloud.

Next time, if there was a next time, she was going to stick a sock on her mouth to keep from being to loud. "I was confused because many things. One was I was not aware such pleasure could exist, not from where he was touching. The more pressing issue is…I know, or at least believe, he has or will do similar things with Otohime or Kitsune. I believe him when he says he didn't want to even start a physical encounter with me, not until he made his choice, but if he-if he buckled under my request he will for them," she sighed and flexed her fingers. Keitaro's kindness was too easy to exploit, and everybody knew it.

Taking a few steps closer to the road, Tsuruko saw an approaching van and waved at it. "That is a difficult position. If you do not press you feel one of them will steal him, but you do not wish to be like them and abuse his nature," Tsuruko nodded again to some internal debate. "In the end, I will say, those who he does not chose will still think fondly back on those moments. Life is full of sadness, but do not regret what you did Motoko-han, as at one time it was exactly what you wanted," she wafted back over and patted the girl's shoulder.

That sadness, bitterness even was back on Tsuruko's face, and Motoko hated it. Whatever happened to her sister, Motoko hated it. Family should be happy, well Motoko just hoped that whatever was making Tsuruko relaxed during this little vacation happened more, hoped it took away all the pain her sister was hiding that she was to cowardly to ask about. But Tsuruko's words, held a very powerful truth. She didn't regret her time with Keitaro at all. The kisses, the touches, the spars, the stories, and just being around him made her content. Having him deny her from moving beyond foreplay aside, she never went wanting with him. Press harder and she would have had it, but with the knowledge of her being a screamer, maybe it was for the best that they didn't.

"Thank you, Kouta, it was a pleasure seeing you, even if for only a moment," Tsuruko bowed ever so slightly to the man that handed her a cage. Cage in hand, Tsuruko followed the van as it started up again and drove off. A loneliness permeated her then, "Life can be funny how it plays tricks on us, how a moment of stupidity can lead to such pain and misery. Be sure of yourself before you act, Motoko-han, or forever regret. Come Shippu will need to fly after being cooped up so long," Tsuruko headed back up the stairs without waiting.

The crane! Tsuruko summoned the spiritual representation of the Aoyama clan! What was going on here? Motoko didn't have a clue, but something was weighing heavily on Tsuruko's mind and she had to learn it. One day the crane would be hers to tend to and care for, but for now it was Tsuruko's task. Well no matter, nothing that could be done now, maybe she could ask Keitaro to bring it up tonight as Tsuruko insisted she take him out for supper to commemorate his first week at his new job.

X-X

Stretching her hands above her head, Naru let out a pleasant grunt. With the weather warming she opted to go t-shirt and slacks rather than the bulky jacket, and it was appearing to be the wiser move. Keitaro and Mutsumi however were still in the long sleeve mode, they just had to think so much alike that it boggled Naru's mind. With lunch behind them, the trio was off to either class for the girls, or back to work in Keitaro's case. While Naru didn't want to think she was avoiding the issue, she couldn't rightly say she ever brought up Mutsumi's revelation to Keitaro. But with the two in such high spirits at the moment, she considered it good taste to not mention it.

"So how is this job of yours working out?" Naru asked as she peeked a glance at a trio of guys further down the quad tossing a Frisbee around. As odd as she felt about it, Naru wasn't taking the newfound loneness well. Without Keitaro swarming about her, feeding her emotional need for attachment, she noticed just how empty her life was. The other girls at the dorm were great friends, but just that friends only. With Keitaro she had the chance for a life mate, somebody she could have seen herself with. Not anymore, and that crushing reality, that she was getting older and was still alone was becoming more prevalent.

Wrapping her arms around Keitaro's left arm, Mutsumi pressed herself fully against they flustered young man's side. "Ooh! You should see his office Na-chan! Its so big and secluded it was the perfect place to…" Mutsumi found her mouth covered by Keitaro's frantic hands. She simply smiled and proceeded to stick her tongue out against the offending palm.

His hand darting away from the blabbing lips, Keitaro shook the down dripping with saliva hand. Glaring at that red tube snake of a tongue, Keitaro quickly melted into a smile as well. "Mu-chan, remember we said such talk should be private right?" he whispered just a little too loud. "And yeah, it's harder than I thought but really rewarding. Good news is I called Granny and she said she'd be sending me something to help keep both the job and the inn running smoothly," he lost himself to speculation and wonder as he went.

Yellow flag triggered, Naru's eyebrow twitched at the sudden need for secrecy. Mutsumi was on cloud nine again, but if it was just a front for Keitaro or her mood really recovered Naru could only speculate. "You have an office? Why would they give a substitute for an actual professor an office? And what did you keep Mutsumi from telling me Keitaro?" she jutted her finger menacingly under his chin keeping him from moving. From the corner of her eye, Naru could see a few of the passing students paying them head service.

Quickly recapturing Keitaro's arm, Mutsumi hugged the appendage as if fearful it would vanish. Pure bliss radiated from her very being, "Kei-chan is being silly, Ara-ara. He said we should keep what happened in Seta's office private. But we can't keep secrets from Na-chan can we? The three of us share everything!" Mutsumi stopped for a moment to hug Keitaro's arm tighter. "Well almost everything," she softly amended.

Sweating profusely, Keitaro grabbed at the back of his neck in frustration and fear. "You have a point, Mu-chan, but…" he trailed off as more students started to slow their pace. "And it's not really my office, it's as she said. Seta is letting me use his office while I'm filling in for him. It's a lot bigger than the normal offices since it's off in one of the lesser used buildings. Really quiet there so I can get a lot of work done in peace," he not so subtly dipped his head to see his arm incased between Mutsumi's breasts.

"Otohime-sempai! I'm glad I caught up to you!" a younger girl with short trimmed brown hair ran up shouting. Hunched over breathing heavily, "Akito-kun and I need to talk to you about the physics project, have a minute?" The young girl's words came out in large puffs as she inhaled to make up for the long sprint. Her hand shakily pointed back to a man standing under a tree.

"Go ahead Mu-chan, Keitaro and I'll wait here for you. My next class isn't for awhile anyway, and I want to have a quick word with Keitaro anyway," Naru shooed Mutsumi away from Keitaro. That look on Mutsumi's face, a combination of reluctance and almost fear was amazing. Was Mutsumi so afraid now to leave Keitaro alone with her, or was it some other reason for the shift. "I promise I won't hit him or anything, you have my word," Naru put her palm to her heart and nodded. Oh how Mutsumi's sudden smile and head bob made Naru almost panic, the girl really was afraid for Keitaro's safety.

In a deft move, most would have thought the anemic impossible of, Mutsumi planted a firm kiss squarely on Keitaro's lips. "I'll be back in a few moments," she said purposefully to Keitaro, then smiled at Naru before being drug off by the unnamed girl and the man.

Letting out a long whistle, Naru rubbed her left foot against her thigh. "Going to tell me what you did to turn up Mutsumi's happiness dial to eleven or am I going to have to get you drunk and have you spill your guts?" Naru leaned in closely in mock-menace. He was harmless, clumsy yes, but harmless. Shame it took her so long to realize what he was, and what she lost. "And how does it relate to the sounds I heard in Motoko's room last night?" she was leaning so far over Naru could feel her shirt dangling from her shoulders.

Putting his hands on Naru's shoulders, Keitaro's eyes widened to comical saucers of near tears. "Naru I need your help! Mu-Mu-chan has just become so…affectionate lately. Guys are glaring daggers at me all the time now! And…" he swallowed hard as he collected himself. "I need your advice about this whole situation. I-I need to make a choice and the sooner the better. Things are getting really complicated. Kitsune, Mutsumi, and now Motoko are pushing things further, faster…and it's not fair to the others," he collapsed against Naru's shoulder.

Stunned at his openness to her, Naru hadn't expected him to be so forthcoming. Normally he would waffle, hide his problems, and in the end run from them. Just another sign that she had entered friendship zone, a zone she would never escape no matter what. Gently, almost afraid he'd shrink away from it, Naru rubbed Keitaro's back with one hand. "They've started wanting a more physical relationship…haven't they? I swear Kitsune was about to pop after that last date. So I won't say I wasn't thinking it," she tried to sound comforting. A long time ago she would have already decked him for this, but now she came to realize the truth. Adult relationships were not all hand holding and soft kisses, sex was a part and all four of the individuals involved we adults.

Slowly, achingly slow, Keitaro pushed Naru back just enough to see her. "Yeah, I'll spare you the details, but suffice to say we've went beyond ambiguity. They all said it plain as day, they love me and want more. I told each of them, no. Not until I make my choice, as what we did was very…personal it wasn't that one last step," his broken words were as pitiful as they were truthful. "But every time I think I know who I want to be with, another will do or say something and make me question everything," his face collapsed close to actual tears.

This was killing him, Naru could see that. And in turn it was killing her, but what could she do? It was his choice to make, he accepted the consequences of it and what it meant. "I can't really help you make your choice, Keitaro. But know, no matter who you pick, I'll be here to support you all the way," oh hell was that a catch in her voice? It was coming back, full force! Her regret, regret at passing up what had been hand wrapped and handed to her. "Just be happy to know that no matter who you pick, they'll love you for you and not some poser," she tried smiling and flicked his forehead lightly.

Rubbing the tiny red mark, Keitaro sniffed and true to form had his dopy grin. "You're right. The ones I don't pick, I'm sure they'll find great guys in time. I just have to…have to stop thinking with my head and think with my heart," he shocked Naru by giving her a large hug, lifting her off the ground and making his back pop in the process. "Thanks Na-chan, I needed that. You…we really have become good friends. I just…just wanted to say thanks," he dropped her back down gently.

That word, Naru hated it. Not in the general sense but when he said it. "Just don't be doing that around your girlfriend and I'm sure…sure we'll be friends for years to come," she suddenly wanted to be far away. She couldn't see this, not now! See him make his choice, see him love somebody, and know…know that those pants and muffled sounds she heard the night before came from Keitaro and some other woman. And if what she heard was any indication, Keitaro was going to make a very good lover…or Motoko had low standards.

"Kei-chan!" Mutsumi cried happily as she ran, bouncing all the way, back to the little emotionally somber duo. "Did you tell Na-chan that you…what did they call it in tht book…oh yeah, ate me out in the office?" she said as openly and candidly as if she were talking about Liddo-kun and friends. Tilting her head to the side, Mutsumi seemed puzzled, "Odd though as you didn't 'eat' me you just used your tongue inside my…" both Keitaro and Naru covered her mouth that time.

X-X

If she had to name one of Granny Hina's oddities she liked best, Kitsune would have chosen the old bat's habit of collecting board games. Sitting around the translated copy of Monopoly, Kitsune was reveling in her mock financial empire, and her shoe, damn she loved being the shoe. Be that as it may, life was going in a nice patter for her. The new publishers were more demanding, but better paying. That was a two pronged thing though, more money and less time. Less time for Keitaro and paling around with the other girls but nothing was perfect. So today, since Keitaro was going to head off with Tsuruko, a safe person rather than the other options, Kitsune was catching up with the younger girls.

"Two and three, that puts you on my motel Suu-chan, you wanna work off that debt or do you have the money?" Kitsune joked as the foreigners face plummeted. Ah Suu-chan, Kitsune never had to guess how that girl was feeling, or wonder if she was being lied to. Right now, Kitsune knew, Suu was devastated at losing a measly two-thousand yen. "Maybe we can make a deal, your 'get out of jail free' card for a free pass maybe?" she tickled the now beaming a smile blonde.

Putting the card in Kitsune's hand and shaking it at the same time, Suu's body language just screamed happy. "You're going to regret this day my nemesis, you and Shinobu's boyfriend will rue the day they met the mighty Mol-Mol tax division!" Suu glared as menacingly as she could at Shinobu, before rubbing against the girl's cheek with her own. "And remember you promised no phone calls today, Shinobu!" Suu added extra umph to her rubbing.

Trouble in paradise, Kitsune saw the signs, but knew Suu would have to accept the facts sooner rather than later. Shinobu was head over heels for this boy, a boy that sounded like a fine catch from the discussions and few spied on phone calls. "Sure we can't interest you in joining in, Tsuruko?" Kitsune asked the woman sitting on the chair behind her. Tsuruko was up to something, but since it did nothing to help Motoko, Kitsune didn't mind at all. After the night on the bar, and learning Keitaro knew how to use his fingers very well, she was tempted to 'sleepwalk' into his room one night, his request be damned.

Idly feeding her crane and holding an unfurled scroll, Tsuruko hummed lightly. "No, child, I've never been one for parlor games. But you enjoy yourselves, though why did you not include the young Sarah in your games?" Tsuruko gently pet Shippu as the food ran out. The beautiful creature nuzzled against its provider affectionately in response. "Or Narusegawa, she has been out of sorts if memory serves," her nose wrinkled up as she peered deep into her memories.

Naru had been off, Kitsune noticed, but with the new deadlines Kitsune found it hard to keep up on everything. Work came first, Keitaro second, third and secretly very enjoyable was her mental war with Motoko, and last she felt bad realizing was playing with Suu and Shinobu. After Keitaro made his choice, things would change, not that they hadn't changed greatly already. Her new racing form came in the mail today, and to her utter shock and enjoyment she pitched it away. Her stories, what she loved doing, were paying her bills now, not Lady Luck.

"Sarah-chan is still feeling upset about her father leaving her behind," Shinobu replied as she gazed over her holdings. In second by far, Shinobu had only three properties more than Suu, but far more money as she was the most conservative player. "And I have to agree with Aoyama-san, Naru-sempai has been strange ever since last weeks storm," the girl alternated between her pieces and her phone next to them. Rolling the dice she moved her piece, the top hat, to the open space, "I'll buy the railroad."

Oh how her mischievous side wanted to make a little bathroom break to call Shinobu's phone to see and hear the results. Would Suu attack it to prevent the evil boy from stealing Shinobu, or would Shinobu just squeal and pass out. Such were the wonders of young-love, and Kitsune hoped they lasted long enough to fill Shinobu's cup to overflowing. "Trying to get them all are you, well lets just see about that," Kitsune swiped the dice and gave them a roll, snake eyes. "Rats, guess Suu gets a few extra yen," she handed the girl the payment for the solo property. "I'll talk to Naru tonight in the onsen, but it's probably just a test or class she's worried about," she shrugged with little care.

Rolling around on her tush, Suu shuffled her cards like a dealer. "So what are you going to do with Keitaro tonight? He's been to tired to play with us lately so you better be doing something to give him lots of energy so he can play more," Suu gave the dice a drop. "You're not going to have…" Suu caught sight of Kitsune's eyes going wide, "pizza or something are you? You'll bring the leftovers back if you do?"

"It has been ages since I have been away from Kyoto so I believe I will let Manager-san choose. As for his energy, well I will see what I can do," Tsuruko leaned over Kitsune's shoulder and grabbed Suu's nose playfully. Reclining back, hand going back to Shippu's long wings, she continued to clean the bird's plumage. "As for the evening's recourse, I do not rightly know what will be left, but I shall endeavor to bring something for you," she sounded lost in some inner thought, yet her tone was light and happy.

Nothing Kitsune could see or find out about Tsuruko lead her to believe something was up, but she was curious all the same. A married woman takes a vacation alone to visit her sister in an old inn, strange. "So are you enjoying your time here? You've been spending a nice chunk of time with Keitaro, he hasn't tripped on your or anything yet has he? Hun can be a trifle clumsy at times," she had no qualms about claiming Keitaro's heart when he wasn't around, really put Motoko on edge. Though Mutsumi, Kitsune stayed away from that girl, couldn't fight her with words or fists as anything done to her would only hurt Keitaro.

Holding her arm out, Shippu stepped from her perch to her arm, and the matriarch of the Aoyama clan got to her feet. "My time here has been more wonderful and fulfilling than I had first believed. As for Manager-san, he has proven very skilled, as well as a very adept pupil," she rotated her shoulders earning a loud squawk from its occupant. "Now if you'll excuse me, Shippu needs some exercise then I must prepare for my evening out," with a small curtsy the warrior left.

"She's trying to steal Keitaro from us I can just tell!" Suu glared at the doorway after Tsuruko left. "She's always around Keitaro when nobody is looking, and she even gets to go into his room! He never lets me in his room," Suu grabbed her feet and rolled back and forth.

Handing Kitsune the money for buying yet another railroad, Shinobu paused. "That's because last time you messed up his room looking for magazines that we shouldn't see," Shinobu had not lightened up on defending Keitaro in the slightest. "And I'm sure she's just making sure Sempai isn't being hurt in his training with Motoko-sempai," but there was a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Maybe this boyfriend wasn't her first love, Kitsune had to correct herself. Keitaro would always be in Shinobu's heart, and if worse came to worse and she failed to capture him, he would be in hers as well. "Well wouldya look at that, our lil Shinobu-chan owes all the trains, guess we need to be careful huh, Suu-chan," Kitsune clapped her hands together over the dice, gave them a blow, and landed right on the closest train station. "Darn the luck," she laughed. It didn't matter, it was a fun game, Keitaro was almost in the bag, or sack if she had her way soon, and Motoko and Mutsumi weren't getting their claws into him today.

"Oh! Its time for the tech-report on the news! Game postponed due to potential Mol-Mol scientific advancement!" Suu promptly declared as she sprinted off on her hands towards the television.

Chuckling lightly, Shinobu's hand instantly went to her phone, but stalled. "Think she'd get mad if I just had a small talk with him? We're planning a picnic for the weekend and…and well I want to know what to make," Shinobu held her phone in her lap but watched Suu prancing further away.

Bringing her forehead next to Shinobu's, Kitsune felt more love for Shinobu in her life than ever before. "You're too sweet a girl, you know that hun? Go call your man, and I'll keep her distracted just in case," Kitsune blew a kiss to the blushing girl. So innocent and carefree, but in time even Shinobu would feel what Kitsune was feeling now. She had tasted the smallest of Keitaro's love, and now she burned for it. He swore he wasn't going to cross that one line until he made his choice, but Kitsune knew. Kitsune knew that Keitaro couldn't refuse her if she honestly asked, he was to soft, just like Shinobu.

X-X

Though his whole life Keitaro had often wondered about his future and what would befall him. Like many men, his mind came back to one concept, a very simple yet important concept. All through school he paid it little mind, instead focusing vainly on his studies. After his failure to get into university, it came screaming back at him due to one particular brunette, who in turned rocked the foundation of his hopes. After finding not one but three lovely ladies that were not only willing but waning, well Keitaro's fears of dieing a virgin were gone. Yet he had never, could never have believed how exactly his final moments of boyhood and his walking through the doors of manhood would have transpired.

Laying on top of the ruffled bed, the A/C blowing on it full blast to cool the sweating bodies, Keitaro's hand trailed along a perfect collar bone. "That was…I never knew it would have been like that," he mused as he placed tiny kisses along the path his hand took. While the idea of bedding of his potential girlfriends had occupied his mind, Keitaro never suspected his first taste of flesh would have been Motoko's sister. His first go was standard for a man of his age and experience, he lasted a whole thirty seconds. The second however, and third for that matter which just finished, had been much nicer.

Flopping closer to the man, Tsuruko draped her arms around Keitaro's neck and pressed her forehead to his. "Manager-san, you are a very quick and talented student," she cooed and kissed his nose. Rolling onto her back, her naked body stretched out wide in post coital bliss, she grabbed for a waiting glass of wine. "With this, I do believe, I have fulfilled one of Suu's requests, you are very much full of energy," she sat up and took a sip.

What amazed Keitaro was just how messy the whole act was from start to finish. In the movies and his few hidden magazines, he never got a sense of all the fluids. Sweat, female and male excretions, and his own attempts to prevent a pregnancy shot onto the floor. Smells assaulted him, yet all he wanted was to hold Tsuruko, smell her smell, and enjoy it. But as much as he wanted to, he knew she was bound by his request. If they did share this bed, if he gave her his virginity Tsuruko was going to tell him just what the hell was going on.

Sitting up himself, covering his nakedness with a small pillow, Keitaro yawned as he backed against the headboard. "Do I want to ask what Suu-chan asked you, or is it better to be in the dark?" he trailed down her arm with his fingers, so smooth and warm to the touch. The love motel, thankfully that girl from last time wasn't at the counter, had once again proved to be very accommodating. "And sorry if…if I wasn't very good. I've heard women often fake…you don't have to spare my feelings…did you?" he reached for his glasses and slid them back on.

Setting the glass down with an audible tink, Tsuruko laughed softly. "My dear Manager-san, there is no honor in faking an orgasm. Our third time was indeed enough to push me over the edge," she turned to him and poked his forehead. "But let that be the first lesson, women often take longer than men so stamina and multiple rounds or a lot of foreplay are needed for equally pleased partners," she leaned against him and wiggled down to put her head on his chest.

Three times, all missionary but he wasn't ready for anything more sophisticated yet, just feeling that warmth clenching around him had almost put him over. "I've never really thought about it. In movies it seems like one big long series of motions, but when we…it went so…" his hand just shot out and fell down. Not his proudest moment at the start, but as time went he fell into a good rhythm with Tsuruko's coaching. "I feel bad enjoying this, I feel bad that your date with me ended like this, but I suspect it was your plan," he found his hands wrapping around the warm body at his side.

Her voice sleepy, hazy but still focused, "My darling Manager-san, this was exactly why I asked you to escort me out tonight. And why I coaxed you into drinking so much. Otherwise that conscious of yours would have never allowed you to open up to new possibilities. Spirits know I needed this as much as you did," she grabbed the pillow cutting into her arm and tossed it off the bed. "Much better, no need to hide yourself from me now, Manager-san as we've become closer than that," she gave his thigh a pat.

Closer, yes Keitaro couldn't refute that. Through the week, their secret foreplay aside, Keitaro felt a growing kinship with this woman. Odd considering their first meeting was almost a forced marriage. But now…he wasn't sure. Love, true he loved her, but it wasn't as strong or passionate as the other girls. Hard to describe, powerful friendship or just good friend with benefits? But she was married, this wasn't right to do with a married woman.

"Tsu-chan," Keitaro was still leery of using that word but she insisted when alone, "you promised you'd…that after we…" He didn't want to press her, but it felt bad. What they were doing was a horrible thing to do to her husband. Leaning in and kissing the nape of her neck, he noticed it was a sensitive spot for her, he added, "If you don't want to, I'll understand. But after what we did, I feel like I've wronged your husband."

Her body went ridged for a moment in Keitaro's arms, her face scowled and snarled with anger and hostility, and then like a puff of smoke it was gone. "You are right, Manager-san, but in the same you are wrong," she rolled over on top of Keitaro. Dangerously close to his semi-hard member, she pressed it against their stomachs. "He is my husband, but what we have done is not wrong by any stretch," she laid flat against him, gazing out of the window over the cityscape.

Doing his best to keep himself from being fully aroused, Keitaro wasn't going to let lust get in the way of learning this. Seldom he'd notice a somber look marring Tsuruko's face, and being the man he was he wanted to help her. Keeping her in a gentle embrace, "But how can it not be? You love him, he loves you and yet we've…and now I'm all confused about what this means for us…or even if there is an us." Again Keitaro wasn't going to make any allusions, if Tsuruko said 'it's over' it was over.

"Love has nothing to do with our marriage, not anymore," Tsuruko said after a long exhale. "One time maybe we did, but those days died a slow miserable death ages ago," her arms coiled upward around Keitaro holding him like a lifeline. "He is the proof that marriage should be more than a physical thing. I chose him from three potential suitors, all chosen by my mother, from a rival clan. Our pairing was to end the animosity between our clans, and as I've said Aoyama's marry for life," a defeated tone entered her that was solely out of place.

Leaning back against the board harder, Keitaro bounced his head against the wooden board. "Yeah you mentioned that before. Divorce would mar the family honor, but I thought you were warning me as to not force a mistake upon Motoko-chan," he absently rubbed Tsuruko's arms and watched the blades of the ceiling fan slowly spin around. "Do you want to tell me more?" he hoped she would.

Propping her head up, chin to his chest, Tsuruko pouted cutely for a moment. Starting softly she grew louder as she spoke, "I chose the warrior of the three, handsome, strong, and a virile. The one I should have chosen ended up a courier for our clan, a meek yet loving man, but the third was scum who has already been exiled from the clan. For a time there was bliss. We sparred and taught the younger during the day, and at night we made love. But that was all we had, we didn't talk, didn't share, we just fought and fucked," she spat out the last work disdainfully.

A chill wormed into Keitaro's body despite the heat Tsuruko was generating. Not a master of relationships himself, he could see the problem coming though. "Something happened didn't it? Something that upset that balance you had going on," he was speaking more to himself than actually posing a question.

Keitaro's words went unheard as Tsuruko was already encircled by her hateful memories. "One day, during a demonstration, his sparing partner botched a ceremonial move and cut his arm. Not enough to paralyze it, but enough to end his life as a swordsman. Things…changed after that," she swallowed back her emotions, eyes locking onto Keitaro's she was lost to everything. "He drank more, we talked less, and we made love even less. I tried to be supportive, but with the two things…the only two things we shared gone I found him to be a stranger. One night, I tried to recapture that flame, he lashed out, and I taught him Aoyama are almost as skilled with our fists as we our blades," her head fell to the side, back to gazing out the window.

"He tried to hurt you, that's…that's…" Keitaro had no words to describe it. The woman in his arms was a real treasure, not just in body but in mind and soul. "Only a fool would try to hit you, but what happened then?" he hated how it was getting harder and harder to keep his body from reacting. The subtle movements, the pressing of flesh to flesh was making him reawaken.

Sliding off Keitaro's body by half, she kept most of herself pressed but gave herself access to where she wanted. "What happened is what happened to my mother, and her mother. He took up a separate bedroom, we kept up pretense that we are husband and wife. And as I turn a blind eye to his blonde mistress, he turns a blind eye to my visit here," Tsuruko punctuated her statement by kissing Keitaro's cheek.

Swallowing hard, Keitaro felt Tsuruko's long fingers grasp his shaft and hold. "He-he knows you're here…that we're…" Keitaro gasped as Tsuruko pumped lightly. This was so strange, he felt such heartbreak for her, a woman trapped in a marriage with no escape, but what did that make them? Lovers, bed buddies, friends, or some mixture of them.

Once she was satisfied with the engorged member, Tsuruko rolled back onto Keitaro's body. With one skilled push back, she shuddered as she felt herself entered. "He knows, he cares not. Aoyama women share two things in common. One is we are notoriously hard to impregnate," she kissed Keitaro before sitting up, hands to his chest.

That tightness was back, heat, warmth, moisture, tugging and sucking at him. "W-what is the other?" he would fight for this woman's happiness, even if they were just friends. Didn't she deserve happiness too, hadn't she paid enough for her mistake in youth already? "What do we…call us?" he whimpered as she started rocking back and forth.

Increasing her pace, Tsuruko's eyes closed and her head rolled back. "The other we share with all warrior women. We grow…addicted to this act…this sharing of pleasure and relaxation. Motoko, if you do chose her…will be far worse than I at first but in time will mellow out," she increased her pace but never hard always soft and gentle. "As for us, Manager-san, we are joined for as long as you allow. I will not…not…uhm…get in your way with your b-beloveds…and if when you make your choice wish to end this, it ends," she collapsed against his chest and shucked herself backward, yelping and mewing as she did.

The night lasted far longer than Keitaro would have thought his first sexual experience would have. The morning sun was coming up as the finally finished and collapsed into sleep. Through it all, Keitaro could only hope he didn't make the mistake Tsuruko did and choose for foolish reasons. As Tsuruko slept in his arms though, Keitaro just listened to her breath, shallow and content. She said it plain as day to him, a warrior can only relax in the arms of one they love dearly, and she was very relaxed.

X-X

Notes

Well we're moving quickly to the apex of this story. I've been thinking about the end…and I'm not sure if you'll like or hate the idea. No worries about it being vague and uncertain, but no harem either. I've an idea. Hope you enjoyed this, and hope you agree at least slightly with Tsuruko.

Later!

Mercaba


	12. Chapter 12

Standard disclaimer

Snow is a very overrated thing when it simply never goes away. Well its time for another slightly delayed chapter of this story. Somehow it just feels better to write this one in this fashion. Oh well, hope you don't mind, and if you do…well sorry it happened. Oh and be careful of the mountains of snow, seriously mountains of the stuff around here.

X-X

Or Get Off the Pot

Chapter – 12

Dropping her change of cloths for the day, and her little friend, into her basket, Kitsune gave her window a long stare. One of the benefits of being her own boss was mornings like this. The dorm was empty, with the exception of Tsuruko possibly, she got a great night sleep, and she could move at her own pace. With her current workload completed, it was going to be a long day of relaxing and catching up with a few old friends. The plan at the moment was simple: take a bath, release some pent up frustration, and meet her old high school friends for lunch and not necessarily in that order.

"I can feel it. It's in the way he talks, walks, and everything about him. He's going to make his choice soon," Kitsune put her palm to the warm glass of her window. Scooping up her basket she opened her door with her foot as she held her clothing over her little friend. For the last two days, ever since his little overnight outing with Tsuruko, Keitaro had a different aura about him. Definitive, relaxed, and oddly sober and everybody saw it. "Stupid lug looks like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders," sadly Kitsune knew to him it was just as such.

Spinning around in mock ballerina twirls as she moved, Kitsune felt light as air and twice as happy. Oh that kiss last night, searching, probing, and totally unexpected left her all tingling. Hence her battery operated friend was taking the trip to the onsen with her. She wasn't a child, but somehow she felt a little silly hiding her adult cravings. "I'll have to thank Tsuruko, whatever happened on that date of theirs really did him a world of good," she bounced down the stairs.

While Keitaro hadn't been depressed or gloomy, Kitsune could see something was eating at him. Well that changed when he came back that morning, he said it was due to him drinking too much and knowing his tolerance Kitsune fully believed it. "This place is so peaceful when nobody is here," she quipped as she reached for the door to the onsen and pulled it wide. Taking a brisk step it, Kitsune was to deep into a little fantasy of her pulling Keitaro into her room the previous night rather than letting him escape to notice Tsuruko leaving.

After the brief and blinding pain subsided of colliding heads, Tsuruko's palm messaged a small lump. "I believe it quite ironic to walk into the only other person in the residence, do you not agree Konno-kun?" the stately woman stumbled back two steps as she recovered. "Oh Spirits, I made you drop your garment bin," she commented at the disheveled upturned basket.

Oh hell that hurt, stupid gargantuan woman being so much taller than her mashed her nose in! Stumbling back against the doorframe, Kitsune gingerly wiggled her nose with her fingers. The pain subsided quickly, but wow did her eyes water. "Guess I was too deep in my happy place to notice you, that and you're so damn quiet," Kitsune sounded just as curt as she wanted. Tsuruko did Keitaro a service, and in that respect did her a service, but Kitsune still wasn't going to trust Motoko's sister totally.

Bending at the knee, Tsuruko deftly filled the spilled wicker basket. "It is a trait I trained very long and hard to perfect, Konno-kun. Though I do see how it is out of place here," her voice wafted like the wind through the leaves. "And you do seem to be quite chipper this morning, has something transpired that you've kept secret, or was your duping Manager-san into that little kiss still lingering on your mind," Tsuruko's left eye was shut but her right was open the tiniest accusing bit.

Taking the basket from Tsuruko, Kitsune snorted loudly. Figures the damn ninja woman would have heard her calling out to Keitaro as he headed to bed, only person that could have. But since the woman said nothing at breakfast, who knows why she dropped that bomb. "That is part of it, sorry but I'm not stepping down for your sister, and I'm going to meet some girlfriends of mine I haven't heard from in ages today. So all around I'm feeling wonderful," her angry tone matched the sentiment however. That was when she noticed her plastic friend laying squarely on top of her cloths glaring at her in the morning light.

Gliding past Kitsune, her Gi already tied yet her hair still smelled faintly of shampoo and moisture, Tsuruko clicked her tongue. "Why would I expect you to not aim for the one you love? Manager-san appears to be a very nice man. And do not try and hide your needs, Konno-kun. We are both women, or do you suspect that I am devoid of all feminine qualities?" she put her hand to her chest in mock shame.

Heading towards the shelves, Kitsune put her basket down and spun on her heels. "I don't know what to expect from you really, Tsuruko. You come here one day out of the blue, just when Motoko and I get into this little tiff over Keitaro. And you expect me to believe you're not trying to help Motoko get him? I mean for all I know when you went out with him the other day, all you did was fill his mind with how wonderful Motoko is and how great it would be for him to be part of the family!" Kitsune seethed. It had gotten to the point, hiding her suspicion wasn't going to help, and having her damn itch thrown in her face wasn't helping her think straight.

Tsuruko simply nodded twice with her eyes shut. "Very understandable concerns, Konno-kun, but if you knew Motoko and my relationship you would know they are unfounded," a deepness almost remorse filled the woman. "I wish only for her to do what she thinks is right, but under her own power. Winning the battle over Manager-san's heart for her would do her no good. She will have to fight that battle alone," her eyes opened slowly but did not betray any inner doubt.

It felt like an ice block in her chest melted and shifted away. Kitsune did know Motoko and her sister had a strained relationship, but had only heard Motoko's side. It all made a sort of sense, once Kitsune saw it from the other side. "So what DID you do with Kei-chan that got him off that depression kick of his?" that Kitsune wanted to know, and if possible replicate for her own benefit.

Twirling around, her hair sending out small traces of water, Tsuruko held her hand to her cheek and laughed. "I offered him a sympathetic ear mostly. Manager-san is taking this choice of his very seriously, something I can see you are as well. That along with a pleasant meal, an adult beverage, and a full night of hot sweating animalistic lovemaking left not only Manager-san but myself in greatly improved spirits," Tsuruko didn't increase her pitch a single octave.

For a moment, Kitsune's heart stopped and her breath locked in her throat. Then she opened her mouth and let out gales of laughter. It was a joke! Had to be, who knew Motoko's sister was such a story teller. "You almost had me there! I believe all of it but the last, so I'll thank you. We all want to be there for him, but with things as they are, who'd believe we were going as friends," wiping a tear from her eye, Kitsune's other hand fell into her basket and her tool.

Her head jerking to the side quickly, Tsuruko gazed at the stairs. "Yes, quite, the Spirits are funny are they not? Now if you excuse me, I believe I heard a sound in Manager-san's room," the woman vanished without another word.

It was tense, but to a degree Kitsune felt herself liking that crazy woman. Picking her friend up, she had only accidentally called it Kei-chan twice since she felt her emotions turn for the man, looked at it for a good ten seconds and put it back in the basket. "Maybe tonight, I'm not in the mood anymore," it came and went at times so it wasn't a big shock. Taking off her cloths she wrapped a towel around herself and headed into the onsen.

Greeted immediately by the familiar stench of sulfur, she took a deep breath and put a foot in the water. Perfect as usual, just like the grounds around it. So much work Keitaro put into something he could never use, it was unfair. "Maybe I'll schedule some private time for us in here," she smiled and dropped her towel and slid into the bath.

Submerging herself up to her neck, Kitsune rested her head against the lip of the bath with a content grunt. Private time was a wonderful thing, being a wage-slave was never her lot in life. Her confidence in her writing bolstered, she'd thank Keitaro one way or another for triggering that, Kitsune no longer threw her life to chance. She'd write, write, and write some more. Articles were one thing, but she was thinking bigger now, bolder. What about books? She had plenty to write about, fiction and non, so why not?

A good twenty minutes of soaking and plotting later, Kitsune's near slumber was ruptured by the sound of somebody in the changing room. Standing up tall, Kitsune climbed out of the onsen, and called out, "That you Tsuruko? Didn't forget anything in here did…you?" she almost didn't finish her statement. It wasn't Tsuruko it was Keitaro! "K-Kei-chan aren't you supposed to be at the university?" she quickly looked around for her forgotten towel. When he didn't pass out or nosebleed, well she let it stay where it was.

The push broom fell from his hands as the man took several long strides towards the nubile flesh before him. "Let out early, came back to get some work done," he quickly reached out for her and wrapped his arms around her. "Did I interrupt?" his tone was soft, almost impossible to hear.

Something was off, but Kitsune just couldn't figure it out. "Course not, w-was thinking of asking you to join me some time. Not fair that you never get to use this place," he was so close to her! He wasn't shy as he used to be, but Keitaro often made sure a good few feet were between them, well when they weren't practicing for the wedding night. "S-something to tell me?" she said huskily. What else could it be, he was so bold, so forward! He made his choice, he choose her! What else could this be?

"Why, whatever do you think I've to tell you?" he quipped lightly before agonizingly slowly moving his hand to the back of her head. "Kitsune?" he drawled out slowly before lightly kissing her lips.

Kitsune? Keitaro stopped calling her that when they were alone ages ago! He always called her Kit-chan, or Kitty that one time she showed her how deft his fingers could be. And his lips were thinner, hands smoother and with smaller fingers. No, something wasn't right here at all. But she melted almost all the same, the doubts were present, but she wanted to believe it. That was, until another sound came from the changing area.

"Oh Konno-san, I received a call from the university," the older woman's voice rang through the onsen like a bullet.

Moments later, Keitaro broke apart from her, recaptured his broom, and quickly stammered, "I've got to go." Without another moment to spare the man seemingly leapt the fence running.

Grabbing her towel, Kitsune wrapped it around herself and felt at her lips. "What the fuck was that?" she asked aloud. Tsuruko didn't answer that, but simply told her Naru was going to be late coming home.

X-X

While she didn't want to feel superior, Motoko was having a hard time taking Sakura's attempt at a spar seriously. The girl was talented, no doubting that, but when stacked against Tsuruko and lately Keitaro her telegraphed attacks were laughable. But Sakura was one of her few friends outside the dorm so Motoko humored the girl in a little match. She'd head home afterward, hopefully without Sakura in tow as to much of the girl did grate on her nerves, hero worship left a bad taste in her mouth.

"So do you see my improvement?" Sakura huffed out despite being winded. Her right fight inched forward with what might have surprised a lesser student. Tightening her hands on her bokken, Sakura licked her lips as her chest hammered with each labored breath. "I've been practicing a lot with the other girls, Hikari and Taro," her head bobbed and her eyes went over Motoko's form.

Closing her eyes, Motoko foresaw what would happen next. An overhead slash, followed by a back step, and ending with a side slash. The hope was the first attack would leave her stunned so Sakura could score a point by the side blow. Amateurish, but effective against unsuspecting opponents, but Motoko would have pressed the over head attack again forcing her opponent to the ground, then end with a kick or jab to the throat.

But being honest would only impair her friends drive to improve, best to encourage the enthusiasms while defeating the maneuver. "Your footwork is much improved, Sakura. I would question the grip you use, but if it suits your needs I will not," she let her blade wobble, enticing her opponent to attack. Funny how a tactic Keitaro showed her, on accident she hoped, had found its way into her repertoire.

Just as Motoko predicted, Sakura lunged forward with her bokken high over head coming down with a mighty swing. When she connected with her sempai's blade, her smile was triumphant. When Motoko spun and knocked not only her blade from her hand but sent her to the ground with a foot to the waist, her smile was no longer present. Her vision spinning around as she lay on her back she coughed harshly, "Guess my plan wasn't to foolproof. I thought I had you."

Reaching down with her left hand, Motoko quite beside herself laughed a little. "Had I been Hikari or Taro it would have likely worked. But I've seen that type of attack before and knew how to counter it," she hoisted the girl up and blew at a lock of hair that had fallen before her eyes. When Sakura continued to hold her hand, she felt a sudden uncertainness, "Something wrong Sakura?"

Holding on just a moment longer, Sakura blushed and shook her head violently. "No-no, just a little out of sorts I guess. You have time for another round or are you off to lunch?" she bent over as she tried to regain her precious oxygen. "I-I'd be game for either though, unlike you, I'll need a shower after this little match," it wasn't envy but pure adoration in her voice.

A smidge of pain in her head reminded her that she had forgone breakfast that morning to spend a few moments alone with Keitaro without Kitsune or her sister around. It wasn't a very romantic moment, they didn't need to be, she simply wanted to talk and be around him. "I believe I'll have to pass on an other spar, and as I'm quite famished I'll be headed to the cafeteria now," she bowed her head slightly and turned to leave. And would have, had she not found her hand again captured by Sakura's.

Waiting for her breathing to settle, and Motoko to acknowledge her act, Sakura's eyes were fierce yet wavering. "Motoko-sempai, lately you've been so…I don't know…radiant and glowing. I-I-if you would favor me a moment, I've something to ask you, something important?" oh how she pleaded with her eyes and body language.

Groaning mentally, Motoko didn't really wish to dally any longer with Sakura, their friendship was light at best. But if Keitaro could favor her with his precious time, who was she to deny another the same request. "What is on your mind?" the more probing question she left unasked was 'why are you still holding my hand?' Again that cold and uncertainty rose in her chest, the look on Sakura's face was what she figured hers looked like when she confessed to Keitaro.

Bashfully looking away, finding a few eyes on them, Sakura lead Motoko by the hand to a more secluded spot closer to the woman's changing area. "Motoko-sempai, over the course of the year I've trained with you, talked with you, and I believe bonded with you. I see your reaction to males is much as mine is, and I was wondering…would you…could you ever consider seeing me as more than a friend?" Sakura clasped both of her hands around Motoko's as she confessed.

Sakura was confessing her feelings to her? Is that how she actually came across to others? A lesbian or man hating female? While she did make it known she held men to high standards, so far only one lived up to them, but she didn't think she was so harsh as to make people question her sexual orientation. Though what options were there to those who didn't truly know her? Either you favored men or women, and with her actions Motoko had to agree that those who didn't truly know her would think…

Gradually, Motoko freed her hand from Sakura's and noted the dejected expression filling up all of the girl's being. "You are a wonderful friend, Sakura. Well trained, speak pleasantly, and a beautiful woman," Motoko wasn't daft when it came to matters of appearance. Her own self hatred made others more attractive than herself in her mind. "But, somebody else is already in my heart. I am sure you will find somebody that makes you happy," she ran her crooked finger under Sakura's chin forcing the girl's head up.

Eyelashes blossoming in tiny buds of tears, Sakura failed miserably to smile. "I'm happy for you, Motoko-sempai. S-Sorry for putting you on the spot like this…I just wanted you to know…to know how I feel," without another word Sakura turned and ran deeper into the changing rooms.

For a moment, Motoko thought to follow and insure the girl was alright but it passed. "She is stronger than I to confess as she did," Motoko's hand clenched her blade as memories of her own botched confession wafted into her memory like a bad stench. Smacking her cheek with her free hand to banish the bad thoughts, the proud woman continued on her path out the door. In the distance she could see the school building proper, but more queerly she saw somebody waving at her by the utility shed.

"K-Kei-chan?" Motoko called out in shock as she recognized the man who currently held her heart in his hands. Giving the door to the gym a quick look, just in case anybody was watching, Motoko threw her image to the wind and ran towards the man. "Kei-chan, what are you doing here? If somebody were to see you they might question your intent for being here, and what about your job at the university?" oh how her lips betrayed her joy. He came to see her? Here of all places, and that could only mean good things.

In his white undershirt and unbuttoned green collared shirt, Keitaro just smiled his dopy grin and rubbed at the back of his head. "Got out early and I thought I'd stop by and see how you were, got a moment?" he casually gestured to the open utility shed and stepped just out of the way for Motoko to enter.

Privacy, seclusion, and in such a cliché place, Motoko's writers mind was running in overdrive. It was a scenario she read about in sappy romance novels, the ones she used as inspiration, and actually wrote about not three days ago. "I-I don't have much time before lunch ends, and-and I won't have time to shower or eat," but she was walking into the shed all the same. If he came here with love on his mind, it was a simple fact that he made up his mind, he chose her!

Shutting the door behind him, Keitaro leaned against the wooden divider. "Don't you love the ambient lighting these shacks have? Only sunlight through the vents," he slowly approached her and hugged her from behind. "You don't mind my coming do you? Don't mind being with me in here?" he whispered into her ear.

She felt a spike of bliss wiggle from her earlobe down to her solar plexus. Damn him for knowing just how to push her buttons, lovable buffoon. "For you, Kei-chan I would be willing to skip many lunches," she reached up and ran her hand across his cheek. Odd, it wasn't as warm as normal, and the contours felt strange, almost as if his cheekbone didn't match his face. Strange as she touched him many times and never got that impression. "S-Something to tell me?" she yelped as she felt his hand stroll over to her thigh.

Pulling her backward, away from the folded gymnastic mats, Keitaro bounced against the side of the wall with an audible thud. "What would I have to tell you, Motoko? Why don't you tell me what you think is my reason for coming?" he casually let his hand walk across Motoko's alabaster skin and start hiking up her skirt. "I'll reward you if you get it right," he dabbed his tongue against her neck.

Red flag! Keitaro was never that bold, but it felt so good, felt wonderful to have him hold her and pamper her like this! "You're here…to tell me you love me. To say you chose me over Otohime and Kitsune," she quivered as his hand brushed up against her panties. He had only been so bold twice, and each was seared into her memory. But again, her damn warriors mind rebelled! His hands were too small, his frame not quite right as she nestled against it. Something was horribly wrong here!

Moving up that one last inch, Keitaro's hand rested above Motoko's flower but stayed stationary. "Love, Otohime, Kitsune, and you," Keitaro's voice seemed disjointed almost terrified. "I…I…love," Keitaro's voice caught in his throat and a warbling to high pitched for a man wafted out.

A banging against the door interrupted the pair, sending Motoko rushing forward to avoid a compromising position. "Anybody in here want to stop what they're doing and help me put the pummel horse away?" the aged voice of the near retired gym teacher called out. Her voice instantly recognized by any of the students for its nail on a chalkboard qualities. Forcing the door open with the head of the tool, the woman peeked inside.

Taking the moment of confusion, Keitaro opened the door quickly and dashed out at speeds unseen before.

Her body heaving with unknown emotions and desires, Motoko fell against the doorframe and watched the man fleeing. "What was…who was…?" Motoko asked aloud. The gym teacher didn't answer, but thrust the dangling end of the pummel horse into her hands. When she got home, oh you better believe she had questions for Keitaro, and she wasn't going to relent till she got a satisfactory answer.

X-X

Stretching her arms far above her head, accidentally causing her satchel to bounce off the back of her head, Shinobu moaned in pleasure. It was always good to get out of school, and a good stretch felt wonderful. Stupid cleaning duty kept Aya, Suu, and her late but something had to be said about how pretty the school looked when bathed in the setting sun. Aside from the more oppressive atmosphere at the dorm, Shinobu was very pleased with her life.

"You didn't forget anything did you? The train doesn't run back here that would take you home from the dorm," Shinobu warned Aya as the pair continued walking. It was a rare occurrence, but Aya's parents had agreed to let the girl visit the dorm for the night. Her beau had told her something had come up so he wasn't walking with them, but some time apart wasn't going to kill them. "Oh! Just wait till you see Shippu! She's such a pretty bird," she drew her hands up to her cheek as she squealed.

Rifling through her own satchel, Aya stuck her tongue out as she felt around inside. Pulling out the hand, a tiny drop of red protruding from her finger, she stuck the digit in her mouth. "Stupid compass I always poke myself with it," she managed to say while covering her right index finger with saliva. "And I'm pretty sure I've got everything. Where is Suu-chan? Wasn't she going to wait for us?" Aya pulled her injured finger out of her mouth and gave it an approving review.

Checking her own bag as they wandered closer to the alleyway between the last two buildings, Shinobu paused. No homework today, good for playing around with Aya, her notebook of drawings, lunch box, and her pencil case equaled a full satchel and nothing behind. "I don't know she's been acting a little odd today. But with Suu-chan its stranger to see her quiet, maybe she's thinking about something?" she wondered aloud.

"Should we wait for her?" Aya leaned against the wall and watched a few of the students walk by. She followed a few of the boys with appraising eyes, finding a few worthy of note but didn't act on it. "And strange how? She was energetic as always during lunch, well except when Shinji-kun came over," she frowned a little as she finished.

Hissing as she sucked in air, Shinobu was hoping it was just her imagination and not a fact. Nothing was every easy was it? "I was hoping it was just my mind playing tricks on me, but yeah. I think she's feeling lonely, odd with how many people live at the dorm. But with Sempai being the focus of so much attention, and my relationship maybe she feels left out?" oh how Shinobu didn't like that. Suu was her friend, possibly her best, and didn't want to have to choose.

Rushing over to the duo, Suu leapt into the air, wrangled Shinobu, and spun around the girl until she was on the ground. "You guys! You'll never believe what I saw, but you have to be quiet!" Suu put her finger to her lips to emphasize. Going into a handstand, the spastic girl rushed off back towards the school proper. "It's got to do with Him!" she waggled her legs back and forth forming an X.

She was about to tell Suu to forget it until the mention of Shinji, then Shinobu was given reason to follow. He was a great boy, Shinobu loved almost every moment she spent with him, but her old self was still not dead. Shinobu was ages away from recognizing the truth about herself, but almost gone was the utter self loathing. But when she hung up some nights, or the conversation lapsed into a queer pause, she thought dark. Thought maybe she was taking things to slow, he was bored of her, or other countless worries.

"What did you see, Suu-chan?" Shinobu finally managed to say. Slaying the beast of self-hatred was a hard task, and if left alone the beast came roaring back. Standing up against Naru, Kitsune, and Motoko had been great training. But her life wasn't always going to be spent protecting Keitaro, though she would have wanted such. "He isn't hurt is he?" Suu didn't like him, but she'd never want him hurt.

Flipping over to her feet, Suu peeked around a corner to between the school and the dividing fence. "See for yourself, I saw it out the window on my way coming to meet you guys," Suu's forced whisper was nearly her normal tempo. Pointing her finger around the corner, Suu's smile was darkly surprising.

Her legs didn't want to cooperate with her, they felt like they'd been filled with lead. Shinobu wanted to look, wanted to see what got Suu in such an uproar, but at the same time she didn't. Her old self was screaming 'don't look!' and 'it's better to be ignorant of this!' With a scratchy and dry voice, "W-what is it?"

"Maybe we shouldn't look?" Aya alternated between Suu and Shinobu. Rubbing her hands to her biceps, Aya buzzed with frantic energy. A cloud blotted out the descending sun to show her pure white complexion, dashed with a smidge of perspiration. "He said he had something to do, maybe it's private?" cracks and sputters were the things of the moment.

Gripping the edge of the building, Shinobu felt the world drown out around her. Sounds dulled, the warm breeze was lost to her skin, and she stopped breathing. In a bold move she stepped out from the buildings shadow to see what had brought her here. A gasp, barely audible, left her lips as she dropped her satchel and she covered her mouth. It was him, Shinji, and some other girl. She had her arms around his neck and had him pressed against the wall. A lovers embrace maybe, sure looked like it from this distance? Was he cheating on her?

"I told you he was no good," Suu punched her hands together. "I say you forget that jerk and we can move on without him," she nodded to her own logic and put her hand around Shinobu's shoulders. Pulling the girl back into the safety of concealment, Suu looked peculiarly happy, "It's better this way."

Just let it go, it was bound to happen eventually. You knew this!

Shinobu's doubt was joyously reminding her over and over again. Her carefully created and constructed self esteem shattered and fell around her. Happiness, what she thought was happiness anyway and potentially love, were nothing but lies. Suu was right, just give up, give him up, and return to the nothing she was before. Letting Suu pull her along, Aya had collected her satchel, Shinobu felt tears brewing in her eyes.

Then it stopped. "NO!" Shinobu stomped her foot and spun around. "I won't let it end this way!" a fierceness so out of place yet fitting befell her. "Maybe the me from a year ago would have just walked away, but not the me now! He has to answer to me for this!" her tiny fists shook with righteous anger. "He made me happy! I made him happy! And I will not just let some harpy take my happiness from me!" Shinobu briskly waved Suu's hand off and walked back around the corner.

She still saw them, unmoving but they weren't kissing, Shinobu made a mental note of this. "Care to explain what is going on here?" she called out with all her courage behind her. A flame had been light inside her, started to defend her beloved Sempai, but now used to defend herself and what she wanted. "Shin-chan care to tell me why you have some girl all over you?" she asked as she neared. The girl was easily recognized as Chidori Uzuki from her class.

"Shinobu-chan!" the boy yelped out and slowly pushed the other girl away from him. "It-it's not what it looks like I swear!" he pleaded and took a step to put himself between Chidori and Shinobu.

Her fist shook and the urge to sock him was so hard to deny. He had hurt her, scratched up her heart and had the audacity to say it wasn't what it looked like? No! He deserved to be hurt too! Punch him, kick him, slap him, or send him flying just like Naru sent Keitaro so many…oh dear…oh my. When the shoe was on the other foot it wasn't a very easy answer was it.

Flexing her fingers quickly, Shinobu found it within herself to calm her inner rage. "What is it then? Why did you say you had something to do, but I find you with Chidori all over you," Shinobu's eyes pulled a Kitsune and narrowed to slits. Seeing Chidori opening her whore-mouth, Shinobu just pointed at her and said, "You talk after he talks, or not at all. I have nothing to say to you, and want to hear you even less."

Taking a step back, Shinji was visually unsettled by the new persona Shinobu was venting. Catching sight of Suu over Shinobu's shoulder, he pulled a note out of his pocket. "I-I got this note from Suu-chan to meet her here, but when I got here Chidori was here. She…well she hugged me and I froze up. You know me and touching aren't the best of friends…fo-forgive me?" he pleaded as he handed over the note.

Snatching the note, more forcefully than intended, Shinobu read the hastily scrawled words. Having read many of Suu's notes in the past, she recognized the near incomprehensible words. It was Suu's work alright, and all it said was to be behind the school at this time. If Shinobu were a betting woman, she'd have waged Chidori had a similar note. He was innocent, and it was all Suu's fears of being abandoned to blame.

"I forgive you if you forgive me," Shinobu finally said and crumpled up the note. Hugging the boy, she knew he forgave her the moment his arms wrapped around her. Strange for a boy, but endearing to Shinobu, her man had issues being touched, so to have such a big hug was a clear sign. "I'll talk to Suu-chan about this when I get home. As for you, get going and maybe I won't ask Suu to use you as a test subject as punishment," Shinobu glared again at the would be usurper.

Once the hug finally ended, Shinobu wasn't shocked to see Suu had fled, leaving Aya behind. It was going to be a long hard talk, but Shinobu was positive she could make it work. Making Suu understand that just because she had a boyfriend, didn't mean Suu was going to be tossed aside. Aya could help with that. Shinobu was done with being the meek girl, but she wasn't going to be cruel.

X-X

What had begun as a typical day for the manager of the Hinata dorms was quickly devolving into a menagerie of confusion and pain. Before he had left for his assistant job at the university he had a rather quaint talk with Tsuruko and played with Shippu. Lunch was a trifle boring eating alone in this borrowed office. But once the day ended and he found Mutsumi standing outside his classroom with a heart wrenching expression on her face, Keitaro's day turned upside down.

It took a good hour to calm the troubled girl down, and after her forth pint of Sapporo she once again was wearing her trademark grin. So, late already, the pair went out to get a bite to eat before heading back to the dorm for a further talk about just what sent the woman into a confused fit.

Opening the door to the door, Keitaro momentarily paused at the stillness of everything, not a good sign ever. "So you're telling me somebody who looked exactly like me hit on you?" Keitaro took his glasses off and cleaned them on his shirt. While having one near identical twin was odd, Lamba had been a real shock to see initially, having two was near impossible to believe. "And if he looked just like me, how did you know it wasn't?" he put the glasses back on and sure enough Mutsumi hadn't grown an alien antenna, so much for that hope.

From her place at his side, her arms wrapped around his left, Mutsumi hummed quizzically for a moment. Her eyes closed as her mind focused fully onto the question she had been asked. After every neuron fired in the glory of human thought, she gave her head one quick nod. "Your glasses gave him away," she said as if all the solutions to life's problems were held within.

Well that did him a great lot of good, but then again Keitaro was well versed in talking to his childhood friend. Simple was how Mutsumi worked, just understanding her version of simple was never quite so. Leading her up the stairs, again Keitaro was puzzled over the quite, nobody to greet him home? "So what about my glasses gave me away?" he asked before yelling, "Anybody home?"

Stumbling, either on purpose or accidentally was unknown, Mutsumi fully pressed herself against her guide. After Keitaro yelped and calmed down, the giggling woman let herself be lead again. "Well you remember when we were in your office the other day, the day you ate…" Mutsumi quickly found a hand over her mouth, this time she did not lick it away.

"Remember, Mu-chan, privacy is not only for your protection and good name, but to keep me safe too," Keitaro whispered through clenched teeth. The girls had been great about not attacking him the last few months, but loose lips sank ships. Hearing Mutsumi going on about his unexpected skill at cunalingus would likely not have been well received. "But yes," he squeezed her hand and basked in the memory, "I remember very fondly."

If Mutsumi's emotion were liquid it would have drowned the man as she quickly kissed him. Mutsumi was a simple creature, and Keitaro was able to fulfill all her needs perfectly. "Well, then you remember I took your glasses off and dropped them, sorry. Well they got scuffed up on the right side," she took said glasses off and pointed at the marks. Subtle swirls of grey and a faint white line along the fold marked a scuffle along a floor.

"You remembered that and saw it!" Keitaro cried out as they reached the top of the stairs. She just kept amazing him, sadly so did Kitsune and Motoko or his choice wouldn't be so hard. To notice such a tiny thing, yet remember it well enough to point it out on some clone of his was amazing. "Well, you saw me leaving the class, Mu-chan so that wasn't me. But I wonder, who it was then," he opened his door and again came to a full halt.

"Keitaro!" Motoko and Kitsune chorused from inside his room. Motoko was standing by his dresser while Kitsune was laying on his futon. "What were you thinking today?" they again asked in unison.

"Oh did you see the clone too!" Mutsumi asked plainly as she dislodged herself from Keitaro's side. Finding the kotetsu quite inviting, she climbed under it and promptly lay on the table, eyes semi-glazed. "He tried kissing me while Kei-chan was working. Naughty man almost got me, but I saw though the ruse," she yawned loudly.

Pacing the room, Motoko neared Keitaro and poked him in the chest. "So it was a fake after all. When I get my hands on that…" she grunted and thrust her fists to the side and grabbed the Hina blade. "The rube beset me at the high school, I thought it was you save for a few telling issues," Motoko's pacing recommenced.

"Same for me, but he was a little more forward with me. Walked in on me in the bath," Kitsune sat up and grabbed her feet. "I was going to offer to have a nice shared bath with you, wash your back, but I'm glad Tsuruko interrupted before the bastard got a freebie," Kitsune winked playfully at Keitaro. "Question is, who would pretend to be you, and why?" she asked aloud as she reclined back on her hands.

A little uncomfortable to have so many women in his room, let alone women he had the curse of choosing between, Keitaro stayed close to the door. "The hell I know," he said bitterly. "I'm not a great man or anything, and I've not told a soul outside the dorm about the situation between us," those words brought three sets of eyes on him. The force of that look was almost enough to send him running. Time was almost up, this little clone issue only exacerbated things.

"Keitaro what are you doing in my room? Shouldn't you be…K-Keitaro?" Naru's voice could be faintly heard above the quartet. All of them gazed up at the small circular hole that separated them from Naru and the would be Keitaro stand-in. "You shouldn't…no…I-I-I thought…" a small yelp was the last audible thing that was heard.

Leaping to the kotetsu, Motoko skillfully avoided Mutsumi's still lumbering head. "I'll go ahead, Kitsune you follow. Kei-chan you take Otohime-sempai and follow up the stairs. We'll over power and subdue the beast, but if he tries to escape from the stairs you catch him!" Motoko found Kitsune already at her side. Grabbing her rival's hand for a moment of solidarity, Motoko leapt up through the hole.

Not wasting anytime, Keitaro quickly followed through with Motoko's plan. His pulse was pounding between his ears, his palms sweaty, and his body felt unable to settle. Something was going on, something very wrong, and they were going to solve it. Helping Mutsumi to her feet, the duo rushed as fast as Mutsumi's condition would allow. He listened carefully, but heard little from their destination.

Tracing his hand along the wall as he neared the door, Keitaro thought he heard Mutsumi say something, but his adrenaline made understanding impossible. All he could think was simply that this was some how his fault. Mutsumi hinted enough at the notion at the clone made her think he had chosen her over the other two. Motoko and Kitsune wouldn't have been waiting together in his room had they not thought the same. Damn postponing the inevitable had lead to a greater confusion than necessary!

Getting to the right of Naru's door, Keitaro nudged Mutsumi to the left, if something was going to happen, Keitaro was going to have it hit him first. "On three…one-two-THREE" he yelled and opened the door. Rushing in, Mutsumi leaning against his back, Keitaro's breath was stolen at the scene. "What in the hell?" he asked as he skidded to a stop. Motoko had what appeared to be him at sword point, Kitsune was at Naru's side, and the oddest thing of all Naru was on her bed with her top and bra up under her chin exposing her chest for all the room to see.

The following moments were a blur of action that Keitaro would later credit for his need to act. Motoko spun on her heels, first eyeing Keitaro, the clone, Naru, and finally settling back on Keitaro. Seeing her hands shaking, Keitaro knew what was going to happen and actually didn't fault Motoko for the over reaction.

"NO!" Motoko screamed as she lashed out in confusion, fear, and anger. The Hina blade swung expertly at the wrong target.

In that moment of perfect recollection, Keitaro felt his body moving. He could sense Mutsumi moving in the unneeded act to protect him, so he had to move quickly. Spinning around, wrapping the objecting Mutsumi in his arms, Keitaro felt the blow against his back. Flying across the room, the very skills Motoko instilled in him helped save Mutsumi from any harm. Rotating in the air, Keitaro felt the wall smash against his back, and the cue de grace was Mutsumi's head colliding with his.

The pain wasn't even that bad, but the blow to the head filled his vision with darkness. On a scale of one to ten, one being a slap from Mutsumi and ten being the most pissed Naru punch he'd ever received, he'd give Motoko's blow a three. But before his conscious faded, Keitaro heard two different voices shouting.

The first came from the hallway and was undoubtedly Tsuruko, "MOTOKO-HAN!"

On the other hand, the voice screaming from Naru's room was a shock for Keitaro's mind to accept. It was his sisters! "ONI-CHAN!" But as the voices mixed together in a flurry of emotions, Keitaro let himself take the cowards way out and fainted.

X-X

Sitting on the couch between Motoko and Kanako, Haruka wanted a drink more than ever in her life. Tsuruko called her up to the inn not twenty minutes ago, and she still had no idea what the hell was going on. Motoko had a bag of ice pressed to her left eye, Kanako was nursing a small cut to her arm, and the other girls were just in shock. Shinobu was up with what she was told was an unconscious Keitaro. What a great way to end a day that had been tame till this point.

"So who is going to start talking? I want answers that I'll believe and I want them now," a vein in Haruka's forehead throbbed. Not liking to smoke around the younger girls, Haruka's cigarette was unlit, but her teeth mashed the filter into a very foul tasting putty. "Kanako, when did you even get into town and why?" she eyed Granny's little helper very carefully. It wasn't that Haruka disliked Kanako, it was that she hardly knew the girl anymore.

Her own continence was grim with its lack of expression, but Tsuruko grunted and bounced the hilt of her sword against the ground. "Motoko-han, explain yourself first so maybe you can retain some shred of honor. You attacked an unarmed and defenseless civilian, and in the process almost hurt a non-combatant. What lead you to make such a terrible course of action?" such ferocity mixed into Tsuruko's otherwise gentle tone.

For twenty seconds Motoko did and said nothing, just robotic breathing. After a long shutter, she shifted the ice bag on her eye and her mouth opened. Deadpan, without even the most basic tenants of human emotion, "I panicked and did not know what came over me. I saw Urashima over the semi-nude Narusegawa and all my fears rushed to mind. I believed Keitaro was playing with my feelings, I thought he was going to bed Naru. Stupid as I knew it was a lie, but when I saw the second, the real Keitaro rush in…I didn't want him to see Naru like that, didn't want him to see that Naru would let him do. I feared he'd return to his feelings for her. I have shamed myself and our family," Motoko's head hung limply to her chest.

"I don't know much about that, hun, but I agreed with Motoko," Kitsune shrugged reluctantly. Squirming in her chair as the room turned to her, Kitsune flinched at Naru's baleful look. "Look Naru, you're my best friend and I love ya like a sister, but I love Keitaro like a man. I know he took your rejection hard, we all do. But to see you like you were…you were going to let that bitch have her way with you. If Kei-chan saw that…he'd be even more confused than he is already," Kitsune swirled a cup of intoxicant in her hand.

"That doesn't explain why Motoko's got a black eye and Kanako looks like she ran through a barbwire bush," Haruka covered her eyes with her hand. Perfect, just bloody perfect, she leaves the dorm alone for a little while and a love dodecahedron happily forms in her absence. Well this had to stop, one way or the other, before the dorm got destroyed. "Kanako, I haven't heard from you yet," Haruka nudged the silent black clad shinobi at her side.

Her fists balled on her lap, Kanako was visually full of fury. "Granny Hina sent me to help oni-chan run the inn while he has his other job. I've heard the rumors of his abuse from various outsiders and I wanted to confirm it. I impersonated oni-chan to gauge the hussies reactions. Then that one attacked him while that one was about to corrupt him," Kanako pointed at Motoko and Naru respectively. "Once she hurt him, I went to protect him," her tone softened a trifle.

"Hussy? You…you touched my…you lied to me in the guise of the man I love and…" Motoko's spirit was rekindled. Leaping to her feet, the bag of ice falling away revealing her swollen shut left eye, Motoko would have pounced Kanako had Tsuruko not grabbed her. "You humiliated not only myself but Kitsune and Otohime as well, and you have the gall to speak this way to us?" Motoko bucked against Tsuruko's grip several times.

With one arm around Naru, Mutsumi was perplexed. "Mo-chan has a point, Kanako-chan, what you did to us was unfair and cruel. We all love Keitaro, but we wanted to be patient and allow him to make his choice without regret. You gave us the impression that he had chosen us." Rubbing her hands up and down the silent Naru, Mutsumi gave the quiet girl a worried glance. "What Na-chan did was just answer her heart, she is to late, but she should not be looked down upon for it," a brief hug later held no change in Naru's state.

Forcing Motoko into the chair she had occupied, Tsuruko paced around the crowded living room. The dim light from the one lamp played wonderful games with the woman's colors and shadows. "You had honorable intentions, child, but how you went about it is criminal," Tsuruko's words slithered out, dangerously and without regret. "A great deal more needs to be learned about this event, and just how punishment should be doled out to all involved," Tsuruko fixed Motoko in place with another stare. "But for now I say we…Manager-san!" Tsuruko's comment was lost as Keitaro entered the room.

Great, just throw more fire on the bonfire! Haruka's stomach clenched as ice water flowed through her veins. The room became silent, all eyes went to the man and his sad smile. "Keitaro, you shouldn't be up right now," and oh shit she did see a bag over his shoulder. Dare she hope he was going to finally put an end to this madness? To be fair, she should have known more about this, should have paid more attention rather than sit back and hope things worked themselves out.

Gripping his bags strap on his shoulder, Keitaro reaffixed its balance. "I don't know what's happened to cause this whole mess. I don't know if I want to, but I know I've put this off to long," he swiveled to get a good look at all the women that vied for his affections. "If I had been quicker to make my mind up, this might not have happened, but I wasn't so it did. But now…now I'm going to end it," heading to the exit, he stopped in the doorframe. "I'm going to go away for a few days, and when I come back, I'll have my answer," he did at least look apologetic.

Turning to Haruka he continued, "Could you watch over the dorm, Kana-chan can you help her till I get back? Sorry to put so much on you when you first got here, but from what Shinobu-chan told me…you're responsible for a lot of it." He waggled his finger menacingly before breaking down and smiling his forlorn smile. "It is…it is nice to see you again, we'll catch up when I get back," he addressed his wayward adopted sister.

As the four girls address got to their feet to protest, Haruka cleared her throat loudly. "You will sit down and let him go!" even now Haruka was proud of her commanding tone. The girls listened, while Naru still did nothing. "I'll watch the dorm, Kanako will help, and their will be NO fighting while you're away. Do I make myself clear?" Haruka spat out her ruined cigarette. It was a dramatic move, but Haruka was proud of Keitaro for making it. The man was finally facing reality, facing the truth he had ran from. Good for him.

"Yes, Mana…Keitaro-san, I will insure that this facility is in a state of peace while you do what you must," Tsuruko's head bowed slightly. Briskly moving across the room, she brought the man into a gentle yet friendly embrace. "May the Spirits guide you to what you must do, and you will find your home ready to embrace you when you return," she wafted back over to Haruka and winked at her friend.

With a wave, Keitaro walked out of the living room and a few moments later the door was heard opening and closing. The oddity of Tsuruko's little act didn't go unmissed by Haruka, Haruka just didn't understand a lick of it. "Alright, time for all good girls to go to bed. Kanako I'd say use Keitaro's room, but with what you did to Narusegawa that doesn't seem right. You'll bunk with me at the tea house tonight and we'll find you a place tomorrow," she grabbed the girl of a thousand faces and propelled her out of the room. Tsuruko would have to tend to the other girls.

One big can of worms had been opened this night, or maybe the can had been open for a long time and just ignored. "Kanako, you're lucky Keitaro is forgiving, but those other girls aren't. You might have made enemies of all of them," she groaned as she continued pushing the reluctant girl. Thankfully Kanako didn't reply, Haruka didn't want to hear it anyway. She just hoped that Tsuruko and her vow to Keitaro held true. The dorm was going to be lively as a beehive thanks to Kanako's terrible idea. But when Keitaro did come back, well the changes then would be life changing.

X-X

Notes

Yeah moving closer to the end. I like the Kanako character, but to prolong things in this story would just be pointless padding. Padding has its place, but not here I feel. I hope you understand where I came from with this chapter, and aren't to pissed at it. As for the ending, again I'm sure you'll all be happy and call me a sell out…I'll drop the pretense and just say it here.

Multiple endings. Yeah its corny and a bad writing tactic, but know I'm honestly not doing it to placate you my readers, I do really appreciate you guys (girls?), just know the idea for multiple endings comes from the fact I can honestly see all the endings I've planned working honestly for this story.

Oh well, I'm sure some of you will be pissed at the copout, others will be happy cause that increases the chance of seeing the ending you want.

Oh well, LATER!

Mercaba


	13. Chapter 13

Standard Disclaimer

Guess I confused a few people with my comment about multiple endings as this is the last chapter BEFORE said multiple endings. I just wanted to get that info out so people might either be happy/pissed at the decision. I've several in mind that I feel work for this, you'll be the judge as usual. Got a case of spring fever too, damn nice weather for walking. Oh well hope you enjoy.

X-X

Or Get Off the Pot

Chapter – 13

Fixing her sash, Tsuruko pulled the sleeves of her Gi to their full length before fluffing her hair over her shoulder. It was the standard morning routine, but she didn't have the energy for it today regrettably. Keitaro's three day absence had a marked impact on the dorm, and while she got a few updates from Haruka about him nobody else did. To add to her distraught spirits, she was due to board a train at noon the next day back for Kyoto. A dispute between two up and coming students escalated to needing her to act, which meant her vacation was to end.

Spying herself in the small hand mirror Keitaro kept in his room, Tsuruko licked her finger and cleaned some of the crud that accumulated under her eye. "I shall miss this place, the owner of this room most of all I would believe," she trailed her fingers along Keitaro's dresser. In an act to keep the older girls from getting upset, Tsuruko moved to Keitaro's room while Kanako took her guest room. With the offenses Kanako committed, the girls did not want Keitaro's sister in his room.

So of course Tsuruko explored a bit, she wasn't removed from exploration she just hid it better than others. Finding his small stack of adult material had done her self-esteem a world of good, finding several of the magazines featuring women very much like herself. "Well I believe I shall meditate one last time from the roof," she yawned lightly as she headed to the door. Maybe she'd come back next year for another vacation, but what she grew to care for would be gone.

Keitaro, she disliked using his name, referring to him as Manager-san was so much more emotionally distancing. But much like her younger sister, the man had a place in her heart. What had started as just a way to ease her pent up sexual frustrations turned to genuine caring. Wasn't hard, Keitaro was a fine man in his own way, but she doubted he'd be unfaithful to his chosen. Shutting the door to Keitaro's room, Tsuruko was stunned to find the hallway not empty at the pre-sunrise time. "Maehara-kun, why whatever are you doing up at this early hour?" she asked the resident chef.

Huddled outside of Suu's room, Shinobu placed a tray of food wrapped in plastic wrap. Blushing softly and jumping to her feet, the vastly less timid girl put her palm to her chest. Gasp yet whispering, "Tsuruko-san, you startled me. I was just leaving Suu-chan some food. She's been avoiding me if you haven't noticed since we had a little incident at school." Grabbing at the hem of her skirt, Shinobu looked over at Tsuruko and back at the food on the ground and just wobbled on her feet begging for attention.

Having never spent as much time with the younger girls, Tsuruko chastised herself. Being selfish and spoiling herself with time with Keitaro and Motoko had blinded her to all the other residence. Well she had a little time to correct that, "Would you like to talk about it? You haven't seemed quite yourself since Manager-san left. Was he the one you spoke to about these matters?" It wouldn't have surprised the elder Aoyama, Shinobu had the look of one smitten with the man.

Shuffling over to Tsuruko on unsteady and shaky feet, Shinobu looked out of sorts with her own body. "Yes and no, I used to talk to Sempai a lot about my problems, but besides Suu-chan I have another problem," Shinobu's face continued to hold that pinkness. Her hands went to just below her navel and patted lightly, "Still not used to…um…using these things," She winced a bit at her own embarrassment, something that fit her well.

Knowing the girl's problem well, Tsuruko put her hand on the girl's shoulder comfortingly. "I can help with your problem with your fiend perhaps. As for the other," she smiled innocently enough, "That is a problem that will trouble you for a great many years, the spirits are quite cruel to women sadly." It was adorable to watch the girl squirm and wiggle. Had she ever been so chaste and pure? Maybe, but that was another life. The matriarch of the clan had to be hard, stern, and rely on their other for support. Life was a bitch in that regard.

Grabbing at the sleeve of Tsuruko's Gi, Shinobu gave it a long smell. "I wish you hadn't said that last part, but thanks for the help," she giggled a little and took another long whiff of the aged cloth. "I think I know what is wrong with Suu-chan, but if I can't talk to her I don't know how to make things right. Suu-chan has always been clingy to her friends, and since I've been spending less time with her, I bet she thinks I'm forgetting about her," Shinobu took a tiny step closer to Tsuruko, her arm bending as she continued to clutch the sleeve.

Having watched the mentioned foreigner interacting with the gaggle of humanity, Tsuruko could see Shinobu's point. But what puzzled the woman was the girl before her, why get so close? Why was she sniffing her sleeve so? Did she smell bad? "Having watching your friend for some time, I think the most obvious way to get her attention is already known to you," Tsuruko purposefully looked at the plate of food on the ground. "If you were to use that knowledge, I bet you could come up with something," she rubbed the side of Shinobu's cheek. What she expected was a smile, what she got was far from it.

A few sparse tears puffed out of Shinobu's red eyes as unexpected emotion overcame her. "T-that's a great idea," she tried to speak as if nothing was wrong. Pulling back from Tsuruko, Shinobu would have ran had the sword-maiden's hand not gently but firmly clamped down. "I-I-I have to go get breakfast ready…c-c-could you l-let go?" she started sniffing hard as her eyes reddened and she increased her jerking.

Confused, if not a little worried, Tsuruko would have none of the girl's escape attempts. Wrapping her arms around the child, Tsuruko brought the teen into a hug. "Child, what troubles you so? Is your friendship so important to warrant such tears?" she asked gently. Weaving back and forth, Tsuruko lead a little dance with the girl, memories of Motoko's childhood burning in her mind. "Or is it something else?" Tsuruko had an inkling of what it was.

Her own small arms encircled Tsuruko's waist and Shinobu pressed her face into that rich cloth. "Sorry, sorry," Shinobu said between calming breaths. "Just, the smell of your clothing, it reminded me of my mother," Shinobu sniffed hard and reaffixed her arms. "So many things have been happening here, and…and…puberty…I haven't spoken to her or my father in so long," she gave one last squeeze then broke off. "Guess I just got lonely, I'm better now," she ran the back of her hand under her nose and smiled genuinely.

Ruffling Shinobu's head, Tsuruko knew those emotional shifts well. Motoko had them very bad, and she might have herself, when she was Shinobu's age. "Why not call her now then, child, I'm sure she would love to hear from you," Tsuruko ushered the girl past her down towards the stairs. After waving at the courageous young girl, Tsuruko continued her ascent to the roof. "To be young again, the world before me, my choices not made," she stopped and held the door handle for a moment. None of that now, she had to be strong in mind and body. Keitaro did a wondrous job returning that spark of life to her, it was her duty to maintain it now.

Stepping out into the dark and chilled air of pre-morning, Tsuruko was again shocked at finding an unexpected person. "Motoko-han, how pleasant to see you this morning. Have you given thoughts to your punishment?" Tsuruko kept her voice level as she closed the distance between the seated Motoko and herself. Despite anything Keitaro said, Motoko had to be punished for her transgression against Otohime and him. Tsuruko held to honor, and Motoko had tarnished hers. While the crime committed against her was grievous, it didn't warrant the action Motoko took.

Facing the eastern sky, Motoko kept her eyes shut but easily grabbed the sheathed blade before her crossed legs. "I will give back the Hina-blade and request he punish me however he sees fit. If he does not offer a punishment I shall ask Otohime, and lastly Haruka," Motoko's own voice was calm and firm. Setting the blade back down, she shuffled in her position and regained the proper lotus position. "But I will challenge that girl today. I have to regain my own sense of personal honor that she has taken from me," Motoko's eyes opened, calm and tranquil.

Good for her, Tsuruko was pleased with what she saw in Motoko. Taking her seat next to her sister, Tsuruko took several deep breaths. "I shall oversee the match, if the young Kanako agrees to it," Tsuruko had no doubt the odd child would. Aside from the events that transpired the first day Kanako was there, the girl brought nothing but confusion and aggression. Though the whole dorm was shocked to have a crew of men show up to give the inn a single day perfect overhaul (except for a few choice locations), the fixed dorm was a true marvel to behold. Peeking at Motoko with one eye, "How are you fairing without Manager-san here?"

Motoko's head dipped for a moment before she clutched at her arms. "I am terrified, sister. I know that when he comes back, for good or ill this feeling in me will change. Either I will be his lover, or I will not be," she rubbed her arms slowly. "Otohime-san has arranged a small gathering with Kitsune and myself later today, likely we will discuss what will happen…to the unfortunates," that word hung filled with dangerous intent.

At least that was some good that had come from Keitaro's absence. With him gone the fight was out of the women, save for that which Kanako instilled. Tsuruko did notice Motoko was the one most targeted by the child, the other women had minor offenses in comparison. Keeping the dorm in a fight-free zone had been easy enough. "You are courageous to tell me your fears. I shall honor that, you have come far my little sister," Tsuruko nodded once to her younger sister.

Without another word the sword women of the clan Aoyama began meditating before the rising sun. Tsuruko's mind was awash with pleasant memories of her vacation, and the rising dread of what her return to Kyoto would bring. Crushing loneness awaited her, rebuffed only by memories of the man she could have married, and the brief tryst. But at least Motoko, her darling sister, had a chance. It pained Tsuruko more to know that unless Keitaro came soon, she'd miss the chance to congratulate or console Motoko.

X-X

Staring at the blank word document on her screen, Kitsune bit her thumbnail hard. Her legs were crossed letting her left leg twitch in irritation as the words refused to flow properly from her mind. "Articles come so easy, so why have I written this same damn sentence so many times!" she daintily pulled her finger from her mouth and back to the keyboard. Having attempted to start her first attempt at a fiction novel several hours ago, Kitsune had made no progress.

Her mind wasn't concentrating much on the idea she had, but Kitsune didn't really fault herself for that. Keitaro and that freak sister of his were the cause of her mind wandering. Having been spared the bulk of Kanako's evil, Kitsune was more distracted at the ongoing drama between the two female martial artists. Waiting for Keitaro's decision however, that made any sensible use of her brain hard.

Three days of waiting and no word, Keitaro was going to have to apologize pretty severely or Kitsune wouldn't forgive him. But thinking of Keitaro's departure also brought Kitsune back to the main issue she was avoiding, Naru. All the tenets saw the withdrawn and depression etched in the girl's face, but they all expected Kitsune to act on it. Try as she might though, Kitsune had to relent on helping Naru until the damn stubborn wench was ready to talk.

And all that brought her back to that infernal first sentence. "Again and again I write it, but it always seems to come out wrong," she tried typing a few lines in and examined them. No, still not exactly what she wanted so back to the plain white screen she went. Fuck, was this what fiction writing really was like, she hoped not. Grabbing her flask of whisky, she didn't drink as much but she still drank, she fired back a shot to loosen up her mind. After the burning sensation died, "Maybe I'm over thinking this."

With the welcoming and familiar sensation of warmth spreading through her gut, Kitsune began to type. She could come back and spruce it up if she didn't like it, but not making any progress meant nothing got done! Just like with Keitaro, she had to take action and go for it or it'd stagnate and wither. "And now I'm waiting for the fruit to be born or be rotten," the rotten fruit wouldn't be happy. But what happened to the rotten fruit? Well since she used to be a betting woman, Kitsune suspected that would be dealt with after meeting Mutsumi later.

"K-Kitsune are you in here?" the unnaturally timid voice of one Naru Narusegawa wafted through Kitsune's door. A small knock followed the vocal announcement and the trying of the door handle. Pulling the door open, "You are here, good, got time to talk?" Already stepping in, Naru's ruffled and dirty clothing matched her complexion and hair.

A page and a half of text already on her screen, Kitsune clicked her tongue and shut off the monitor. Naru was finally ready to talk, and Kitsune was going to play the best friend role again. "For you little miss dirty, I have all the time in the world," she spun her chair around and pointed at her still unfurled futon. "Have a sit and tell ol' Kitsune all 'bout your troubles hun," she did feel good to know Naru still trusted her after all that happened.

Following the commands obediently, Naru fell hard onto Kitsune's bed and laid down staring at the ceiling. "Aren't you going to be mad at me about Keitaro? That issue with his sister, I all but drove him out of here," she meekly offered as she put her arm on her forehead to blot out the light.

That was an expected question, one that Kitsune mulled over quite a lot as she lay sleepless on that futon. "No, Naru, I don't. Ya' just reacted to a very convincing lie as we all did," Kitsune uncrossed her legs and put her palms to her knees. "Kanako played a damn fine Kei-chan, but I am glad we stopped her before things got to kinky," a dark twinge settled into her accent. Sighing hard, "Ya love the lug, we know that now. BUT ya didn't act on it! You let him go after you broke it off, ya didn't pull the leash back like ya used to. This isn't your fault." And Kitsune had to admit, she hadn't expected Naru to do that, had fully expected Naru to jump right back into the ring not deny it.

"How did he put up with that for so long," Naru whimpered as she drew he legs up to her chest and rolled to her side. "When…when _he_ came into my room, approached me my heart nearly exploded. After all the pain and abuse, after hearing about his bruises, I saw him coming to me. Even knowing he was having trouble picking from you three, I saw it as him coming to me. Our friendship has become so strong since then, but I just…just let myself believe…and it was snatched from me." Wrapping her arms around her legs, Naru buried her head against them, "I felt so cold and alone after it was pulled away. How he must have felt after all the times I…I just left him hanging or hurt him."

A dark splotch in Kitsune's mind was erased as she came to understand Naru's predicament. It wasn't Naru was reconsidering her stance on things, it was Naru finally understood her point all those months ago. "Doesn't feel good does it, but you know now…a heart isn't something to play with," she shuffled from her chair to the futon. Rubbing Naru's arm, "We all did him bad since he got her. Motoko and I just woke up early to it and to our own feelings." The bruises had been Naru and Motoko, but Kitsune accepted that more than one was administered because she wanted some fun. Having never seen them though, Kitsune wasn't looking forward to it.

"I always thought of myself as a good person. Never hurting anybody that didn't deserve it," Naru sat up and leaned against Kitsune. "But I learned that I hurt him physically after hearing from Mutsumi, and that girl made me realize how I must have hurt him inside," Naru sniffed hard and took a hold of her friend's hand. "I'll never be his lover, I don't deserve it, but I'm going to be his friend. And if you or any of those others hurt him," Naru's hand squeezed tight.

Holding the joined hands up into the morning sun, Kitsune laughed. "You're not a bad girl Naru, bad-ass maybe, but not bad. Ya understand what ya did wrong, ya learned from it. Just this time ya lost the prize. An' you know none us ever gonna hurt that man," Kitsune patted Naru's face with her right hand. Even if she wasn't his chosen one, Kitsune wasn't going to hold any malice towards him for it. She had wronged him, just as the others save Mutsumi did, and if he didn't want to forgive her for that…it was his choice. "Now how about we wash that dirt off ya or the neighbors gonna think we have a wild woman…" Kitsune's joke was cut short by a knock on the still open door.

"Konno-kun, Narusegawa-kun I've come to collect your rent for the month," Kanako droned monotone from the doorway. Her cat curling around her feet, the girl played the gothic Lolita perfectly as she held her hand out stretched. "I will not allow for any dalliance on the rent as onii-chan did," a reverence surrounded Keitaro's moniker.

Flinching her head to her desk, Kitsune was expecting the girl to be a tight ass about the rent so was prepared. "If it isn't the girl that time forgot? Your money is on the counter, take it yourself AFTER you apologize to Naru," Kitsune pulled Naru closer in camaraderie. While it was partially Naru's fault for being duped, and duped so well, but it was Kanako who had been masquerading as Keitaro for some strange purpose. Kitsune so wanted to be present for the duel presented over breakfast.

Deftly grabbing the folded bills, Kanako made a point to count it in front of Kitsune. "Apologize for what? I acted only out of concern for onii-chan. If you claim to care for him as you do, you would have been horrified about the things I heard from residents around the dorm," Kanako huffed as she pocketed the money. Scoffing she inclined her head, "You claim to care…I know more about onii-chan than any of you."

Motoko might be fighting the physical fight, but Kitsune now wanted to fight the mental one. This bitch was just too much! "You know more about Kei-baby than we do? Shinobu-chan knows more about him than you do, if you think he'd accept what you did to Naru as acceptable!" Kitsune hollered. Getting to her feet, Kitsune approached the diminutive girl on unsteady legs. "Let's have a little wager then? Ask me a question I shouldn't know and if I get it right you apologize to ALL of us, I get it wrong I'll abandon my aim for Keitaro!" Kitsune was done playing footsy with the girl. Kanako had been sneering and judging them all from the moment she got there, and it was time to stop it.

Over Naru's gasp of Kitsune's name, Kanako smiled sinisterly. "Statements like that make me question your feelings of you are so quick to throw them away," she tittered. Picking up Kuro, she put the animal on her shoulder. "Who loves Keitaro the most?" she scratched at the animal's ears eliciting purrs.

That was it? That was the big question the girl could come up with to trip her? Kitsune slapped her knees as gales of laugher petered out of her. "Oh girl you done fucked up!" Kitsune dabbed a tear from her eye. Smiling open eyed at Naru and flashing the thumbs up, Kitsune spun back to her opponent so fast she stumbled. "Mutsumi loves him most, followed by Shinobu, Motoko, and I come next, followed by Naru, and last is Suu and Sarah," Kitsune counted off on her fingers as she spoke.

Kanako's face was ashen white as her mouth opened wide in shock. "H-how did you…you even know you're below…yet you still…" Kanako stumbled over herself unable to speak. "I-I'm sor…"

Cutting Kanako off, Kitsune tsk's her and waggled her finger. "You apologize to all of us when Keitaro gets back," she turned back to help Naru off the ground. "And everybody knows Mutsumi loves Keitaro the most. Girl's loved him for her whole life, longer maybe than you've been alive! But its not who loves him the most that matters now, its who he loves the most," Kitsune's passion evaporated as she draped one of Naru's shoulders over hers.

Leading the still stunned girl past her easily defeated mental opponent, Kitsune nodded to herself. It was a victory, clear and present, but that didn't make her answer any less bitter on her tongue. She knew she wasn't the woman Mutsumi was, nor the hidden gem Motoko was, but she had to have hope…without hope what was there?

X-X

Sitting on a bench under a tree, Mutsumi idly tugged on her long hair. It was calming and soothing to watch the hustle and bustle of her fellow students, but it wasn't working its magic today. She had dared hope, dared to raise her expectations only to have them lowered almost immediately after. Her beloved Kei-chan wasn't being hurt anymore, and he had found two potential loves. Wasn't she supposed to back out and let him chose them, wasn't that what she swore she would do?

Yes, for Naru she had stepped aside and all but gift wrapped Keitaro for her. Fat lot of good that did, and that did Mutsumi's heart a real dozy. But she couldn't force them to be together, and from that failing Mutsumi had the audacity to hope. Hope that the man who owned her heart might actually accept it, might see her for who she was and share those feelings. It was possibly, oh yes, Mutsumi didn't WANT to lose, but having given up so long ago, did she deserve it? She sat idly by while the very women she was at odds with tricked, battered, and hurt. Didn't make her much better than them in her mind.

"Ara-ara they should be showing up soon," Mutsumi fanned herself as she looked at her watch. Another thing was soon to happen, if his schedule wasn't off course today. Watching the building like she did for the last three days, Mutsumi's heart was all a flutter when the door opened and Keitaro, garbed in a white lab coat, walked out with a gaggle of students around him. "Kei-chan," she murmured softly with a radiant glow about her.

Yes, she was watching Keitaro talk to his temporary students, but that was all she did. No lunches, no sneaking into his office to meet him, and no talking to him at all. It hurt to be so close, but not interact with him. But, above all things, Mutsumi was fair and gentle in all things she could be. And if Keitaro wanted time alone to think, Mutsumi would insure it. Would he still talk to her after he was with Motoko or Kitsune? Or…or would she be just a faded memory of childhood. Forgotten and cast aside. Mutsumi's worst fear, her only fear.

"Otohime-sempai, you wanted us to meet you here?" Motoko called out breaking Mutsumi's inner dialogue. Quite against school regulations, Motoko had the Hina-Blade hanging over her shoulder and her hair tied up in one long ponytail. Clearing her throat, Motoko tried to avoid the gazes of the passing students, "W-why did you wish to meet here when you could have just come to the dorm?"

Smiling broadly, Kitsune wrapped an arm around Motoko's waist and pressed her head just under the taller woman's armpit. "What Kendo-girl is trying to ask is, why did you insist we talk in such a populated place. She's not to keen on attention, all though she is wearing make-up I think." Kitsune leaned in close to inspect a faintly deeper pink of Motoko's lips and cheeks.

Banishing any negative thoughts that might have tried to raise their ugly heads, Mutsumi tittered and touched her cheek. The heat was higher than normal, perhaps the sun was to strong today. "Ara, I just thought you two might be worried about Kei-chan so I thought I'd help with that," her right hand wafted over pointing to Keitaro and his students. "Silly Kei-chan still doesn't know the girl with the red ribbons in her hair is interested in him," her eyes were have sullen yet her voice melodic.

Fumbling backwards, Motoko juggled the bouncing blade as her sudden bout of vertigo sent her nearly to the ground. "U-Urashima is here? Have you been seeing him while we've been at the dorm," Motoko didn't sound angry, more shock and awe. Finally grabbing the illusive hilt, Motoko held the blade pointing straight up as a few students snickered and walked past.

Taking the seat next to Mutsumi on the bench, Kitsune let out a long whistle as she followed the girl's finger. "Turtle-girl you sly dog you. I can't believe I didn't think of coming her to stake him out. But I would have thought you of all people would play fair," Kitsune however did sound irritated despite the attempts at humor. Leaning back on the beck, gripping the back of the wooden planks upon which her rump sat, "Tricky tricky."

Batting coyly at Kitsune, Mutsumi was quick to correct, "Oh no, I couldn't do that. Kei-chan wanted to be alone to think. It wouldn't do him any good to have me forcing him to think of things he might not want." She wanted him to think of her and only her, but to trick him into it…why that was just plain dishonest. "I simply watch Kei-chan and make sure he's still safe," she reclaimed her hand to her waist and beamed pleasantly at Motoko.

Her whole body vibrating with embarrassment, Motoko quickly moved to hide on the bench with the other girls. "I believe you Otohime-sempai. You've never given us any reason to doubt you, unlike Kitsune, I trust anything you say," Motoko glared at the conniving fox. Setting her blade on her lap Motoko continued, "But why did you wish to speak to us?"

So these were the two that Kei-chan favored along side with her. Fire and ice to one another. Passion or demure, physical might or tactical prowess, and beauty or sexy, which would Kei-chan choose, oh Mutsumi wanted to know. The pain of waiting was worse than the pain of rejection she hoped. Her small nearly dead Id however kept whispering that maybe, just maybe he'd chose her over them, and that kept her going.

Watching as Keitaro started walking again towards his office, and away from them, Mutsumi grabbed both Kitsune's and Motoko's hands. Holding all of them together on her lap, "I wanted us to talk about the…the ones Kei-chan doesn't chose. We, we all have reasons to be upset with each other, but I suggest we attempt to stay civil if not friends," Mutsumi couldn't look at them, instead focusing on those hands. Smooth and soft yet with a hint of strength, oh how Keitaro would love to hold hands such as theirs.

Squirming a bit, but letting Mutsumi keep her hands sandwiched between Motoko's, Kitsune's eyebrow twitched. "Yeah, I guess we do have a few axes to grind don't we, hun," she admitted reluctantly. "And uh guess Kei-baby would be upset if we fight. I'll try, regardless of what happens," the fire in the Fox's voice died low.

Spinning her hand over, Motoko gave Mutsumi's palm a firm grip. "Agreed. While I have nothing against you Otohime-sempai, Kitsune and I have had more than a…strained relationship as of late. Regardless of who Urashima-san chooses, we should not hold it against one another," spoken with a hint of determination.

With one mighty shake, Mutsumi released the conjoined hands. "Ara-ara this is just like the episode of Liddo-kun where all Liddo-kun's girlfriends agree to a big orgy! The winner got to keep Liddo-kun!" she pictured the episode so clearly in her mind. But she couldn't for the life of her remember who won. "But I don't know if Kei-chan would want an orgy with us," she crooned back and put her finger to her cheek.

"O-O-O-ORGY!" Motoko delicately screamed nearly at the top of her lungs. A few of the passing men started smiling and changed their direction to the girl only to see her unsheathe her blade a fraction of an inch. Once the fine art of vocal control was back in Motoko's grasp, "Mutsumi-sempai you shouldn't say such things out loud!"

Kitsune however was laughing her ass off so hard, she hadn't heard a word past Mutsumi's question. After a few more moments of silence, the girls all got up and went their separate ways after informing Mutsumi about the upcoming duel between Motoko and Kanako. Mutsumi watched the two dorm dwellers walk off together, Motoko still humiliated.

Gathering her books, the Okinawan headed for the train that would take her home. An attractive enough man approached her and asked if she wanted to go out on a date. Silly man, only Kei-chan was in her mind and heart. After gently turning the man down, Mutsumi went home, unpacked her books, and flipped on the television. Nothing important was on, but she wasn't watching anyway. Her mind wafted to her last date with Keitaro and her hand went south…memories might be the best she had and at least Keitaro gave her some to help with the lonely times. After finishing she cleaned the mess, ate alone, and played with Tama-chan to fight off the loneliness.

X-X

Giving her bokken a good two swift downward strokes, Motoko took a steadying breath. It was almost time for her challenge to be accepted, and it filled her with apprehension and uncertainty. She had faced skilled opponents before, but somehow this felt different. Kanako was an unknown mostly in terms of prowess and capabilities. Talking with Keitaro during their training filled her in on a few things, mostly that the Urashima style was a fist based art, and Kanako far surpassed his abilities.

With most of the dorm, Haruka opting out and Keitaro for obvious reasons, on the overlook watching, the swordswoman also felt a trifle of expectation. They wanted a show, a big and resounded defeat of the woman that had come into their lives and stirred up the pot. Well Motoko wanted to give it to them, but something was holding her back. Fear, fear that if she did go all out, did try to really beat Kanako, that she would hurt Keitaro's sister as she had hurt him.

Tightening the ribbons on her hair, and her headband, Motoko kicked her sandals on harder and fixed her gloves. This wasn't going to be the same as a school spar with an untrained and easy opponent, but would it be the same as fighting her sister? Oh Motoko hoped not, she did not want to get beaten by…by…that letch of a girl.

"Motoko-han, it is time," Tsuruko casually mentioned. The elder Aoyama had spent her time, not refreshing her mind on scoring and standards of duels, but staring off into the setting sun. Said ball of incandescent gas was nearing the tips of the tree line around the dorm. "I assume neither of you wish this to be a simple duel of points?" the woman held out her arm as her crane flew and landed on it.

Clad in a form fitting black sleeveless garb, Kanako's expressionless face nodded. "I won't be satisfied till I break her down. For what she did to onii-chan she deserves no less," Kanako's scowl was the only semblance of emotion the girl provided. Pulling her own protective gloves on tighter, she flexed her fingers before coming closer to her sword wielding opponent. "For someone that claims to be a warrior before being a woman, you waste far too much time on your hair," Kanako thumbed her nose at Motoko.

"And for a sister you think far too deeply on your brother," Motoko retorted as she pulled the Hina-blade off her shoulder. Tossing the cherished blade to her sister, "But you are correct. I do take time to care for my hair as Urashima-chan likes it." It was a low blow to start the match, but Motoko had no qualms about egging on the petit fighter before her. Kanako had been psychologically abusing the whole dorm from the moment she got there, turn about fair play.

"As your resident gambler awakened me to, how about we make this even more interesting?" Kanako turned to face Tsuruko. It was tradition, and Kanako upheld it. "I win, you cut that hair off," Kanako bowed without letting her voice raise an octave. "It is unfitting for a warrior, and it would make a fitting punishment for all the past abuses you unduly forced upon onii-chan," she rose and took her stance.

Cut off her hair? But…but Keitaro loved her hair as she did herself! Vanity yes, but was it not her one feminine quality? Having Keitaro run his fingers through it, tugging lightly yet playfully, was a dream of hers, and he did comment on how soft it was in the past. Honor though, honor must be upheld and as she did cherish it, did it not make a fitting offering? If she was not chosen, and how could she be when both her rivals beat her on every front other than the capacity to dish out pain, it would at least be a reminder to him that she had existed.

"Motoko-han, the duel itself will appease the Spirits as you offer the required pain. This other matter is a personal one, between Urashima and yourself," Tsuruko anointed. A quick and almost missed glare at the girl was all Tsuruko was willing to offer the inclusion. Clearing her throat Tsuruko added, "Make your choice soon as the time is nearly upon us."

She was no coward, not on the battlefield, and Motoko had no plans on losing. The battle of love was one thing, she had already planned her defeat speech for that, but this was a totally different matter. "What would you give up, what do you relinquish when I beat you?" Motoko's threat was greeted by cheers from the other girls. They wanted this as much as Motoko did. But then it hit the woman, why was Kanako doing any of this? The girl offered no explanation or reason for anything she did. With a small nod, "Would you tell us, tell all of us why you are really here? Why you beset my honor in the guise of the man I adore?"

A first, Kanako paused in thought, head leaning down examining the dirt at Motoko's feet. Pulling out a headband with the Urashima crest on it, Kanako tied it around her head. With a snarl, "Accepted. If you achieve a miracle, I will talk." Without a further word, Kanako lunged at Motoko with a fierce right cross and a knee towards the stomach.

Caught unaware, Motoko barely had time to pull her head back to avoid the red gloved hand, her waist however was not as fortunate. Pain exploded inside her abdomen as she leapt back out of Kanako's range. "Is that the way is it?" Motoko had to spit out the building saliva. This wasn't going to be a match of form or grace, this was a brawl. No rules, no mercy, and no holding back. But could she do that! She couldn't…if she was careless she might…even against one that wronged her…go to far. He'd hate her for it, right?

Hearing more cheers, Kitsune the most prevalent, Motoko reaffirmed her grasp on the blade. Keitaro was Keitaro, Kanako was Kanako, and Motoko couldn't let her personal feelings make her blind! Spinning outward, her blade dancing up and down, Motoko felt the blade connect twice to Kanako's defending arms. After the second 'thwack' of blade to guard, Motoko's third spin had her dropping to her left leg as her right swept at Kanako's legs.

The metal arm gauntlets buckled slightly against the resounding force of the wooden bokken, but Kanako kept her footing solid to absorb it. Gasping lightly as her opponent dropped down, Kanako pulled one leg back only to be snagged on her left and went spilling to the ground. "A brave move," Kanako taunted as she lay on the ground.

Changing her stance to a forward offensive one, Motoko stepped forward with her right foot and dragged her left behind her. "Bravery? What would a cowardly shinobi know of bravery when she attacks with masks and lies?" Motoko took deep breaths. Her heart was beating so hard and fast it was a little frightening. Even against Tsuruko, Motoko hadn't gotten this agitated and filled with bloodlust. Just remembering what Kanako did, what she had so casually brushed against made Motoko want to hurt the girl. Slashing down at her prone opponent, Motoko lost herself in battle.

Flipping back, dodging the ground smashing attack, Kanako leapt back to her feet. Cracking her neck, Kanako's fingers beckoned Motoko. "I know it is not brave or honorable to attack an untrained man. How often did you hit onii-chan with your blade?" Kanako's features contorted into malice and anger. Rushing in, sliding to the left to avoid another of Motoko's overhead cleaves, Kanako slammed her fist into Motoko's chest twice and finally to her face.

The air knocked out of her, Motoko stumbled back, her feet catching on the twirling hem of her long Gi. Grabbing at the fabric, she tore it off letting her long and peerless legs show to the audience. "Too many times. Far too many times," Motoko spat out the blood that the blow to the face earned. Lashing out with her foot, Motoko kicked at Kanako's knee and glanced her target setting her off balance. Using her momentum crushed her bokken against Kanako's back dropping her down again.

Clutching at swatches of grass, Kanako pushed herself up to her hands and knees and dropped back down. Rolling onto her back, the image of an emotionless girl was gone being replaced with seething hatred. Sitting up, her head wobbled a moment then steadied, "You admit it then. How could you love him, how could he love you! Pain and misery is all your honor is worth." Forcing her resisting body back to its feet, Kanako's fingers summoned Motoko to attack again.

Obliging the girl, Motoko pounced on what she thought was a weakened opponent. She knew she was beyond forgiveness! She knew she had already lost, but she did NOT need this whelp to rub it in her face! "Rock splitting…oomph" Motoko's attack was thwarted and her blade went flying out of her hand. Kanako somehow closed the distance between them and bashed her stomach so hard it made her vision dark. And then she remembered the move…the same one that Keitaro used to knock her out when they started sparing. Trying to suck in air, Motoko felt a sense of vertigo as Kanako threw her by the shoulders to the ground.

Sitting on Motoko's stomach, adding more force to keep the air out of the girl's lungs, Kanako grabbed Motoko's Gi and pulled the girl in close. "You do not deserve onii-chan. None of you here do, and yet he…" Kanako's fury was doused. Pulling her fist back, Kanako readied herself to end the show.

Her world was fading in and out, but Motoko could still sense what was going on around her. Her friends were calling out to her, her sister was stunned but honor bound to do nothing, and she lay prone under this girl. This girl who was talking about Keitaro in the same way Mutsumi and Kitsune did…as well as she did. And in that moment, Motoko knew just why Kanako was there, why the girl took such great offense. Motoko realized Kanako was in love with Keitaro too.

Her consciousness fading due to asphyxiation, Motoko didn't want it to end like this. Grabbing the hand that held her Gi, Motoko pulled herself closer to Kanako. "And yet he loves me, as you wish he loved you," she whispered hoarsely. As she saw the words sear into Kanako's mind, Motoko took her last shot at victory. Clutching both hands together, Motoko beat them against the side of Kanako's head, sending the girl flying off of her.

Crawling over to the panting, bloody, and beaten woman, Motoko's hand was stretched out to the max, ready to give the last crippling strike. "You…" was all she could muster to say. But gazing down at the fallen girl, Motoko saw her own blood covered hand and stopped. No, she had gone far enough, it was time to stop. She had won doing more damage would solve nothing, and would only make her feel worse.

Getting to her feet, Motoko stumbled as she raised her hand in the air, "I claim this victory in the name of Keitaro Urashima!" Falling backward as her strength left her, Motoko felt the secure arms of her sister catching her. Spinning around, staring into that face she feared yet adored, "C-cut off my hair…make it as long as hers…my sign…atonement."

As Tsuruko said she would, Motoko smiled then joined Kanako in unconsciousness.

X-X

Setting the large bowl of banana pudding on the table next to the box of raisins, Shinobu still felt a rush of adrenaline from the fight not two hours ago. From time to time she watched Keitaro and Motoko practice and found it beautiful. The motions, rhythms, and actions were so fluid and graceful that it made Shinobu question if she might ask to be trained. But after the raw show of a real battle, all of Shinobu's uninformed illusions were shattered.

Brutal and unabashed pain was all she walked away from that duel with. The duel, she questioned if it was a duel and not just a brawl, had a marked impression on her. Seeing Kanako and Motoko bruised and bloody continuing to advance on the other, she didn't know what they were really doing it for. Kanako's confession of all her actions being out of her being in love with Keitaro did help with that confusion.

What did move Shinobu was Motoko's request after winning. Tsuruko had done the act after tending the semi-conscious girl's wounds. "She really has changed," Shinobu liked to think part of that change came from her insistence and protecting Keitaro. Opening the box of raisins, Shinobu started placing them on top of the pudding in the shape of a monkey face. After setting the last of them, Shinobu mused to herself, "Wonder what Sempai will think of her now though. Its cute, but I don't know."

Gone was the elegance and majesty of Motoko's locks, but it was replaced with the firm resolve of somebody wanting to change. Shinobu liked that, and could see that anybody could change for the better, herself included. Grabbing the last of the bananas not used in making the pudding, she cut two small circles for the eyes of her creation and finished her edible artwork. "It's now or never. Just have to remember that Suu didn't mean anything bad, she's just worried," Shinobu took a deep breath and steadied her resolve.

Putting her hand to her mouth making a cone Shinobu sang out, "Oh no! I made to much banana pudding and have to throw it away!" If anything could summon Suu out of hiding it would be this. Closing her eyes, Shinobu listened to the sound of stampeding feet, Suu was coming. No longer hiding in her room, taking meals left at her door and escaping the dorm via secret tunnels, Suu was a slave to her stomach at times.

"NO! DON'T THROW IT OUT!" Suu dove into the room and plucked the bowl out of Shinobu's hands as she fell to the ground. With a majestic 'oomph' Suu did a belly flop on the kitchen floor holding the bowl over her head. "Saved," she called out victoriously if not a little rattled.

Bending at the knees, Shinobu knelt by her friend and put a hand on her back. "Suu-chan, we need to talk," firmness yet relenting Shinobu had to be careful to not set Suu off. For all her friend's intellect, Shinobu knew Suu was far more delicate than she let on. Why else would she be so adamant against Shinobu having a boyfriend. "I'm not mad at you anymore either so don't worry," she quickly amended when Suu's body went ridged.

Rolling over onto her back, a small miracle in physics occurred a she didn't spill the dessert, Suu was unreadable. Slowly, which was something Suu was hardly ever, the girl moved the bowl from over her head to her lap. "You're really not mad at me?" Suu's scolded kitten act was in full force. "Really, really?" she almost begged.

Handing Suu a spoon, Shinobu nodded sharply. "Maybe a little, but not for what you did at school, but from hiding from us," she had to be a little firm. It had upset her at first, Suu's attempts to break up the relationship. But Shinobu took a step back from the situation and looked at it, really looked at it. Suu, despite her personality, didn't have a lot of friends and saw herself as loosing one. "Will you tell me why you did it thought?" speculation aside, hearing it from the horses mouth was best.

Gripping the spoon firmly in her fist, Suu let it hover over the bowl but didn't sample it yet. Head cast down, Suu gazed at the happy monkey face, "I don't wanna lose Shinobu. You're always talking about him or doing stuff with him. Shinobu hardly has time for me anymore. Thought if that stopped you'd go back to normal and we could play again." Her hand, still holding the spoon in a death grip, fell to the floor.

And there it was, she had been right, not that it made Shinobu feel any better. But stewing in depression and sadness wasn't what she wanted anymore. Laughing sharply, Shinobu finally got Suu to look at her, and the expression was full on shock. "Lose me, Suu-chan? You're stuck with me for life whether you want it or not! You're my friend, and while I might love Shin-chan, I know I love you…just not the same way," Shinobu had to be careful not to get Suu's mind confused. Last thing she wanted was Suu to ask her to have sex with her out of her odd fixation.

Eyes going wide, Suu's mouth opened in an impossible (for anybody other than Suu) smile. Tossing the bowl into the air, Suu latched onto Shinobu with one hand and yanked her into a hug…then caught the bowl with her left hand. "You mean it! Really and for honest?" Suu's cheek rubbed fiercely against Shinobu's. "And you'll set aside time for me…go on a date with me too?" Suu's utter sincerity was a trifle unnerving.

A date with Suu could mean anything and have any connotation, but Shinobu was willing to get a few strange looks for the odd girl. "Yes, yes now get off Suu-chan before you spill that," Shinobu pried herself free of the over exuberant child. Watching as Suu salivated over her food, Shinobu couldn't help but pinch the girl's cheek. Talking to her…finally getting Suu to understand, was a great weight off her chest. "Now, what are you going to do about the other one of us you've wronged?" her finger pointed expectantly at Suu's nose.

Again the spoon's decent was stopped a scant inch away from the skin of the pudding. Suu's head tilted as confusion rushed in, "Did I upset Aya-chan?"

With a heavy sigh, Shinobu closed her eyes and poked Suu's nose. "No, I'm talking about Sarah-chan. With you hiding in your room so much you made her think you were avoiding her? Why don't you take that up and share it with her?" Shinobu peeked through a slight of her eyelid.

Bounding to her feet, Suu leapt over Shinobu and raced towards the stairs with the bowl firmly over her head. "Sarah! Shinobu made us pudding! EAT IT WITH ME!" Suu broadcast to the whole dorm.

Coming out of the shadows, Tsuruko couldn't help but laugh at the show. "My that child is just full of energy. Isn't she little one?" Tsuruko offered her hand to Shinobu and pulled her off the ground. "Would you happen to have some ice prepared? I'd like to give it to the young Urashima to help with the swelling," Tsuruko dusted off Shinobu's shoulders.

Shuffling to the refrigerator, Shinobu pulled out an ice tray and handed it to Tsuruko all while avoiding any semblance of eye contact. It hadn't been her most proud moment when she had her little breakdown in the morning, and it made her more than a smidgen self conscious. So much had been happening in her life though that it just made her miss her mother, and Tsuruko had the smell and air of one.

"Is something bothering you?" Tsuruko asked as she cracked the ice out of the tray. Spilling the cubes into a cloth she pulled from her garb, Tsuruko tied it shut. "Did you call your mother like I suggested?" the elder woman tried.

She had, and it had been a nice conversation and the pair set up a small meeting for next week, but that wasn't the point. The point was Shinobu was a teenager crying about missing her mother! "Just a little embarrassed is all. Getting all worked up about my mom, must make me look like a baby," Shinobu kicked at the air idly.

Tittering, Tsuruko's crooked finger brushed softly against her lips. "Little one, all of us are lonely at times. There is no shame in such. It is the fool that doesn't seek true companionship, or love from a willing participant," a faint edge worked through Tsuruko's tone.

Uncertain on how to take that, Shinobu was ever so happy to hear the phone ring. Rushing to pick it up, it helped to avoid any increase in strangeness. "Hinata dorm, Maehara Shinobu speaking," Shinobu knew it was a rather formal answer, but better formal than insulting. After hearing the voice on the other end though, Shinobu dropped the phone in astonishment.

Scooping up the fallen receiver, Tsuruko's eyebrow was arched questioningly. "Yes, hello? Oh! Manager-san how are you this evening?" Tsuruko's whole body was enveloped in a shift from gloom to radiance. "Why that is quite interesting…oh you are? Wonderful I can see you before I leave then…yes leave I have a dispute to settle back in Kyoto so my vacation is ending. We shall see you tomorrow morning then," Tsuruko hung up the phone.

"Sempai is coming home tomorrow?" Shinobu knew better to ask why Tsuruko had shifted back…further into depression. With a single nod, Tsuruko breezed past her as if she wasn't there, leaving Shinobu her own thoughts. "Sempai is coming home…that means he has his answer now. I wonder…wonder who it will be?" she set about to clean the mess she made cooking Suu's pudding.

She'd support Keitaro and whoever he chose, Shinobu knew that full well. Even if he had a girlfriend, he'd need her to protect him from the other girls too. A little sister's job was never finished, not when her big brother was a goofy clumsy man. But Shinobu was up to the task, and wouldn't complain about it. She enjoyed it to much.

X-X

Notes

Yeah this is a bit more serious chapter, but what can you expect from the last of the 'pre-ending' chapters? Yes, starting with the next chapter will be the multi-endings I promised. So this was more of a chapter to resolve the remaining plot threads and show the changed mindsets of the potential women in Keitaro's future.

As for the Shinobu/Tsuruko bit…it just erked me in the series that Shinobu never talked to her parents and showed no sign of missing them. She likely did, but it was never shown/refrenced so I felt like having it. Hope it wasn't to out of left field.

Well hope you enjoyed this chapter and are ready to see what I've in store for Keitaro and the girls. On a side note, half of this chapter was written on a different computer so it might have some unexpected formatting issues.

Later!

Mercaba


	14. Of Watermelons and Friends

Standard Disclaimer

Well this is the first of the endings I've planned for this story. And by ending I mean a separate ending not in league with the others. So its not 'one big multi-chaptered ending' it is a separate ending scenario. Going to try and have them be the length of a standard chapter, but some might not make it depending… Well you guys waited long enough, sorry for those of you that have to wait longer for the ending YOU consider cannon.

X-X

Or Get Off the Pot

Epilogue – Of Watermelons and Friends

As his eyes opened and the sound of the waves crashing against the shore forced his tired mind to wakefulness, Keitaro smiled to himself. They were going back to Hinata today for the girls' tenth birthday party. Their official birthday was tomorrow, but with travel time and getting re-acquainted they wanted to get to the inn a day early. Twelve years, had it really been that long since they were at the old place?

Sitting up and letting his back pop and crack, signs of age he tried not to think about, Keitaro turned to his wife. Still achingly beautiful and tranquil in his eyes after all this time. Yes they had their rough times, they fought occasionally, but never did he regret his choice. "Well better get this started or she'll never get up," he chuckled and started shaking her shoulder. "Mu-chan, time to get up and get packing or we'll miss the flight," he was extra firm as the girl could and did sleep through the occasional earthquake.

Making no intelligent sound, Mutsumi did what she normally did while sleeping, she latched out and hugged whatever was in range. Wrapping her arms around Keitaro's waist, the every joyful Mrs. Urashima pulled her husband against her body. "Hmm…Kei-chan," she murmured at whatever dream she was having. "Mamma has milk for her bad boy," she tittered and started gyrating against the prone man.

While he did enjoy the fairly frequent morning romp in the futon before their shower, Keitaro didn't have time for it today. The girls' were just as stubborn at getting up as their mother, curse him for being an early riser! But man…even in her sleep Mutsumi could push Keitaro's buttons. Later, maybe if they were quiet at the inn. Lighting rapping on Mutsumi's head, "Mu-chan, not today you promised! We have to get ready to go."

Eyes fluttering open, the cutest look of surprise and caring on her face, Mutsumi released her life partner. "Kei-chan, why are you kneading my breasts, I thought you said we couldn't make love this morning?" Mutsumi yawned as she rubbed at her eyes. Sitting up as Keitaro rolled off her, a rosy blush on her cheeks she continued, "Were you trying to take me in my sleep, naughty poppa. Just like Liddo-kun does with his wife."

Getting out of the futon, Keitaro pulled open the blinds facing the beach. He had to hid his erection or Mutsumi would insist on 'easing his stress' and that would be lovely but take time. "Mu-chan you know that episode doesn't exist anymore, not since they re-released the show," he corrected the girl. The new season of 'Liddo-kun and Friends' was a family viewing event every week as the girls' loved it just as they did.

Rising from the futon as well, her flimsy white nightgown slipping from one shoulder, Mutsumi yawned loudly and stretched. Her bust, grown larger due to her beloved twins, bounced with its inhuman elasticity. "Want some melon for breakfast anata, mother sent a new batch from my experiment. Strawberry infused this time, and they're really tasty," Mutsumi was already putting on her robe as she mulled about.

With his manhood finally relaxed, Keitaro started putting on his clothing for the day. "Sounds like a good combination, you get started on that and I'll wake up Ai and Rei," he was already buttoning his shirt up. They had only wanted two children and got both on the first shot in a pair of identical twins that took more after their mother than father. With the children in hand, Mutsumi had her tubes tied so she could enjoy the tender moments in life without fear of extra bundles of joy. A fact she did a good deal of, much to Keitaro's utter delight. Peas in a pod they were, even in the marital bed.

"Ara-ara did you remember to give your assistant the papers for your students," Mutsumi asked as she joined Keitaro by the window. Sniffing his neck she peppered it with a few tiny kisses and wrapped herself around him from behind. Pressing enlarged assets against his back she spread her warmth against him. "Professor Urashima, I'm still so proud of you Kei-chan," she kissed his cheek again.

If she kept doing that, Keitaro was going to go mad or have to take a trip to the bathroom to calm himself. She had to know what she was doing, Mutsumi wasn't stupid…she was a genius but just eccentric. "Not missed a class in over five years, I wasn't going to make a mistake on my first vacation. Those first year archeology students won't be having an easy time as we jet off to see our old friends," he patted Mutsumi's cheek.

With a hand trailing down his spine, Mutsumi left the room to prepare breakfast. They could have had a maid for it, but neither Urashima wanted to flaunt the money they had. The house on the beach in Okinawa, stones throw away from her ancestral home, most large compared to most traditional standards, but could have been much larger due to Mutsumi's financial success. Keitaro's funds from his position at the University were enough to live on well, but Mutsumi's borrowing of Mol-Mol technology to fuse watermelons with other fruits took the world by storm.

"Life is good," he mused to himself as he took one last look at the rolling ocean and headed to the girls' room. They still insisted in sleeping in the same room, different beds finally, but Keitaro wondered how long that would last. Eventually they'd want their own space. Well, if they ever stopped being the flower children their mother had been. Keitaro feared the day a little boy entered their life…they'd want to share him. And Keitaro would have to put the fear of god into said boy's soul if he ever hurt them.

Stumbling over the suitcases the girls' had set out the night before, Keitaro flipped on the light of the 'Liddo-Kun and Friends' decorated room. Thankfully Ai liked Cherri-kun more than Liddo-kun as Rei did so the coloring was a little different. Ai had the pink looking Liddo-kun while Rei had the traditional yellow. "Girls' time to get up, we're going on our trip today!" he watched them both pull the blankets over their heads. Going to be a great morning with these two was it?

"Five more minutes' poppa," Rei pleaded from under her yellow blanket.

Joining her sister in the joint 'if we act cute we get poppa to do whatever we want' attack, Ai added, "Pretty please poppa, just a little longer?"

Ready for the duel pronged begging, Keitaro turned his heart to utter stone and yanked on the blankets. "Not going to work today girls', we have a very tight schedule. Now get a move on, your mother is getting some strawberry melon ready for testing. And I bet you two will love it," they shared Mutsumi's infatuation with the fruit so it was invariable.

"Strawberry?" the girls' shouted in unison as sleep vanished from their wants. Their Liddo-kun pajamas already showing signs of budding puberty, they hopped out of bed and left their father in the dust. "Momma don't eat it all!" their voices echoed in the house.

Keitaro could only imagine what was going on in the kitchen right now, and likely going to escalate to an issue he had to resolve. Those three really were identical, and Keitaro wouldn't have it any other way. Not that everything over the past twelve years had been roses and sunshine. They had their share of stormy shores to endure.

After moving back to Okinawa, to avoid hurting the other girls, Keitaro found himself worried and out of place. Okinawa was someplace new and strange to him, he had no friends other than Mutsumi here at the time. The university didn't have the same magic as Tokyo University, and it left him worried and second guessing. But in time, he made more friends, got his degree, got married, and his position thanks to a recommendation from Seta.

But before things got to the wonderful it had been down right scary. Mutsumi had a stalker in university as she went about her business degree. It didn't get to bad, Keitaro just walked her to and from some classes, but after the man tried to steal some of her clothing they pressed charges and that was the end of it. Due to the fear that bastard instilled though, Ai and Rei credited their lives, Keitaro found her in her room crying one night and to console her…well they were both relieved after that night.

And then there was Kitsune…Keitaro still felt horrible about what happened to that poor woman. Nobody blamed him for what befell the woman, but some nights he couldn't help but wonder if he could have done things better.

"Going to be nice to see them again though," Keitaro forced himself not to dwell. Fixing the bedding, Keitaro started filling the girls' suitcases for them. They'd not pack what the needed, if he left them to do it he'd have two cases of stuffed Liddo-kun toys and swimsuits for the onsen. Try as they might, over the years they had fallen out of contact with the other from the dorm. Shinobu called every so often, her restaurant got a free shipment of "Mutsumi's Melon's" god Keitaro hated that name, but his wife thought it a clever pun. But aside from the young Ikari couple, and the very infrequent calls from Kanako and the dorm, it was going to be a real shocker at what happened to the others.

"Kei-chan we have a slice left for you," Mutsumi called from the kitchen.

One slice out of how many, he wondered. No matter he could have some toast or something later, or stop for lunch on the way to the airport. "Will you be there?" he wondered aloud as he grabbed the handles of the girls' cases. "Will either of you?" he did wonder what happened to Motoko and even to Tsuruko. Hopefully good things, they were great ladies, just his heart belonged to Mutsumi.

Setting the bags by the door, Keitaro joined his family at the table. All three of the ladies in his life had watermelon juice all over their faces, were smiling, and Keitaro's heart melted like it did every morning. "How kind of you three to leave me something," he picked up his piece, bigger than expected, and took a bite. "Another winner," he savored the unique mixture of flavor and texture. He was in his early thirties and he hoped he lived forever with these lovely ladies.

X-X

Staring up the long flight of steps that in her youth she ran up, Shinobu was filled with trepidation. Sempai and Mutsumi, she hadn't actually seen them in over five years. After two years in college she headed to America for culinary school while her boyfriend turned husband went to France for the same reason. They had been the only Hinata residents to attend the going away party. Running her fingers over the band of gold on her ringer, Shinobu started her ascent.

"I owe him, both of them so much, and all they ask is for me to come to this party," Shinobu could hardly believe it. The small restaurant that Shinji and she opened wouldn't have been near the success without access to Mutsumi's product. Now they had two branch restaurants and the making of a franchise, all for a small get together she would have attended regardless. Coming to a stop to catch her breath midway up the stairs, "I remember them being a lot shorter back in high school."

By her time in high school however, Keitaro had already moved out leaving the inn in Kanako's care. While it wasn't quite the same feeling, Shinobu came to understand and become great friends with the new proprietor. The other girls took Keitaro's departure about as hard as she did, hard. But from what she knew they moved on. Kitsune was the last one of the original tenants to leave as Shinobu was finishing up her senior year. New girls came and went, all seeking Hinata for various reasons. Kanako kept it all girls, and the rates were dependant on why they came. A home for broken hearts to mend.

With the morning sun glaring down on her, Shinobu felt the sweat building in her armpits. "Going to smell like a little piggy when I get up there," she giggled as she reaffirmed her duffle bag. Her stay was just going to be overnight, but she wanted to impress Keitaro with how she'd grown. Infidelity wasn't on the menu…but even her ever loving husband knew that Keitaro truly held a place in her heart nobody could rival. Rubbing her belly, "Not like I can get MORE pregnant."

Only two months out of the gate, Shinobu had been a little startled at learning of life growing in her stomach. Married for only a year and already pregnant, what would her mother say. Oh yeah, her mother was overjoyed at the prospect as was her father, both of which had remarried. Dropping her bag at the top of the steps, Shinobu turned back to take in the view she so missed. Haruka and Seta were outside the tea-house arguing, another happily married couple. But the site from atop those stairs was still the breathtaking vista it had been all those years ago.

"I should have kept in touch better, should have visited more," Shinobu berated herself. Some of the best times in her life were had here, and some of her best friends too. "Wonder if Suu-chan will be here," they hadn't parted on the greatest of terms. But not like Shinobu had a fault in an arranged political marriage.

"She's booked a room for this evening so you can expect her, and you're right you should visit more often," Kanako said deadpan as she swept the walkway from the door. Kuro on her shoulder the eternally petit girl dropped her broom and rushed to embrace the returning Shinobu. After a light embrace, "You look good. Married life and a busy shop haven't made you lose any beauty sleep it seems."

Kanako still looked like such a doll in Shinobu's eyes. "How are you're not hot in that outfit, Kanako-chan, it always amazed me," Shinobu felt a rush of nostalgia. A wave hit her, memories of fights, fun, and all in between. "I-I've missed you, missed everybody. But schooling abroad, the marriage, and the shop have kept us both busy," oh how she wanted to hug that imp again. "Is-is anybody else here?" she wanted to ask if Keitaro was but didn't want to come off to eager.

Bending at the knees to pick up her tool, Kanako clicked her tongue. "You've never been good at fibbing, Shinobu, not at all. Your Sempai and his menagerie arrived yesterday. He's inspecting the inn for any place he can help repair and that…wife of his and his children are meandering about," Kanako sneered just so slightly having accepted her brother's choice ages ago didn't mean she had to actually like it.

Her heart leapt in her chest, funny how Keitaro could still do that after so long. Love never died, it was only replaced with another. "Those girls' are angels that take too much after Mutsumi. Kei-kun is going to have his hands full when they start dating. H-How are they doing by the way? Oh and who else is coming?" Shinobu could hardly keep herself from rushing into the inn and finding him. She had heard a hinting that something happened between Kitsune and the Urashima's two years ago, but neither would go into details.

Draping the broom over her shoulders and wrapping her arms around it, Kanako started back towards the inn. "You'll have to ask them yourself, and you are right those children are like both of them, I can feel onii-chan inside of them. As for other party goers all I can say is Narusegawa still lives in the area, and I did get a call from Aoyama clan wishing the girls their best. So likely Narusegawa yes, Aoyama's no," Kanako didn't sound perturbed in the slightest.

Opening the doors, Shinobu took a step in and was hit again by a sea of old feelings washing over her. "Feels like I never left the place. Magic is here, white soothing magic, oh are the current tenants going to be upset with us for being here?" Shinobu could see a fresh listing of names at the mailboxes proof that the inn was still in heavy use. As she walked deeper in, never forgetting the layout, Shinobu did feel regret. It would be a shame not to see all of the old gang, but life is as it was. She had been Motoko's maid of honor as the sword maiden married. Another family forced affair, but Motoko had told her it wasn't all bad, she had her choice of three men.

"I told them what to expect and they're smartly either staying at parents or friends for tonight. School is out for golden week so it's not an issue," Kanako confessed and put her broom away. Catching sight of the mob descending the stairs, Kanako wisely made a beeline for the living room, "I'll leave you to catch up."

"Ara-ara is that Shinobu-chan?" Mutsumi said in her radiant voice. Trampling down the stairs with her daughters in two, the train of Okinawan girls was a sight to behold. The birthday girls' had on matching powder blue sundresses, and their mother in a form fitting black evening dress. "You've grown since we last seen each other," she cooed as she scooped Shinobu off the ground and twirled her around.

Feeling ever the child in comparison to the unnatural Mutsumi, Shinobu knew just to go along for the ride. "Yup, no where near as much as…oh God Mutsumi-san did they get even bigger?" Shinobu did have a severe case of breast envy. Her own bust wasn't something to be ashamed of, but Mutsumi's were bizarre! As she spun around, she eyed the girls' smiling in that way that all the Otohime's could. "And how are the birthday girls?" the gifts for the girls were in her duffle bag. Matching bracelets with their birthstones in them.

Unceremoniously dropping the girl to her feet, Mutsumi hoisted her enlarged breasts. "Doctor said it was layover from my little darlings here, but they shouldn't get any larger. They are very tender though, feel," Mutsumi grabbed Shinobu's hand and pressed it against her left mound. With a very explicit sigh, "See, but it was worth it to feed them naturally. You should do the same." Mutsumi's hand strayed down to pat Shinobu's still flat belly.

How the hell did that girl know! She had only told her parents a week ago, and Mutsumi can tell just by hugging her. And what was with that forceful grope? Keitaro must go to be a very happy man, if Mutsumi's attitude was any indication. Seeing Kanako's eyes go wide, Shinobu let the cat out of the bag. "I was thinking about breastfeeding, but it would mean having to take a little time off from the restaurant. I was going to tell you Kanako-chan, but when everybody got here," she sheepishly admitted. "Now where are my favorite little girls at?" she got down on one knee and reached out for the duo.

Ai and Rei rushed Shinobu and knocked the girl to the ground as the latched on in a Mutsumi taught hug. "Aunt Shinobu!" they cried in unison as they burst with happiness. "Do you really have a baby in your tummy?" Ai asked as she gazed at the toned stomach with reverie.

Grabbing both girls' hands, Shinobu pressed them against her stomach. "That's right, just like you two were in your mommy. But I've probably only have one," she felt like crying again. This was just wonderful, they were family even if only in spirit. Only one thing could make this moment complete, and when she saw him walking out of the kitchen the floodgates broke.

Clad in his old overalls used when he had work to do around the inn, Keitaro had that dopy grin on his face and a towel around his neck. "Is that Shinobu I hear?" he asked simply enough. When the girl leapt at him and knocked him to the ground, oddly enough Ai and Rei still holding onto her, Keitaro's head was ringing as he muttered, "Good to see you too."

X-X

Leaning with her back against the wall and a plate of cake in her hand, Haruka could scarcely keep her emotionless mask on. Gone were the cigarettes, she quit around the time the twins were born, but she liked to keep an empty electric in her mouth. Something about having the weight in her mouth and something to bite on if she needed it was soothing. What really moved her was just how big the girls' were getting, and how damn happy their parents were.

Watching as Suu presented the Ai and Rei her gifts to them, added to the small mountain of gifts mailed by their parents, Haruka couldn't fathom how much had changed in all of them. "Suu, that doesn't require anything…dangerous does it, like plutonium?" Haruka quipped after a bite of the cake Shinobu cooked. The odd electronic gadgets, with the three-eyed symbol as always, glowed with an eerie green light that made the older woman nervous.

"Nah, I found better power sources than that earlier this year," Suu exclaimed as she hoisted Ai over her head and placed the girl on her shoulders. "No radiation, powered for life, and allows me to track them wherever on earth they go! I'll even give you two a radar if you want," Suu leaned over and poked Keitaro in the face. Suu hadn't changed hardly as much mentally as she had physically. Gone was the tomboy look, replaced with long elegant hair, a fuller bust, and more refined features expected of the co-queen of Mol-Mol.

Taking the handed foot squared monitor, Keitaro just sweat dropped, "T-thanks Suu-chan. W-what do they do besides act as living tracking devices?" Keitaro nervously looked at Rei as the girl was already happily putting it on the wrist not adorned by Shinobu's bracelet. "C-can they get wet?" he sounded like every pensive parent whose child just received something potentially dangerous.

Tossing Ai into the air and catching the girl in a spin, Suu just laughed manically. "These puppies will revolutionize telecommunications! They're a phone, internet, television, gaming, mobile-wallet, and all utilizing random electrons in the air to channel the signal! They'll be selling like hotcakes once we release them," Suu set Ai down and proceeded to do the same treatment to Rei who was giggling so hard she was crying.

Just handing her family technology that sounded like it was from a science-fiction movie, yeah Haruka thought that sounded like Suu. Trying to switch topics from the mad genius in the room to more topical and sane issues, "So, Narusegawa how have you been handling this years freshmen?" Another successful member of the extended Hinata-family, Haruka had initially balked at Naru's decision to be a teacher but if the girl liked it so be it.

Looking over the amassed gifts and sorting them with Mutsumi, Naru set the clothing she was holding down. "Some of the boys are getting on my nerves, little perverts trying to get cel-phone shots up the girl's skirts. But I've been good at teaching those girls how to fight back, non-violently mind you," Naru saw the worried looks on Mutsumi and Keitaro's faces and was quick to qualify. "Why isn't Seta or Sarah up here?" Naru asked as she pulled out her gifts from her oversized purse, "Here you two go."

Sucking hard on that metallic slip of metal in her mouth, Haruka's eyebrow raised tellingly. "Sarah…Sarah wants to go to college in Okinawa after finishing her associates at Tokyo University. She also asked if she could live with them," Haruka pointed at the happy family. With Keitaro slinking away out of sight and Mutsumi unabashedly grinning it only made the vein in her forehead throb more. Rubbing at her temples she continued, "Seta is talking to her about it, and you know those two. When they get into something they go all out. Should be up in a little while though."

Married life wasn't what Haruka thought it would be it was better. Sarah and her got into fights still over 'you're not my mom' and 'you're a damn terror!', but they never lasted long. It was a miracle but Haruka got Seta to settle down, having found Turtle Civilization relics at Hinata helped a lot. Being middle aged, Haruka did regret not having a child of her own, but Sarah was never thought of as not being family.

"Thanks Aunt Naru!" Ai chirped as she delicately opened the small box. Her pre-teen eyes went wide as she dropped the box to her lap and waved at her sister. "You have to see this! Aunt Naru got us make-up!" Ai's excitement filled the room with an over abundance of dread. They weren't little girls' anymore, they were getting older as their bodies were already showing, and that meant those around them were getting older too.

Dashing out of Suu's arms, Rei opened her own gift a little less delicately and left shreds of paper all over. "Daddy said we couldn't get this till we were older! Thanks Aunt Naru," Rei hugged Naru with her small arms before huddling around the small assortment of facial accessories.

Shinobu burst out laughing as she put her empty plate on the coffee table. "Kids are so much more mature than when I was a girl. I was so much older before I cared about such things," Shinobu wiped at her face. "So now that you're not a living toy for them, tell us Suu-chan. Where is your husband at? I would have liked to meet the man that could survive you," Shinobu patted the empty seat at her side.

As the telephone rang, Keitaro interrupted the small gathering, "I'll get it. Mu-chan make sure they don't make a mess with that stuff will you?" The grumbling father clearly didn't like the gift that made his daughters day, despite Naru and Mutsumi showing all signs of encouraging them.

For a moment Haruka felt sorry for Keitaro, he was going to have a hell of a time when those girls started dating. But it was the same for all fathers, so she quickly changed her tune and wanted photos. Seta had been livid once Sarah started dating, when she brought a boy over past curfew he nearly blew a coronary. Adding her plate to the growing pile of dirties, "That man is going to have a heart attack once these two are officially on the market."

At Haruka's comment, Suu's eyes went wide and a Cheshire grin befell her dignified mouth. "Hubby's back in Mol-Mol, the doctors said he shouldn't travel in his condition," Suu said off the cuff, as she got on the ground behind Ai. "I broke his pelvis a few weeks ago. Second time and yet he still won't let me inject his skeleton with adamantium," Suu pouted cutely.

The room was silent except for Ai and Rei who were painting each others faces rather than their own. Haruka rubbed her eyes, and pinched her cheek to insure she was hearing things correctly. When nobody else spoke, "Suu-chan, how did you…was it an experiment gone bad or something?"

"Not a science experiment, but an experiment nonetheless," Suu confirmed the sheer insanity of her statement. "Bet Keitaro would make a great partner, huh, Turtle-Lady? You can hit him and hit him and he always bounces back. Sadly Kashim isn't as resilient. Mind lending Keitaro to me for a weekend so I can get a baby out of him?" Suu pleaded with her head to the ground.

Getting to her feet quickly, Naru rushed after the door that Keitaro fled too. "I'll go see what is keeping Keitaro," the coward yelped as she dove into the kitchen. Shinobu just sat on the couch opened eyed and slack jawed.

Clearing off the excessive mascara from one of the applicators, Mutsumi handed the tool to Rei. "Sorry Suu-chan, Keitaro isn't allowed to that. Your husband will just have to adapt or you can get it from him while he sleeps! That sounds like fun…actually it IS fun," Mutsumi covered her hidden smile and batted her eyelashes innocently enough.

"Fish sticks! And here I was hoping to become part of the family…say girls do one of you want to be a princess? My brother and sister have a little boy, Taro, who is just a year older than you," Suu wrapped her tentacles around the suddenly very interested girls. "All we have to do is arrange a wedding and…" she leaned in with excessive energy.

With one hand to her check and the other on Suu's forehead, Mutsumi gently thrust the girl back from her daughters. "Ara-ara how about a play date first Suu-chan? You can bring him over to the house when you visit the plantation next time," Mutsumi had an edge to her voice that was very 'protective momma bird'.

Haruka let the device slip out of her mouth and scatter about on the ground, she'd find it later. "I guess some things do change," Haruka mused to herself. She had thought Mutsumi would be the oblivious yet caring girl forever. Well, she was wrong, Mutsumi was a dutiful parent as evident by her adorable and well behaved daughters…maybe Keitaro helped a bit. Sitting down next to the girls to help them 'make themselves beautiful' (not that they needed it to Haruka's chagrin), she found herself lost in the enjoyment of things.

Walking back into the room, Keitaro balked at his painted up daughters. "T-that was Motoko, she said she mailed her gifts the other day and we should be getting them before we leave on Saturday," his exasperated voice did much to tell the conversation had been more than he expected. "She's also sorry she couldn't make it, but Kenshin has his first tournament today and her husband is in the adults' bracket," something sullen wafted in and out of Keitaro's voice but he offered no other details.

Haruka just shrugged it off and went back to playing with the girls. If it was important enough, Keitaro would tell them some other time. The family was going to be visiting all week, so they had plenty of time to catch up. Now was the time for fun with the 'next generation', later after they were put to bed over a nice adult beverage they could all talk.

X-X

Twelve years ago, if Naru had been told she'd be in the onsen with Keitaro she would have assumed she would have been knocking him out of it. Today however, she was sitting across from the man and his wife. He had a bandanna over his eyes and a towel around his waist, but the rest of them were as naked as the day they were born, and it didn't faze them. Keitaro was an 'owned' man, so it wasn't like she feared him assaulting her…it would have been willing anyway.

With a glass of sake in her hand, the bottle was being floated around to the four bathers, Naru tossed back the bitter drink. "Never would have thought this day would come. Us taking a bath with Keitaro and nobody being punched into the distance," she splashed the water playfully at the man. It was so strange seeing those two together even after so long. They meshed so perfectly, their daughters were precious, and she felt sad about her own life.

As her pregnancy prevented such recreational behaviors, Shinobu only had her legs in the onsen and a watermelon smoothie to drink. "Well we've all matured a bit since then I'd hope. And I doubt Sempai would care too much to see us in the nude when he gets to see Mutsumi," Shinobu praised the bathing wonder. "If you wanted to take the bandanna off you could, Sempai," she said with a little too much excitement.

Holding his cup out for Mutsumi to pour into, Keitaro gave his wife's shoulder a good squeeze. "I feel better with it on. I wouldn't want to offend your husband Shinobu-chan, or Naru's boyfriend," Keitaro hesitated nervously as he finished. Taking his shot, he squirmed as the drink took effect. "Honey you think the girls will be alright sleeping with Suu-chan," his head turned towards Naru's old room even though he couldn't see.

"I don't…we broke up actually," Naru confessed as she strained to see through the water. She wasn't trying to see what Keitaro looked like under his towel, but something was moving down there and she was curious about what it was. "It wasn't working out between us. I was always working and he wanted to travel all around. I wanted to save and he wanted to spend…just didn't work out," depression ate at her. None of her relationships lasted very long, but at least she was trying.

Foregoing the cup, Mutsumi drank straight from the bottle. "Na-chan, don't give up. I'm sure you can find somebody you really care for," she leaned against Keitaro either consciously or not. "And Kei-chan has always been squeamish about seeing women nude. You should have seen him at the nude beach in Europe we went to on our honeymoon," Mutsumi tittered as she set the bottle back in the water.

Kicking her feet as a giggle fit hit her, Shinobu wiggled on the lip of the onsen. "Sempai went to a nude beach? Did…did you both…" Shinobu gave her old sempai a good once over lingering longer on his towel than some might have thought appropriate. "I bet you were the center of attention though," she tried not to sound envious of Mutsumi but most women found it hard.

"M-M-Mu-chan…why don't you tell them about uh—uh—uh the uh…our plans for the next few days," Keitaro's face blossomed with a hint of red as sweat started to trickle down. The hand gripping Mutsumi's shoulder tensed and relaxed rapidly then steadied.

Was Mutsumi…Naru sucked in a gasp as she could clearly see her dear old friend's hand moving under the water. Mutsumi, the tranquil and ever cheerful girl, was rubbing her hand up and down Keitaro's crotch! If they were alone Naru wouldn't have minded, but those two had company damn it! And if that wasn't the worst of it, Mutsumi was bearing those soulful brown eyes squarely on her as if daring her to comment on it! "Y-you guys are staying the whole week aren't you, w-w-what are you going to be doing?" Naru stammered trying to keep herself collected.

As if her right hand wasn't antagonizing her husband, Mutsumi beamed a wondrous smile at her female victims. "We're going to take the girls on a big tour of the city, some museums in Tokyo, and to the Liddo-kun and friends exhibit at the amusement park!" oh the jovial timber was off the scale. Resting her head on Keitaro's shoulder, "Na-chan you're welcome to tag along if you like. With school out you're on vacation too, why not join us?"

Her eyes were locked on Mutsumi's hand and the outline of the instrument clearly outlined behind it, but Naru tried to form logical arguments. "S-sure, I'll come along with you guys. Bet I can point out a few new things you don't know about," she failed miserably. Was Mutsumi doing this to taunt her? Flaunt their marital bliss in her face for still being single…or was their a double meaning in some of this As Mutsumi closed her eyes, Naru pointed out the event to Shinobu.

Slipping into the water, Shinobu quickly got back out, thankful for wanting to take in the night air without clothing. Shinobu was just as stunned as Naru at Mutsumi's coy attempt at tormenting her husband. "I-I…you're all welcome to come to the restaurant if you want. It'll be on the house since it was you two that made the place as successful as it is," Shinobu's face was beet red but she forced her eyes away and towards the moon. "It feels odd to be drinking like this without the drinker of our old group with us. Have you guys heard from Kitsune?" she asked innocently enough.

The silence that greeted that question was profound and hung over the onsen like a poison cloud for several moments.

His voice was somber for somebody being treated so passionately, "I had a little run in with her about two years ago. But before that I can't recall much aside from the obvious." The man swallowed hard and his head hung lower, he accepted the bottle from Mutsumi and took a deep drink.

Kitsune, oh how Naru felt she failed her old friend. It wasn't anybodies fault what happened, but everybody liked to blame themselves. "I-I've tried keeping tabs with her over the years. I think she'd want you to know," Naru cleared her throat as the emotional blockage got thick. "You all know about her two novels. Shinobu you were here still when she got the first published," Naru watched as Shinobu nodded.

"What happened after that is…well…tragic. After her initial success she got a new agent to help keep her star bright," Naru spat out the term hoping to get the vile taste out of her mouth. "Well they got married after a short courtship, I tried talking her out of it. Well he turned out to be a real asshole. Taking her to parties and social events to keep her topical as her second book was released," Naru felt that damn hitch in her chest. She wasn't going to cry, she cried her tears long ago. "I ran into her after one of them…she was strung out like you wouldn't believe. Turns out her husband had a thing for sleeping with all his female clients, promising them more help if they put out. He kept Kitsune drugged up and lived off the royalties of her books," Naru slammed her fists into the water.

Rubbing her arm against her cheek, Naru was sure she was keeping her composure. "I tried talking to her about it, tried to make her see the truth but she called me jealous and stormed off," she accepted the bottle as Mutsumi floated it across to her. After a long drink, "Didn't see her again until about two months ago. She's divorced him now, in therapy and recovering nicely. She did say to tell you, Keitaro, if I ever saw you 'I'm sorry'. For what she wouldn't tell me." She took anther big drink.

As the bottle bounced off his chest, Keitaro picked it up and held it. "Two years ago she some how got my number from the University. Started sending obscene text messages and images to my phone. It was so unlike her I didn't know what to do. I thought it was a joke at first, but when she started asking me to visit…at motels…I put a stop to it. Just before the end she said she blamed me for the troubles in her life. That if I hadn't…that if I chose her all those years ago she'd never have…sorry," Keitaro stopped his confession with a drink that polished off the second bottle.

Popping the top of the third, Mutsumi sampled it before hugging her man with her free hand. "Kei-chan, you know it wasn't your fault. Na-chan even confirms that Kitsune is sorry for what she did. And it sounds like she's getting her life back together," Mutsumi kissed Keitaro's cheek and took another drink.

That was a truth Naru was glad to impart, "That's true, Keitaro. Kitsune even said the experiences she's had have inspired her to start writing again. So don't be so down." Naru wasn't going to fail Kitsune again, not after the girl fought the long hard road to recovery. So while her own life was lonely, it wasn't all bad. The teaching job was exactly what she wanted out of life, and she wasn't so old she couldn't find somebody. But watching as Mutsumi started to stroke again, Naru felt that damn annoying itch inside her start to tingle.

Pulling herself out of the water, Shinobu grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself. "Well, it's getting a little late for me and I've been dying to sleep in this place again. Think I'll turn it," she gave Keitaro a chaste kiss on the top of the head and nodded at Mutsumi before heading into the changing area.

"That girl really is something else," Naru trailed Shinobu as she headed into the darkness. "Hardly the mousy and timid girl that moved back then. Owns a restaurant, pregnant, and looks ready to pop in happiness, Shinobu really has taken life by the hands," Naru felt bitterness. It wasn't like she wanted much out of life, just somebody to share it with so why were all the guy she met made of fail!

Conversation drifted to simple matters. What school was like for Naru to teach at, how was Keitaro's classes, and what Mutsumi did with her famous melons. All during the conversation Naru couldn't help but notice how Mutsumi continued to work Keitaro and the man didn't make a mess…how that even possible Naru wanted to know. The two men she'd been with lasted a whopping thirty seconds and yet Keitaro was going on ten minutes strong.

Yelping and ending Naru's counter, Keitaro stood up and brought Mutsumi along with him. "Well I'm getting a little too hot in here, so I think its bed time for us. Naru, we'll see you in the morning and you can help us plot the course as it were," Keitaro nearly ran out of the room stumbling and bumbling to hide his still hard member.

With her husband gone, Mutsumi trailed slowly behind, stopping at the door to turn back to Naru. "I'm glad to see you again Na-chan, you've been a stranger for far too long. And I do hope you'll join us tomorrow," she cryptically smiled sultry at the woman and batted her eyes before heading into the changing room.

Naru just sat there and let her mind waft over the possibilities. Whether it was what Mutsumi meant or not, Naru favored herself a small fantasy about the man that got away. She worked herself up enough in her mind that by the time she returned from fantasy land she found a nice sopping mess between her legs as her hands worked their magic without her knowing it. "She's just messing with me…maybe I'll try one of those dating websites," Naru hummed in post climax bliss. She was still hot, she was young and smart…she was going to get a man she wanted as she wanted him damn it!

X-X

Shutting the door to Keitaro's old room, Mutsumi reaffirmed the sash around her yukata. It was the last night of their vacation and the mother of two wanted to make the most of it. Kanako was visiting Haruka for the night, Haruka had been nice enough to ask the girl down for her. That was a slight change to the plan she devised over the week, but her want could be fulfilled later with a simple phone call and plane ride.

Turning off the light in the room, currently an extra room that the present tenants didn't use, Mutsumi used the moonlight to guide herself across the room. Hugging Keitaro from behind as he stood by the window she kissed his neck softly, "Our last night here. Tomorrow it's back to home." She squeezed him harder and felt that tingling from her sensitive chest. With all the company and old friends they hadn't had a chance to be intimate all week.

Turning his head to brush his lips against hers, Keitaro pressed his hand to the back of her head to hold it in place for a few moments. "Forgot how this place made me feel. It was good times and bad, real life changer," his hand gripped Mutsumi's and held it. Twirling around, sitting gently on the windowsill, "Amazing to see how well Motoko's boy got along with the girls. But being two years younger then ours he must have been a toy to them." Keitaro's palm cupped Mutsumi's cheek.

He had to know what she wanted, he always did, Mutsumi rationalized. Sitting next to her husband, the wooden frame creaking under their combined weight, she flexed her fingers in his grip. "It was nice of Motoko-chan to visit today, being the head of her clan must make her really busy," Mutsumi's head bobbed slightly. Mutsumi wanted her husband, and was near her breaking point. Not loose or depraved, Mutsumi just loved being with Keitaro in that way. To feel his love physically, to remind her that this blissful life was real and not a dream. And, well…Keitaro was really good at making her feel good.

Releasing Mutsumi's slender fingers, Keitaro moved his hand upward and placed his arm around her shoulders. "I just hope she's happy. She did get defensive when I brought up her sister, but I guess we won't know what happened to her," Keitaro's grip intensified before dwindling as a sadness crept in and left him. "Think Naru is doing alright with the girls? I was shocked when they asked to spend the night with her…and that she accepted," he said with excessive energy in an attempt to change the mood.

Ah yes, the one blemish on her plan, Naru just had to mess it up. "Ara-ara, Na-chan did ruin my plan to have her with us tonight," Mutsumi leaned against Keitaro and put her hand to his chest. She could feel his heart beating faster under his own yukata, strong and hard, getting faster by the moment. Having been such close friends to both Naru and Keitaro it pained Mutsumi to have fallen so far from Naru's path in life. If they could have shared this one thing, well maybe that was a step towards getting what they had in their youth.

Missing Mutsumi's point, as he often did, Keitaro chuckled and rubbed his nose with his finger. "It wouldn't have been a very romantic supper or night dancing with Naru with us. But I will miss her too, after tomorrow. So strange how friendships ages ago fade over time and family," somberness filled the room along with his words. "Maybe we can invite her down to visit some time, when school lets out?" he turned his face to face his wife covered in moonlight.

"Stupid husband, I wasn't talking about to the restaurant, I meant here…not…" Mutsumi corrected. Not abrasive or cruel, Mutsumi simply spoke her heart as always. Taking off Keitaro's glasses, Mutsumi was done playing, was done talking, it was time for her husband to perform his duties, and she hers. "I wanted to share you with Na-chan, just once to recapture our bonds of love," she whispered into Keitaro's ear. As he reclined in shock she lunged and captured his open mouth with her own.

A whirlwind of passion, they never lost that burning for one another, Keitaro held Mutsumi to him as their tongues danced around one another. Moving in unison from the sill to the futon, they never separated one moment. One of Keitaro's hands broke from Mutsumi's face to reach into her gown and tease her already erect nipple. Her hand moved from his back to his front and rubbed against the growing bulge.

Saliva dripping down her face, Mutsumi pushed her husband to a seated position on the futon and straddled him. "Kei-chan, I love you, more every day…" her eyes reflected the moonlight perfectly. This man, from the moment she saw him as a child she loved him unequivocally. She had given him away, let him go to find another, but he came back to her. He was hers now, body and soul, and she wanted to remind herself…again and again.

Pulling the sash of her yukata off, the sides fell apart leaving her nubile and still toned body exposed to the pale light, Keitaro moaned. "I love you too, Mu-chan, forever and a day," he matched her tone perfectly. A moment after his declaration his mouth moved to that enlarged nipple and began to softly suckle on it. Teasing it with his teeth, pulling back and letting the elasticity snap it back in place before moving to the other. "You spoil me, love, you spoil me rotten," he said as he lapped up her cleavage.

Spoiled him? Wasn't he spoiling her by keeping her at his side when young college girls came into his office every day? Mutsumi would never comment, Keitaro was simply stupid in that regard why draw attention to it. It made him even more endearing that he never released his impact on the fairer sex. Once a semester she made a point to visit his classes to show those young women what Keitaro went home to.

As her body began to flow with juices as her ever attentive husband made her bust feel full of pure bliss, Mutsumi pulled open his sash. Just like she suspected, no underwear, he knew she was planning this. "Honey, I can't wait any longer, I've yearned for this since we arrived…like Liddo-kun's wife, I want you inside me," she sat down and Keitaro's well known tool sloshed inside her. Its heat, its size, and every vein were well known to her as she was to him, and she never tired of it. It was perfectly designed for her, and to this day she never went wanting. Putting her palms on his shoulders, not ready to move, she just gazed into his eyes.

Panting roughly, Keitaro put his hands to Mutsumi's side. "Tight as the day we first…I'm so glad you have a female secretary or I'd never be able to relax. Every man…every man would want this," he huffed out his craving. After a few moments of calming himself, Keitaro started to gyrate into his wife, the nectar dribbling out and staining the sheets went unheeded.

Leaning against him, Mutsumi buried his head between her breasts as she felt that burning rod press against her deepest insides. Silly man, silly husband, why would she want another man when she had what she always wanted? Sure the men she dealt with for the business were tall and attractive, but they weren't Keitaro. Yes she could see the lust in their eyes, and on occasion the size of the members against their slacks, but they would pale to this. Once or twice she was even propositioned by traveling businessmen that graced her office for a quickie, and well…she stopped doing business with them. Keitaro and she complemented each other, made the other whole, and nothing was worth risking that.

With each thrust into her, Mutsumi's mouth moaned huskily into Keitaro's mouth as they continued to find new ways to please one another. Her body adjusted so as to force Keitaro onto his back and yet he never missed a beat. The machine they formed was well oiled and properly functioning. "More, darling, always more…softly and uhn…deeply," she bemoaned as she clutched at the fabric of the futon.

"I'm almost…Mu-chan you're a vice," Keitaro's labored breath was telling enough as he quickened his pace. Arms widely going around Mutsumi's back, he lurched and smothered her against him as his pace went beyond maddening.

Same as always, Mutsumi felt her own body teetering on the brink, deliciously close to blowing out she yelped and mewed as words were beyond her now. They weren't needed, he had to know she was ready to go with how she felt her body wrapping around him. The dirty sounds her flower made as Keitaro pounded frantically at it were the at the climax of the symphony.

And in unison, the pair climaxed, Keitaro's essence sending Mutsumi over the edge and leaving Kanako a very messy bit of cleaning to do. Not that they cared. As Keitaro moved to pull himself out, Mutsumi tapped his cheek, "Leave it, I want to feel you a little longer. Maybe another go?" she was insatiable once they started. Was it wrong for a wife to love her husband in such a way…not according to her mother or grand mother. The Otohime women could go hours and hours with their lover, and could make them want to go too…

Giving Mutsumi a few light gyrations, finishing off what biology instilled in him, Keitaro just laughed as he hugged her. "Whenever you want, dear, whenever you want," he held her as she laid flat against him.

It was a dream, one she'd never wake up from nor he. They made love four more times that night before passing out in each others arms, another ritual they shared. In the morning they gathered their children and offered Naru an invitation to visit whenever she wanted. Two months later she did, and Mutsumi was able to convince both parties to fulfill her selfish request, the girls were staying at a friends house so any cries went unheard. Time went by and they aged, but never stopped loving. For both it was a fairy tale, love at first sight that lasted their whole lives.

X- Of Watermelons and Friends – The End –X

Notes

Yup there is the Mutsumi ending for all of you with the Mutsumi flagged triggered. Some of you might be like 'wtf you do to Kitsune!' and my response is I've been trying to make this story more 'life life' despite the comic nature of the story. So not everyone gets a happy ending. Just know that I've more endings and she will get the happiness you want her to get, and others won't fair as well in her ending. Not trying to be cruel, just realistic.

Anyway hope you enjoyed it, and what I think is one of my better lemon/lime to date. I have to admit I never cared for the standard lemon with 'fuck me big boy fuck me' and 'oh yeah baby you is like hot and shit'…that's tacky and distasteful to me. I think if treated well a sex scene adds spice to a story and doesn't detract from it. Maybe I'm a prude…oh well.

Later

Mercaba


	15. The Long Bumpy Road

Standard Disclaimer

Ouch ACEN was painful this year, but still enjoyable. Sorry for the delay in the writings and such, but such is life I guess. Feels like my time is at a premium as of late with a lot of things pulling me in many directions. Really puts a number on my writing time since this is a hobby that takes a lot of time to do well. Well enough complaining

X-X

Or Get Off the Pot

Epilogue – The Long Bumpy Road

Slicking his hair back with his palms, Keitaro gave himself a very thorough examination in the bathroom mirror. Aside from a little discoloration under his eyes from lack of sleep, he had to think he wasn't looking to shabby. Picking up two bottles of cologne he handed them to the other person in the room. "What one do you think suits the mood better?" he spun from the mirror and leaned against the counter.

Naru sprayed some of the fluid on each of her wrists and gave them both a deep inhale. "Go with this one," she handed the nervous man the blue bottle and set the black down. "You really haven't gotten the hang of this dating thing, even after a year of doing it. How am I not surprised?" the girl laughed and proceeded to fix the rumpled collar of her male friend. "Seriously, Kitsune isn't going to care how you smell you big lug. She's never before, and never will. The girl loves you for who you are, not what bottle of water you spray on yourself," she leaned back after fixing the man's clothing with a satisfied smile.

Grabbing his glasses from the counter, Keitaro put them back on and turned back to the mirror. Not being rich by any regard, college was expensive too, his best cloths were a cream colored short sleeve shirt and black slacks. Now more than ever Keitaro was worried that his girlfriend might take offense at his poor nature. "But she's going to be famous, Naru. I can just see this book of hers being a hit, and then what? I won't be good enough for her then. I'll just hold her back," he smacked his cheeks lightly.

Grabbing Keitaro's shoulder, Naru gave the lug a big hard yank to spin him back around. Holding his face close to hers with both hands, Naru let her old firebrand nature take hold. "You are being stupid! So what if she finally got a book published! It's not going to change either of your lives! She's been writing short stories to magazines for the last year and it hasn't changed a thing," Naru's passionate if not irate words filled the tiny bathroom.

Blushing lightly, Keitaro never did get over Naru totally so being that close to her was a little off putting. Gently taking her hands away from his face, Keitaro did smile however. "You're right as always," he was smart enough to play to Naru's ego. "Maybe I just WANT this to be a big hit since she's been working so hard on it," and Keitaro had supported her all the way. It had been a long and hard road for Kitsune to get her novel written. Writers block, inner doubt and depression, and other countless problems haunted his girlfriend as she wrote. But all the while he was supportive, nurturing, and willing to sacrifice his time with her when 'the muse came'.

Opening the bathroom door, Shinobu and Suu spilling to the ground from there eavesdropping, Naru stepped over them. "Of course I'm right. She's my friend too you know. Just because you two are together doesn't mean you get to monopolize her time," Naru's haughty voice was brimming with confidence. Kneeling down by the two girls, "And what are you two doing spying on us? You could have just walked in, or were you thinking something was going on in there?" Naru hiked her thumb at the door and Keitaro.

Keitaro took in a deep calming breath as memory hit him. Motoko…poor Motoko and his last encounter really did put a number on the other girls. As Naru berated the two spies very harshly, he knew why she had taken such offense to the high school girls. During a brief period of time, Kitsune was really struggling with her writing and forced Keitaro out of their shared room, Motoko took that as a chance to attack. It was well known that Kitsune needed personal space at times when writing, but Motoko didn't care.

The desperate and lonely girl had snuck into Keitaro's bathroom one evening and things went right to hell from there. Regardless of what the landlord said, the girl continued to press her assault. Going so far as to strip before the man and offer herself to him, and offer he denied. That had been the last straw, Motoko's anger and depression kicked over and her plan went from a sensual assault to just pain. Suu had been the one to over hear the attack. A well placed teaser shot from one of the Mol-Mol princess's weapons took Motoko down.

Motoko moved out a week later to attend college in Kyoto, she had been very apologetic. Claimed she just was suffering from depression and hoped Keitaro would forgive her. He did, but Kitsune and Kanako didn't. Motoko's often sole defender, Suu, also had to pull stakes out of that camp and move on. The tenants at Hinata blamed themselves to a degree, never noticing how Motoko reacted to Keitaro and Kitsune's relationship being thrown in her face.

"Sempai we're sorry, we just want to know what's going on is all," Shinobu bowed her head slightly. The girl had taken to puberty like a champ, growing almost a full foot and several cup sizes. Rapping her knuckle against Suu's head, "Suu-chan, you too!"

Rubbing the spot Shinobu bopped her one, Suu just had a big open mouth smile as she laughed. "We wanted to know what you're planning for the victory celebration over those stupid publishers," Suu's energetic voice never lost its amplitude. Much like her friend, Suu had grown into her red-moon form wonderfully as time worked its altering magic on her. "You guys have been together so long, we want to be there when ya pop the big question!" Suu had taken up a new hobby…marriage.

Feeling the outline of the ring in his slacks, Keitaro nearly fainted as Suu pegged him dead on. "I-uh-what? It-it's only been a year, isn't that to early to-to ask a girl to m-marry somebody?" Keitaro looked dead on at Naru. While he was sure he loved Kitsune, wanted to marry her, but he had his fears. If Naru said it was too early, well he'd set the ring back in his room before the evening truly began. His fear was palpable though, Kitsune was going to be something great, and he had his aspirations to be a teacher. What a mix-matched pair.

Fanning herself with a piece of paper, Naru didn't answer immediately. Moving from the hallway to the living room, she flipped the television on and fell heavily into one of the chairs. Pushing the new girl's, Sakura had taken Motoko's room, stuff off of the coffee table Naru put her feet up. "Hard question actually," she patted the seat next to her for Suu to take. "If that idiot had JUST known her for a year I'd say flat out that it was to early. But we've all known each other for a good long time now," Naru actually winked at Keitaro.

"And Keitaro and Kitsune have been having loads of sex so it's not like they're not physically incompatible," Suu bounced excitedly on the couch next to Naru. "You should see the tapes! Keitaro really makes Kitsune scream, he must be very good at it," Suu turned to the now very pale man and gave him a once over. "Still can't convince ya to marry all of us in Mol-Mol?" she maybe teased.

Her fist shaking as the vein throbbed in her head, Naru vibrated with rage. "Tapes…TAPES…You are making TAPES of when you two…when you two…" Naru grabbed a nearby pillow and tore it in two. "This is why I said you two needed to stay in your old room, so I could keep your perversions under observation!" Naru went to leap at Keitaro only to have Shinobu stand between them.

Holding one hand out, coincidentally cupping Naru's left breast, Shinobu kept the hellion at bay. "Naru-sempai, maybe you should hear what Sempai has to say before you attack him? I think we BOTH want to hear his explanation of Suu's claims," the usually calm girl gave Keitaro a frightening glare. "Well Sempai, are you recording your…," Shinobu blushed quite despite herself, "evenings with Kitsune-sempai?"

Was he recording his wild and wonderful evenings with the girl he loved? HELL NO! The things they did were private! He didn't want ANYBODY seeing Kitsune as he did, nobody! Waving his hands wildly back and forth, "Of course not! W-w-why would I do that? What we do is between us and just us. I-I-I don't know what Suu-chan is talking about!" Keitaro back peddled till his back pressed up against the wall. Shinobu and Naru were closing in with suspicion clearly on their faces.

Having his sex life, a very active and happy sex-life he happily accepted, be thrown in his face was not what Keitaro wanted before his big anniversary date. It had taken Keitaro and Kitsune more than a month of dating before the big day happened, mostly due to fear of discovery. They both agreed they didn't want to make the others uncomfortable by making love in earshot. But well…after Kitsune got a little drunk on her short story selling they celebrated. While he would never ask, Keitaro suspected that somebody was watching that night through the cracked door.

Laughing out loud, Suu doused the fires of Shinobu and Naru's suspicions. "I hid cameras all over their room so I could get pointers. Papa called and said he arranged my marriage so I have to get ready for my hubby since Keitaro won't do the deed and marry me," Suu spring boarded off Naru and Shinobu and wrapped her arms around Keitaro. Climbing up the man's side, Suu gave him a wet and slopping kiss to the cheek, "No hard feelings?"

Letting the double entendre go over his head, Keitaro just sighed in relief as he supported Suu's mass. "See, it wasn't my fault, but please Suu-chan destroy those tapes if you haven't already?" he pleaded to the girl at his side. Shuffling as best he could with a girl hanging off his side, Keitaro still wanted an answer to his question. "So what are you girls all up to tonight? We're not the only ones going out on this lovely evening are we?" he turned to the stairs hoping Kitsune wasn't spying on them.

Her own face a trifle red, Naru went back to the couch and her study guides. "Mutsumi wants to see a movie so I'll likely go off with her. She is doing better, Keitaro, and does want to still talk to you so don't avoid her as much from now on alright?" Naru waggled a finger threateningly at the man. "And I have told her she can't hang on you and kiss you so get that fear out of your head. Seriously you don't think that she still is holding the torch for you, can you?" Naru did not lie well, and well the room did get the impression that yes, Mutsumi did.

Tugging on her lime green dress, Shinobu fidgeted a little at being made the center of attention so suddenly. "Well, Shin-chan wants to celebrate our belated anniversary too actually. So we're going to go to a concert and…" she poked her fingers together shyly as her face went full red. "I was thinking maybe today we might…" she suddenly stopped talking as if she had forgotten she had company.

"So our little Shinobu is going to give the key to the kingdom to that little cutie pie of hers," Kitsune made her grand entrance. In a form fitting black evening gown complete with shawl, Kitsune hugged Keitaro's waist from behind. "Ooh you smell good Tiger, Ah can hardly wait to get uh good strong sniff of ya," she teased as her accent went a little to native. "An' bout them thar' tapes lil' Suu, I want to see them all in our room by the end of the day. Kei-baby's performance is for me only, don't want any onlookers," she spun around the man and batted her eyelashes at him.

Hello! Even after all this time the girl could just hit his buttons so well as to make him feel in her mercy. "K-Kitsune-chan, I didn't think you heard that little conversation," she was putting on her show for the girls, not that Keitaro minded. Time and love mellowed much of the party out of the party girl, but she was still fun loving and teased too much. If anything Keitaro loved her all the more now, he saw the serious side of her, the depressed, the angry, the fragile, and all in between. And dear god she could make him feel ecstasy unfathomed…not that he didn't return the favor.

"Ah got ears all ova this place, Kei-baby," Kitsune teased and put on a show for the other girls. Giving Keitaro a big open mouth kiss that lasted longer than the girls might have wanted to see. She sucked on his lip as she pulled back, "And that is why you can't escape me. Now if you'll excuse us, our favorite restaurant, dance club, and bar await us. Don't wait up," Kitsune grabbed Keitaro by the wrist and pulled him out of the room.

It was going to be a great anniversary, and he was going to do it. It was time to pop the question and let the fear be gone. Maybe Kitsune was destined from greater things, maybe she was going to be to good for a lowly teacher, but if she was willing so was he.

"You know they're all going to watch those tapes now," Kitsune nibbled on Keitaro's ear as they walked down the steps. "Naru is going to take one with her to Mutsumi's, and Suu and Shinobu will watch them separately. Women are curious creatures, but know they know they can't touch," she gave his but a slap before hugging his arm. "You're mine, and I'm not letting go," her mood was as good as when she got the acceptance letter about her book. Almost a full year of blood, sweat, and tears had born fruit, and Kitsune was in for the night of her life!

Keitaro just laughed nervously as he looked back up at his home. She was teasing, dear god he hoped she was teasing. She wasn't of course.

X-X

Climbing up the stairs, Naru had to stop and wipe the sweat from her brow. The sun was burning down on her, the humidity was painfully high, and she still had half the steps to go. All this effort, had she really done this every time she came and left the dorm? She visited from time to time, but the last two years had been very hectic and she regretted not being able to find the time to come as oft as she liked. But Shinobu's entrance party was something she wouldn't miss for the world.

"Little Shinobu going to college, Tokyo-U of all places," Naru just couldn't see it. The girl she had always envisioned as the mousy and shy little girl was now going to college. Going to the college she herself had just graduated from with a degree in Nursing. Somebody had to take care of all those people out there, and Mutsumi benefited greatly from having a nurse in the apartment. "Wonder how everybody is doing," she wondered as she reaffirmed her grip on her overnight back and continued the ascent.

As she neared the top, panting and wheezing, Naru dropped that damn bag that seemed to gain twenty pounds of nothing. "Finally up here, why couldn't we have had the damn party at Haruka's?" she complained aloud. Not out of shape in any regard, Naru still had found those infernal stairs hard to climb in the early summer heat. "Place looks like it hasn't aged a day since when I stayed here," she marveled at the pristine look of her old home.

"Well when I stopped getting thrown through the walls so much I had a lot of time to fix up the place," Keitaro joked as he approached the startled woman. "And I thought I'd let Haruka-san enjoy a nice day off rather than have her host our little party," Keitaro sagely ducked his head and looked cautiously around for his aunt and her paper fan. When neither were found, he stuck his hand out to Naru, "And here I feared it would just be Shinobu's high school friends at this little party."

Batting away Keitaro's hand, Naru hugged the man warmly. Sniffing back as emotions surged in her, "Funny how even though we both went to Tokyo-U we didn't see each other." It was a crime, but Tokyo-U was nearly the size of a city and the two of them had different majors. So they spent time on different sections of the campus, didn't help that Naru moved shortly after Keitaro and Kitsune got married. The pair had been engaged for little under a year since the one-year anniversary date turned engagement. "You look good, Keitaro," Naru held the man at arm's length and soaked in what she saw.

Fixing his glasses, Keitaro shuffled about as ever the dork he was. "Couldn't help it really. The teaching schools were far from the nursing ones, and with our classes so different we really couldn't study together anymore," he fumbled with his words as always. His right hand started playing with the ring on his left before he grabbed Naru's bag. "You're lucky we had one of our girls head home for the summer or we'd not have a room for you," he headed towards that welcome entrance.

Something about Keitaro was bothering Naru, their meeting should have been joyous but something in Keitaro was just screaming. But what it was, Naru couldn't guess yet. "So this place isn't falling apart with just you running it again? Can't believe Suu convinced that sister of yours to move to Mol-Mol," Naru was hit with nostalgia as she walked into the dorm. Every inch of the place was just as she remembered it, she could still walk through it with her eyes closed.

"Not everyday you're offered to train an entire army, be giving your own small palace, and well…I think Kanako-chan and Suu really enjoy each others company," Keitaro shrugged as he fixed Naru's bag on his shoulder better. Peeking his head into the kitchen, Keitaro pointed at the trio of new girls busily preparing snacks for the party. "As for the dorm, I think I'm doing alright. Since the new girls come in knowing a man is running it, and the older girls vouch for me…" he shrugged again.

Watching the trio of young ladies more play with the food than actually cook it, Naru chuckled. "You have a way with women, Keitaro, I don't know why but you do," she trailed his arm with her fingers. Damn she missed that man, gone was the romantic feelings, replaced with familiar. They had been so close towards the end, only for time to separate them. "Mu-chan still talks about you from time to time," a trace of resentment lingered on her tongue then vanished.

Moving up the creaking stairs to the rooms, Keitaro stopped for a moment to turn back to Naru. "Has she got a boyfriend? She never really…we never really talked like we used to after the wedding," Keitaro had a pained expression of a man who lost a dear friend. "Hope she's happy and healthy," he continued walking up the stairs.

To tell Keitaro or not, Naru teased the idea about in her head. While it wasn't anything official, the two of them had toyed with the idea enough and gotten close more than once. Neither girl considered herself a lesbian, more bi-sexual, but something felt right about at least two of the trio of friends ending up together. And something about Mutsumi was just impossible not to love. That said…Naru still held her hidden torch for Keitaro as she knew Mutsumi did. Maybe she'd tell him later.

"She's been busy with her plans to move back to Okinawa. Something about wanting to have a watermelon farm, but I keep telling her she'd just be another seller among dozens," Naru shrugged as she bumped off the again stalled Keitaro. It wasn't something she wanted to keep reminding Mutsumi, but with just melons she was going to have a hard time, but if they made the money to live it was good enough. She had an interview with a hospital in Okinawa so if anything she could keep them afloat. "Keitaro, where is Kitsune?" Naru asked the stationary back of her one-time best friend.

For a moment Keitaro just stood there unmoving, then slowly he resumed his plodding along. "She's at a script reading. Her third book is being turned into a movie and well…her agent got her the role as one of the supporting characters. He says it might be a big chance for her," Keitaro did not sound happy about that little fact. Opening the door to what had once been Naru's room, "Coincidence isn't it?" The hole is even still there," he set the bag down on said hole with a smile.

Walking into her old room, more memories flooded over her, but Naru squelched them. Keitaro was hiding more from her. "Wow, Kitsune in a movie, I can hardly believe it. Is she going to play Noriko from 'Love from a Bottle?'" Naru had read all of Kitsune's novels. The first had been alright, garnering decent sales, the second was by far better, and well the third was rightfully a best seller and actually in her bag. Naru had hoped to get Kitsune to sign it for her. "That's a very important role if they don't change to story to much," Naru walked around the room. It was mostly filled with the current trends in teenage passions, she'd be careful not to disturb it.

Already standing by the door, Keitaro clenched his fingers tightly against the wood. "Sounds like it's really going to be something, and Sagawa-kun claims it will propel Kit-chan into more movie roles if she wants them. She seems to really like acting, but its hard on her. More so than writing even, she comes home tired or upset. The director is really being hard on her, but she says she wants to really try this," Keitaro's hand slipped away from the door as his head dipped.

Naru took it all in, slowly taking the articles out of her bag, she stopped and just watched him. Her tiny fantasy about seducing Keitaro for a single night of passion died, this wasn't going to be what she walked away with now. "How do you feel about this? Keitaro, no offense, but you don't look happy about this. Things still going alright between you two?" she wanted Keitaro happy. He had chosen Kitsune those few years ago, and up until now nobody thought he regretted the choice. But the Keitaro she was seeing now, was not happy, was not how she wanted him to be, and if she could Naru was going to help mend that.

Startling Naru, Keitaro quickly turned to her as if smacked. "Things between us? Naru…I won't lie and say every day has been roses and sunshine, but I love that girl more than my life itself. It's Sagawa-kun, that agent of hers, that I don't trust. Do you know he's having her go under her maiden name on the credits? Says it'll help her get fans if they don't know she's married! She tells me he isn't interested in her that way, but I just…I hate the way he looks at her," Keitaro's fists shook as he held them out in what looked like a strangle hold.

She had heard of things like this in the news, men in power tricking or duping women. Part of what fueled her thoughts towards Mutsumi. But to see the other half of the coin, to see Keitaro suffering from it, well Naru might just have to choke a bitch. "Have you told Kitsune this? Openly told her your fears of this man? Maybe ask her to switch agents?" Naru saw Keitaro edging towards the door, he was about to make a break for it and run.

"How can I, Naru?" Keitaro made a small circle in the room before stomping his foot. "She's so proud of what she did and where it got her! She's a world selling author now! She's famous, and that prick…sorry, that man got her there, or so she keeps saying," Keitaro's frazzled tone wasn't helping him keep his composure. "Sorry, how about we talk about this later, after you settled in. You didn't come here to be my sounding board, you came to help celebrate Shinobu's big day," Keitaro quickly fled the room without giving Naru a chance to comment.

Fucking bastard, damn coward running away from his problems! Naru wasn't going to let that slide. She'd talk to Keitaro later, and she would MAKE him understand her point of view. If that didn't work, well she'd go to Kitsune and tell HER about things. Finishing her unpacking, Naru pulled the last two articles she knew she shouldn't have brought. A tape she got from Suu-chan two years ago and a well used battery operated friend. Naru wasn't a saint or nun, she had her needs and she knew seeing Keitaro would bring that old yearning to light.

"Naru-sempai you came!" Shinobu squealed from the door as she launched herself like a human torpedo. Knocking her target to the ground, Shinobu gave the woman she was almost as tall as now a big hug. "You said you'd visit more! Liar!" Shinobu nuzzled against the victim of pent up emotions.

Her head spinning, Naru forgot what she had just set out that now went rolling across the ground. "S-Shinobu-chan, I'm glad to see you too," Naru's head wobbled as she instinctively patted the girl's head. "How you like being the oldest girl here now?" she found it funny how Shinobu had been the youngest when Keitaro first showed up, and now she was on the opposite end of the spectrum.

Rolling off Naru, Shinobu knelt at Naru's side. "Its fun actually," Shinobu giggled. "Now I get to help Sempai with the new girls, teach them as you all tried to teach me. But I advocate no hitting unless absolutely necessary," the college student admonished. "But we'll have more than enough time to chat once the party starts, what I need to ask you know is regarding Sempai," a firm resolve unfitting of Shinobu crested her features.

Sitting up, her sense of balance still not recovered from Shinobu's blunt force trauma, Naru scanned the floor for her purple friend. "What do you mean? I was just talking to him not a few minutes before you found me. Something he didn't tell me about?" Naru wouldn't doubt it. Keitaro was always too soft on those he knew. Dumb lug would keep his problems to himself rather than seek help. It would go against his nature to add trouble to anybody rather than seek aid. A sneaking suspicion hit her, "Does this have to do with Kitsune?"

That look of resolve turned to anger on Shinobu's cute face, "Yes the haughty Mrs. Urashima has been nothing but a pain for Sempai. She's always off with that other guy…book signings, this movie thing, and countless others! She hardly spends any time with Sempai lately and its just crushing him! You should have seen his face when she CALLED HIM to tell him she wouldn't be here for the party," Shinobu looked down right pissed. "How can she call herself his wife when all she does is avoid him!" Shinobu shouted indignantly.

Was it really that bad or was Shinobu just seeing things through the haze of emotion? Naru wanted to know, and wanted to talk to Keitaro even more now. "I'll talk to him about it, but you have to try and see things from Kitsune's point of view too," Naru couldn't believe she was defending a girl who hadn't spoken to her in over a year. "She needs to keep her self in the public eye, if she wants to sell books, or this acting thing, it takes time and effort. We just never realized it because we have more…easily attained goals," at least Naru could speculate.

"I spend more time with Shin-chan than she does with her husband, and Shin-chan is in America!" Shinobu was quick to fire back. "It's just on the phone, but…" Shinobu picked up Naru's friend with her thumb and forefinger and handed it to Naru with a knowing smirk. "But we at least have that. Naru-sempai, Kitsune is hardly here, hardly talks to him, and well…I think he's getting really lonely…if you catch my meaning," Shinobu nodded her head at what was in Naru's hand.

Now that was something she never expected to hear from innocent little Shinobu, my how times change a person. "You don't think he'd have an affair do you?" little to much hope in Naru's voice, but she knew it was an illusion. "Keitaro, despite my earlier thoughts about him, shows every indication of being totally faithful!" this just had to be a misunderstanding.

Helping Naru to her feet, Shinobu blushed a beautiful red, "He's faithful, I know a few women have hinted at trying to see him. He's turned them all down. But you…you were somebody he cared about in the past. Maybe you can do it where I…they failed," Shinobu's embarrassingly slip played out fully on her full body blush.

NO! Naru was not going to fall into that, not now! Keitaro even told her in this room that he loved Kitsune, she was not going to play on his biological weakness to make matters worse. "I'll take care of things, Shinobu-chan, now you go along and see to your friends. We can talk in the onsen tonight," Naru pushed Shinobu out of the room.

With the door shut, Naru gave Mr. Purple a good hard look. "I'll make that dumb ass confess his problems to me," she nodded to her phallic friend. And Naru was true to her word. During the party she went about and talked to Shinobu's friends, Haruka, and finally Keitaro. With Suu and Kanako off in Mol-Mol for a retreat, Motoko not invited, and Kitsune off at her reading it left Keitaro no place to hide. She cornered him after Shinobu's friends left, got him good and drunk, and got him to confess everything.

She got the man to open up and say exactly what was on his mind. Naru was stunned at most of it. Keitaro wasn't upset with Kitsune, he was happy she was seeking her dream. He was just upset with himself, upset that he felt he didn't trust Kitsune enough with that man. But Naru did get Keitaro to promise, and that she knew he wouldn't break, to talk to Kitsune about Sagawa and the man's intent for her.

A week later, Keitaro called Naru and told her Kitsune was changing her agent.

X-X

Staring at herself in the large mirror adorned with bright lights, Kitsune's whole body felt as if it were vibrating. For over three year since she left her old agent, she had been working towards this end. Her leading role as the heroin of her sixth novel, Kemiko, had her nominated for an award for best actress. So as the fleet of attendants primped and prepped her for the evening, Kitsune was left with her worries and thoughts.

Was it worth it? Was all the effort she was making worth a damn? What about all the things she lost for this goal she never had years ago? Friends flared up and vanished due to popular opinion of them. She moved from trailer to trailer for the movies. And her writing, oh god her writing how she missed that. Just being able to stare blankly at a word processor for hours and create worlds of her own design. Her current writings paled to her earlier ones, now they were all pop culture or what was 'hip'. Not what she wanted, but what would make her more popular.

"Kitsune-chan, you have to take it off, remember?" Urd Morisato cooed into Kitsune's ear. The chocolate brown skinned woman had the most elaborate and luscious platinum hair, and had helped and aided Kitsune from the moment the two met and signed up together. Only thing was, Urd agreed with Kenta Sagawa that Kitsune would do better if she masked the fact she was married.

Pulling the platinum ring off her finger, Kitsune held it in her palm outward to Urd. "You lose that you lose me, same as always," Kitsune said that little line every time she was forced to hide her husband. Keitaro…oh how she should have been a better wife to that poor man. He loved her still despite all the time away, despite all the scandal of 'who is Konno-chan dating', and countless other things. It made Kitsune extra shamed to remember a year ago she hired a detective to trail Keitaro to see if he was having an affair.

The detective came back with many startling facts. Not the least of which was seven students, two co-workers, and a damn delivery woman all had the hots for Keitaro but he was ever faithful. Kitsune almost wished he HAD cheated on her so she wouldn't feel so bad about leaving him alone so much. So again she had to ask herself…was fame worth it?

No. No it wasn't, and win or lose today Kitsune was going to make amends. "Urd-baby you make sure you keep those cameras on me when I win. I'm going to wow them this time," Kitsune kissed the air at the only 'real' friend she had anymore that wasn't Keitaro.

Embracing the exceptionally famous Mitsune 'Kitsune' Konno-Urashima, Urd gave the woman a strong squeeze. "I know it's been hard on you, on your marriage, Kitsune-chan, but bear with it alright? The price of celebrity is high, but you get so much from it," Urd tried to remind her cash cow.

Money, all Kitsune's life she had been a slave to it. Now she had so much of it that she couldn't spend it all even if she tried. But it didn't make her nearly as happy as the rare time away from the stages and spotlights where Keitaro would rub her feet, or they'd watch a movie together. Even there Kitsune couldn't fault the man who foolishly chose to stay with her. Keitaro still ran the damn inn and worked as a professor at Tokyo-U! Not once spending Kitsune's money, saying he'd be bored if he lived off her earnings.

Walking out into the crowded coliseum, flashbulbs everywhere, Kitsune linked arms with the man Urd paid to be her escort that evening. "Now don't be getting ideas, beefcake, this is one dish that's not on the menu," she winked at the man. He blushed as he nodded to her ultimatum. If she wanted the man, all Kitsune had to do was say it and he'd be laying on her bed that evening. But while she did long for the touch of a man, only one would do.

Sitting amid the other fake people, Kitsune noticed a few people she recognized from other movies in the past. A few were closet homosexuals, others rife with odd mental ticks, or just plain egotistical bastards but nobody outside the industry knew it. The lights went dark as the show started, and while she was pins and needles worried, Kitsune teased and toyed with her escort, Takiya. Good kid, but Kitsune was done playing, was done hurting both herself and others.

"And the winner of this years best leading actress goes to…Mitsune Konno!" the beauty on stage declared with practiced fake enthusiasm.

This was it, she had one, proved to herself she could do it, the 'why it mattered' long since forgotten. Walking on hurried feet towards the podium, Kitsune swallowed hard as she prepared her speech in her mind. Over and over again for the last few Keitaro-less months she had longed to end her celebrity and return to him. Well, get a load of this media hounds, this fox was not yet defanged.

Gripping the humanoid statue in her gloved hand, Kitsune felt a rush of emotion rock her body. One hand gripped the podium as she leaned closer to the microphone. "Well I guess that means I can stop pretending now doesn't it," she winked and smiled with well trained poise. The crowd laughed thinking it just another of the quirky Kitsune charm. "Let's see, who to thank, who to thank," she put her finger to her lips and again the crowd ate it up.

"First I'll thank Urd Morisato for putting up with me for so long…" Kitsune saw Urd standing backstage with a smile. Something about how Urd was smiling made Kitsune's nerves relax, it was a knowing look. "And second is my husband," now the crowd gasped and fell silent. "Yes I'm married and have been for a long time. Not that you would care," Kitsune gripped that tiny man statue and smirked. "No, all you want is me to look sexy so you can imagine me in your private movies. Well sorry, I'm not going to be your fucking plaything anymore!" she slammed the award down shattering it into its component pieces.

The audience was stone silent save for the snapping of cameras. Music started playing, trying to usher the rabblerousing of Kitsune off the stage. But Kitsune had only just begun to have her revelry.

Shoving the podium over, the glass structure erupted into pieces as it hit the ground below the stage. "Turn that music off now or I'll find something else to break!" Kitsune threatened and the music died. "For years I've been living a lie for you people, and its time it stopped! All this fame, success, and money is not worth the pain of hiding the one true good thing in my life!" Kitsune's voice echoed through the auditorium.

"I want my husband! I want Keitaro Urashima! Not this," she gestured to her gown. "Or these," she pulled out the breast pads from said gown and tossed them into the crowd. "All I want…is to be in that dorky man's arms. He-he…" she felt tears cascading down her face now. The dam had broken and it was pure and raw emotion now. "He puts up with so much and for what? A damn lie of a woman! He deserves better than somebody who is gone ten months out of the year, and is to tired to do anything the other two!" she turned to one of the cameras televising the show.

Moving to be front and center in that machines field of vision, Kitsune prayed Keitaro was watching. "I'm so sorry, Kei-chan, I'm so sorry. Sorry for missing our anniversaries, sorry for leaving you alone, for being a bitch when I am home," she ran her finely attired glove under her nose and made a lovely mess. "Yet through all my selfishness you stood fast and supported me! When that fucker tried to entrap me with my old contract you broke his arms! When you were told they wanted me to hide you, you let me! When I had trouble writing you just kept giving and I kept taking!" Kitsune's knees went weak and she fell to a seated position on the stage.

"I…am so…so…sorry," Kitsune begged for forgiveness for the years of celebrity. "The others would…you would have done better with them…but I'd not be who I am today if it wasn't for you," she actually smiled so radiantly that the crowd was moved. And in her heart of hearts Kitsune knew it to be true. Had Keitaro not been there to support her when she needed it, and to break the chain Sagawa tried to entrap her with…well Kitsune's writers mind could easily envision a painful story from that. "I wish you were here," she reached out to the camera hoping by some act of magic she could summon her husband through the lens.

She didn't have to, as Keitaro ran out from back stage to collect his wife. Scooping her up in his arms, Keitaro rushed her off stage amid an explosion of activity from the crowd. "It's alright Kit-chan, it's all right, you have nothing to be sorry for. You were just doing what you wanted, and I wanted to support you all the way," Keitaro soothed and cradled his bawling wife.

Eyes open full and wide in disbelief, Kitsune was too stunned to speak for full on a minute. It was something so just had to absorb and processes. Keitaro was here, he still cared, and she had…had confessed her true desires to a nation of people. There was no going back now, Keitaro was known to the world now. Likely her acting carrier was over after that little outburst. But Kitsune could live with that easily, because she already had what she wanted. "Kiss me you dumb lug," Kitsune commanded and was happy when he obeyed.

Several hours later, as her body was recovering from the release of pent of marital duties at a love motel, Kitsune got a call from Urd. Apparently her agent had been expecting something Kitsune of her little show, and had Keitaro flown out just to pick up the pieces. Urd was, however, an equal trickster as Kitsune and wouldn't let Keitaro come to her aid until Urd thought it was right.

Days after Kitsune rocked the entertainment world with her rather destructive award speech, Kitsune announced her retirement from the world of acting. Keitaro was holding her as she spoke into the camera, and neither of them could have looked any happier. The world being what it was, however, wanted more Kitsune than ever before. But the fox would have none of it, and was grateful that the dorm still had room for her and was far enough up the hill that the cameras couldn't take pictures. Sure she had to contend with the legion of young women that lived at the dorm, many of which secretly held Keitaro in high affection.

X-X

Standing against the wall of the living room at Hinata, Tsuruko sipped on a glass of wine. All about her people were frolicking and having a wonderful celebration. Many of the younger children, teenagers, were the current residents of the inn for girls with troubled homes. Aside from the faces of strangers, Tsuruko was in the company of some of the best friends she had in her life. Haruka was chatting with the girl of the hour, Shinobu, about her soon to open restaurant and marriage. Naru and Mutsumi was talking to some of the younger girls. And the one that made her heart move the most, Keitaro and his wife were chatting up the groom to be.

It had been a brief affair oh those many years ago, but Keitaro still owned a portion of Tsuruko's heart. Never for a moment did the patron of the Aoyama family blame Keitaro for what befell her sister. Motoko just didn't handle the rejection well, and it only spiraled out of control when she forced herself away from those that could have helped her.

"Tsuruko-san, why are you hiding by yourself back here?" Keitaro asked as he waded through the menagerie in his way towards the woman. Kitsune clung loosely to the back of Keitaro's shirt as the tried to avoid the plethora of gifts for the happy couple. "Did you get some of the cake Shinobu made? It's really good," he asked while handing over a paper plate with a large slab of cake on it.

She had already eaten a piece, but the warrior maiden did have a soft spot for sweet things. Taking the plate and plastic fork she added, "Why thank you Manager-san. And I am not hiding here, I am merely observing is all. Such exuberance of life in this dwelling, though I doubt it would be so vibrant if you did not nurture it so." Taking a bite of the vanilla cake, Tsuruko closed her eyes to savor the flavor. Keitaro did have an aura about him that brought out the best in people, and that was why people flocked to him regardless of his trying.

Pouring more wine into her own glass, Kitsune waggled the bottle before Tsuruko. "Want me to top you off," she staggered a little and fell continently into Keitaro. "Gosh I'm a light weight again," she giggled and poured into the extended glass of Tsuruko's. "An' you are right, Kei-baby has a way with the ladies. We get so many boarding requests, and most of them aren't trying to get a look at the ol' Kitsune Konno," Kitsune struck a pose that showed that she was still quite trim and sexy after two years away from the spotlight.

Holding her glass out in toast, Tsuruko's dipped as the trio of glasses chimed together. "Was quite a show you put on for your departure, Kitsune-kun," Tsuruko thought it tawdry but it wasn't her place to comment. It was more a showing of character on Keitaro's part to put up with such neglect and still remain faithful. A shame, as Tsuruko would have paid any price to have him in her arms one last time. The years had been cruel to her, but she had her students and they would have to suffice.

"So what is going on over here? Little party without us?" Naru asked as she and her life-mate joined the little gathering. "We turn our backs on you for a moment, Keitaro, and you're probably trying to drag poor Tsuruko into a three-way with your wife, pervert," Naru laughed openly as she hugged Keitaro with one arm.

"Ara-ara, Naru-chan maybe you should go lighter on the wine?" Mutsumi said softly while keeping her eyes anywhere but on Keitaro. Yelping as Naru's other arm lashed out and pulled her into a three way hug, Mutsumi mewed, "Na-Na-chan you really have had to much!"

It was comic to see the two women that had first met Keitaro ended up together, not that Tsuruko cared. Find love where you can, if you can. Maybe if Motoko had taken that stance she might still…

"Oh Spirits Manager-san wouldn't have to ask for such a task. But whether he would be able to sate both his lovely wife and myself," Tsuruko fanned herself with her now empty cake plate. "And I must say you two look awfully happy, something you might like to add?" Tsuruko couldn't help but notice how the darker haired one's eyes were on Keitaro, time doesn't change everything it seemed.

None-to subtly, Kitsune freed her husband from the drunken clutches of Naru. "You know as well as I do, Aoyama-san, that Keitaro more than capable of bringing a woman to pleasure. I guess I owe some of that to you after all," Kitsune spied at Tsuruko with one open eye. "I apologize for it, but back when I was a celebrity I…paid a man to do some digging on Keitaro. I was worried and afraid he was having an affair with me gone so much. All the man came back with was some old receipts and video footage of you two at a love motel back from before he was mine," Kitsune kissed Keitaro's cheek in a show of dominance.

Her heart fluttered more, but Tsuruko maintained her air of tranquility. "Some secrets are meant to be exposed, and I do not deny your allegations. Manager-san and myself had an arrangement where both benefited. But such is no longer the case," not that she didn't want to know what love felt like again. "Now shall we talk of more pleasant matters than of the past and the regrets that were made?" she matched Kitsune's glare and the two had sealed an unspoken agreement.

If Kitsune had information about one little tryst years ago, it wasn't hard to grasp that Motoko's fate had also been in those pages. Sad Motoko, unable to cope with losing to 'the dirty fox' had tried and failed to seduce the man she couldn't remove from her heart. The move back to Kyoto had been Motoko's idea, and it had been supported by the clan. The old fools thought it would have allowed them to nurture and guide Motoko to better running the clan.

Motoko had different ideas. The woman sequestered herself from everybody, Tsuruko included. When the door to Motoko's room was eventually broken, Tsuruko came full force with the mistake she had made. Her precious sister had taken her own life. The note Motoko left said she had chosen her path of atonement for sins that she blamed on others. Nobody was at fault, according to Motoko, but in her grief and sorrow Motoko saw it fit as the only punishment that would cleanse her soul of the shame she had garnered. Tsuruko visited Motoko's grave weekly to clean it and to pray that her sister found peace.

"Tsuruko-san is right, today is celebration! We should all use the onsen while we have the chance!" Naru once again grabbed both Keitaro and Mutsumi and rushed out of the room. In her wake, Naru managed to wrangle several of the new residents and the Shinobu.

Taking several steps towards the path of destruction, Tsuruko stopped and turned to Kitsune. "You know, don't you," it was a simple question and Tsuruko was happy that Kitsune hadn't brought it up.

Walking past Tsuruko, Kitsune was already pulling her top off to reveal her green silk bra. "I know, but I never told him. He'd blame himself and Keitaro has had enough troubles in his life with just what I've done to him. Say whatever you want about her if he asks. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to keep Naru from dragging my husband into a room with her girlfriend and fucking his brains out. That is my prize, nobody else," Kitsune tossed her shirt to the ground and left Tsuruko alone with her thoughts.

"How far she's come, Motoko would have been shocked to have learned of what her adversary had turned into," Tsuruko picked up the discarded shirt and folded it. While her life was now students and the adopted daughter of her late husband, it wasn't all bad. At least the mistake of her life had not born ill fruit, and the man she had wrongly married had a very karmic fate. The pretty blond had a husband too, and he had killed not only his wife but her husband in a fit of jealous rage. In the end, Tsuruko adopted the child that had been hidden from her. It was a well loved child. But enough gloom for now, Manager-san and the onsen awaited!

X-X

Sitting on the western style bed Kitsune insisted they own, Keitaro dutifully rubbed his wife's shoulders. It had been a hectic week with Shinobu, Naru, and Mutsumi added to the general craziness of the dorm, but Keitaro enjoyed it none the less. They shared stories, ate out a bit more than Keitaro was used to, and just all got reacquainted with some of the best friends they ever had. But all good things came to an end, and not three hours prior Keitaro waved Mutsumi and Naru's cab goodbye as they left for the airport.

Now sitting in their room, what had once just been Kitsune's room, the tired but happy professor/landlord was content to be with his beloved. "I didn't think Naru was possible of being as relaxed as she was this week. I wonder if she has a boyfriend or something that mellowed her out or something," Keitaro wasn't too quick on the uptake on that front.

With her back to the bed, and nestled between Keitaro's legs, Kitsune snorted as she tried and failed to mask her laughter. "Kei-baby, you're this close," she held her thumb and forefinger out an inch apart. "I wondered if you were going to get it, but you can be pretty clueless at times. But that's why I love you," she turned her head to face him and winked playfully. Returning to moaning softly as her shoulders and back rocked under Keitaro's well performing hands.

Used to being left in the dark about things, Keitaro just shrugged as he kept pleasing his wife. It had been so long, and at times he was afraid he had chosen wrong all those years ago, but his faith in Kitsune and his relationship had been rewarded. The acting years of Kitsune's had been a real strain on Keitaro, but he wanted to support Kitsune in all things. He wasn't sad to see she stayed true to giving it up and returning to the writing she enjoyed so much more.

"Keitaro," Mitsume purred as another tittering of laughter fell like rain on a metal roof. "Naru and Mutsumi are seeing each other, they're together. I asked them the second night of their stay. So if anything Mutsumi defanged Naru by making her a carpet muncher. Though, I think almost any girl would be gay for Mutsumi," Kitsune put her finger to her lip and leaned her head back to gaze into Keitaro's eyes before laughing outright.

His hands went lax as he absorbed the information. The entire visit he hadn't even suspected it! "Well…good for them," he tried to keep his mind from dwelling to long on the issue, but Keitaro did have a bit of pervert in him even if his heart was pure. "Wait…does that mean when I was trying to date Naru back when I first moved in I never had a chance?" he didn't sound upset, far from it, just inquisitive. Kitsune was the light of his life, Naru had just been the one to knock him into her.

Keeping her head crooned backward and in Keitaro's lap, Kitsune wobbled it back and forth. "Nah, Kei-baby, I'm thinking this is something that came from necessity or just at random. Both of them would have kept you for themselves had you not…" she went quiet and her smile melted from her face. "I love you, Keitaro, I'm sorry I almost lost you," she said out of the blue as memories of her own marred her still graceful and beauteous face.

That was something Keitaro did regret, Kitsune's neigh never ending guilt. "Honey, we've talked about this time and time again. You thought that was what you wanted to do with your life. I wasn't going to leave you for following your dream. You stayed with me as I followed mine into teaching," he moved his hands to Kitsune's face. Making small circles with the tips of his fingers against her cheeks he made her smile.

Nothing Keitaro did however in the previous years since Kitsune's dramatic retirement from acting would ever ease that tension from Kitsune though. She would occasionally get depressed, and question why Keitaro put up with her strange whims and near abandonment. Eventually he'd get her to talk to a psychiatrist, but that wasn't for another year. And it wasn't that Keitaro even liked it when Kitsune had been an actress, he had only seen one of her movies and stopped watching them. It was to hard to see his wife kissing another man and saying she loved the man, even if it was fantasy it still hurt.

Reaching up and grabbing Keitaro's ear, Kitsune pulled her man down for an awkward upside down kiss. Adding just a little more passion than usual, Kitsune let her hand go lax and Keitaro slowly pulled away. Smiling with her eyes open wide, "I got off easy in this deal, but I swear I'll make it up to you in time." Her moaning started again as Keitaro began to work at that shoulder tension again. "Oh, speaking of Naru and Mutsumi, how would you like to father their children?" the eternal fox teased suddenly.

Having spent years with this woman, Keitaro had developed something of immunity to her sudden bouts of mind halting comments. This however, nearly broke his brain as instantly visions of the two nymphs popped into his head in all their naked glory. Damn girls insisted he bathe with them at least once and Kitsune pulled off many a towel so Keitaro knew exactly perky they still were. "Der wha?" he eloquently bumbled about as he fought to keep his wife from knowing just how appealing that mental image was.

"Not directly you big perv," Kitsune started laughing as her head did indeed rise a little from Keitaro's reaction. "They asked last night if you'd donate the sperm for their children. Two girls can't make a baby just like two guys can't. But since we're not going to have children, and they both want to have yours…" Kitsune again felt a little silent. She had been adamant upon getting married that she wouldn't be a mother, not with her past. Not that it was an issue, with so many girls coming and leaving the dorm they were both surrogate parents anyway.

Taking deep breaths, Keitaro tried to force his erection down, he did NOT want to give Kitsune the wrong idea. Yes he wanted to make love to her tonight, but not as some proxy to either of his childhood friends. "W-what do you mean they want to have mine?" Keitaro's linguistic system was starting to reboot as he shooed nude Naru and Mutsumi from his mind. Thinking of Kitsune's pained childhood and horrid bitch of a mother was a good cold shower. "If-if they're together…wouldn't that be weird for it to come from me?" it sounded odd to him.

Breaking away from Keitaro's soothing hands, Kitsune spun around and put her hands on Keitaro's thighs. "Kei-baby, they actually DID ask if you'd apply directly to them. But I told them you were able to stare down co-eds wanting sex, sexy damn co-eds from the pictures. So it is evident they care for you, and honestly I think you should. Just because my fucked up family ruined my desire to have children doesn't mean you shouldn't," her hands slowly inched up Keitaro's slacks.

Not paying attention to the action between his legs, Keitaro leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. "I sort of gave up on the idea of children for us, and with the girls here I've never thought about it," he honestly replied. He had given the 'birds and bees' talk several times and even spoke about menstruation to some of the girls when nobody else was able. Keitaro was a father to the younger girls, and something of a crush for the elder. "As for that tart of a mother of yours, she was a fool to give up on such a talented and wonderful woman. The hand out you gave her was to much if you…ooooo…Kitty!" Keitaro exclaimed as a wet and warm sensation wrapped around his standing manhood.

Bobbing her head around the head of her husband's tool, Kitsune released it with a cheeky grin. Wiping the saliva off her lips, "Something get your attention Kei-baby? I was thinking about writing a more erotic novel next and I think its time I did some research." She moved to recapture the bobbing unit but Keitaro grabbing her shoulders stopped her. "Kei, don't tell me you don't like it? We did stuff like this all the time when we were dating," she sounded a trifle hurt.

Did he like it? The few seconds of tongue he just experienced was a wonderful, but Keitaro was a man of integrity. "Y-you're not doing this because you feel bad are you? I seem to remember a few years ago during an interview you did for one of those…magazines…that you said you hated the whole idea of oral sex," he had over heard the girls in his class talking about it, he never read the interviews himself. Keitaro liked to keep the celebrity Kitsune and the real Kitsune clearly separate in his mind.

Her hand snaking to Keitaro's still pulsating member, Kitsune gave it a few gentle tugs. "What I said to those bastards was exactly what they wanted me to say. I wasn't going to have some would-be star thinking he'd get me to do to him what I WANT to do to you," her hand rubbed softly yet firmly against him. "But if you're not in the mood tonight, we can put it on the schedule. I'm going to spoil you so much while writing this next one, you'll be my slave," she giggled as she pushed Keitaro back with her free hand.

Having his wife crawl on top of him, her cream colored slacks hiking up around her waist, Keitaro exhaled hard. Still so beautiful, inside and out, even with her checkered past and the issues they resolved, Keitaro was never sorry he chose her. "I all ready am, you don't haven't played the master role enough," he confessed as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"That makes two of us," she bit playfully at Keitaro's neck. Her left hand curled down to her panties and shifted them to the side. "You might regret giving me ownership when I need to work on my S&M ideas, but with how you put up with Naru in the past maybe you like getting whipped," she lined Keitaro up with her maidenhood and leaned back onto it. With a lavish sigh, "Perfect fit after all this time. Tiger, I was looking forward to this all week."

It didn't bother Keitaro that Kitsune liked to be on top, it made it easier for him to just hand the keys of the lovemaking over to her. It wasn't the body that made the sex wonderful, it was the emotion they shared….but the sex still never got old. He never got tired of that heat wrapping around him, pulling him in, and well…the sounds alone from her could get him off. "So-so did I," he grunted as Kitsune sat up straight on him.

Pulling her shirt off and tossing it to the pile in the corner, Kitsune spied the door. Finding it locked, she nodded to herself, "The older girls are out and the younger ones are asleep…but I still think we need to sound proof this room," she teased lightly. In one swift motion she finished her decent and was sitting on Keitaro's chest with him deeply inside her. "K-K-Keitaro," she mewled.

As oft as he was to try and prevent it, Keitaro found himself pumping off the bed in unison with Kitsune's decent. His rough hands went up to her ample bosom and let his thumb and forefinger role over her erect nipples. "H-how long is-is this novel g-going to be," oh he hoped it was going to be a long time. He wanted to make her feel good, make her pain go away, and remind her that he promised to love and honor her.

Her hands went to Keitaro's shirt and tore it open, then amide the torn fragments, prepped herself against his bare chest. "No-no-no t-talking…slower Kei-baby…feeling it so good," Kitsune was a bit of a fast sprinter in the ways of finishing. Getting into a nice steady and slow pace, time vanished and it was only them in the soft red glow of their lamp.

That old building sensation started creeping deep inside him and Keitaro knew time was almost up. With Kitsune having her tubes tied he didn't worry about breaking her fear of motherhood, but felt it necessary to inform. "Kitty…Kitty-Kitty I'm…you're squeezing to…I'm…"

At his frantic cry, Kitsune actually increased her pace and force, wanting to give her man a wonderful ending to match her own. "Oh Kei-baby I love you," she barely managed to say as she collapsed upon him in post coital bliss. "Never going to let you go again, never, never," she rubbed her face against his chest and breathed in the musky aroma.

Seeing that look in her eye, the look that said she was ready for another go if he was, Keitaro wrapped his arms around her and rolled over. Kissing her long and sensuously, he gave his answer without words. The second go went even longer than the last, and louder it turned out. Kitsune had to answer to a few of the college aged girls the next morning, but for now it was just them basking in what they both worked, suffered, and yearned for, each other.

It had been a long and hard road for them, filled with potholes and near collisions, but in the end they held true and strong. Even when Naru and Mutsumi showed them pictures of Keitaro's children, Naru had a boy Tenchi while Mutsumi a girl Mihoshi, they didn't regret the choices they made. Life was full of good and bad, they had suffered the bad already it was time for the good.

X– The Long Bumpy Road – End – X

Notes

Yeah this was a bit darker of an ending in the middle, but again I'm trying to mix comedy and reality in the story. Some of you will cry foul on Motoko, but people desperate and depressed do foolish things, add the need to appease honor and the feeling of deep regret…I don't think its outside of possibility.

Anyway that is the second of my multiple endings and I hope you like it for what it was. I know this was more lime than lemon, but sex and seriousness don't meld well. Next time…next chapter will be more light hearted.

Later!

Mercaba


	16. Like Steel

Standard Disclaimer

Hope you all had a nice 4th of the July vacation, if you're American, otherwise I hope you had a good day regardless. Still trying to think of a good fantasy story to write, anime based mind you (my original work is all horror). I've also been trying to figure out a good Asobi Ni Ikuyo! Idea…think I have one.

X-X

Epilogue – Like Steel

"Alright girls, grab a partner and practice what we've just shown you," Keitaro ordered politely. Pulling his unfortunate victim off the ground, an eighteen year old Yomiko Kazuma, Keitaro gave the girl a brief smile. Girl had talent, and after three years of living at Hinata she had gotten over her self esteem issues. Keitaro was proud of her, which was why he didn't instantly yank his hand away when she kept holding it. "S-something you needed Kazuma-kun?" five years of instructing martial arts hadn't hardened his heart a single iota.

Blushing profusely, another of the cult of Keitaro, was having a great morning. "A-Aoyama-san, t-t-thank you for letting me help you today," Yomiko gushed as her long black bangs covered her eyes. "Is-is Motoko-sempai going to be here this morning too?" she asked a little too harshly.

Freeing his hand, Keitaro saw his morning group, ten girls from age twelve to nineteen, gazing at him with expectant eyes. Seriously, he had no idea how it happened, but over time they started liking him more than the matriarch of the dojo. "Motoko-chan is sleeping in this morning. Her graduation ceremony took a lot out of her. Trip to Kyoto is a long one. And she wants to get rest for the party tonight," he gently pushed Yomiko back to the waiting through of girls. "You're all invited, provided you do good enough on your throws this morning," he gave them a mock evil eye, they knew they weren't going to be denied.

"YES AOYAMA-SENSEI!" the girls all chorused exuberantly. With extra zeal the paired up girls started duteously going over the days lesson. They ranged from novices like Chiyo to skilled like Yomiko, but all were welcome regardless of talent. Keitaro insisted that if he must teach he only teach self defense. Soon Keitaro's small wing of the annex turned dojo was full of the sounds of bodies hitting mats and confident women shouting out their fears.

Walking amongst his pupils, Keitaro corrected when needed and congratulated as he felt appropriate. Maybe that was the difference between Motoko and his style. He was the positive enforcer while she was perfection was meet with a nod, everything else could be better.

Upon seeing a sixteen year old Kurumi Mizuno standing at a bad angle, Keitaro came up behind the girl and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Kurumi-kun, I warned you about standing like this before haven't I?" he chided the girl that leapt at the contact. Firmly but not condescendingly, "You'll hurt your ankle if you put much weight on this. Remember, all of you, that safety is priority. Avoid confrontation if you can, and it is not a coward but a fool fights when they can avoid it."

Missing the admiration and adoration on the young blonds face, the girl corrected her stance. "T-thank you sensei!" she bellowed to mask her swell of affection.

Nodding at seeing her improved, Keitaro went to the back of the room and just watched. How five years had changed things. He wasn't afraid of his family's arts hurting anybody anymore. Kanako took care of training the advanced students in the family's hand-to-hand combat, while Motoko took care of the Aoyama-style. He was there just to keep his girls safe and sound.

"Morning Kanako, good run?" he asked upon seeing his sister. Waving at her to join him, he spotting a few sour looks of his pupils upon the invader, he'd have to ask Kanako about that later. He was worried about how Kanako was going to take the changes when they were poised, but she didn't care as long as they both still ran the dorm like an inn.

While the tenants were now pupils of the Shinmei-ryū all, the particular girls (and it was all girls still) had personal issues that required a more tender hand. Tsuruko hand picked the girls for the stay at Hinata who lived in the dorm or a few sparse rooms at the dojo. Keitaro did double duty as introductory instructor and self defense in the morning, and manager and handy man in the afternoon and night.

Strolling up to Keitaro, Kanako proudly wrapped her arm around his and held it in more than a sisterly way. "Run would have been better if you had accompanied me. You're troupe…could have come as well," Kanako sneered at the angry faces aimed at her. "Is your barbarian still sleeping off events of her trip home?" the black Gi melded perfectly to Kanako's form.

Kanako was so silly with how she clung to him, Keitaro had hoped she'd grow out of that clingy phase but he guessed girls would be girls. Having never realized Kanako loved him like a man, Keitaro was still dense to many matters of the female mind. "The girls do better at their own pace. As for Motoko-chan," Keitaro grinned dopily as he ran his fingers over his wedding ring. "She's sleeping off her night. But she'll be here for her classes after lunch. I think she's ready to get out some of the energy so had building up from all her finals study," he sounded just a little bit too happy.

Releasing her hold on Keitaro, Kanako opted to do a few stretches and motion exercises instead. Grumpily she added, "You sound as if you've helped her with some of that nii-sama." With her legs facing the man, Kanako leaned backwards and fell over making a perfect arch…and pointing something very special at her brother. "And who else might we expect to need to find space for tonight?" her annoyance was quite evident.

Scratching his nose, Keitaro didn't find it necessary to speak about Motoko's late night return. "Well Naru said she'd be in if she didn't have to work late, you know office work. I sent an invitation to Kitsune, but a celebrity might find it hard to make time. Shinobu…well she's sent a card saying she'd like to come back but doesn't have the money to fly from France. Suu…well she might be here," he shrugged with his dopy grin.

As for Motoko's late night return from her ancestral home, well Keitaro was anything but wanting in the loving department. Motoko took to lovemaking like a fish to water, literally. She was neigh insatiable at times, and Keitaro was more than willing to oblige her. She claimed it was due to her side project of writing her stories. One of which Keitaro was proud to know was going to be published under an alias.

Lifting her left leg high into the air, Kanako proved as spry of body as of mind. "Great, all we need is that watermelon freak to show up and we have the full group of…" Kanako fell to the ground with a thump. Rubbing at her head, Kanako quickly sprawled forward and pressed her head to the ground. "Sorry! Sorry…nii-san, I shouldn't have mentioned her. I…I wasn't thinking," a think air of regret spilled out of the girl.

Eyes closed tight, Keitaro forced himself to remained composed before his pupils. Wouldn't do them good to see a misty eyed sensei, never did. On the rare occasion Keitaro did feel bad, and the incident four years ago had the girls up in arms to help him. Two years after making his choice, one year before his marriage, Keitaro nearly lost it all. He only had himself to blame, well Tsuruko had her hand in the pot too since it did take two to tango.

Reaching blindly downward for Kanako, Keitaro felt that firm and strong hand grab hold of his. "You didn't mean it. And Mu-chan…Mu-chan made her choices a little poorly. I did invite her, but I don't know if she can get off work or afford a sitter for the girls," he gave his sister a yank up. His little sister's heat was billowing out from her as she remained close gripping his Gi. Great he was making her worried, "It's alright Kana-chan. I know that it wasn't my fault what happened. But if I ever find that guy that knocked her up and ran." Keitaro showed something he rarely ever did, his anger. Slamming his first to his palm, the room was filled with a loud clap.

"Nii-sama," Kanako mewed weekly as she pressed her head to his chest. "You'd have to stand in line before the queen barbarian first," Kanako kept her little nickname for Naru alive and well. "Want me to finish watching the trainees? You could use a bath and I bet your wife is up by now making a mess in the kitchen," Kanako started pushing her brother towards the door.

He hated it! He could have done more, kept closer tabs on his absent minded friend. But he had been so wrapped up with the whole Tsuruko/Motoko fall out that he had not been there. Keitaro did, despite all he said, blame himself for Mutsumi being the mother of two without a father to help raise them. He blamed himself for Mutsumi having to stop going to school to be a mother, her dreams changed, her life now spent as a wage slave to give the girls all she could. Mutsumi…he should have been a better friend to her.

Bracing himself against the doorframe as Kanako pushed, he held firm. "No, Kana-chan, I won't run from my responsibilities here. The girls are relying on me to get them good and strong so they can survive Motoko or you," he ruffled Kanako's head. Spotting her face flush, "You catch a cold from your run? Maybe you should take the bath." The ever ignorant brother fought against his wealth of regret and succeeded. "I'll finish off here," he patted her on the back as he headed back to the front of the dojo.

Things had gotten better between the Aoyama girls and himself after a very painful time for him. Motoko trusted him again, he trusted her, and he wasn't going to risk failing to live up to her expectations. Standing before the girls, he saw the fruit of his labor in their tireless efforts and constant improvement.

Clapping his hands together, Keitaro felt like rewarding them a little. With Kanako's tiny form out of sight he had to hope she took his advice. "Alright girls, who is up for a spar. All of you against me," he declared. Shifting his weight to his back leg he turned to face them with his left shoulder pointing at them. "Don't hold back! Motoko-chan or Kana-chan sure won't do the same if you wish to progress to there level," he saw the elated faces.

Clueless man had no idea the girls in his class just wanted to be close to him, either as a father figure or dreams of defeating the matriarch and stealing her husband in a duel. So as a conformed unit sent on getting Keitaro they attacked. And as a team they failed miserably. Oh, Keitaro didn't hurt a single one of them, he was far to skilled for that. He flipped them on there backs, swept them off their feet (both physically and mentally), and left all ten dazed yet happy.

"Good job today girls! Get changed, take a bath or shower, and I'll have food on the table when you get done," Keitaro dried what little sweat he had accrued. A nice easy spare in the morning was fun. Maybe he'd get Motoko to have a spar to show the advanced students something fun. He'd lose of course, he'd never be able to beat Motoko, but that wasn't the point. It would be fun to try, and well…he hoped it tire her out a little. He admitted his wife wasn't very visual in her affection, but when she did it was just do darling.

X-X

Smoothing her hat with one hand, Kitsune pushed her sunglasses closer to her face with her right. It had taken some finagling to get the time off for this party, and she didn't want it ruined by the damn paparazzi. Jogging up the stairs she felt herself giddy for the first time in ages. Oh and she was going to get to see Keitaro, dear sweet life saving Keitaro again.

Spotting some girls heading down from the dorm, Kitsune wished it wasn't so blasted hot so she could have worn a coat to mask her face. Two years ago she was just moderately famous for her books, but now she was an up and coming star. Sure her glasses cost over twenty thousand yen, her cream sleeveless top was imported from Italy, and her slacks were from a famous designer so she showed out regardless. Maybe dressing to impress her old friends wasn't such a good idea.

"I still think Keitaro-sensei could take Aoyama-sensei if he really tried," the girl, a tall black haired teen, stated to her companions. Using nothing but the edge of the step the girl all but danced as she flew down. Clasping her hands lovingly before her chest she turned starry eyed, "But he's not the type to hit a woman…well not hard anyway."

Nodding as she overcame the lead girl, a shorter yet older looking blond biffed the other girl on the back of the head. "Tell that to my butt, he flipped me so hard this morning I think I bruised," she patted her jeans clad rump. Giggling she amended, "Not that I minded when he had his arms on me. Aoyama-sensei got lucky with her husband."

Coming to a stop, the afternoon sun was burning hot, Kitsune watched the gaggle of teens approaching. Of course Keitaro was making more girls fall for him, and she'd wager he had no idea of it too. "So they're teaching that stuff here now," she could easily picture it. Keitaro wasn't the type to deny anybody anything if he could help it, so all Motoko had to do was snap her fingers and bam, the dorm was permanently changed. Her palm went to her cheek however, "But he would hit a girl, but only if she's too stupid to see the truth."

The third of the descending trio, a burly yet queerly refined short black haired girl, pointed at Kitsune. "Isn't that…oh my goodness it is! Mitsune 'Kitsune' Konno! Aoyama-sensei did say there was a chance she'd be coming to the party! Anybody have something I can use for an autograph?" the girl's exuberance clashed with her savage demeanor.

Broken from the petty squabble, the other two girls' gapped at the stalled fox. Squealing and clasping their hands together, "Oh my god it is!" Followed by the third, the girls rushed the new found celebrity.

Holding up her hands, much like a crook, Kitsune surrendered to her exposure. "Yup, the prodigal daughter returns to her roost," she held out her hand to shake theirs. It was an odd custom she picked up in the United States on an extended shoot, but kept doing it. Funny how despite her warm smile and happy words, Kitsune felt so cold inside. "Don't worry about the autograph yet girls, I'll be at the dorm till tomorrow so you can talk to me all you want when you get back," she quickly cut them off.

Marveling at the expensive cloths and star struck, the trio quickly nodded, "Think you Konno-san!" The squealed again as the rushed past the girl talking about Kitsune's great taste in fashion and the last movie she was in.

Hosting her overnight bag, Kitsune sighed hard and continued her ascent. Fame wasn't worth this…her friends' lives all but unknown, nobody to share her successes. All she had was money and the fake relationship with a man she knew was actually gay. But it was good PR and if a star didn't shine it faded. But she chose this life, and compared to the life she could have had if she hadn't ran into Keitaro…Kitsune shuddered to think of her old self and what could have happened.

"I admit I didn't expect you to come, but some how Kei-chan just knew it," Motoko stood stoically at the top of the stairs. Her Gi was fluttering in the wind and her long and flowing hair billowed. Time had done nothing but make Motoko more beautiful, much like it had done her sister. Arms stretched out wide, Motoko reached for her long ago rival, "Kei-chan and I welcome you to our home and the Aoyama dojo."

A warm and meaning welcome…Kitsune felt her heart lurch in her chest. But ever the trained actress she kept her true emotions hidden. "I can't believe you got him to take your name," she joked. Her bag fell from her hands as Motoko lunged and hugged her tight. For a brief moment Kitsune was shell shocked at the forward nature of the ex-man-hater. Coughing due to the force of the hug, "Y-you are Motoko Aoyama correct and not Tsuruko…cause you're way to grabby for the old anti-touch girl I remember."

Having moved out of the dorm a year after Keitaro and Motoko started dating, Kitsune hadn't seen much of the changes in the girl. No, Kitsune had dreams of writing fame which blossomed into acting. Her old manager, Kenta Sagawa, hadn't put much faith in her outside of a pretty face and a one-hit wonder. Well that just meant the man kept her boozed and drugged up, bringing her out of the rat hole he kept her and fucked her in until she was needed for a public appearance. That all changed the day she accidentally ran into Keitaro.

She was strung out on something and headed out to buy some booze to drink. Well he didn't take kindly to sitting by while she self destructed. Kitsune either didn't realize or care what Keitaro said. Being the man that he was, Keitaro got a room for them at a hotel. She had thought he was going to make love to her…he didn't. He proved that despite a year of silence he still cared. He locked her in that room with him until she went through the most painful detox in her life. She beat him, hit him, demoralized him, and through it all he supported her…and called Motoko to inform her of his actions.

After a week of pure pain, he smacked her one time, nice and firm like she needed. Then, well, then the tears started. Soon after, once that door was opened, she left Sagawa and got her new manager and swore off drugs. Booze…well she would have a nip now and again to chase the sadness away and the loneness. She owed her life, and her sanity, to that damn man.

Back on the front yard of the dojo and dorm, Motoko remembered all of Kitsune's near slip. Hugging the girl, "I have come to change many things of myself that I have found unpleasant. Kei-chan has helped me see that I was wrong about some things." Despite the voluminous levels of heavy cotton on, Motoko appeared cool and refined. Picking up Kitsune's bag, "Come, we have much to catch up on before Kei-chan returns with the food for the party."

Sniffing back hard, Kitsune nodded and again fought to maintain her façade of control. "You'll always be the stone cold swords woman to me. I don't care if you have a degree in law," Kitsune laughed when Motoko stopped and turned back to face her. Rolling her hand over Kitsune smirked, "Did you think I wasn't going to come without doing some research, Sakura Daisuke?" Color Kitsune impressed when she found out the writer of the novel her upcoming romance film was none other than Motoko.

Shushing Kitsune, Motoko spied the empty expanse of yard for any of her girls. Very uncomfortable looking, "Don't say that aloud, Kitsune. I don't want the trainee's to know about that. I doubt they'd respect me as much as they do if they knew of my…side hobby." Walking briskly into the dorm and its air conditioning, Motoko was rail stiff.

Unable to keep herself from teasing, "Bet Keitaro benefits a lot from having a wife that writes some of the hottest scenes in current literature." Kitsune had enjoyed Motoko's last book on multiple levels. With no man in her life, Kitsune was on the motorized train when it came to her sex-life. "As for your students, they seem to have a thing for the lug. I'd be careful if I were you. They might try and steal him," she wrapped an arm around Motoko's side and gave a squeeze. Man it felt good to be with actual people, and not fakes that just wanted to ride on her coattails or use her.

Tossing Kitsune's bag into a pile of other bags, one a travel suitcase and the other a collection of leaves, Motoko tittered. "Oh I know of their desire for Kei-chan. I get a challenge at least once a year by a student. They think I care nothing for him, due to my lack of public affection for him. They claim they'd make him happier or the silly ones that I could find better. They learn quickly that we are clearly off the market," Motoko gave Kitsune a firm and evil eye.

Examining the names on the bags next to hers, Kitsune snorted as she read Suu's name on the grass bag. "She never grew up did she?" she pointed at the childish collection of gadgets that were spilling out of the top. "And I get it, you're not going to let Turtle-Girl or me umph" Kitsune wasn't expecting a hand to clasp hard over her mouth. What was this then, had Mutsumi tried her hand at breaking up the party?

"We don't…talk about Otohime around Keitaro," Motoko's tone was final and icy. Leading Kitsune to the kitchen, a collection of drinks already on the table, she gestured to the offerings of soda to spirits. "I had no need to warn Narusegawa, but I have Suu-chan. Later, I shall inform you if you wish to know. Just know this, if you mention her to my husband it will make him sad. If you make my husband sad, you make me mad. If you make me mad…" she just trailed off and ascended the stairs.

That was unexpected, but Kitsune got the message loud and clear. It wasn't like Kitsune wanted to talk to Keitaro about Mutsumi anyway. No, Kitsune wanted to bask in this feeling of family as long as she could. Making Keitaro upset was the furthest thing on her mind. Hell Kitsune was wondering if he'd want her to help buy them anything for the dorm. If Kitsune had anything it was money now, all the money she could ever want. Just nobody to enjoy it with her.

"KITSUNE!" Naru gushed as she nearly fell down the stairs in her rush. Clad in a cream colored skirt and a white button up business shirt, Naru was having issues with moving fast. "You came! Keitaro said you would, but…aren't you supposed to be doing a movie or something?" Naru gushed as she assaulted her friend. Lifting Kitsune in the air, Naru twirled about smiling and laughing.

Yes…maybe Kitsune was wrong. Money couldn't buy happiness. She just kept her eyes closed and let that warmth wash over her. She learned as Naru spoke that her old friend became a big name at a marketing company. Learned that Naru dated a little, but hadn't settled down yet. But when Kitsune pointed at a picture of Tama…Naru clammed up. No premature hints it seemed. No matter, it was time to live it up and enjoy her one day this year of true happiness.

X-X

Holding her glass from the top, Motoko clinked it against the others joining her on the roof. Naru, Kitsune, Keitaro, and Suu had all opted out of the little binge of night bathing like the students that stayed for the party or actually lived at the dorm. It was a wonderful night, cool breeze to stave off the heat, nice company, and her husband's arm around her waist. All her dreams of the future, none of them included this moment, which just reminded her that her younger self hadn't known what true happiness was.

"Aside from Naru and Kei-chan, the rest of you need to visit the dorm more often," Motoko nodded slightly. Knocking back some of her drink in toast to the assembled, Motoko let her head lay on Keitaro's shoulder. He wasn't perfect, she knew that very well, but he made her so happy. "Perhaps we can plan on a welcome back event of Shinobu-chan upon her graduation," Motoko set her glass between her legs.

Sitting cross legged on the roof over looking the onsen, Keitaro had every inkling of a nervous father. Giving Motoko a squeeze, "Might be harder for Kitsune to visit with her schedule. But I think a nice party for her shouldn't be too hard to plan. We just have to make sure she doesn't try to cook for us." He got a few laughs from the truth of the wayward chef. Sipping his drink he spied the ledge of the roof down at the rabblerousing students below. "Are you sure Kanako is enough to keep them from hurting themselves?" he pointed with one of the fingers holding his glass.

"Don't look down there you pervert!" Naru half joked as she gave Keitaro a slug in the side. Tossing back some of her own sake, "And that sister of yours can handle more than you can imagine. So, yeah you're precious students are safe." Grabbing Keitaro's collar, Naru gave the man a tug causing him to topple into his wife's waiting embrace.

Keitaro a pervert? No, her husband wasn't a degenerate, she was if only for him. "Naru is correct, Kei-chan. But if things go as I expect," Motoko pressed her head against his. The pupils, her students…Motoko could hardly get over that. They didn't come as the best, but when they left they were in the upper echelon. But, the title of master was not what Motoko wanted from life anymore. No, she was going to keep going to school, and become a lawyer. Protect the style in ways it needed in the new age. Clearing her head of the growing fog of booze, "So tell us, Kitsune, about that man we see in pictures with you. Is it serious?"

Well into her third glass, Kitsune let out a huge whooping laugh. "Tetsuya-chan is gay, Motoko. We're only together for the publicity of it all. My manager even has our official break up day planned," she laughed harder. Grabbing the oddly somber Suu's sides, the drunken celebrity tickled the girl's ribs. "And what about you Suu-chan? Haven't heard any wars declared against your nation yet. I would have thought you'd have created weapons of super mass destruction by now? Or did you get hooked up with somebody and change your plans?" Kitsune swayed a little to close to the edge.

Foregoing the booze, Suu had a tankard of banana smoothie. Keeping a grip on Kitsune, more to keep the drunk from falling, Suu shook her funk off. "Daddy is setting up marriage meetings for me. I'll be married almost as soon as I graduate and I'll be moving back to Mol-Mol. Nice guys, but I had always hoped Keitaro would marry all of us instead," Suu gave Keitaro a large set of puppy-dog eyes. But her more mature form didn't do cute well, it did alluring.

With Suu moving out after the rather unfortunate events prior to her marriage to Keitaro, Motoko hadn't seen nearly enough of the foreigner. "Well Suu-chan, just remember to visit as oft as you're allowed," the sword maiden offered. Taking another drink of her half empty glass, Motoko heard the growing clatter down below. It was almost time to tell the girls the tale they were waiting for. "Just pick well is all I might suggest. Do not go for looks, skill, or charm alone. Kei-chan has such but in more general ways as compared to more specialized men," she had learned how to tease thanks to Tsuruko's influence.

"Ouch, honey, you do know I'm sitting right here right?" Keitaro turned to his wife with his patented dopy smile. "Anyway, Kitsune, I know that Naru is seeing somebody," Keitaro believed the lie, "Are you seeing somebody on the side of your…fake boyfriend?" The landlord looked only a trifle uncomfortable talking about his one-time potential wife's love life.

Spying both Naru and Motoko nodding fiercely behind Keitaro's back, Kitsune's head started bobbing too. "Uh, y-yeah I am. Good guy, work with him a lot on my movies. He couldn't come due to…visa problems?" she cringed as she ended. Thankfully a call from the onsen interrupted the small gathering.

"Aoyama-sensei! Can your husband come down and play with us!" one of the teenage girls asked aloud. Several other girls chimed in, Kanako's voice could plainly be heard in the mix egging them on.

Getting up on shaky legs, Keitaro's hand in hers steadying her as he did in both mind and body, Motoko stood proudly above her throng. "You wish me to give you my beloved on this the day of my celebration?" her tone cut through the heavy air. Lifting Keitaro up, her arm lowered to his back. "This, the man I would kill for, you want me to just hand him too you to play with?" married life had not softened Motoko. Pushing Keitaro hard off the roof, she knew he could easily right himself and land unhurt, Motoko proclaimed, "Don't break him or you'll answer to me!"

Hopping to the edge, Suu looked down with a finger to her lip. Amid the cheers, squeals, and splashes, "Aw, I want to play with Keitaro too. But I don't have a swimsuit like they have." A moment latter a wicked smile crested Suu's lips and she leapt off the roof. Her clothing going to the four winds, Suu appeared to have no qualm if Keitaro saw her in the buff.

Pointing at the edge, Naru cringed, "You sure you should have done that? I mean Keitaro is…" Naru sagely shut her mouth as Motoko sat back down heavily next to her. "Can't explain why you have such confidence in him. I'd be worried that those younger girls would tempt him. They're all over him during his classes, and yet you…"

"Does this have anything to do with Turtle-girl?" Kitsune added with a slur. Leaning heavily onto Naru, Kitsune kept the glass dangerously close to tipping over. "I-I kept seeing every body avoiding duh issue wheneva Kei-chan came ba," her accent started popping out as the drink loosened her tongue. "So girl…tell us what happened or tell us bout Kei-chan in the sack. Cause I've been without a man so long I might ask to buy him from ya if he's good," Kitsune was ever the classy lady when intoxicated.

Tossing the remainder of her glass down her throat, the heat permeated her stomach and went straight to her face, Motoko's smile was icy and devoid of warmth. "Well I did say I'd let you know didn't I. As for Kei-chan's prowess, well I've never gone wanting in the realm of passion," Motoko poured herself some more sake. When it came to lovemaking, Motoko was an addict. Her mother and sister had told her that for those of their clan it was normal. And since it didn't impact her life, Keitaro seemed to like it, she reveled in all the wondrous ways she could please and be pleased by her husband.

Holding the glass in her hand, examining how the lights from below illuminated and danced amid the fluid, Motoko stalled. "As for Otohime, I should begin with a question to both of you. Kitsune you might not have even known, but Naru would. Do you recall how our initial wedding got postponed six months?" Motoko felt that chill worm into her. How close she had gotten to throwing away her happiness due to her own ignorance of her sister's suffering.

Pulling in closer to Motoko as the woman's words were getting fainter, Naru nodded fiercely. "Of course I remember, I was pissed off!" she pounded her chest. Spilling her drink as she did, Naru tossed her hair back over her shoulder. "I had to take vacation time to get ready, and right when I'm about to go man hunting at your reception it got pushed back," Naru's hot breath puffed out in a noxious cloud of alcohol and ordered food.

To tell or not to tell, Motoko had never warred harder with herself about this moment. While Keitaro was obvious with his feelings of guilt, Motoko kept hers hidden. Perhaps talking could help, "That was because we almost didn't get married. I stumbled upon Kei-chan and my sister intimately involved on one of her monthly visits." Looking back on it, Motoko had to admit she had blinded herself to Tsuruko's pain, and her own blinded anger.

Waving her hand to keep her audiences voices down, Motoko didn't want to be interrupted now that she had started. "Immediately I swore that the wedding was off, that I wanted nothing to do with him. At the time we were just starting the dojo and I was starting university so I couldn't have just up and left. For four months, Kei-chan tended his classes in the morning, and tended the dorm at night, then slept in the guest rooms in the dojo. All because I refused to let him be in my sight, all because I was so angry at him," she peeked over the edge at Keitaro who was hiding behind a rock from Suu.

With a mighty sigh Motoko continued. "I had known of Otohime's calls for Keitaro at that time, but I refused to let him know of them. I wanted to hurt him as I was hurt, as I suspected he'd have moved to her from me," she did wonder if it would have happened. "But after four months of avoiding each other, my sister arrived one day and asked for me," Motoko's voice was filled with reverence when she said 'sister'. Clearing her throat, "Tsuruko set her blade at my feet and said plainly 'Kill me before you hurt him further. If you hurt him more I'll be forced to take revenge for his death.'"

Chuckling at the rapt attention she was getting from her dear friends, Motoko shook her head. "I was shocked as you are now. But then Tsuruko told me about the events that lead up to her seducing my Kei-chan. My sister, my dear sister, was living in abject hell. Her husband had a mistress who was pregnant while he denied her a child. Nobody spoke to her that knew of her inner self. Years of loneliness and pain, but then she came to Hinata when we were having our fight for Kei-chan. You'll be surprised to know that my sister took his virginity while we waited for him to make his choice," Motoko squinted at Kitsune.

"That cheating lil bastard," Kitsune shot off but was smiling all the same. "But what does any of this have to do with Turtle-girl?" she took the bottle they were sharing and took a swig right from the bottle.

Swiping the bottle, Motoko shared an indirect kiss with the fox in a moment of camaraderie. "I am approaching that moment, but a little more must be said of my sister and Kei-chan," she handed the bottle to Naru. "As it was, my sister was near her breaking point if you can belief her capable. Seeking the only light her life had known in years, she came to Keitaro. Being the man he is, he was unable to hurt her, and so…" Motoko rolled her hand from back to front.

For a moment she just sat there and let it all sink in, for Naru and Kitsune as well as herself. She had missed such horrible loneliness in her sister all these years. After hearing the whole tale of her bastard ex-husband (he had been slain by another of his mistresses callers) Motoko felt dishonored by her actions. While Keitaro saw her first in all things, he had tried to make Tsuruko's life more bearable. And because of it…because of her want to hurt Keitaro for the pain in her heart she crippled Keitaro's for life.

A lone tear tracked down Motoko's majestic features. "As it turns out, Otohime-san was calling Keitaro out of extreme depression. The man she was seeing at the time broke up with her leaving her alone to pay a rent she couldn't afford. She was seeking help, in mind but not in body. I, in my strive to hurt him, kept him from being there for her. As a result she met the man that sired a pair of twin girls and then left her with them the moment he learned of her pregnancy," her voice caught in her throat on the spike of bitterness. "Perhaps it was fated to happen, but Kei-chan blames himself for Otohime dropping out of college, defaulting on her loans, and now working as a mere clerk to pay for her children alone. And…and all of this while I live like a queen here with him," Motoko openly broke down.

It was Naru that rushed to Motoko's side and hugged the girl. Cradling Motoko's head, Naru smoothing out the girl's hair and cooing, "Its ok, Mo-chan, its ok. Get it out, it all out." Naru rocked back and forth as the proud and noble Motoko came to terms with her biggest regret in life.

Sobered up from the shocking truth, Kitsune's eyes were wide open. "Fuck that! Turtle-Girl is family! I'll have her work as a live in housekeeper in my summer home in Okinawa! Hell I never go there anyway!" Kitsune was already up on her feet pulling out her phone.

Odd how the tears made her feel cleaner as they were shed. For a good ten minutes Motoko just let herself be pampered and coddled by Naru. She couldn't go to Keitaro for it, how could she when he suffered more from it? But, a deep and dark part of her still reminded her that Mutsumi had made the choice herself and wasn't forced. Keitaro had chosen her, and while she almost threw it out due to Tsuruko's pain, she hadn't. No, Motoko mastered that pain, accepted her failings and Keitaro's failings.

After the crying was finished, and the talks turned to more genial things, Naru couldn't help but ask, "So I take it your sister doesn't have her monthly visits anymore?"

Laying on the roof, Motoko toyed with her wedding ring. "Oneesan's next visit if next week. I have no problem sharing my beloved with my other beloved…though Keitaro does have to satisfy me first and after," he had the stamina for it. Motoko didn't see Naru and Kitsune falling over in shock, but she felt the roof tremble. Perhaps she shouldn't have said that one…oh well.

X-X

Shutting the door to there room, Keitaro leaned heavily against it. He felt a little to tipsy at the moment thanks to the larger than normal booze intake. Not a puritan when it came to alcohol by any stretch, but today's party was a little excessive. But it was great to see Motoko relax a little. That was one of Keitaro's big concerns, Motoko taking just about everything to seriously and not having fun.

Burping out a rather tasty belch, Keitaro untucked his shirt as he shuffled to the futon. "I still can't believe you threw me off the roof into the onsen, and you let Suu-chan go down too," he slurred. Grabbing a pair of shorts he slept in, he found Motoko unrolling he futon. She had that look in her eyes, the look that spoke of not really being ready for sleep. Swallowing hard he whimpered, "S-spent most of the time dodging her attempts to play with me. The girls had a blast with that."

Long ago discarding the idea of sleeping in a yukata, Motoko was wearing a very sensible oversized navy blue t-shirt that when down to her knees. "See, I am capable of allowing them to have fun, despite what you oft say," she gnashed her teeth jokingly at him. Rolling onto the futon on her back, she prepped herself up with her arms. Light heartedly, "It was a marvelous party you threw Kei-chan, thank you for it."

A warm spark wormed down his back, she was using that voice again. Keitaro was a simple man, and for him sounds trumped visuals for getting the libido working. Flipping the light off, he set his glasses on the table as he stumbled back to the futon. "I never said you're incapable of letting them have fun. I said you can be too hard on them when they don't meet your expectations. Makes me wonder what you think about me," his tongue was loosened a little too much by drink.

Opening her arms to him, Motoko's desirous gaze was lost in the dark, "You've always met my expectations." Pulling Keitaro against her body, she toyed with the back of his neck with her fingers. "Kei-chan, I want to make the night complete. I want your endowment now," she teased. Pressing herself against him she traced his lips with her other hand.

Blinking rapidly, his heart rate skyrocketing, Keitaro's vision finally got attuned to the moonlight. Lovely full moon was offering a very clear vision of his wife, and she didn't look like she was joking. "M-Mo-chan, Kitsune is sleeping above us! We-we haven't…she'd hear us," he stammered. With Motoko being so vocal during sex, part of why sound played so heavily into Keitaro's libido, they had the walls sound proofed. They left the room above theirs for storage so they hadn't bothered with the ceiling. But with so many guests they put Kitsune up in it.

Sucking on his lower lip for a few moments, she pulled away and let her captured piece of Keitaro pop back. Eyes half laden, she twirled her finger on top of the comforter, "But Kei-chan, you promised you'd help me get the experience I need for my next story. And it's all I want for my graduation." The wife knew the husband well enough to push all the right buttons.

BING! Keitaro, with his sleeping shorts in hand, felt his body leap up to attention. "I-I did…but what about?" he pointed at the ceiling. He didn't want others to really know about what he and his wife did. They did a lot, more than most couples did, experimentation was the spice of life and Motoko could be a scientist in the field. Keitaro however…was shyer about such things. He enjoyed a lot of it, but sometimes it made him squeamish. "If," he gulped, "if you really want to…we'll need to be quiet."

Fingers working the zipper of Keitaro's slacks, Motoko gave him the 'to bad' look. "We could try the ball-gag again if you're concerned," her eyebrows raised momentarily. Once her job was done with Keitaro she pulled her shirt off to reveal nothing under it. "Oh my, I seem to have forgotten my underwear, Kei-chan," her mock shock caused both to break out into a few laughs.

She had been planning this all along, why wasn't he surprised by that fact? "I don't like the gag. I'm worried you'll get hurt with it," it was an evil device. The stories of bondage, and they were very few, put Keitaro really at odds with his wants to help his wife's creativity. They tried a few things, but Keitaro just couldn't strike his wife even if it was wanted. To be fair, Motoko didn't care much for it either, but she wanted authenticity. Looking down at his wife's shaved…damn she really was expecting this, flower Keitaro's objections were lost. "Still as beautiful as the first time I saw you," he meant every syllable.

"And you've grown on me as well," Motoko had taken a few to many lessons from her sister. "Do I get my reward now," she spread her legs open wide. Shivering in anticipation she threw her head back when Keitaro, wrapping his arms around her thighs, buried his tongue into the honey pot. "D-Danna-sama, t-thank you," she moaned lightly.

How she never got any less sensitive over time, Keitaro would never question. He hardly had to do anything to get Motoko's engine going and cross line. Tsuruko mentioned something about warriors only relaxing when in the arms of a lover, but he didn't know if it covered this. Using his tongue to please her, darting in and around the folds, he had gotten much better over time. Darting circles around her bud, he felt her thighs crushing his head in closer. Bad taste, but his was no lollipop either.

Her hands clutching at Keitaro's head, Motoko kept the man steady. "S-slow down, Danna-sama," her pet name during the act. "I-I want us to…ohh," she moved one hand to her unbinded chest. Not as large as Tsuruko had grown too, Motoko did have a lot to wrap up before training. "I-I-I'm ready," she grabbed Keitaro's ear and gave it a tug.

Damn if he wasn't ready too, her mews, pants, and little moans goaded him into full attention. Kitsune had drunk a lot she had to be asleep by now. "This is rare for us, its so…" he didn't dare say simple lest she change her mind. With a hand at her side, he readied himself with his right. Teasing slightly he rubbed himself against her flower. "Honey, I love you," his heart on his sleeve. He said it a lot to her, not always in language, but he just wanted her to always remember.

Typical of Motoko, she didn't answer in words, she leaned up, arms wrapping around his head, she smothered his mouth with hers. Their tongues danced a duet as Keitaro stopped teasing and entered the well oiled machine. Groaning her approval into his mouth, she didn't break the seal.

It never got old, repetitive, or boring. With the amount that they did it, Keitaro still loved every moment of it. Slow and steady, he buried himself into her honey dripped pot. Tricky wife, keeping herself silent but pouring all her lovely sounds directly into his mouth. Building up steam, his pace increased, her body rubbed gloriously against his. Losing himself into the act, Keitaro was gone amidst a sea of tightness, heat, and angelic sounds reverberating in his mouth.

So lost in the rhythm of life he hadn't realized that they had stopped kissing. Motoko's powerful voice filled the room with its regal charms. "D-D-Danna, I'm…are…y-you?" she clawed at his back as she ground her head against the pillow. A primordial scream bellowed out from her lungs as Keitaro replied by pouring his essence into her. No need for condoms when you had an ancient Aoyama brewed contraceptive. "Leave it in," she hugged Keitaro as he lay on her.

Rolling over, keeping true to his wife's wishes, Keitaro didn't want to smother her with his mass. Quite despite her looks, Motoko was feather light. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me," he smoothed out her hair as it drifted off her sweaty back. "All the dumb things I did, you…" he felt Motoko's finger touch his lips. She was telling him to shut up. He hadn't wanted to stew on the bad, she forgave him and then some. He wouldn't question why Motoko was so giving…she let Tsuruko and him…encouraged it even! Blood was thicker than water, and Keitaro did have strong feelings for Tsuruko, but damn Motoko was cut from a different cloth.

"Not tonight, Danna-sama, tonight is my night," she laid her head on his chest. "All the bad of the past is gone. Punishment already dealt out for all, so let us…just enjoy ourselves," she closed her eyes and smiled. "Ready for round two?" she asked as she started wiggling.

"Damn right I am! I just put in new batteries!" Kitsune called through the ceiling.

Eyes popping open wide, Keitaro was about to shout, but Motoko again silenced him with her finger. She couldn't possibly…no…Motoko wasn't going to…yep she was. Kinky wife, she defiantly wasn't what he expected her to be in the bedroom. Outside they were eccentric, going about their relationship how they wanted and loving every minute of it. But behind closed doors, the wild girl came out of Motoko and…well…

"Let her listen to what she can only dream of," Motoko whispered before sitting up. Round two was beginning and this time she was going to be on top.

X-X

Walking the grounds of her cherished sister's home, Tsuruko held her wooden sandals in hand. The feel of grass through her socks was marvelous in its simple joy. Several pupils walked by, paying her proper respect as they did, on their way from the dorm to the dojo. Not all of them lived at the dorm of course, many commuted, but Tsuruko could tell they visited often. She'd have visited more if she hadn't taken up a more prominent role in the style again. Motoko would be the head after her schooling ended, and then maybe Tsuruko might move from Kyoto.

"Keitaro-sensei and Aoyama-sensei are going to spar again, hurry up!" a young teen yelled at her companion. Running past Tsuruko, her white Gi was fluttering in its half assembled state. "We're going to miss it if you keep walking!" the girl yelled again only to stop at Tsuruko's side. Babbling incoherently for a few moments the young lass's brain finally kick started, "S-sorry Tsuruko-sama. I…I'm just very excited. I meant no disrespect."

Waving her hand dismissively, Tsuruko just fluttered her eyes and played off the incursion. "No disrespect in wishing to see your peers' demonstration. Now off with the two of you," she shooed the girls off. Compared to the ancestral home and dojo, the Hinata branch was positively vibrant and alive. It truly was a breath of fresh air to not be suffocated with tradition and the constant need for appearance. Motoko had made something here with Keitaro that Tsuruko found magical. "They created what is needed for the style to continue in the new times," she accepted.

Crossing the yard, Tsuruko climbed the few steps up to the converted annex. She could hear them already fighting inside. "The children might not see it, but I see the truth in these battles," she hid her smile. Sliding the door adorned with the Aoyama family seal, Tsuruko was greeted by her beloved sister and her savior. "Manager-san, still letting her win are you?" she asked softly. Leaning against the wall she just let herself watch the show.

Keitaro, that man blossomed into something whole heartedly different in Tsuruko's mind and body. At the start he was just an outlet for her own needs and desires denied her by a poor choice. In the beginning that had been enough, but he had committed the offense of worming his way into her affections. But when Motoko was made his chosen she had sealed off that part of her, akin to severing her arm. She could live without it, but it made life harder.

Then her husband met his end yet his mistress lived to keep the child she would be forever denied. Depression so foul, so dark, that the welcoming embrace of death was all she wished for. But the tiny light, that almost diminished spark of life called out for one last taste of love. She knew it wrong, but in her self-loathing went about it anyway. Knowing how kind Keitaro was, it wasn't hard to get him where she wanted. Only she hadn't expected her last taste of living to be the end of Keitaro and Motoko's pairing.

It became her all consuming passion to put right what her moment of weakness created. And in her act of recompense, she salvaged not only the relationship but her own soul and honor. Motoko married, started the dorm, and much to Tsuruko's bewilderment and utter gratitude forgave her…and allowed her to continue visiting. Tsuruko had wondered if Motoko feared she'd attempt to seduce her husband again upon her first trip back. What she found moved her to tears at the time…Motoko was gone yet Keitaro was waiting for her. An odd arrangement indeed, but it gave her reason to live and by happy again.

As Tsuruko reminisced of the past and her new found joy in life, Motoko and Keitaro danced. To the unenlightened the pair were demonstrating advanced forms of the Shinmei-ryu style, but others knew better. The smiles on Keitaro and Motoko's faces were broad and wide. They had sparred so much it wasn't a match anymore, just a man and woman elegantly swaying to and fro. Their marriage and life together was best symbolized as a sword forged from strongest steel. It might chip, it might go dull, but it would always be sharpened again and made whole. It would not break.

"I-I yield," Keitaro was down on one knee panting. His face dripping with perspiration, Tsuruko and Motoko would know it as how he looked after an intense session between the sheets. Reaching out to Motoko, he gripped her hand and stood tall. "Now who can tell us what I did wrong?" he asked, ever the teacher Keitaro was.

Stepping through the gaggle of afternoon students, Tsuruko could see the admiration on their faces. The girls envied Motoko and adored Keitaro, which was another difference from Kyoto and here. Back in Kyoto the girls feared the male instructors, it didn't help that a few took their titles as free reign to take the student. "I would say the problem was that rather than press your advantage when you had it, you relented, Manager-san," she'd never call him anything else in public.

Unfastening the cloth around her bound hair, Motoko shook it free of sweat. "Oneesan is correct Kei-chan," she sounded condescending and harsh. "We strive to teach total mastery of the craft, yet your inability to attack when necessary is why you are not teaching the advanced classes," Motoko was earnest. Shocking her students however, Motoko quickly wrapped an arm around Keitaro, dipped him over and openly kissed him.

"As your sensei is showing you," Tsuruko felt obligated to talk for the occupied teachers, "Is that one can love somebody they perceive as weaker in one way or another. Manager-san is too soft to be a warrior, but as a defender…would you want anybody else?" Several of the girls, their jealous or angry expressions softened as the came to understand. Motoko was the sword, Keitaro was the shield, and together they worked together. Tsuruko was, as she often teased the couple, the sheath for Keitaro's sword.

Watching as Keitaro and Motoko continued to embrace, Tsuruko was unhinged at how the students weren't leaving the dojo. Shouldn't they take the hint and leave them in peace, or did they want to watch? The blushing faces yet rapt attention was the queue for Tsuruko to start herding the girls out. She was going to take control of the lesson for a while as her most important two took care of their needs.

Later that night, over a lovely meal crafted by Keitaro, Motoko dropped a bomb on the tranquil mind of Tsuruko. An heir to the style was needed, but Motoko wasn't ready to be a mother. The pair had decided to wait until Motoko finished law school before trying for one of their own. But if Tsuruko wanted…well Motoko was willing to share her happiness with her cherished sister. A year later, Tsuruko had a daughter. Official word was it was from an artificial inception using a deposit of her late husband. Keitaro was named the child's protector. Four years later Motoko added another healthy daughter to the cause. Tsuruko moved in to the dorm to help Motoko care for the child and never moved out.

The trio, never let it be known of the parentage of Tsuruko's daughter, it looked like the mother as did Motoko's child. But it didn't matter. What mattered was they were loved and cared for. Students came and went, Motoko's writing and skill with law fully bloomed, and Keitaro supported both of the Aoyama sisters. It was odd at times, it was impossible not to be, but they made it work. Never for a moment did any of them regret what they had become, only the darkness that was necessary for them to open their eyes. But that darkness brought them to light, and the light was brilliant.

Sword of Steel – The End

X-X

Notes

Little darker, but again I tried to make this semi-realistic in regards to things. Yeah some of you will say 'no wife would let her husband sleep with her sister' but I always got the impression that Tsuruko and Motoko were close enough to actually do that. Maybe I'm just being silly, but in this story I think it works.

As for more endings…there won't be any more. Sorry. My intention always was to have an ending for all three of the possible girls I implied in the story proper.

Some of you wanted a harem ending, but I can't really think of one that would be believable. To much bad blood between some of them to get it to work out.

If you wanted one…well you can make your own based on what I created here. You might have noticed in each of the endings somebody got the really good, somebody got the ok, and somebody got the bad ending. If I did make a harem it would basically be all three good endings lined together. Kitsune happy actor, Motoko training at Hinata, and rich watermelon selling Mutsumi…and one vitamin C deprived Keitaro.

Anyway, thank you for reading and supporting this odd little story of mine from start to finish. It was an odd write at times, but enjoyable.

Now to write the Asobi or possibly a Queen's Blade/? Cross over just for shits and giggles.

Later

Mercaba


End file.
